To Hell And Back
by Quantumphysica
Summary: Living with the Avengers is never easy, but when you make friends with the wrong people it is hell. Peter Parker experiences it first hand when he loses his heart to the eerie Norse expat's daughter Hela Helvete... Hilarity, romance and drama... Will eventually contain Frostiron
1. Chapter 1

There weren't that many things Peter Parker hated, but Mondays scored high on his list. A highly annoying beeping tone broke him from his dreams and with his eyes still pinched shut he reached out for his alarm clock, not finding it. He nearly fell out of bed when a polite British voice addressed him.

_"Mr Parker, it is Monday the 15__th__ of October and your first day in your new school. You have exactly 30 minutes left to prepare."_

Peter moaned and crawled further under his blanket, and promptly the annoying beeping noise returned at full strength.

"JARVIS! Shut it off!"

_"Mr Stark told me explicitly not to let you sleep in today, Mr Parker."_

Peter sighed deeply and got up. There is no winning against the AI of Stark Tower… That much he knows, even though he still isn't completely used to living there. The Avengers are cool, and he can see where they're coming from with wanting him there, but it's not like he is of so much use to them when they insist he goes to school… Peter rubbed his eyes and looked through his messy room, eye falling on the closet. He opened it and looked through his clothes, not knowing what to wear. Normally he would just wear jeans and a band T-shirt or something like that, but it's a new school, and you never know…

With the risk of sounding either gay or like a teenage girl, Peter pointed his attention to the ceiling.

"JARVIS, what must I wear to school?"

_"I believe Mr Stark bought the uniform and had it prepared for you in the bathroom."_

A uniform. Freaking great. It was exactly as snooty as he thought it would be though, yet he could say the dark blue blazer suited him to a certain degree. He ruffled through his hair to get the bedhead-look out of it, washed his face, and made his way to the Avenger's kitchen. The only one sitting there was Bruce, peacefully sipping from a cup of tea while reading the day's paper. When Peter entered, he looked up and nodded politely.

"First day again?"

Peter rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee. Normally he wasn't much for coffee, but today was an exception. He needed his spidey senses to be up to par… He turned around when he suddenly felt someone behind him, nearly spilling the coffee over his new uniform. Natasha Romanoff smirked at him from in the door opening.

"Looking smart are we?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Professional deformation, spiderboy…"

Natasha, the famed "Black Widow", was the only one who referred to Peter as "spiderboy" instead of his chosen alias Spiderman. Clearly she didn't quite think him a man… Peter frowned.

"Don't you have a SHIELD mission to be on?"

"Even master assassins have a day off from time to time… Now, why don't you get your ass out of here before you're late for school?"

Natasha was a bit like the AI when it came to persuasiveness, and Peter quickly grabbed a sandwich from the table and ran off, escaping the Russian's glare.

_(Pagebreak)_

"Do I have to go?"

Loki sighed and looked at his daughter. Once more he wonders what made him bring her to Midgard of all places. She was safe in Niflheim…

"Hela, I know it's not… ideal… but it's only a cover, you don't actually have to work or make friends or anything."

"Yeah, it's a cover for one of your nefarious plans. Great quality time. "

The biting sarcasm of the young girl reminded Loki that his daughter was far older than the 15 years she looked. He sighed.

"You complained to me that ruling the dead was boring –and I quote- the hell out of you. You should be grateful I arranged some adventure for you. And when this is over, I promise you will have plenty of new arrivals to settle in into your realm."

Hela nodded and attempted a smile.

"I guess you're right…"

Loki saw straight through it.

"Don't attempt to fool the God of Lies, my daughter. What is bothering you?"

Hela gestured to the left side of her face. Magic had concealed the otherwise exposed bone structure, but the awkward repulsiveness of her left side didn't disappear. Even though there wasn't any visual imperfection anymore, it was impossible to look at it without feeling… strange.

"I know I asked for adventure, father… And of course I'm grateful you took me out on one… But I'm scared, and I wish I didn't have to go out among the people. The dead may be rather boring but at least they don't judge."

Loki sat down next to his daughter and took her head in his hands.

"Look at me, Hela. You are beautiful. You are a genius organizer and a mighty Goddess of the Dead, and none of those pathetic mortals should have the right to look at you at all, let alone to look at you wrongly."

Loki's voice was convincing, and eventually Hela nodded.

"Thank you, father."

"Now, get in the car before we're late on your first day. I have a meeting with Doom in an hour and with my luck I'll probably be stuck in traffic."

_(Pagebreak)_

The school was expensive, and the people that went there had the air of richness only private schools emanate. Peter immediately felt badly at ease there. He had rather gone to a school for mutants; it would have made him feel less out of place. Mr Stark however had insisted that he would go to the best school money could pay for… And now there he stood, looking hesitatingly from one group of posh rich bitches to the next group of muscled jocks. Suddenly he felt someone behind him. He quickly turned, seeing a boy of about his age, sporting rather big horn-rimmed glasses.

"You're new here, no?"

"Err… Yeah…"

Peter smiled politely at the kid. Since he had no one to talk to anyway, he decided to stay with him for the time being.

"I'm Peter."

"Justin. Don't you think this uniform is way over the top?"

Peter grinned.

"Yeah."

"Must be stolen from the Brits. Only British people could think of something like a vest and tie for high school students."

Peter had to admit, this Justin, despite his unattractive appearance, made good conversation. They continued their senseless banter about the uniforms and the absurdity of British people for a while –Justin was greatly impressed with Peter's imitation of JARVIS' accent- until the bell rang and they were all summoned to their classes. They didn't share a class, so Peter was once again left to his own devices. In the classroom, the teacher announces the new students.

"Okay, we have two new students today, who is first to introduce?"

Peter internally sighed. He desperately hoped the other student, whoever that might be, would put his hand up first. The teacher waited, but no one reacted. There was a bit of giggling in the group, and finally the teacher sighed.

"Fine, ladies first. You know who you are."

Peter turned his head to see the new student. A lanky pale girl with raven hair in a loose bun and deep green eyes made her way to the front of the class. Her uniform fitted perfectly despite her figure, and Peter couldn't help but… stare. It wasn't because she had big tits or a nice ass –although she was in the possession of the latter- it was something else. Her face was beautiful, and still it was eerie. One of her eyes didn't seem to follow completely with the other; it was barely noticeable, yet it hadn't escaped Peter's enhanced senses. It almost led a life of it's own, catching his gaze and making Peter feel caught. He quickly looked away.

"Well, introduce yourself!"

The teacher prodded the strange girl a bit. Finally, she opened her mouth and spoke with a melodious, cold voice.

"My name is Hela Helvete." She pronounced her last name as what seemed to be a sequence of consonants. "My father and I recently moved here from Norway."

With that she appeared to have finished her introduction. The teacher however wasn't willing to let her go yet.

"Hela, could you tell us a little more of Norway? What is it like there?"

Hela threw the teacher a sharp glance but still answered.

"It is beautiful and the nature is wild. I remember riding on horseback through the forests like it was yesterday… Back in the days there often were hunting parties, and afterwards there would be glorious feasts. It was wonderful."

The class was silent. Peter was awestruck and slightly confused. Hela Helvete was the first teenager he met who used the phrase "back in the days", and who referred to things as hunting parties and glorious feasts. Must be a Norse thing. From the sudden warmth in her voice and the sad streak around her eyes Peter could tell she had to miss her homeland very badly.

"Then it must be… quite an adjustment, living in New York." The teacher said. Hela slowly nodded.

"Yes. The adjustment is great. It feels to me though as if I have left my beloved home ground for ages already…"

The class clearly didn't know how to react to the odd Norse girl with her slightly archaic speech and piercing green eyes. Should they laugh? For some reason even the biggest mouths of the class didn't dare to make a mocking sound when the girl went back to her chair. The teacher shook her head and looked back at her papers.

"Now, who is the next?"

Peter got up and slouched to the front.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker. I just moved to this part of the city, and this school was the closest to my home. That's about it."

It was a flagrant lie, but Peter counted on it that it sounded unsuspicious enough. They really didn't need to know he lived with the Avengers, not to mention his Spiderman-night-job. As he expected the teacher nodded and he was allowed to take his seat again. In going back, his eyes caught the green orbs of the Norse expat girl. A soft mocking smile adorned her lips, as if she knew what he had told were lies. Uncomfortably, Peter avoided her gaze.

He met Justin at the lockers, just in time to see how two rather buff seniors kicked the smaller boy. Peter listened in on the conversation.

"We told you to bring the money today, Hammer!"

"I don't have it yet!" Justin moaned. The tallest of the twosome grabbed him and pressed him against the lockers.

"Bring it tomorrow… or there will be consequences." He growled. After that, the two walked off, leaving Justin trembling against the lockers. Peter approached him.

"What was that about?"

Justin didn't even look at Peter.

"Big glasses, scrawny posture, rich dad… What did you think?"

"I heard them about money…"

"It's a small price for some peace and quiet. And besides, it's not like my dad will miss the money. And he's an asshole anyway."

Peter didn't know what to answer to that.

"You shouldn't have to do this. Isn't there someone…"

Justin dryly chuckled.

"You're clearly new in this school. Money is everything here. It pays your privileges, your drugs if you're into that, your grades and in my case your personal safety."

"But you steal from your dad!"

"As I said, he's not gonna miss it. If there's anyone in this universe who deserves to be stolen from it's him. Now are you gonna whine about this all day or are we going to eat?"

They walked to the cafeteria together, and Peter's eye fell once again on Hela Helvete.

"Justin, there was this girl in class, she was new too and…"

"Let me guess, she was hot?"

"She was weird."

"Weird as in big glasses and untied shoelaces?"

"No. Weird as in creepy."

"You mean she was hot. All hot chicks are creepy."

Justin said it with the air of a man of the world. Peter poked him and subtly pointed out Hela, who is standing in line for a warm meal.

"There she is."

Justin frowned and looked at her, as unsubtly as possible. Peter wanted to face-palm at the social awkwardness of his new friend, but he refrained as Hela suddenly turned, her green eyes staring viciously at Justin. Immediately he reverted his gaze. He shook his head, much as the teacher had done.

"Wow. You're right. She's creepy. What about her?"

"I would like to get to know her."

Justin shakes his head, more definite now.

"Man, she looked at me as if she wanted to gauge my eyes out with a soup spoon! And you said yourself that she's creepy."

"Creepy isn't always bad…"

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yeah, the first chapter of my first fanfic... *is proud* Anyway, Loki may be a bit OOC but that's just because he's with his daughter and we all know he's nice to his kids. Also, don't ask how Hela got out of Niflheim; I'm sure Loki found a way, after all he always finds a way (and the story wouldn't have too much substance without her). Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

That boy… Hela had observed him. He had stared at her, stared at her bad side as if he knew that the skin was a mere illusion. And then, in the cafeteria, his friend had ogled her as if she were a piece of meat, after he had pointed her out. In Asgard that would have cost him his… Hela interrupted her own thought. She always had to remind herself she wasn't in Asgard any longer. She hadn't been there in centuries, after what had happened. As a proud Queen of Niflheim she should say that she had left the realm of the Gods to be her own master. The truth was however that she had basically been cast out. Her appearance had been too disgusting for the refined taste of the Aesir, and they had bullied her mercilessly until she had begged her father to take her away from them. It was madness to think that this realm of unknowing mortals would be any better. Hela scowled at her own weakness.

The boy had lied as well, and he wasn't good at it at all. For the trained eye of Loki's daughter his façade was transparent as glass. She wondered what he was hiding.

At the end of the day she stood waiting in the rain outside the school gates. Her father was late, as usual. She could feel how the water slowly soaked her uniform, and she wondered if she might be able to do a basic spell to stop it. She refrained from it, knowing a dry girl in the pouring rain would be an odd sight. Everything for the cover…

All of a sudden she noticed she wasn't getting any wetter. She turned and looked straight in the face of that boy, Peter Parker, who was holding a strange contraption over their heads. It was clearly designed to keep the water away.

"Hi. You're in my class, no?"

That was obvious. Hela really wanted to get away, but the rain and proper etiquette prevented her from doing so. This mortal had offered her protection from the rain, supposedly the right thing to do would be engaging in conversation.

"Yes."

"I liked what you said in class… I have never been to a hunting party. What sort of things did you hunt? And did you really shoot it yourself?"

Hela wanted to keep her guard up, but the boy spoke with honest interest, and as the memories of Asgard came back she just couldn't help herself. Speaking about it is almost being there again…

"Oh yes, I always engaged in the hunting. Deer, wolves… Once my father made me a crown out of the antlers of a deer. I was a little girl still, and I didn't want to let go of it even though it was far too heavy…"

Hela's lips folded into a melancholic smile. Intrigued, Peter watched her, as she was absorbed in thought.

"That sounds like fun… There's not much green in New York, I can imagine you miss being out in the open."

"Beyond what you might imagine."

They fell silent, listening to the rain. Peter wanted to hit himself for the lame conversation subject, but he really couldn't think of anything better.

"Don't you have to go home?" Hela almost added "mortal", but managed not to. She hoped the hint would be clear and the boy would let her be. Peter grinned.

"Actually I do… But it would be rather impolite to take off right after I offered you a spot under my umbrella, wouldn't it?"

Peter noticed Hela's archaic speech patterns were contagious. He almost bit his tongue; she probably thinks he was making fun of her now. Hela turned her face towards him, giving him a long and piercing stare. Yeah, definitely.

"My ride will probably not arrive in the coming time, and you have been very courteous already, I do not wish to delay you any further. Feel free to leave."

Peter shrugged and then, as an idea popped into his head, he grinned. He handed his umbrella to Hela.

"If you have to wait a lot longer, feel free to keep it. I'll see you in class tomorrow; you can give it back then. "

He then walked away through the rain, mentally congratulating himself. No matter how disastrous this conversation was, at least he'll have another opportunity now to talk to this weird girl… why he wanted this so badly was a mystery to himself as well.

Two hours later, the black Mercedes of Loki finally stopped in front of the school. Relieved, Hela got in. Her father looked positively beat, and was still in his armour.

"Good day father. How was Dr Doom?"

"Doom was good, for as far as pathetic mortals go. The local superhero team on the other hand…"

"You had a run-in with those… Avengers?"

"Yes. It cost me quite an effort to get rid of them, and those Doombots didn't help much either."

"I am glad you are safe, father."

Hela truly was. Despite his nefarious scheming, honestly childish family feuds and deranged logics, Hela really loved her father. She wanted nothing but to see him happy again, like he had been when they were all younger.

"I am sorry for making you wait, my dear daughter. How was school?"

"It was nothing. A mortal borrowed me this strange contraption to shield me from the rain. Midgard is a strange realm father. They have no magic, yet they invent such ingenious things, their minds must function in a truly intriguing way."

"They cope. It is what they call Science, the Midgardian answer to our magic. You are intelligent enough, Hela dear. You will find it all very easy to understand."

There was a silence in the car while Loki drove them to their apartment. As money was easily manipulated with a touch of magic, they lived in a beautiful penthouse in the rich part of the city. It was a wonderful location, although on bad days the clear sight of Stark Tower bothered Loki to no end. In those cases Hela usually resorted to closing the curtains, hoping it would stop her father from ranting.

"The Midgardians of New York don't engage in hunting parties."

"Of course, they have nothing to hunt. Unless they would start shooting each other I'm afraid no hunting takes place in this city." Loki hesitated a moment. "Did you speak of Asgard to those mortals?"

Hela softly nodded. Loki didn't know what to tell her. His own memories of Asgard were still too raw and too painful to reminiscence with anything other than hate, and he doubted that would help his daughter. Instead, he parked the car in the underground garage and opened the door for his daughter to get out, while shifting his armour to a more acceptable outfit.

"Come. We'll have coffee upstairs, and I brought you those chocolate cookies you love so much."

It was Loki's way of saying he cared, and Hela knew that. It was so odd, but she couldn't imagine her father to be anything other than the friendly, worried man who always sought to make her smile despite his own pain.

"I don't believe it. You barely escape a team of superheroes and an army of clumsy robots, and you still went to the supermarket?"

"I stole them from an old lady who abandoned her bags in the middle of the street."

Hela couldn't help but chuckle.

"And here I thought you were being an amazing example…"

Loki grinned.

"A little gratitude is in order, otherwise I might just eat them all myself…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Never dare the God of Mischief, Hela dear…"

While the elevator went up to their floor, Loki and his daughter were laughing, and their trouble were forgotten, if only for a little while…

"Why are you wet?"

Peter threw Tony Stark his patented 'really now' look.

"Hello Peter how was school? Great, and as you may have noticed it is raining."

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"I did, but I borrowed it to someone."

"A girl?"

"No, an elephant. Of course it was a girl."

Tony Stark frowns and looks at Peter.

"Someone had a bad day… Got rejected?"

"I'm just wet and tired. That's all."

"Well, if it soothes you, my day wasn't great either. Thor's crazy brother decided to show his horned head again, the clean-up was longer than the fight really, and I am desperate for a drink. Want something too?"

"Where are the others?"

"Still cleaning, I suppose."

"You sneaked away."

"What did you expect?" Stark downed a glass of whiskey and grinned at Peter.

"I'll be in my workshop, you know where to find me."

With that, the great genius Tony Stark made his way to his workshop, still holding the bottle of whiskey. Peter watched him leave and dropped down on the couch, wet uniform or not.

"JARVIS, could you please put on something fun? I need distraction."

The TV flickered on, showing an action movie Peter had told JARVIS to record for him. He sat back, enjoying the rather mindless action, taking his mind off the past day. His peace was short-lived though…

"Where is that son of a bitch?"

"I told him what would happen if he dared to…"

"No way he is getting away with this…"

"The Man of Iron has fled the battle of cleaning!"

Peter sighed. The other Avengers had clearly arrived, and they weren't pleased that Tony had let them clean the scene on their own. The door swung open, showing a very dirty and wet Avenger team, minus Tony Stark. Natasha, Clint and Bruce immediately stormed though to the workshop, leaving Thor and Captain America with Peter.

"How was your first day?"

As always, Steve was the one who actually cared. Peter smiled.

"Odd. I think I made a friend so that was good, and then there was this gothic girl with really creepy eyes… She was Norse and she talked a bit like you, Thor."

"She talked like me? Then how did this maiden speak that she imitated one such as myself?"

Peter grinned some more.

"That's what I mean. The way only old people and actors in Shakespeare plays speak."

Thor looked a bit confused, but Steve laughed with Peter.

"And did you like this maiden?"

It was an honest question from Thor, but it made Peter blush.

"I just met her, how am I supposed to know if I like her?"

Steve smirked.

"So it wasn't love at first sight then?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not. She was really weird and I don't thinks she liked me at all."

"But you talked to her."

"Yeah. And I borrowed her my umbrella. I swear she looked as if she had never seen one before. Thor, do they have umbrellas in Norway?"

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Err… I am quite certain they do…"

"Hmm."

Peter had no problem with blending into the crowd. He soon learned though that Justin had been correct. School politics turned around one thing only, the size of your bank account. Thanks to Mr Stark Peter was never short on cash, but he knew better than to let himself be bullied like his newly made friend. Justin however continued to get beaten by the older jocks.

"Shit, Justin. How are you going to cover that up?"

"It's not like anyone cares."

They were sitting in the library. The smaller boy was taping his horn-rimmed glasses together, while a black bruise rapidly formed around his eye. Peter shook his head.

"You can't seriously mean that. Don't your parents…"

"Nope."

Peter couldn't believe it. If he would come home looking beat up like that Steve would be all over him in no time… Justin looked pained at his friend.

"Just let it go okay? I'm used to it." He turned away and suddenly grinned. "Peter, isn't that your creepy crush?"

Peter saw Justin was looking at some bookcases, where indeed Hela was standing, holding a whole pile of books. He frowned.

"She is not my crush, Justin."

"You still haven't gathered enough courage to ask your umbrella back and it's been a week. If that's not a crush I don't know what is!"

"Justin!"

The nerd smirked.

"If you're not crushing on her, then you go to her now and ask for the damn thing. Ten bucks you're chickening out."

"Deal."

Peter got up with a determined look on his face, but it turned out Justin was right. The closer he came to Hela the more appealing the chickening-out-option became. But Peter had his pride, so he bit his teeth and set the final few steps. Hela was still loading books on her pile, so many she almost couldn't carry them.

"Shall I help you with that?"

Hela couldn't see who addressed her because of the pile of books, but she recognized the voice. The Parker boy. His rain-shield had proven of much use to her so far… Before she could answer him the pile of books became lighter already, and she could see his face as he took over half of it.

"I do not require your assistance, Parker."

"Please call me Peter."

Peter was practically trembling as the deep green orbs of Hela Helvete scanned him. Her left eye still had that unnatural stare, a very vague squint, and it made him feel very uncomfortable to have those eyes on him. Instead he pointed his attention to the books.

"Do you like science?"

All the books were science books, and Hela felt an unnatural blush creep to her cheeks.

"I am interested in it. Your… country… is very intriguing."

"Don't they have science in Norway?"

"I never studied it there."

"Oh. You know, I like science too. If you would need help with anything, feel free to ask, perhaps we could study together then."

Hela was confused. This mortal came to her and offered to serve her, carry her belongings, and now he spoke of teaching her as if he were above her? She was afraid she would never truly understand Midgardian customs… Meanwhile, Peter was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the girl's silence.

"Err… do you want these somewhere?"

"Just… Put them on the floor. I will most likely not be able to read all of them anyway."

Peter put the books on the floor and wanted to turn away, when the cold voice of the girl stopped him.

"Thank you… Peter. Perhaps you can teach me of this realm's science, I would be grateful for your time."

Peter couldn't help but smile widely, as if she had just handed him a gift.

"That's settled then. I'll see you here at noon tomorrow, okay?"

Hela gave him one of her rare, melancholic smiles when she nodded.

"O-Okay."

Peter practically gambolled when he walked back to Justin, who threw him the "I told you so" look.

"You look like someone just gave you a cupcake. Spill. Do you have your umbrella back?"

That made Peter frown.

"Damn. I totally forgot to ask her."

"You're totally crushing on Creepy Eyes over there!"

"I'm just going to help her with science."

"You went for an umbrella and came back as a science tutor. I believe sending you out on errands would be a real nightmare."

They both laughed. Peter felt strangely light-headed as they walked back to their classrooms. What did this strange girl do to him?

**Yay, second chapter done! FYI; Hela's last name (Helvete) actually translates as "Hell" in Norwegian. I found it rather appropriate, and alliterations are never bad, right? As usual, Read and Review please, I will send you virtual cookies! Also, suggestions are always welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hela was awake, listening to her father in his sleep. Loki's breath was fast and panting, and she knew it were the dreams and memories he suppressed during the day that came back to haunt him in the night. If anything she wished there was something she could do to help him. Lying on her bed, stretching the tendrils of her power through the penthouse, Hela's mind wandered. She let her mental fingers run over her father's back until he calmed down, absorbing a bit of his sadness into her own.

Her thoughts turned back to the school and the strange new life she led now. Midgard was loud and dirty and full of people, thousands of faces and dates and memories thrown together in a giant melting pot. No one here shielded his thoughts properly, and it put a strain on her, hearing the pleading cries, silent prayers and choked up curses of those around her. Not to mention their bizarre customs, their habits and their social norms. The image of Peter Parker came to mind again. She didn't trust him.

_Then why did you agree to meet him tomorrow?_ A nagging voice in the back of her head questioned her. Hela sighed. She wished she didn't have to explain her motives to herself, she wished her father would be happy again, she wished she could see Asgard again, she wished for so much but there was no deity to which a Goddess of Death could direct her prayers. Her nightly wishes were doomed to fall in deaf ears. A silent tear ran over her bony cheek as she remembered the plains and hills of what she once called her home…

Peter and Hela met in the library at noon the next day, and the day after that, and the next day as well… Their agreement became an unspoken permanent one. Peter was impressed with Hela's insight; she worked through the basic concepts of physics and chemistry in no time. It was odd at times, how Hela could make the smartest observations and deductions, and then turned out to lack a piece of really fundamental basic education on the subject. Peter had tried to prod into her school history in Norway, but that had only caused the girl to close up like an oyster. Eventually he had taken peace with just trying to be her friend. Their agreement became more and more like friendship anyway. Even when he wasn't explaining her things, they would just meet and both sit down with a book. Not much had to be said.

Hela read book after book, absorbing the knowledge in them like a sponge. Monographs, encyclopaedias, science books and technical manuals, the Norse girl read them with such enthralled fascination that just seeing her read was a joy to the eye. At least, that it was to Peter.

They said goodbye, polite and slightly awkward, when the lunch break was over. In the hallway, Peter caught up with Justin.

"Hey there. How was Creepy Eyes?"

"Her name is Hela."

"And she has creepy eyes, which justifies the name." Peter grinned at his friend, suddenly thinking of Tony Stark, who also nicknamed everything and everyone.

"I think I know someone who would like you…"

"Creepy Eyes has a sister?"

Laughing, Peter punched Justin in the side.

"Stop it! She's really not as creepy as she seems. She's just foreign here and everything is new to her. You should give her the benefit of the doubt."

Justin bent towards his friend and said suspiciously.

"Then you haven't heard the stories I have…"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"What stories?"

"Well, Apparently they had the vivisection of the frog in Biology, and her frog died."

Justin says it with theatrical drama, making Peter chuckle.

"Isn't that what vivisected frogs usually do?"

Justin shakes his head.

"No, no, you don't understand it. The frog died before she could even start the vivisection! Robert was her lab partner and he said the beast died the moment she took it out of the pot. Just like that."

"It could have been a coincidence…"

"Once perhaps… but then the teacher gave her the spare frog, already prepared and ready, she touched it, and bang! Dead."

Justin made wide eyes at his friend and nodded as if he has just shared an amazing secret.

"For all you know Petey, she could be a life-sucking Norse vampire… or worse, she could be Death herself!"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"I thought Death was a male skeleton with a big scythe?"

"You have no imagination!" Justin complained. "Just imagine what could happen, I mean, you bed her and then she sucks out all your life juices through your…"

Peter punching him again interrupts Justin.

"You have too much imagination, pervert!"

"If you don't watch out I'm gonna resort to calling you the Holy Virgin"

Laughing, the two boys walked away. Hela was still in the library at that time, holding a book she hadn't thought she would need. _"The Ultimate Guide To Norway"_ the title read. After she made sure no one was watching her, Hela started reading. Turning the glossy pages of the book, she learned about the political system, the wars, the alliances, the administrative divisions, the judiciary and the economy. There was a lot she didn't understand about the money-thing, but as she was the ruler of a realm herself many of the other things sounded familiar enough. Reaching the part about the geology, environment and biodiversity, Hela was confronted with page-wide images of snowy landscapes, fjords, grassy plains and forests. She bit her lip. It clearly wasn't Asgard, but it looked just enough like it to make her feel homesick all over again…

"Don't you have homework?"

Natasha looked severely in Peter's direction. The boy laid sprawled out over the sofa, watching a quiz on TV.

"All done." He said on an uninterested tone.

"I haven't seen you do anything today."

"I did it all in the library, at school."

"Since when do you work in the library?"

Peter didn't answer her. It wasn't as if he could tell her that it was since he had met this beautiful Norse girl with eerie green eyes… Natasha shrugged and left him alone with his thoughts. The quiz couldn't hold his attention any longer, and eventually he got up and went to look for someone who might be able to give him some advice.

"JARVIS, where is Mr Stark?"

_"Mr Stark is currently in his workshop, Mr Parker. Shall I warn him you are coming?"_

"Yes, please do so. Thank you JARVIS."

_"My pleasure, Mr Parker."_

Peter walked to the workshop. Tony was tinkering with one of his suits when he entered.

"Ah, Peter! What are you here for? Need help with your homework?"

Tony Stark threw him a grin. Peter felt his cheeks go red…

"Well… err… You see… I do need a little help. Just… not with homework."

While Peter was stuttering, Tony smirked. From the colour of his ward's face he could already tell what his question would be about.

"You need help with a girl."

Peter sighed and looked pleading at the engineer.

"Please?"

Tony rolled towards Peter on his chair, grinning widely.

"Tony Stark, always at your service. At least, where it concerns ladies, booze and fighting. Go on, say what is bothering you."

Peter slicks and starts.

"So, there is this girl. She's new too, the daughter of a Norse expat. And she is cute. I like her. At first I didn't think she liked me, but now we're meeting regularly and I… you know, would really like to… you know…"

"You want to date her, for real."

"I would at least want to try! I just don't know how to do it, she's a bit old-fashioned and all…"

"Well, she's Norse so why don't you ask Thor?"

"He would probably tell me to slay a dragon for her or something."

"Or Steve, he's old-fashioned too."

"And he's a virgin."

Tony made a theatrical gesture and spun on his chair.

"Fine then, I'll help you. It seems that you're walking the edge of the friend-zone here, Mr Spider-Man! If you want her to see you, you'll need to break your usual pattern and catch her somewhere new. That'll place you in a new light as well. And then you should ask her to go out with you. Dinner, the movies, I don't have to explain you what I mean. And that's that. Then it's all up to you and your spidey charms! Catch her in your webs! Not literally though, I have found women hate spider webs in their hair. Pepper always made a fuss about it…"

Peter smiled at Stark, who was already distracted again by something on his screens, and nodded.

"Thanks, Mr Stark."

"No problem, son!"

It had to have escaped the man's mouth unknowingly, but it gave Peter a jolt. Did he really just hear Tony Stark call him 'son'?"

The next day Hela wasn't in school. Peter felt oddly disappointed.

"Don't tell me you're sulking because the Queen of Creep isn't in class today."

"Do you think she's sick?"

"It's just a chick, no need to worry! Man, really. I tell you this, she's probably a voodoo mage, and now she used your umbrella to place a spell on you, forcing you into obedience! "

"Once again with the imagination, Justin…"

"Spoilsport…"

Hela wasn't ill, and yet she wasn't just skipping either...

"Could you please just hold still?"

"I am holding still already Hela, now could you please get it over with?"

Hela was bandaging the shoulder of a very grumpy Loki, after she had pulled out the tip of a rather nasty crooked arrow from it.

"Here. All done. You won't see it anymore tomorrow, the bandage is just to stench the bleeding."

Loki turned to his daughter and sighed.

"Thank you, Hela dear."

"It's my pleasure, father."

"These fights… I didn't… " Loki stopped midsentence, he didn't continue. Hela didn't ask: she didn't need to. His inner strife was all too clear to her. Battling the Avengers had nothing to do with ruling the world anymore. It was just a way of making victims, destroying things, keeping dangerous thoughts at a safe distance. Loki was angry at the whole world, and he wanted the whole world to know.

"Father, would you mind if I took a walk outside?"

Loki smiled.

"Not at all. Try to be back in time for dinner!"

"I will!"

The school had ended when Hela passed it by. She paid no attention to the exiting students; she had somewhere else to be. Despite that, she couldn't help but stand there for a moment, on her usual pick up spot, thinking of the Parker boy. He was the only one to be nice to her. Hela knew that she should be glad everyone else left her alone, but the frightened looks and uncomfortable stances whenever she was around made her feel almost as bad as mean words would… She was once again lost in thought, and didn't notice someone approaching.

"Hela?"

Startled, she looked up, seeing Peter Parker. He eyed her curiously.

"You weren't in class today."

"Indeed. I wasn't."

"Something wrong?"

"Family issues. It's rather personal."

Peter shut up. Without her uniform, Hela Helvete looked years older than fifteen; Peter would easily estimate her to be eighteen. She looked sadder than usual, yet by now he already knew better than to prod.

"It's okay. Just know if you ever want to talk, I'll listen."

Hela looked at him with something resembling gratitude.

"Thank you. I am grateful for your kindness… Peter."

"Err… Do you have anywhere to be?"

"Well… I…" Hela decided to take a gamble. Peter Parker was the only thing she had that could pass for a friend here in this realm of noisy mortals, and perhaps she had to reward his persistence to befriend her. She sent the boy one of her rare smiles.

"There is this one place…"

Close to the school she had found the entrance to a small park, in which there were a chapel and a graveyard, both old and abandoned, almost completely overgrown. It was one of those forgotten corners of the city, and Hela was rather pleased with herself that she had found it. Peter appeared to be surprised.

"Oh… wow. I never knew this was here…"

"I don't think many people know."

Hela walked between the crumbling gravestones, and sat down under a tree. Peter followed her example. Pretty girl –albeit with a squint-, check, romantic location, check, no school clothes, check at least for her… he gathered his courage.

"Err… Hela…"

"Yes?"

"I… Err… You… You still have my umbrella."

Peter's face turned the colour of an overripe tomato. Hela nodded thoughtfully, as if he hadn't just made a complete fool out of himself.

"That is true… Do you require it back?"

Peter bit his lip.

"Not really. You can keep it, if you want."

"Your umbrella has been very useful already. I will continue to put it to good use."

There was a silence. Then Hela sighed.

"This place… It reminds me of my house."

Peter decided it probably wouldn't be a good plan to ask if her house was overgrown with weeds too.

"How do you mean?"

Hela didn't answer at first. She only answered in her mind, how the soil of the old graveyard was soaked with the souls of those who died of old age and illness, how she could hear their quiet whispers in the back of her head and welcomed them like old friends. Finally she said.

"Green. Plants. It reminds me. There is so little of it here in New York."

"You should go to Central Park once. There is much more green and nature, I bet you would enjoy it."

"Central… Park? What is that?"

Peter drew wide eyes.

"You have never heard of Central Park? It's like, well, what the name says actually. It's a big park in the middle of the city. I don't think they organise hunting parties there, but there's lots of trees and stuff…"

"I would love to go there once…"

Hela suddenly got a longing look in her eyes. Even though she liked the graveyard because of the closeness of her own realm there, she loved nature. The only realms she had known after Asgard, Helheim, Niflheim and Jotunheim, were all devoid of fresh green, and she missed it terribly. Seeing he had touched a sensitive snare, Peter smilingly proposed.

"We could go there together, I could even bring a picnic."

For the first time since he knew her, Hela's melancholic half-smile grew to something that could pass for a real one, and Peter knew he had just hit home…

**Read and Review please! I love each and every one of you and I send you all virtual cookies and a pizza! **


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had cooked, and Hela complimented him on the excellent risotto. He only threw her a tired smile.

"I am glad you like it, Hela dear."

"You look tired, father."

"I don't sleep well. It's of no concern. Better tell me how you are doing with the assignment I gave you."

Hela suddenly felt something clinch in her stomach. The assignment. The nefarious plan for which she had come to New York with her father. She masked her thoughts with a mask of quiet indifference when she answered.

"I need more time. A plan like this…" Hela didn't finish her sentence; instead she caught her father's eyes. If she didn't know him so well she would have thought they were pleading… Loki sounded disappointed when he slowly nodded.

"Yes. You are right, my dear daughter. Take your time. Don't forget what you promised me though…"

"I won't, father. You know I love you."

He thinks I don't see it… Hela thought. He thinks I don't see that slight twitch in his face. It made her sad, seeing her father like that. He didn't believe her, and that hurt.

"There is a tutoring class in school this saturday. I would like to go there, to gather more… information. Unless that is, it causes you trouble. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

Loki flashed her a smile.

"I have never been in time to pick you up so far, you needn't be afraid of keeping me waiting. If anything, I kept you waiting long enough."

"Thank you."

They cleared the table, and Hela did her best to keep a straight face. Why hadn't she told Loki about Peter? It wasn't as if there was anything to hide, it was just another pathetic mortal that would end up in her realm in the end. Another face in a sea of faces, not worth remembering. And yet… Later, in her room, Hela thought it over. Her father would definitely have approved of her mixing with the mortals; with the plan in mind it was a very good move. Then why did she lie? Hela was good at lying, it ran in the family after all… but she didn't like doing it. She liked the honesty and equality of death above the ambiguous nature of life. Ambiguous… It almost made her snort. If there were anyone ambiguous in the whole of the nine realms, it would be her. Perhaps that was her fate. Twofaced and ambiguous in everything, from her face to her behaviour…

_ (pagebreak)_

"What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Making a picnic."

Tony Stark grinned when hearing that.

"Ah, so you have asked the Norse Cutie out on a date?"

Peter couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice, man."

"My pleasure, as JARVIS would say. What does she look like?"

"Black hair, green eyes, pale skin. She's really pretty, and tall but not too tall. And she's a bit of a goth, I think, but it's hard to tell with the uniform and all."

"Sounds like a good catch… When are you bringing her in for inspection?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Never, Stark."

"Ooh, afraid I might steal her from you?"

"She's 15, you perv!"

Stark muttered something about fresh green leafs while pouring himself another drink.

Natasha and Clint were gaming in the living room, Thor was visiting, or "courting" as he called it, his lover Jane, and Bruce was upstairs to meditate. Peter put the finishing touches to his picnic: strawberries, in October! Sometimes having money really was a blast…

"You could have just ordered a picnic, you know."

"That's not the same."

Tony Stark rolled his eyes and finished his second drink.

"Anyway, that girl of yours, she doesn't have horns, does she? Because she has black hair, and she's Norse, she might as well be related to Loki."

"Not all black-haired people in Norway are related to Loki, you know. I doubt there is anyone related to Loki in Norway, or anywhere else on earth for that matter. He's way too high-and-mighty to screw a mortal…"

Stark smirked, stole a strawberry from the basket and grabbed the whiskey bottle for a third drink.

"What would Thor say if he heard you talk like that about his little brother?"

Peter frowned and retorted.

"What would Pepper say if she saw that's your third drink in less than an hour?"

"Less than half an hour, give me some credit please."

Peter shook his head. Stark was undoubtedly an alcoholic, and he doubted he had ever seen the man completely sober. It appeared Stark was even proud of his alcohol intake. He wondered how the man never threw up in his Ironman suit…

_ (pagebreak)_

Happy drove Peter to school to pick up Hela. She stood on her usual spot, black coat, black handbag, black boots. Her green eyes caught Peter's even before he opened the door. She looked… distressed. Was she having second thoughts about the outing, perhaps?

"Hi there!" Peter smiled. "Ready for the park?"

Hela granted him her half-smile and nodded. During the car trip they didn't say a word, and Peter noticed how Hela suspiciously eyed the driver. Happy dropped them off at the entrance at Central Park West, and Peter grinned when he saw Hela's eyes widen at the sight of the green. Armed with the picnic basket they started their walk. Peter saw how part of Hela's melancholia seemed to fall off her face, making her look younger, happier. She opened her coat and let the wind ruffle her dress and hairs, her step almost dancing.

After a while, she turned to Peter.

"Thank you."

It was heartfelt. Peter smiled happily.

"Living in New York and never having seen Central Park is really a shame, especially when you love nature."

"I haven't seen a lot of this city."

Now that was a euphemism. All she had ever seen was the school, the apartment, some streets around those locations, and the small graveyard garden. It hadn't seemed necessary to go sightseeing…

"New York is really nice, but you need to take your time to go see things, otherwise it's just another big and dirty city."

Peter said it with the confidence of a local.

"My father doesn't approve of me going out very much."

"Really?"

"He… is not exactly… I think you would call it a… a people person."

"Well, at least he let you come today, so that's something, right?"

That only earned him a slightly mocking smile. Internally, Peter was already making an inventory of Hela's expressions. The most common was the melancholic, wary look, but she also had a half-smile to indicate her approval, a wider smile for happiness, and a mocking smirk to show her superiority. He believed that last one would be directed quite often towards Tony Stark, would she know him.

"What do you have in that basket?"

"A picnic. Food and drinks" he clarified. "Hungry?"

"I would like to see the contents, yes."

They sat down, and Peter unpacked his carefully prepared picnic. They were lucky; the weather was exquisite for a day in October. Hela was surprised to see strawberries, salmon sandwiches and chocolate mousse, among other things. She tasted everything, and Peter watched her in admiration. She ate fast and hungry, but without ever losing that air of elegance. Norse etiquette education had to be very stern…

"You like it?"

Hela looked up from a sausage roll and flashed him an almost childishly innocent smile. A new one for the inventory…

"This food is fascinating!"

Her happy expression reminded Peter strongly of Thor eating pop tarts. When she finished the roll, she turned to him, looking serious again all of a sudden.

"I am utterly grateful for this experience, Pa-Peter. I… I wish to give you something in return. What do you desire?"

It was surreal. Peter had the feeling he had just found the magic lamp and rubbed it three times. He softly shook his head.

"Hela, all I want is to be your friend. I don't need anything from you… All I really want is to get to know you better."

Hela looked at him with big eyes, as if the concept of friendship was rather foreign to her.

"I… But…" She couldn't seem to find the words. She had never had a friend before. She had her servants in the realm of the dead, and her father who loved and respected her, but further… Friendship was something only for the healthy, strong Aesir, not for the deformed illegitimate child of the second prince… And now this boy, this mere mortal, wanted to befriend her?

Seeing her slight panic, Peter sent her an encouraging smile.

"You know, you could always repay me with information, if you really find it necessary. I know nothing about you!"

Hela nodded. That she could take peace with. It was more in the range of things she understood, transactions and the like. 90% of the politics in Helheim had to do with bartering after all.

"I miss my homeland more than anything, even though I didn't have any friends there. Both my father and I were too different from the rest of the people, there where we lived. My mother was from abroad, and there was… well, she was not of an appreciated race, if you understand what I mean. In the end, we were outcasts. That's why we moved."

Peter was silent after hearing that. He had known that Hela probably hadn't had an easy life; she was way too mature for her age for that, but having to move because of racism?

"And your mother…"

"She… she died in childbirth."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. As the people of my homeland said, those of her kind are better off in the realm of the dead."

That sort of shocked Peter.

"Hela, you can't be seriously telling me that people believe that shit? You don't believe it yourself do you?"

"I don't believe it. My father found her worth loving, and I trust his judgement. But ask anyone who lives there, he will tell you the same thing."

"That's…"

"Please, ask no more. I granted you your information."

Hela sounded cold again, old and stern. It wasn't how a fifteen-year-old should sound, Peter thought. He tried to brighten up the conversation.

"Do you want an ice-cream?"

"Ice… cream?"

"What? They don't have ice-cream in Norway? Come on, you'll love this!"

He sort of pulled Hela along to the closest ice-cream cart. A little later they were both licking a big cone of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Once again that fascinated, surprised expression graced Hela's face, leaving the awkward conversation forgotten.

"This realm holds many surprises!"

Peter grinned widely. He had slowly gotten used to Hela's unusual manner of speech, and now all he noticed was her happiness. It made him feel happy too…

While they were eating their ice-cream, the sky started to darken, and suddenly the rain splashed down on them. Hela let out a surprised squeak at first, but quickly enough she had opened an umbrella. His umbrella, Peter noticed. They quickly gathered the remnants of the picnic, stuffed it all in the basket, and made their way out of the park. Happy picked them up, and dropped Hela off at the school again. Right before he closed the door, Peter caught Hela's eyes. Her green eyes with their piercing look now only held a soft feeling he would describe as gratitude.

"I thank you, Peter Parker."

The phrase was pronounced with bone-chilling authority. Peter couldn't shake the look she had given him when the car drove away…

_ (pagebreak)_

Days passed, and the whole Avengers team noticed something had changed about Peter.

"Well, tell me if I'm wrong, but it seems to me that baby spider has a girlfriend."

Clint remarked while playing bowling on Wii Sports. Steve looked up from his book.

"Oh? And why would you think so?"

"He's being less of a pubertal pain in the ass lately, that's why. "

"Maybe he has made friends?"

Clint shook his head.

"Nah, I bet it's a girl. Haven't you seen how he dreams away when he thinks we're not looking?"

"I'm not a spy, Clint. When it seems as if I'm not looking, I usually am not looking."

"Boring."

Clint pointed his attention back to the game, and the conversation fell silent again. Then Clint muttered."

"I wonder if she's a mutant too. Wouldn't surprise me if she's like… half lizard or something. Would really be something for him…"

_ (pagebreak)_

"I am very, very curious as to how this happened."

Hela remained stoic as usual while she stood behind her father, who stood bent over the kitchen table with his bare ass facing her. Armed with a pair of long tweezers, she plucked little metal bullets from Loki's behind.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No, really. A hail gun? Who in his right mind goes into battle with you with a hail gun?"

"A demented old lady apparently. She witnessed my attack from her flat, and she found it her civilian duty to shoot me with her husband's hail gun. Now you know it."

Hela restrained herself from giggling or tsking disapprovingly, and simply continued to remove the hail from her father's backside.

"Go on, mock your poor father."

"I would never mock someone who just got a full shot of hail in his ass."

Hela couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice though, and for a moment she feared she might have offended Loki. Then she heard a soft chuckle.

"It was mighty embarrassing. I hope that thundering oaf hasn't seen it. Auwch."

"That was the last one."

With a tingling sound the last of the bloody little bullets fell into a small metal recipient.

"Remind me Hela dear, why couldn't I just remove the metal through magic?"

"Because it would have ripped your backside to shreds. I haven't forgotten the last time you tried to magic out a bullet you accidentally perforated a lung."

Loki sighed deeply as he pulled up his pants.

"Thank you, my dear daughter."

Hela smiled.

"That's what you have a daughter for, father."

Loki granted her a tired smile and retreated to his bedroom, leaving Hela alone. She warmed up a bowl of leftover spaghetti and crawled up on the sofa with a book about the invention of the telephone. She found that she became more fascinated with Midgard the more she learned about it. Did her father know all these things, the ingenious inventions humans did, the strange variety among their indigenous people, the taste of ice-cream? She had read about the history of these humans, surprised by their opinions on many things. Their realm was inhabited with black-skinned people, people with yellow or red skin, and even strange creatures with white skin and red eyes they referred to as "albino's". Such difference, and yet all of these people were considered equal. It was mind-baffling. There was no ruler, no owner of this realm, and still there appeared to be something connecting humans with each other. Hela wished she had more time, more time to learn of these people and their ways. No matter how backwards they were in many things, she also had the feeling they were majorly advanced in other fields…

**Read And Review Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what did you like to do, back in Norway? I mean, apart from hunting deer."

They sat in the library, and Peter was trying to get Hela to talk to him again. The Norse girl kept her mouth shut though, only throwing occasional annoyed glances in his direction. Finally, Peter decided to push his luck. He unpacked his favourite possession, a state-of-the-art camera, and flashed a picture of Hela, right at the moment she peered over her book with those big green eyes of hers. They widened in surprise and mistrust.

"What… What is that contraption you have there?"

Her voice sounded almost scolding. Peter patted the camera.

"My camera. It's just like any other camera really, although it's a rather modern design."

"Can I hold it?"

Hela had that look again, the look of a curious child once again on her face. Peter handed it to her, smilingly. She clicked the on-button, startling when the lens came out of the machine. Open-mouthed she turned it around in her hands. She wanted to ask what it did, but she had seen that Peter expected her to know, and she didn't want to embarrass herself by asking.

"A camera…"

"You make a lovely model for photos. Would you mind if I took a few pictures of you?"

"Can I see them?"

"Of course. Here, I'll show you the one I just made of you."

Peter clicked to the picture of Hela peering over her book. She understood now what the contraption he called "camera" did, but it didn't cease to amaze her.

"What do you think?"

"How wondrous…"

"Photography is my hobby. I make photos of everything, but especially of things I think are beautiful."

It was a hidden compliment, but Hela still caught it. She smiled.

"I like it. I didn't have a… hobby, back in my homeland, I just liked to take walks on my own. Later I was appointed to be… the person to arrange certain things. For my father, among other people…"

That confused Peter a bit.

"Arrange things?"

"Make sure everything goes as it should, lead people to their rightful place, discuss and send through complaints…"

"Oh, like a secretary? Isn't fifteen a little young for a job like that?"

"I liked doing something useful. It was and I suppose is often very unthankful work, but it gave me a purpose."

"I see."

Once again, Peter's image of Hela shifted. So she hadn't only been discriminated, she also had been working like an adult before she came here? No wonder she was so mature… The closest thing to working Peter had ever done was sending some of his pictures to a small local newspaper, so he couldn't really relate.

"I liked it, in a way. With responsibility comes respect."

Peter bit his lip. It reminded him… With great power comes great responsibility… Hela sure had to be a strong girl…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Time passed, and neither Hela nor Peter told anything of their frequent encounters to their caretakers, or of the continuous exchange of information and experience they did. Loki became impatient with Hela though because she lingered too long on the assignment he'd given her, and she also noticed his nightmares became worse and worse, leaving him trashing in his bed, screaming even, and unwilling to talk about it in the morning. It worried and pained her, as did the assignment. With responsibility comes respect… She had told that to Peter, and she truly believed it too. Yet the responsibility she was now asked to take up… It made her wish she had never met the Parker boy, never seen anything good or remarkable in this realm of mortals…

_ (Pagebreak)_

"So… You and the Queen of Creep are an item?"

Justin grinned at his friend. Peter blushed.

"No, we're just friends."

"Aha, and that's why you always hang around after school to talk to her, even when it's raining."

"I have an umbrella."

"Correction, my friend. She has your umbrella. So tell me, are you an item or not?"

"Not."

Justin looked disbelieving. Peter sighed and added.

"…Yet."

"Of all the people, you have the best chance of success… From what I know she has befriended no one but you. And the stories… man, if you had to believe them all that girl is the devil herself!"

"How so?"

Peter asked curiously.

"Well, for one there was this thing in Biology, the teacher scolded her when she hadn't made her task, and before the hour was over, all the plants in the room were dead. As in, completely-dried-out dead. And then there was this thing in Chemistry, the guy is a perv and apparently he had put his hand a little too high on her leg while explaining something. In the break I saw him in the med bay, with his coffee cup frozen solid to his mouth. Explain that to me!"

"Maybe… Maybe she's a mutant."

Peter speculated. Justin slowly nodded.

"So… You're saying that perhaps she can really suck the life out of things?"

"Maybe. I don't care, really. Mutants are people too."

Being one himself, Peter really hated mutant-based discrimination. He hoped Justin wasn't one of those humans-first-militants…

"They sure are. My dad doesn't think so; he hates them. I think they're okay, as long as they don't try to take over the world or anything. But then, I just don't like people trying that, mutant or not."

Peter grinned relieved. It was very possible that Hela was a mutant. He had looked up some things about Norway, and though they were rather lenient with immigrants there was a rather strong anti-mutant movement. Perhaps that was what she had meant…

_ (Pagebreak)_

"Where is the sacrifice?"

It echoed through his mind, seemed to come from every direction, left him wandering in the dark, struggling through slimy masses he couldn't identify to reach the source of the sound.

"You promised a sacrifice worthy of Her greatness… She has granted you enough of Her time already, you worm of creation!

The slimy masses closed around Loki, and he swore he could feel a hand around his ankle, fingers on his shoulder, as the horrible voice seemed to approach him from all sides.

"If you fail again, Asgardian, She will not grant you her touch, not even if you beg like the pathetic monster you are!"

The voice screamed now, deep and frightening, and suddenly Loki's surroundings weren't dark anymore. Corpses surrounded him… Corpses, decomposing, rotting bodies, moaning and grunting, their gooey limbs and decaying fingers wrapping themselves around him, pulling him apart… An unimaginable agony flashed through him as the mouldy faces grinned, and he then noticed he was decomposing as well. He screamed, as the invisible voice's bawling laughter echoed around him.

_ (Pagebreak)_

"Father. Father, wake up!"

Hela shook her father. She had never interfered before, but now she had felt her father's agony like a dagger in her chest. Loki never let his emotions escape his grasp if he could help it, so she had figured he must have completely lost control.

"Loki Laufeyson, WAKE UP!"

With a shock Loki sat up, his eyes wide open as if he was still seeing whatever terror had haunted his dreams. He trembled and moved his lips without making a sound. Hela softly wrapped her arms around him, rocking her father until he had calmed down a bit. She heard him softly whisper.

"D-don't… I d-deserve…"

She shook her head.

"You don't deserve it. No one deserves it. Shush now. Try to sleep again. The dreams won't come, I will keep them away."

They lied down, and Hela kept her arms around Loki, wrapping his mind in the tendrils of her magic. Soon he slept, leaving his daughter awake and worrying next to him. It was the assignment. She had to complete it fast; there clearly was a connection between her father's pain and the long wait before she could complete it. That thought stung her almost as bad as Loki's anguish had. Peter, and that ridiculous friend of his, and all those others, young minds that might invent things like cameras and telephones and ice-cream, if given the chance to grow up… Hela felt she was crying. Life clearly took pleasure in torturing her, the ambiguous goddess of the Dead, by placing her for choices she couldn't make.

"Haven't I served you well, Life?" She slowly mumbled. "Haven't I done my duties to you as well as to Death? Wasn't I loyal and devoted? Why do you place me for this choice?"

Once again, the universe remained silent. Hela cried bitter tears as she clung to the sleeping figure of her father…

_ (Pagebreak)_

"Is he even trying?"

Tony asked the team as he evaded a green bolt of magic energy. Loki had appeared to wreak havoc, as usual, but it in opposite to the other times, this time there appeared to be no plan at all. The guy was just randomly shooting magic at people, incinerating trees, breaking windows… The Avengers had more work with clearing the premises than with actually battling Loki. As he threw a big piece of debris at Loki, Hulk yelled at the green-clad man with his deep, bellowing voice.

"PUNY!"

That instilled a rather unexpected reaction in the god. He seemed to shrivel, barely evading the debris, and then disappeared in a green flash, leaving the Avengers staring at the empty spot.

"Did that just really happen? I mean did Hulk literally chase Reindeer Games?"

Stark laughed out loud. Natasha answered.

"Maybe he remembered what happened the last time Hulk called him puny…"

"It could be a trick. Perhaps he's just waiting to show up again as soon as we turn our backs."

Clint, as always, was being mistrusting.

"No. I don't think he's coming back any time soon…"

That was Steve. He had been standing the closest to Loki, and he had seen that expression of pure shock and fear when the Hulk yelled at him. Whatever that had reminded Loki of, it couldn't have been good…

_ (Pagebreak)_

In school, Hela avoided Peter. In class she didn't so much as look at him, in the breaks she was nowhere to be found, and at noon she wasn't at their usual spot in the library. Two days it went on like that, and Peter wondered what he had done wrong. Things had been going great; they had done many things together (going to the fair, to a shopping mall, to the movies…) and for every activity he had come up with, she had granted him a bit of information about herself. Peter had honestly thought things were okay between them. And now all of a sudden she avoids him like the plague?

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Really Justin, cut it off."

"Man, everyone notices. You and Creepy Eyes were practically inseparable and then all of a sudden she can't stand the sight of you… What did you do? Been under her skirt too soon?" Peter punches his friend, hard. Justin yelps.

"Auwch! I was only joking man!"

"Sorry. I don't know what I did. Two days ago all was fine, and now she's doing everything in her might to avoid me. I just don't know."

"Women… They're a mystery to us men… If it's of any help, I've heard that Creepy herself isn't doing great either. In Science lab she blew the fuses. All the fuses, simply when she hit the table with her fist… I think she's pretty upset about something."

"If she won't talk to me I can't help her. I can hardly ambush her, can I?"

"You know her better than I do. Seriously though, solve this shit because your mood's worse than a PMS'ing teenage girl."

Peter frowned at Justin, but didn't retort. He had indeed been in a terrible mood…

"I know you hang out after school, fat chance she'll go there on her own too. Maybe you can catch her there."

"Maybe…"

Peter remembered the graveyard-garden, and almost smiled again. If there were any place Hela would go to if she were upset, it would be there. After school Peter made his way through the vegetation to reach the small, closed off garden. Hela was there indeed, standing under the tree, his back to him. With his enhanced hearing he immediately caught what she was saying.

"… And I have done all you asked of me, all! Not once I have renounced my duties! Why must I choose? WHY?!"

That last word was spoken much louder than all the rest, and echoed through the garden. With a start Hela turned, seeing Peter. In no time she stood in front of him, hissing.

"How long have you been spying on me."

Peter shook his head, startled.

"I wasn't spying, only I just came in. I wanted to see you."

"Go away."

"I just want to know what I did wrong."

Hela shook her head, and Peter suddenly felt sick and trembling under the strong gaze of the girl. Her green eyes almost seemed to glow…

"Take my word for it, if it is worth anything to you. Go away, and stay away. No good will come to you if you insist on being close to me."

With that she walked back to the tree where she stood before, leaving Peter standing at the entrance. Yet, Peter didn't feel like giving up already... He followed her.

"I am your friend, Hela. If you decide to hate me all of a sudden you at least owe me an explanation!"

Hela didn't turn to him, but shook her head. Peter repeated his question.

"Please, Hela. I promise I will leave you alone if you just explain me what I did wrong!"

Now the girl turns, her face a grimace of sadness.

"Nothing, Peter. Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong at all! And still you did everything wrong! Why were you nice to me? Why did you show me all those things? Don't you see what you have done, what you have damned me to?!"

Tears ran over Hela's face now, making her clench her fists in powerlessness. Peter didn't know what to do.

"I don't see it Hela. All I wanted was to be your friend…"

Hela sank on her knees, crying. Peter crouched next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. It was the first time he actually touched her, and the cold emanating from her surprised him. She trembled under his touch.

"Peter… Why do you insist on making this hard on me?"

"Making what hard on you, Hela?"

Hela's crying worsened, and Peter didn't know anything to do except for pulling the girl closer. He heard the coldness of her voice, despite the sobbing, when she spoke again.

"Everything I care for dies and suffers, Peter. I know nothing else. I AM nothing else! Whatever my choices, I have no choice but to bring death and disease, for that is my purpose, my only gift to the world! I am a monster, in ways you couldn't even fathom, Peter Parker. Please leave me. Don't make this harder than it should be."

Peter didn't leave. Instead he held Hela close to him, while she sobbed against his shoulder.

"You are not a monster, Hela. You are a beautiful, intelligent and incredibly strong person. No matter what people say, no matter what people may have told you in your homeland, you are not a monster."

Hela's sobbing finally stopped, and Peter thought he had convinced her, but when she got up he only saw an empty sadness in her eyes. He wanted to say something, but then he noticed something weird. The grass around Hela's feet became brown and withered; it spread like a blotch of oil on water through the vegetation. The grass became brown, the flowers and weeds drooped and shrivelled, and even the moulds on the old tombstones dried out and became black. At last, the tree in the corner lost all it's leafs and perished, leaving the garden devoid of any green. Peter was convinced every living thing in the garden apart from the two of them was dead. Hela stared at him, determined, sad, awaiting his reaction. He heard her whisper.

"Can you see now what a monster I am?"

He stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"No. All I see is a smart, breathtakingly beautiful girl with a strange power. You are not a monster to me, nor will you ever be."

Their faces were separated by few centimetres, their hands entangled, and Peter read not only sadness in Hela's green eyes, but also a glister of hope. Standing there on the now dead land, he bent closer to her, their lips brushing just a moment. And then Hela suddenly disappeared, dissolving in black smoke, a whispered apology hanging in the air around him.

_"I am so sorry you will change your mind..." _

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yes, Loki feels, couldn't help myself... Cookies for reviews, I cherish them beyond words! If I get more than five reviews (yes, that desperate I am) I will bring up the whole cast in ballet outfits. Promise. So REVIEW PLEEEEAAAASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr Banner?"

Peter carefully knocked on Bruce Banner's door. He needed advice, and this time he doubted Tony Stark's would be of much help to him. He knocked again, and now the calm voice of Dr Banner answered him.

"Come in."

The doctor's room was painted in soft hues of blue, and it was in every way an oasis of calm. Dr Banner sat behind his desk, but he turned when the door opened.

"Peter. How can I help you?"

"I… I need advice."

"I am glad to help, if I can. What is the problem?"

"There is this girl…" He started.

"Girls aren't really my area of expertise, Peter…"

"No, it's not about dating and stuff, she's a good friend and I really like her, but she… well, she's a mutant, and she has this idea that she's a monster. And I wanted to know if there was any way to make her see she's not."

Dr Banner's face hardened a bit.

"What is her power?"

"She… I don't really know. She can make things die. We were in a garden, and she wanted to prove to me she was a monster, and she made everything die, every single thing in that garden except for herself and me. Just like that. And I have heard she can do other things too, like freeze things, and blow fuses and stuff."

"Hmm…"

"Where she lived before, there was a lot of discrimination against mutants. She told me she and her family were literally bullied away there, that people there said that those of her kind were better off dead and things like that. I think she really believes that shit."

Dr Banner looked pensive.

"This is difficult. I'm not a psychiatrist, but if it's true that she didn't hear anything but bad things about mutants in her childhood I can imagine that leaves it's traces."

"But what should I do?"

"Make her see the good side of her gifts. Make her see that she can do good things with her mutation, and perhaps she will start to see herself less as a monster."

Peter smiled softly at the doctor. Dr Banner knew very well himself what it felt like to be a monster, to think yourself a monster. Only because of the good things the Other Guy had done he had started to accept it, slowly yet steadily. He watched the youngest inhabitant of the tower leave, and wondered about this girl he had spoken of. To have power over life and death was a whole lot to carry for a fifteen-year-old… He couldn't help but empathize with the girl, even though he didn't know her.

_ (Pagebreak)_

He hadn't come home. At first she hadn't noticed, still in shock after what had happened between her and Peter, but then the eerie silence of the penthouse had crept up on her. Carefully she had entered her father's room, finding it empty. He hadn't come home. Loki stayed away for days sometimes, but never without telling her in advance. And with what had happened the night before… Hela had a bad feeling about it. She prepared everything she would need for when he would eventually stumble in; tweezers, gauze, disinfectant and other things like that, and she hoped he wouldn't have injuries worse than a bullet in the shoulder or a shot of hail in his ass.

And if he wouldn't come back… she didn't even want to think about that possibility. Things were bad enough already.

(Pagebreak)

"So… you talked to Creepy?"

Peter nodded at Justin.

"I did. She… I don't want to talk about it."

"Man, you better do. I'm not going to sit around enduring your woe-is-me-mood for another two weeks."

Peter threw his friend an angry glare.

"It was fucking creepy as hell, okay? You were right about the mutant thing. And she doesn't want to talk to me anymore, or anyone for that matter. She wasn't even in class today."

Justin nodded.

"So, she really sucks the life out of things?"

"Kind of."

"Wow… that's… wow. Shitty. I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

"Uh-huh."

They sat next to each other, contemplating the events for a moment.

"You know, I think she really liked you. It's not like I have so much experience with girls or anything, but she liked you. She did that whole creepy eyes thing at everyone else, but when she looked at you she didn't. And she never did any of the freaky mutant stuff when you were around."

"Apparently she doesn't like me anymore. We almost kissed, I swear I felt her lips, and then she just ran off."

"If she almost kissed you that means that deep down she likes you, no matter what she says. A girl that doesn't care for you would never let you penetrate her personal space like that."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

They walked to class together. No matter how awkward and socially inept Justin was, Peter was glad the boy was his friend. He wished he could do something about the frequent beatings…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Tony Stark had better things to do than going to SHIELD meetings, no matter how many times Fury threatened him. Instead, he was tinkering on his latest suit, AC/DC blaring in the background while he bobbed his head to the beat and occasionally sipped from a drink. Ah, life was good. At least, that it was until the sound of breaking glass and equipment disturbed him.

"JARVIS, what the hell?"

_"It seems you have a visitor, Mr Stark."_

"Cut the crap, JARVIS."

He put the bracelets of his suit on and made his way to the "crash site". There was no damage to the ceiling or walls, but a glass table filled with computer material had broken and a few shelves had come down for some reason, leaving part of the workshop a messy rubble of glass shards and broken electronics. Most surprising was the slightly human form in the middle of the mess. Tony quickly assessed the situation.

"Two feet, two hands, green coat… oh no. You have to be kidding me."

The trashed person was wearing a big golden-horned helmet.

"JARVIS, is this…"

_"It appears to be Loki Laufeyson, Sir."_

"What the fuck is he doing here? Is he even alive? Gods can't die, right?"

He nudges the god with his feet, receiving a moan from him.

"Okay, apparently he's alive."

_"Shall I inform SHIELD, Sir?"_

"Nah. Not yet. If he tries to kill me you can call the troupes."

_"As you wish."_

Tony bent closer to Loki.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, you awake?"

Loki lifts his head, but his eyes send shivers through Stark's spine. They are full of pain and fear, almost like a haunted animal. He trembles and moans, crawling up on a ball in the middle of the muddle, his cape wrapped around him as if it was the only thing keeping him warm. Tony stared at it.

"Loki, I never thought I'd say this, but you look like shit. Where the hell have you been hanging out?"

He didn't get an answer, apart from a bit of frightened moaning. The truth was, that Loki hadn't been anywhere, actually. After the fight he had panicked and teleported in a highly unstable way without specifying his target, which made him end up in the dimension between locations. It had been horrid, dreams of both the abyss and the Chitauri had haunted him until he had finally found ground again. He had no idea where he was, and actually he didn't want to know. His mind was a mess; he couldn't even form a sentence in his head. Tony realized that the trickster god didn't really pose a threat to him in the state he was in, and made a decision.

"JARVIS, don't let anyone in the workshop, okay?"

_"I wasn't planning on doing so, Sir."_

"You're awesome."

_"I know."_

Tony shook his head. How had his AI developed a sense of humour? He crouched next to Loki.

"You really should get up before you cut yourself even more on all this stuff."

Loki stared at him with wide, frightened eyes, and Tony shook his head again. He reached out his hand to touch the god's shoulder, but when he did Loki let out a yelp and promptly fainted. He looked at his hand.

"Strange."

He shrugged, and lifted the green clad man from the debris.

"Damn, you're heavy! Don't you magic your extra pounds away or something?"

Of course he didn't receive an answer. He put Loki down on the bed he had in his workshop –just to please Pepper and make her believe he sleeps even when he stays in the shop all night- and started to undo the man's armour. The helmet was first to go.

"I don't see why anyone would ever opt for a helmet with antlers."

Then the rest of the armour followed, leaving Loki in nothing but a thin green tunic. Tony was surprised by how meagre the god actually was.

"You know Reindeer Games, when 70 per cent of your body weight is armour you're doing something wrong."

_"May I remind you, Sir, that Mr Laufeyson is currently not able to hear you?"_

"No shit, Sherlock."

_"Not to mention how much the Ironman suit actually weighs."_

That he had no defence against. He sat down and watched the unconscious man. Loki looked beat and positively horrible, as if he hadn't slept or eaten in days. Handing him over to SHIELD now would be a piece of cake, but for some reason Tony didn't feel like it. Instead he covered Loki with a sheet and returned to his work.

_(Pagebreak) _

Three days now, three days and no news from her father... Hela sat at the kitchen table, head in her hands. Worry was consuming her. Had the Avengers taken him captive? Had… Hela didn't want to think about it. Had those creatures taken him? Loki would never just disappear without letting her know, she remembered he always left her a note even when he just went to the bakery. Her eye fell on the cardboard box she kept on a shelf in the kitchen, and she took it. Inside sat a whole bunch of thick white envelopes, some slightly bloody, all marked in her curly handwriting with their contents.

_'Metal rod, left thigh, possibly car or robot part'_

_'Bullet, right shoulder, Black Widow'_

_'Bullet, chest, Black Widow'_

_'Debris, sort of all over, Hulk'_

_'Crooked arrowhead, left shoulder, Clint Barton'_

_'Shot of hail, ass, old lady with gun (lol)'_

There were many more, and Hela went through them with a strange fondness. Every single item was something she had plucked from her father's body after a fight. She had a whole collection of those… Loki's armour did a good job, but those SHIELD agents knew how to aim. Her fingers slowly caressed the envelopes. The only reason she kept them was because they reminded her of how she had been of use to her father. No matter how many times he told her she didn't need to prove her use because she was his daughter, Hela needed the extra reassurance, no matter how small.

"Oh father… Please let me know you are all right…"

_ (Pagebreak)_

Tony was disturbed in his work by two things. The first was a Norse god who had crawled into the corner of the workshop, abandoning the bed and looking really terrified for some reason. The other was JARVIS.

_"Sir, Dr Banner requests permission to enter the lab. He said you had agreed to let him use some of your equipment for an experiment of his."_

Tony's eyes flashed from Loki to the doors of the workshop to places to hide either himself or the frightened god.

"JARVIS tell him I'm in the middle of a dangerous experiment. I will let him in as soon as I'm ready with it."

_"As you wish."_

Tony braced himself and walked up to Loki.

"Try not to faint this time, I need your cooperation. Do you see that closet? You would do me a great favour if you would simply get in there and not make a sound. Like, really no sound at all."

Loki slowly nodded, still staring wide-eyed at him. Then he proceeded to crawl inside the closest closet, rolling on a ball once again. Tony was literally baffled. He told the great God of Mischief and Lies to crawl in a closet and the guy just did it? No 'kneel pathetic mortal I want to rule your planet' shit? He just wanted to call Bruce in, when his eye fell on the different pieces or armour that still laid spread out next to the bed. Most of it was quickly hidden under the blanket, but where the hell would he hide a gold-coloured horned helmet? Eventually he just shoved the thing under his desk. When Bruce came in, the first thing he noticed was the ravished part of the shop. Then he took note of Tony's flushed expression.

"A dangerous experiment, huh?"

Tony had to come up with an excuse, quickly.

"Well, err… I… I tried to make DUM-E fly through the lab, but he crashed into a table. It's embarrassing really."

"Oh, I see… I thought you were doing something with radiation or magic or something like that… Why on earth would you want DUM-E to fly?"

"So he could bring me my drinks even faster. Now, what did you want to do here? I'm afraid that part of the lab is out of order for the moment, but the rest is all yours for the time being."

Bruce started explaining his experiment, and Tony tried his very best to listen, while emptying glass after glass of strong liquor. He really needed something to calm himself down…

Three hours later, Bruce had finally left, and Tony was awfully drunk. Not that he wasn't used to that, yet still… It was that moment he realized what was in his closet still. A slight panic arose. What the hell had made putting LOKI in his closet seem like a good idea? He opened the door and saw… that the trickster was soundly asleep, curled up in the small space the closet offered. It was almost endearing, in a way… Tony shook his head. Loki and endearing in one sentence made no sense. Blame it on the alcohol. He would definitely blame on the alcohol what he did next…

"That's the worst place for sleeping in the whole known universe, I can know because I woke up there once. You should use the bed…"

No response from Loki made Tony decide to help the god a hand. Carefully he lifted him from the closet and put him back on the bed. He wanted to back away when he noticed Loki clenched his shirt. The man really had an iron grip, so Tony, drunk as he was, sighed deeply.

"No leaving, I get it."

He put himself down on the bed too, and allowed Loki to roll closer to him. He tried not to contemplate either how awkward this was, or how absolutely, ridiculously cute the villain looked, because either line of thought would cause him stress and he didn't feel like having stress. He just closed his eyes and allowed his mind to slip away.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yes, finally we're getting to the good parts! (I love writing sad!Loki for some reason, almost as much as I like reading it...) Also, yes, Hela collects the stuff she plucks from her dad after fights. Imagined her to be the kind of person who keeps creepy souvenirs. **

**Now, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I see people read this story, but they don't review! It only takes a tiny little effort to really make my day, people! Do a good deed today and make me happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Author's Gift To Reviewers: Cast in Ballerina Outfits**__)_

**Loki: Why did you do this to me, you insufferable mortal? (is wearing a green glittery ballerina costume)**

**Thor: Ah brother, I think you look cute! (is wearing a pink ballerina costume) **

**Loki (on the verge of exploding): I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! And I do NOT look cute, there is no man who looks cute in TIGHTS!**

**Clint: Robin Hood does. And Steve. Steve wears tights. Like, always. Not just when a silly writer wants it (glares at me while straightening silly purple tutu)**

**Tony: Clint, that is so gay I don't even want to think it through. Okay, I just did. Urgh, need brain bleach. And by the way, Reindeer Games, you have one nice ass. (winks) **

**Loki: This is beyond insufferable. It brings back really bad memories. (Glares and frowns)**

**Thor: Oh, you mean that one time you dressed up in our mother's robes and... (Gets smothered by Loki, situation escalates and turns into a big ballerina-fight)**

When he woke up his head was pounding, and after going through the questions he mentally checked off every hangover morning (where am I? How did I get here? Who is that in my bed?), it hit him. Loki, evil villain Loki, throwing-him-out-of-a-window Loki, was lying in his bed, right next to him, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Tony suddenly felt wide-awake. He escaped from the god's grasp, turned around, and faced him, readying himself for whatever was to come. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw though. The god looked up at him, trembling, his eyes pleading and on the verge of tears. It was a real sad puppy look that made Tony falter in his resolve to get the trickster out of his workshop and into SHIELD's custody as soon as possible.

"Come on, don't do that to me. You're the villain, you're supposed to be smirking and insulting me!"

He eventually exclaimed. Loki just continued to look at him, his eyes full of sadness.

"P-Please… I d-don't want to b-be… alone…"

It was the first thing the god said since he had appeared in Tony's workshop, and his soft, desperate tone did it. Tony sighed and sat down again, wrapping his arms around Loki, who immediately scooted closer. He wondered what could have possibly shaken the god so deeply he sought comfort with his enemies…

"Sssh… You're not alone. I'm here. Sssh…"

He couldn't help but want to comfort the trembling man in his arms. Seeing Loki in a state like that was so wrong, so contrary to everything Tony knew of him, that he wanted nothing more than to make it go away. After a while Loki's breathing evened out and he fell asleep, and Tony was left with a lap full of mischievous god. For fear of waking Loki he just stayed there, sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering what he did to the universe to make it hate him so much…

_ (Pagebreak)_

A week. A week and Hela still hadn't showed up in class.

"A week is long, even for a sulking Goth chick. Don't you have her number?"

Justin tried to find a solution for Peter's problem, because the other boy hadn't been in a particularly bright mood since Hela's disappearance.

"No, I doubt she even has a phone, actually. She doesn't have a lot of tech… Foreign, remember?"

"Wow. You mean Norway is like a country-scale renaissance fair?"

That earned him a playful punch. Justin rubbed his arm and grinned at Peter.

"Seriously, Pete. Who doesn't have a phone?"

"Hela. I mean, I think so. I never asked her number, actually."

"When asking for an umbrella is already too much, I can understand that…"

"Watch out or the next punch is on your waffle, Justin."

"And do you know where she lives?"

"No. All I know is that she gets dropped off and picked up by this black Merc every day after school. She could live anywhere, for all I know."

Justin stared thoughtful in the distance.

"You know, her address must be in the school database. It's standard regulation, because they send all the bills there. Maybe…"

Peter was already pondering over how he might be able to convince JARVIS to hack the school database, when Justin took his laptop from his bag and sat down on a windowpane in the corridor.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me a sec."

Peter obediently waited, and waited, and right before the noon break was over Justin glanced up from his screen.

"Hela L. Helvete, that's her, no?"

Peter's eyes widened when Justin gave him an address.

"You… you hacked the school database for me?"

"Yep. That's what friends are for, no?"

Peter wanted to hug the small boy.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means…"

"Well, I hope it means your mood improves."

When the bell rang, Peter grabbed his things and ran off in the opposite direction than the classes. Justin called after him.

"Can't you go see her after class?"

"No, I have to see her now!"

He ran out of the school, waved his arm at the first cab he laid eyes on, and gave the driver Hela's address. Once he had read that all you needed in life was courage. Thirty seconds of courage could be enough to do that one thing, to make that one change. The drive to Hela's apartment was way longer than thirty seconds (NYC traffic, you wish) but still Peter thought of that statement as the cab stopped in front of a posh apartment building. He had to get in there and he had no key…

For a while he paced in front of the building. Then he saw a woman walk up to the door. Thirty seconds, he thought, and he raced towards her.

"Madam, please wait! I need to get in but I don't have a key!"

Great introduction. The woman eyed him suspiciously, but she still waited.

"And why would you need to get in, if I may ask?"

"I come to bring my friend's homework. She's been sick for over a week, and the teacher asked if I could bring her the notes. She doesn't answer the bell though."

"This friend, who is it?"

Please, as if that lady knew every single person in the building… It turned out she did. As soon as Peter gave her Hela's name, the woman smiled in recognition.

"Ah yes, you indeed have the same uniform! I often cross that girl in the morning, such a polite young lady. And her father too, such a handsome and well-mannered fellow, always holding the elevator for me… Come in, you know they live in the penthouse, right?"

"Err… yes, of course."

"Come, come. I'm sorry to hear the girl is sick. Wish her the best of Mrs Richards from the thirteenth floor! Perhaps I can bake her cookies once… "

"I will. And thank you, Mrs Richards."

"Ah, it's nothing! Come, we can take the elevator together!"

Peter sighed relieved when the constantly babbling woman stepped out of the elevator. Impatiently he watched the floor numbers as the cabin made its way to the top. Standing in front of Hela's door hesitation grabbed him again. What if she really didn't want to see him at all? What if it was the wrong address? Thirty seconds. Come on. He braced himself and pressed the bell button.

_ (Pagebreak)_

Hela lay down on the floor of the apartment, her magical tendrils spread out as far as they could reach, her mind scattered over the city, trying to find a sign of her father. A week now. A week he had been gone. At first she had simply waited for him, pacing through the apartment, switching between irrational anger and inconsolable worry. Then she had started to look for him, reaching out with the mental hands of Death to see where he resided. She knew he had to be alive, for she knew every soul that entered her realm, but even with all her magic she couldn't find him. Eventually the search had exhausted her so much she had simply put herself down on the floor. Sleep hadn't come; instead her mind had sought further after Loki while Hela herself drifted on the tentacles of her own magic.

When the bell rang, she barely heard it at first. At the second time it rang, she forced herself back into her body to see what was happening. The first thing she thought was that it had to be Loki. But why did he rang, couldn't he teleport, or use his key? And how had she not seen him? Trembling and unsteady on her feet, Hela made her way to the door. The person behind it though was not who she expected.

Peter saw how Hela's pale face dropped when she saw him, and he cursed himself for not bringing flowers or anything, if only to hide behind.

"You."

It was clear she had wanted to sound vicious, but her voice cracked and made her sound like an old lady.

"I… I was worried about you."

"N-No… need. P-please go."

Hela sounded sick, and she looked sick, and Peter would be damned if he left her like that.

"You look ill. Is anyone home with you?"

Hela's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"No. I am… a-alone…"

Peter couldn't stand it any longer. He wrapped his arms around Hela, who didn't even struggle, and helped her back inside. She was wearing some sort of black silk robe, and her hair hung loose over her pale, bony face. Peter felt an unpleasant chill along his spine when he held her, her skin feeling unnaturally cold against his.

"Wow. You're ice cold."

"I am always cold, you foolish mortal"

Hela whispered, but Peter didn't hear it.

"You're sick and you should be in bed. Where is your room?"

Hela was too tired to fight. Too tired to even protest as Peter practically carried her to her room. The abundance of black, from the walls and flooring to the big canopy bed with velvet curtains and soft silky sheets, surprised him. The room was so dark that it seemed night in there even while the sun shone outside… Carefully, Peter tucked Hela in. She was crying. It had been so long since the last time someone had done that… When he sat down next to her and softly patted her hair she only cried harder. It reminded her of what her father used to do when she came home crying after a day of being bullied…

"I… I'm p-pathetic…"

She mumbled in-between sobs. Peter shook his head.

"No, you're just sick. It's the fever, that's all."

She had a fever? Apparently yes. She had exhausted her magic too deeply, and now it was backfiring. Hela sighed and tried to control her trembling.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I… I don't know…"

"I'm going to look for something to eat for you, try to sleep a bit."

Hela wanted to smirk, tell him that sleep never came for the Goddess of the Dead, that she was sentenced to a waking life, for Death never sleeps either... But she couldn't. Her eyelids were heavy and even though she knew it wasn't real sleep, she gladly surrendered to the unconsciousness the fever induced.

_(Pagebreak) _

While Hela appeared to be asleep, Peter went on a search for something edible. There wasn't much food in the fridge, so in the end he settled for tomato soup from a can. While the soup heated, he looked through the penthouse. It was a beautiful apartment, very tastefully decorated in different shades of green. A modern black leather salon formed the centrepiece of the loft, but there was no television or computer. There was, however, a telephone standing on a side table, together with a block of post-it's and a black marker.

_"7:30 A's Wall Str., 13:45 Call Victor, 16:30 Pick up Hela."_

In an elegant handwriting and written on a stray post-it, Peter found a little note with reminders, obviously from Hela's father. No telephone numbers unfortunately. He walked over to the bookcases that covered a whole wall. Hela clearly had her love of reading from her father, there were hundreds of books in the penthouse. A lot of crime fiction, some biographies, really old books Peter didn't recognize, books written in what he suspected was some Scandinavian language, and in a corner of the bookcase there were even some scrolls. Remembering the soup, Peter made his way back to the kitchen and prepared a bowl for Hela. Then he returned to the girl's bedroom.

Hela looked worse than before, sweating and mumbling in her sleep. Peter put down the food tray and softly shook her.

"Hela. Hela, wake up."

The girl slowly opened her eyes as if it cost her a lot of effort. She looked hazy and confused, and immediately as she spotted Peter her trembling became worse.

"It's okay… Sssh…"

Peter sat next to her and held her carefully. He managed to feed her a few spoons of soup before she dazed off again into what was everything but a peaceful sleep… As soon as her crying and trashing became too bad Peter woke her, and then she would give him that vague look of someone not entirely aware of her surroundings, but after the third time Peter couldn't get her to wake up again. Her hands were ice cold, but her forehead was glowing with fever, and Peter had no idea how bad it was. When the situation suddenly changed Peter had his answer: very bad. Hastily he called in on JARVIS' network.

_"Hello Mr Parker, how can I be of service?"_

"JARVIS, can you put me through to Dr Banner, please? It's urgent!"

_"Are you in any kind of trouble, Mr Parker?"_

"Not anything you or the other Avengers need to know of."

_"Noted, Sir. You are being put through."_

Peter heard AC/DC on the background –definitely Tony's idea- until someone picked up.

"Banner."

"Dr Banner, it's me, Peter."

"Yes, JARVIS told me you had an emergency. What's wrong?"

"Remember this girl I told you about?"

"The mutant one?"

"Yes. She's really ill, and I don't know what to do! She has a fever and at first she would wake but then I couldn't wake her, and now she's sitting up in her bed and she's screaming all kinds of things in this foreign language, and her eyes are all turned away and I think it's really bad! I'm at her house now, could you please come?"

Dr Banner sighed. First Tony refusing to leave his lab, Pepper on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and now this... how utterly convenient. He had never been one to ignore a cry for help though, and leaving the tower would do a great deal for his already challenged calm…

"I'm coming."

He hung up, gathered some medical necessities, had JARVIS track Peter's location, and told the others he was going out for a walk to calm his nerves. A little later he reached the apartment building where Peter and the suspected patient resided. He rang, was let in, and went upstairs. Peter was waiting for him in the hallway, wringing his hands and clearly in distress.

"Where is the patient?"

"She's in her bedroom… I… I couldn't stay there… she…"

When they entered, Dr Banner immediately understood what Peter meant. The whole apartment felt… horrible. Sick, as if there was a really disgusting smell hanging there. Not to mention the deranged screaming that resounded through the place. Dr Banner bit his teeth and called JARVIS.

"JARVIS, translate this recording for me please."

He sent a short piece of Hela's screaming to the AI, who almost immediately responded.

_"This is the approximate translation: It sates itself on the life-blood of fated men, paints red the powers' homes with crimson gore. Black become the sun's beams in the summers that follow weathers all treacherous."_

Peter stares at Dr Banner, pale and feeling sick because of the weird atmosphere in the room.

"Fevered ramblings?"

_"On the contrary, Mr Parker. This is a quotation from the famed Old Norse Edda, more specifically from the poem Völuspá, which speaks of Ragnarök, the end of the world."_

This leaves Peter stunned.

"She's quoting ancient texts? Isn't Old Norse a dead language?"

Dr Banner shakes his head.

"That's of no concern. She's clearly very ill and not completely in control of her powers. Perhaps you better wait outside until I know how to help her."

"No, I want to stay."

"No problem. I just hope you won't throw up."

Dr Banner hoped he wouldn't throw up himself… The effect was worse inside the black room where Hela sat… Her fever was dangerously high, and seemed to have put her in some kind of trance. Dr Banner administrated a strong tranquilizer that broke through the girl's state, and after a moment in which she stared uncomprehendingly at them, she collapsed. With that the sick feeling also vanished from the room. The doctor then proceeded to inject her with fever-reducing medication and set up a basic IV drip with saline solution to counter the girl's obvious dehydration. He turned to Peter, who still looked pale.

"Now I want to know what all this is about. Where are her parents?"

Peter shrugged.

"I don't know. She hadn't been in school for a week, and I was worried. When I came here, I found her ill and feverish. I put her in bed but she quickly got worse. When she started screaming and sending out that sick whatever-it-was I called you."

Dr Banner shook his head in disbelief.

"A week, you say? With this kind of fever?"

"It wasn't this bad at first, I think… She was still fairly lucid when I arrived, not… screaming about the world's end in a fucking dead language."

Dr Banner sighed.

"If the fever doesn't drop I will be forced to take her to the hospital, you understand that do you?"

Peter nodded.

"I looked for telephone numbers or anything, but all I found was this note. I think it's from her dad."

He handed the post-it to Dr Banner, who examined it.

"Any idea who these people are?"

"Hela, that's her. Her dad always picks her up after school. He definitely can use the reminder, for as far as I know he's never been in time to pick her up. As for the others, I have no idea. I suppose the Wall Street thing is about her father's work, but that Victor could be anyone really."

Dr Banner stared at the note, and thought, and stared again. Peter looked worried, checking for signs that the doctor might be turning into his green alter ego. No such thing happened, although Dr Banner did look a little pale.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly.

"Oh yes, I am okay. Just still feeling a bit weird." He pointed at the note. "Can I keep that?"

Peter shrugged and nodded

"It's at least a week old, so I doubt they'll miss it."

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to take some samples and examine them in the lab. If you would stay with her?"

"Of course."

Not much later Dr Banner left the building with some blood samples, a green post-it note, and a really throat-clenching suspicion… It couldn't be that this girl…

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yes, sick!Hela and sick!Loki xD And Dr Banner has some suspicions... Wonder if that'll trigger the green man... This chapter had a lot of Hela, but I promise there'll be more Loki/Stark interaction in the coming one ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed, and Tony hadn't really left his workshop in all that time. He thanked himself for installing a fully equipped fridge, because otherwise he had no idea how he would have survived with a traumatized and severely co-dependent Norse god trailing behind him. He had to admit though that he had taken an unexpected liking to the broken man. Loki couldn't bear being alone; in the beginning even going out of his sight was enough to get him to roll on a ball in fear. In the past week Tony had managed to improve the situation a bit. Now the god slept most of the time, or sat curled up on a chair close to Tony while he was working.

The first two days Loki had barely been aware, his mind clouded and his responses reduced to mere instinct. Being close to whom he now knew was Tony Stark however had allowed him to sleep without the nightmares, and the sleep had brought his mind back from the darkness. At least partially. Loki felt weak and scared, and the mere thought of everything that would be coming for him in the future was enough to send him into a crying fit. Something inside him told him he was being a pathetic monster, that he was disgusting and despicable for showing his weakness like that, but he simply couldn't help it. It seemed to him that his failed teleportation had somehow damaged his "emotional circuitry" and left him with no defence against the feelings that flooded him. Those thoughts only faintly crossed his mind in-between emotional outbursts. Always, always there was the mortal engineer, the man of iron, his enemy who behaved nothing like an enemy when he held Loki close and whispered calming words to him… The voice in the back of his mind told him he had to get away, that this man couldn't be trusted, but Loki was far too starved for contact and comforting to care. Time after time he let the mortal calm him and shush him to sleep…

Friday morning Tony woke up with Loki staring at him. It wasn't the petrified puppy stare of earlier, or the psychotic glare from back in the battle… It was an observant, uncertain look. Tony smiled at him.

"Hey."

And for the first time since he had said he didn't want to be alone, Loki spoke again.

"I… I am sorry."

In that whispered apology Tony heard more than just "sorry for trashing your lab and occupying your bed and using you as nightlight-slash-teddy-bear." It also was a "sorry for wanting to conquer your world" and a "sorry for mind-controlling your friends into killing their colleagues" and perhaps even a "sorry for throwing you out of a window". It just said everything. Almost automatically Tony reached out his hand and caressed the god's face.

"It's okay."

"W-why are you…"

"Trying to be nice? I don't know, actually."

Loki smiled hesitatingly, and Tony couldn't help but admire how beautiful Loki's face was when he didn't stare at him as if he were the bogeyman. Loki reached out to the arc reactor in Tony's chest, barely touching it, his eyes wide with awe and curiosity. It was utterly strange to Tony.

"This… thing…"

"It's an arc reactor. It powers the suit."

Tony didn't feel like telling his (former?) archenemy that he only needed to pull the reactor out to kill him. Loki pulled back his hand but continued to look at it.

"They… can't find me… when I'm close to you. Because of this."

"They? Is someone after you?"

Loki shook his head.

"No. Yes. T-the… the dreams are real."

That made little sense to Tony.

"Dreams aren't real, Loki. They're just that, nightmares. They can't hurt you."

Loki's mouth folded into something that could pass for a smirk, but Tony saw he was crying again.

"No. T-the dreams… they take place… in another dimension. A r-real dimension. T-they are real…" He started sobbing again. "I'm sorry…"

Again Tony pulled the god closer, as he had been doing every time Loki had had a crying fit. Quickly he calmed and rested his head against Tony's shoulder.

"When y-you… leave me alone… T-they will find me again."

"I won't leave you alone then. I promise."

He didn't know why he said that, and it was beyond his own comprehension how it was possible, but he actually meant it. He didn't want to leave Loki prey to his demons, real or not. Strangely entangled they fell asleep again.

_ (Pagebreak)_

"I'm done with this. I'm done with this. I can't fucking take this shit any longer, who does that asshole think he is, a WEEK! A WEEK Natasha!"

Pepper had lost her cool, big time, and was ranting to Natasha. The Russian spy just lounged on the couch and occasionally nodded or shook her head, never once losing her stoic expression. At long last Pepper shut up for a moment and Natasha said.

"It's not as if he hasn't done things like this in the past."

Pepper looks at Natasha and shakes her head.

"That's it, Tasha. He really hasn't, not like this. He cheated on me more times than I can count, been drunk off his ass more often than not, been in bar- and other fights almost every time he went out, disappeared to other countries for a holiday on a whim… Really, he has done virtually everything wrong you can think of. But not like this. Ignoring me, locking himself up, refusing to talk to anyone… It's not right. Something's going on and I'm worried about him."

"So it's more worry than anger."

Pepper let out a joyless chuckle.

"Please, if I were the angry type I would have had my outburst at the first time I caught him bedding some spoiled heiress. I'm pretty sure there is nothing left for him to do that I wouldn't forgive him for at this point. But yes, I'm worried. I'm worried he isn't eating or sleeping, I'm worried he's drinking himself to an early dead, I'm worried his reactor is poisoning him again, I'm worried all the shit from his past is coming back up… You can easily say I'm the worried type."

Natasha slowly nodded.

"Pepper, don't think I don't understand how difficult this is. But perhaps Tony just needs some space…"

"You mean… in our relationship? Do you really think he's locking himself up because he doesn't dare to break up with me?"

Pepper was on the brink of tears again. Natasha sighed and shook her head.

"No, just that he needs some space of mind, you know, free of the avenger business and the company and even you. None of us really had time to recuperate after the Chitauri attack because all those new villains decided to take their chance immediately after it, and maybe it just became a bit too much for him."

"Why doesn't he see I want to be there for him? He's such a difficult person to care for… He's so hard to love, he doesn't let anyone come close enough to really have an impact, not even me…"

Pepper sighed desperately, and Natasha patted her on the back.

"You'll see, it'll be fine. Just give him time. Yelling in front of the lab doors really won't make him come out any faster, and it's terrible for your vocal chords." And my ears, but that the spy didn't say out loud.

"I… I guess you're right…"

_ (Pagebreak)_

Dr Banner was pacing in his lab while JARVIS ran every possible test on the blood samples he got from Peter's friend. Thoughts rapidly twirled through his mind… The post-it note Peter had given him had rang more than one alarm bell in Banner's head, and now he found himself waiting for proof of what he thought was hardly possible…

When Peter had described the powers of his friend, he had felt sorry for her, but he hadn't thought deeper about it. After seeing her and learning her name though… Hela Helvete could very well be Hela Lokidottir, Queen of Niflheim and Helheim, and Goddess of the Dead. No matter how ridiculous it sounded to him, it made sense. Her power to suck the life out of things, her looks, the fact she recited the Edda in Old Norse…

He had read up on Norse mythology shortly after the Chitauri battle, and the fates of Loki's children had shocked him even though he still couldn't stand the trickster god. Hela had been cast out of Asgard to the realm of the dead because of her unusual, half-skeleton complexion, Jormungandr had been banished to the oceans of Midgard for… well, for being a giant snake basically, and Fenrir had been bound somewhere secret with a sword in his mouth because they believed he was to kill their king. The worst was probably though that Loki had never been allowed to visit his children. Dr Banner shook his head. If Hela Helvete really was Loki's daughter, then the myths had to be incorrect. How else would she have appeared on earth other than with Loki's help? JARVIS interrupted his musings.

"Dr Banner, the analysis is complete. My apologies for the wait, the genetic material was very unusual and I had to recalibrate certain algorithms."

"The results, JARVIS."

"A positive paternity test, Sir. Miss Helvete is the daughter of Loki Laufeyson."

Shit. Dr Banner felt his heartbeat rise. This meant he had just left Peter in the flat of Loki, together with his death-spreading daughter. Somehow he felt he had to so something, but he couldn't figure out what…

_ (Pagebreak)_

When Hela woke up, she felt really strange. Floaty and warm and very hazy. It wasn't such a bad feeling, actually. Her mind appeared to be filled with cotton wool, which made thinking rather hard. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened. She didn't remember much. She remembered not finding Loki… It still made her sad, but for some reason it wasn't so painful anymore. And… Peter. Her mind was slowly processing her surroundings, and she realized now the boy in question still sat next to her.

"Hey there… How are you feeling?"

She couldn't help but feel surprised.

"Y-you… you s-stayed…"

"Yeah. Friends never leave when they're needed."

Hela smiled faintly. Peter held her hand, and it was oddly comforting to know he was there. She wanted to say something, but her eyelids were drooping again already. She was so tired…

"Sleep, you will feel better soon."

Oh, how she wanted to believe that…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Loki got better, slowly. Tony was happy to see the trickster god's condition improve. He told himself it was because he really wanted to get out of the workshop, but deep down he knew that wasn't the reason. He had come to like Loki, but he would never admit that, not in the least to himself.

He was using a laser torch on a part of his suit, when he noticed the sight of it had Loki scurrying away in a corner. He stopped and approached the man.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

As usual, he sat down and pulled the god closer. Loki didn't resist, but Tony could feel he didn't relax either. Running his hand over Loki's back he calmly whispered.

"You can tell me, you know… It's better when you speak about it."

A moment there was silence, and Tony thought the god wasn't going to give anything away of what was troubling him. But then, Loki told him. His voice was a mere whisper, often broken by sobs, and his story made Tony's blood run cold…

"They… They knew… how much I longed for Death… They nearly killed me, time after time… Only to pull me back… Every night, every day, I… I d-didn't know anymore who I was, what I was d-doing… only pain… such pain… They had a fire… a t-torch of some sort… It burnt me, but n-not my skin… It b-burnt my m-mind… It w-was such pain…"

Tony now understood how his laser torch had caused a painful flashback for Loki…

"Day after d-day… I begged them, begged them to stop… To kill me… But t-they made m-me kill o-others in return for the torment t-to stop. F-first, I had to kill a s-single man… I c-couldn't… t-they brought the fire b-back until I agreed and k-killed the man. H-he was a p-prisoner just l-like me… B-but he…"

Loki's explanation became unintelligible in sobs, and Tony softly cradled him, not knowing what to say that could make the memories less painful. After a while, he resumed.

"I s-still don't know… if it w-was real… they p-put things in my head… images… dreams… and I h-had to kill more each t-time… to be spared of the fire…"

Loki cried against Tony's shoulder, and Tony let him. The possibility of Loki lying to him about this didn't even cross his mind. There was no way the proud trickster god would ever degrade and humiliate himself like this for the sake of manipulation alone…

"You know, it probably sounds crazy, but it's a good thing to talk about it. It only starts getting better when you talk about it."

Tony had experience after all. Afghanistan was sometimes as fresh as yesterday in his mind, and talking helped. Talking, and getting drunk and getting laid. More the last two actually in his case, but they were hardly feasible for Loki at the moment. He still barely ate anything and there were no eligible females in the workshop. Or any females at all, for that matter. For a moment a thought crossed Tony's mind that made the blood rush to his face. Why did he just think that? He would never… Loki interrupted his stream of thoughts.

"I am d-disgusting, I d-don't understand why you h-help me."

"I've been there. You may not believe me, but I know what it is to lose all dignity and self-worth while people torture you and force you to work for them. I know."

Loki seemed genuinely surprised, but still too shocked to say something to it. He quietly continued sobbing, and Tony continued to rub the god's back and whisper calming words to him. He knew that any day now he would run out of excuses, food and things to do, and he would be forced to leave the workshop. Just… not yet, not now. He didn't want to think about that just yet.

_ (Pagebreak)_

The second time Hela opened her eyes she felt less floaty and more confused. She now was more aware of her environment, and noticed a strange tube sticking from her arm. She reached out for it, but before she could pull at it, a voice interrupted.

"You were dehydrated. I called a doctor and he put that in, it's just some basic fluids I suppose."

Surprised Hela looked up and met Peter's face.

"You… You're still here…"

Peter sent the confused girl a smile.

"Of course. Where else would I be? Your fever has dropped considerately, so that's good, and you're not screaming weird stuff anymore, so…"

"Screaming?"

Peter nodded.

"Yes, your eyes were rolled back and you were screaming out loud in Old Norse, apparently pieces of some poem about the apocalypse…"

"Ragnarök…"

"That's it."

Hela sank back in her pillows and sighed deeply. Peter noticed a tear running over her cheek.

"Her hands have run over me, Her lips have taunted mine…"

A moment Peter feared she had succumbed in a feverish delusion again, but then Hela opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes sad but lucid.

"I have looked with the all-seeing eyes of Death and felt with her greedy hands that touch everything… You cannot understand. Her help comes at a price, and She has taken all my strength… And it was in vain still…"

"What was in vain?"

"My father is gone. I cannot find him. Even Death couldn't find him, and She is all seeing like the guardian Heimdall. You cannot understand…"

"Couldn't you have… well, contacted the police or anything?"

Hela chuckled coldly.

"Your guardians are blind and deaf and foolish. They would not find my father…"

Peter felt confused. Hela spoke more archaic than usual, and these things she mentioned… She spoke of Death as if it were a person. He knew she was a mutant with the power to take the life force from things, but to have a personal relation with Death himself –or herself- was still something entirely else… He felt her forehead again. Hela gave him a weak smile.

"You think I am still in Her clutches, don't you?"

"You talk weird, that's all. I'm worried."

"I…" Hela sighed. She was tired still, so immensely tired as only Death herself could make one feel, and talking exhausted her. Peter noticed it.

"You shouldn't be talking this much, it's clearly tiring you out."

"My strength will return in time…"

She sighed and tried to push thoughts about her father and the inability of even Death to find him away. Strangely enough Peter's presence helped a lot with that. She looked at him with heavy eyes and whispered.

"I thank you, Peter Parker…"

Again there was that awkward, pulling feeling, that chill along his spine. Hela's weakness hadn't made the sensation any less, and Peter wondered what the feeling meant. He didn't ask though, instead he said.

"You must thank Justin as well, he hacked the school computers to find your address…"

Hela closed her eyes, and her last conscious thoughts had to do with how she might repay this Justin properly…

**(Author's Notes)**

**PLEASE people, review! It makes me so happy even if it's only a short word of appreciation. Critics are welcome too, I'm always eager to learn. Please, please pretty please with a cherry on top? I would promise a giant cupcake with Loki hiding inside but I doubt he's forgiven me for the ballerina thing of last chapter already... Anyway REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce didn't know what to do. Alarm SHIELD? Alarm the rest of the team? Do nothing? Go back? He just didn't know.

"JARVIS, keep these data in my personal file and erase them from the general memory. I don't want anyone to have access to this."

_"As you wish, Dr Banner."_

The AI didn't ask questions, but something in his tone suggested what Bruce imagined to be a raised eyebrow. It could be his imagination of course. He had seen the girl, how ill she had been when he arrived and how much Peter appeared to care for her, and he just didn't know what to do. Perhaps Hela wasn't evil like her father, perhaps she didn't share his ideas on world domination… but how could he be sure? The post-it note clearly showed that Loki was involved in Hela's life… His phone beeped all of a sudden.

_'Fever has dropped, pretty weak but lucid, asleep now. Think she's getting better. Peter.'_

That was a good thing to know. It didn't answer his question still, but it made him decide to keep the decision for a later time. Familiar as he was with their treatment of "monsters", he didn't trust SHIELD not to harm the girl, and if she were to face that it should be in good health at least. He decided to wait with telling the others of his discovery until Hela was better.

_ (Pagebreak)_

Peter didn't want to leave Hela alone, but he didn't want to sleep over in her eerie black room either. Instead, he made his bed on the black leather couch. It was then that the phone rang. He didn't think of picking up, after all he would have a hard time explaining to whoever was calling what he was doing in the penthouse of the Helvete family. The answering machine went on, and Peter heard a male voice with an awkward foreign accent speak.

"Where in whatever other god's name are you? I have been trying to reach you for days now, don't make me send one of my bots to find you! Call me when you hear this as soon as possible!"

Peter looked at the phone with raised eyebrows. Whoever the hell that was clearly didn't know where Hela's father was either… And that message didn't make too much sense as well. He decided to ignore it in favour of a good night sleep. He was truly too tired to think it through.

The next morning he woke with his back aching from the couch he had slept on. His cell phone was buzzing in his pocket like crazy.

_"Hey, is the Lady Death still alive? LOL Justin"_

_"Creepy didn't kill you did she? Justin"_

_"Fuck, where are you? Here's worried, kid! Justin"_

_"You lucked out missing English drama… but where the hell are you? Justin"_

Peter smiled when seeing the messages from his friend. He guessed he would skip school for that day. He texted Justin back.

_"Hela's sick and home alone, I'm staying over to help. No school today for me! Peter"_

Almost immediately he got a message back.

_"Lucky bastard! Say hi to Creepy from me will ya? Justin"_

Still grinning, he walked into Hela's room. The girl was still sleeping, and Peter checked if she had a fever still. Everything was fine, so he breathed out in relief. He decided to let her sleep and went back to the main room, deciding to explore the apartment a bit more thoroughly. He had seen the living room and kitchen, and now he walked to the other closed door next to Hela's, supposedly her father's bedroom. Perhaps he would find some clues there as to where her father may have gone. Peter pushed open the door and looked around. The room was similar to Hela's, yet larger and decorated very differently. A large gold-coloured double bed stood against one wall, covered with silk and velvet blankets in different shades of green. The carpet was green too, the curtains were slightly transparent gold organza, the walls were decorated with expensive looking green-and-gold fabric, and in a corner stood a small secretary in the same colours as the bed. Most surprising though was that there also stood a piano, a huge Steinway.

"Wow. Mr Helvete clearly likes green and gold…"

Peter almost felt like an intruder in the room, and after a quick look at the secretary –green stationary, how original- he left it again. When exiting the room his eye fell on a cardboard box, standing on a shelf in the living room next to an intricate crystal object and a candle. It seemed out of place there, and Peter couldn't help himself. He grabbed the box from the shelf and opened it. The content made his eyes open wide. White envelopes stained with… Was that… blood? Carefully he picked up one of the envelopes. In a curly, feminine handwriting he recognized as Hela's it read:

_"Crooked arrowhead, left shoulder, Clint Barton."_

Suddenly Peter felt dizzy. Things rambled through his head and all of a sudden the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Breathing heavily he put the box back where he found it. He sat down in disbelief.

The green and gold in that room, Hela's oddly archaic speech, the use of a dead language… Hela Helvete was Loki's daughter, or at least pretended to be for the world. Peter didn't know what to think of it. He made a call.

_"Good day, Mr Parker."_

"Hi JARVIS. I just wanted to ask you something about Norse mythology. In the myths, does Loki have any kids?"

_"Yes, in fact he has several. He himself gave birth to the eight-legged horse Sleipnir, and with the giantess Angrboda he had three children: the Midgard snake Jormungandr, the wolf Fenrir, and the Goddess of the Dead Hela."_

He glanced at Hela's door, thinking of the girl in the bed behind it. Part of him really wanted to run away and never come back, but the greater part of him… couldn't leave Hela. He just couldn't. Friends didn't leave when they were needed.

_"Is that all, Mr Parker?"_

"Yes, JARVIS. Thank you."

_"My pleasure"_

He thought long and deep. Dr Banner had taken samples of Hela's blood, so it wouldn't be long before they found out about her heritage. And in that case SHIELD would take her into custody, perhaps even torture her… Peter couldn't let that happen, no matter what her father had done. But what was he supposed to tell her now? He doubted he would dare to face her at the moment…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Tony wondered if perhaps he should feel more embarrassed than he was. Loki had undressed completely and sat in the bath now, his knees to his chest, staring wide-eyed at him.

"You haven't washed yourself for a week, I think it's about time. JARVIS, fill the bath please."

_"Of course, Mr Stark."_

Loki yelped when water started to fill the tub, and almost jumped right out, but Tony stopped him.

"Sssh, it's just water Loki."

Loki felt incredibly embarrassed for his reaction, as his cheeks turned bright red and he stared at his feet. The water was the exact right temperature, and it was true that he hadn't cleaned himself for a while. Somehow though, he couldn't get himself to relax…

"You can stretch your legs you know… I don't suppose you possess anything I haven't seen already anyway."

Carefully Loki stretched out. Tony felt a tinge of excitement for a moment at seeing the godly private parts, but managed to keep it out of his face. He doubted Loki would appreciate being ogled while in such a vulnerable position.

"Do you want me to leave you to it?"

Immediately, Loki shook his head. He was ashamed but didn't want Tony to leave. The man of iron's presence was oddly comforting, and even though he knew now that he didn't have to stay within a meter distance from Stark to be protected against Them, being alone was… horrible. It was humiliating, especially now, but he couldn't get himself to tell Tony he could leave. Tony seemed to understand.

"Okay, I won't leave."

A little later, Tony was washing the god of mischief, who trembled under the touch but didn't tell him to stop. Tony believed he had managed to disconnect that part of his brain he felt embarrassed with, so the whole scene didn't really irk him. He imagined it had to be different for the once so proud god though, who was now reduced to a quivering creature in the billionaire's bathtub.

When the bath was over, and Tony wrapped a towel around Loki, the god almost felt sorry it was over. It had been… embarrassingly enjoyable. He dried himself off and dressed again.

The warm bath had made Loki sleepy, and not surprisingly a little while later they both lay on the bed, Tony's hands calmly raking through Loki's still humid tresses. He didn't want to think it, but he couldn't help it: the trickster was an incredibly beautiful man. He almost looked like a fragile porcelain statue to Tony, with his pale skin and wide eyes.

"T-thank you… f-for everything."

Loki softly whispered. It wasn't often he expressed his thanks to anyone, but Tony more than deserved it.

"That's okay."

Tony whispered back, not wanting to disturb the pleasant calm that hung over them. Loki turned his head and looked at his host.

"I wish… I w-wish I didn't have to leave."

"You don't have to."

Loki's lips folded into a genuine smile, and he closed his eyes. Automatically Tony held him closer, falling asleep as well. He had no idea how wrong he had been…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Pepper had decided she had given Tony enough space for his mind.

"JARVIS, I want a direct visual of the workshop."

_"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Miss Potts. Mr Stark has explicitly told me not to…"_

Pepper interrupted the AI.

"Security authorization Potts-2236510, JARVIS."

Pepper had a backdoor for JARVIS, only to be used in extreme emergency and given to her by Tony himself. And so JARVIS complied, and Pepper got to see what was happening in the lab. She became pale as a sheet.

_"Are you all right, Miss Potts?"_

"Is that…"

_"Yes."_

"Did… Did you know about this, JARVIS?"

_"I'm afraid so, Miss Potts."_

"Where did that bastard stick your brains?! This… this… How COULD you keep THIS a secret from us?"

_"I am but a simple AI, Miss Potts, I can't…"_

"Spare me, JARVIS. Call SHIELD immediately!"

On the screen the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark could be seen happily cuddling evil psychotic Norse god Loki Laufeyson. The pair appeared to be asleep and blissfully unaware of what was about to happen…

_(Pagebreak)_

Hela felt less awful when she woke, but something was off nevertheless. When she looked around she realized what it was. Peter wasn't there. Before she could stop herself she called out.

"Peter?"

Her voice was weak and she doubted that if he were still there he would have heard that… against her expectations the door opened and Peter entered. He looked worried.

"Hela. Is something wrong?"

Hela felt embarrassed for calling him. There was nothing she required the mortal's services for.

"I… I… I guess I just… wondered w-where you were."

"I'm here. How are you feeling now?"

"Better, I think… But my strength has yet to return."

Peter knew that Hela's powers had to be magic, like Loki's, and not a mutation. He didn't know a lot about the whole magic thing, but he recalled Thor telling them of how Loki sometimes locked himself in his room for days after performing a complicated spell… Perhaps you could "run out" of magic if you used too much…

"You know yourself better than I do… is there something that would help you feel better?"

Hela sighed. She was still so tired, and when she fell asleep she slept so deep it made her walk that border she ruled over. Her strength returned so slowly…

"I… There is not… not enough life here…"

Peter suddenly got an idea.

"What would you think about a trip to Central Park? There's a lot of life there…"

Hela smiled, and it was a genuine smile. Peter felt proud because Hela's real smiles were almost as rare as snow in summer.

"I would like that."

So Peter called a cab, helped Hela to dress, and then carried her bridal style to the waiting car. She was too shaky to walk for herself, and Peter found the goddess weighed barely anything. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he felt… honoured, in a way, that she trusted him enough to let him do this. There was no way he would ever betray her secret, to anyone.

**(Author's Notes)**

**So, a bathroom session inspired by Jaquelinelittle's remark on the awkwardness of using the restroom with someone trailing behind you all the time. I imagine it must be really tough for Loki to admit he can't be alone in such a situation. Tony on the other hand... Secretly he probably enjoys it xD**

**As usual, I beg you... REVIEW! I love your words, let me know what you think! Your love, critics and suggestions are more than welcomed! If I get more than 15 reviews, I will turn all the avengers (and Loki of course) into babies and make Fury babysit them!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was over before Tony could even properly realize what was happening. The sound of breaking glass, shouting, screaming, Loki's desperate look right before the small army of black-clad SHIELD agents pulled him away from Tony. It was almost as if the events played before him in slow motion, and he wanted to stop them, stop them from taking Loki away, tell them they didn't know everything… he couldn't. It all happened so fast that he could barely even get up from the bed before a stinging pain went through him. A metal dart stuck from his leg. Tony knew exactly what that meant. Approximately five seconds later he had a very close encounter with the floor of his workshop. His last conscious thought was something among the lines of "fuck."

_(Pagebreak) _

"It is exactly…as beautiful as I remember."

Peter had laid Hela down in the grass under a couple of trees. It was cold, but she didn't mind. Letting her hands run through the grass below her, breathing the fresh air, she could feel how her magic replenished itself. And with that the sadness of Loki's disappearance returned at full strength. Silently she cried.

"Hela, are you all right?"

What did she have to answer? The mortal boy was so naïve… he had not the slightest idea of the horrors she had seen in her long life. How could she tell him about Death, about Asgard, about her father and his inner demons? She stayed silent and watched the trees with their golden leaves that filtered the light above her. All the living things around her gave her new strength, and even though it made her dulled out feelings come to life again, it also made her feel hopeful.

"You wouldn't understand."

She softly whispered, without looking at Peter.

"You wouldn't understand, and should be grateful for that. To be burdened with knowledge…"

She didn't finish her sentence. The thought of her assignment went through her head. The assignment she had lingered upon for too long, and now They had taken her father. If she wanted to have a chance of getting him back, she would have to complete it after all… It had been the purpose of her coming to New York. They had given her father the power to free her from her realm, in exchange for a great favour. Death, Thanos' Mistress, was hungry for souls… She didn't want to think of what might be happening to him now, now they had taken her and she was too weak to perform the task expected of her. Too weak…

"Try to explain me. Us mortals understand more than you might think."

At first Hela didn't realize it. Then it hit her. She turned her head and stared at Peter, in shock.

"You… You…"

"I know. It was fairly obvious actually; you guys are far from as stealthy as you think."

Hela just stared, too dumbstruck to talk. Peter softly caressed her cold hand.

"I don't care. To me you're just Hela, and I like you just the way you are. Complete with the life-sucking thing. And the creepy dad."

That made Hela throw him a deeply saddened look.

"My father… He is a kind soul, Peter. Mischievous, but kind."

"I don't call the destruction of Manhattan kind, not to mention all those other, lesser attacks he conducted on his own."

Hela softly shook her head.

"This is why you don't understand. You are blind. You are deaf. If only you could see his mind, Peter, hear the things They do to him each night… He is a kind soul, but They have broken him… They broke him, and I… I failed him."

Peter saw Hela was crying again. He didn't want her to cry…

"Because you couldn't find him? I'm sure he'll turn up eventually… Remember he came back from the dead after his fall from the rainbow thingy too?"

"It's called the Bifröst, and yes that is true. But the… the pain and torment he was put through… Peter, when he came for me I almost didn't recognize him. I fear for what They will do to him now…"

Peter didn't know all that much about Asgardian people, Loki in peculiar, but Hela was pretty convincing. For her sake he hoped the trickster god had just gone into hiding somewhere safe and far away, and that he would send Hela a postcard pretty soon… Hela silently cried, and on a whim Peter pulled her closer. She didn't resist, but the closeness of his warm, living body to her cold, static one made her cry even more. She had failed her father in far more than one way. His disappearance was her fault in the first place…

_(Pagebreak)_

The others were rather shocked when Director Fury brought them the news…

"Both of them are currently in SHIELD custody. The general idea is that Tony was under mind control. This we base on the things told us by Agent Barton."

They all looked at Clint, who blushed a bit. Finally, Natasha asked.

"You HUGGED with Loki?"

"I couldn't help it! I had to do everything he asked of me remember?"

"Still."

Steve was being practical.

"So, what is to happen now?"

"Until we know for sure the control is broken, Stark is to remain under sedation in custody. We expect to have definite results in two days."

"And if the control was broken?"

"Then he is free to return to you. Loki will remain here, of course."

Thor, who had been surprisingly silent, suddenly raised his voice.

"How fares my brother?"

Nick Fury looked a bit… cornered at that question.

"Well… I don't suppose he's in the best state he's ever been, but he's alive."

"Is he being tortured?"

Fury shook his head.

"No. His state is currently too unstable for interrogation."

Thor didn't know what that meant, but Clint and Natasha threw each other a knowing look. If SHIELD considered someone too unstable for interrogation you had to be seriously more dead than alive. Natasha recalled having to torture an 87-year-old Nazi war criminal once, so if they thought Loki too unstable…

"Can I visit him?"

"No. Not for the time being. As soon as we figure out what he did to Stark, visiting will most likely be allowed."

Thor nodded sadly.

"Good, Director of Fury."

The screen went black, and the Avengers were left to their own devices, looking uncertain at each other.

"I can't believe that bastard managed to sneak in!"

Clint looked pissed. Bruce didn't know what to say. Should he tell them Peter was currently sleeping over at Loki's place, taking care of Loki's sick daughter? He decided not to. Things were bad enough already, and his calm would not benefit from any more screaming… He left the room while the others continued to argue.

_ (Pagebreak)_

Some time had passed, and Peter was cold. Hela didn't bring in any body heat at all, it was as if he was hugging a corpse. That he didn't tell her of course, after all her talk of death he supposed being compared to a corpse would make her angry. Actually he was just happy to finally hold her. But then it also started raining. Hela looked at him while they became wetter and wetter.

"I… I did not bring the rain shield."

Peter grinned at her description of his umbrella.

"I didn't bring an umbrella either… Do you mind the rain much?"

Hela sent him that smirk, and he immediately knew she did. Hela truly disliked rain.

"We should get back to my house."

Peter shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure the authorities will be waiting for us there."

"Why?"

"You may have your secrets, but I have some of my own as well…"

Hela didn't question him. She just crawled closer to him, trying to shield herself from the rain a bit. Peter grabbed his cell phone and sent a text.

_'Hey, do you have a spare room? Peter'_

He immediately got an answer.

_'Need to bunk over? Justin'_

_'Yeah, Hela and me. It's complicated. Can we stay? We're outside and it's raining big time. Peter'_

Now the answer wasn't directly coming in. Peter waited, and finally his phone beeped again.

_'Sure, dad's on a business trip, plenty of rooms here for you and Creepy! Want the whole story though. Justin'_

_'Great, where do you live? Peter'_

_'I'll send a car. Where are you? Justin'_

_'Central Park West. You'll see us.'_

He put away his phone and smiled at Hela.

"I have a place for us to stay."

"What have you done with that device?"

"I let a friend know we need a place. He's sending a car to come and get us."

"Can you trust him?"

Hela eyes him suspiciously. Hearing Peter had secrets that put them in danger hadn't really helped her trust his decisions… Peter nodded though.

"It's Justin. He helped me find you, remember?"

"Yes. I am most grateful for that."

"You'll have the chance to thank him in person."

Hela tried to get up, but failed miserably, swaying on trembling legs and almost dropping to the ground. Peter helped her and then simply picked her up to carry her. Hela protested a little.

"I can walk now…"

"I don't want you to fall."

With that the conversation had ended. While the rain continued to fall, Peter and Hela waited for Justin at the entrance of the park. At long last a grey BMW arrived, and the door opened, showing Justin with a wide grin on his face.

"Get in before you're soaked!"

They did, even though they were already wet to their underwear. In the car, Justin eyed them. He immediately saw that Hela didn't look her best.

"You still sick?"

"My health is of little concern to you."

Justin frowned at his friend, who just shrugged. Hela's mood was inversely proportional to the amount of water she had been subjected to… Peter's eyes opened wide though when the car brought them to a place he only knew from the picture Tony sometimes threw darts at. Hammer Mansion, the house of Stark's number one business enemy, Justin Hammer. Peter looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. Justin just shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Justin Hammer Junior, at your service. Also known as son to the shittiest father in the whole universe."

"Have you seen the whole universe?"

It was an honest question from Hela, but one that made Peter want to face-palm.

"It's an expression. It just means his dad is really bad."

Justin nodded.

"He's an ass. If I weren't against murder I think I would kill him."

Hela looked at Justin with new curiosity.

"My father killed his father too."

Now Justin was shocked.

"Really? Man, you have a creepy family."

Peter chuckled. Things had gone so far that he couldn't get himself to care anymore.

"You don't know half of it, really…"

_ (Pagebreak)_

Later, Peter and Hela sat on a big double bed in one of the many spare rooms of the Hammer Mansion. Justin had brought them clothes from his parents, because they were both far taller than him. Therefor, Peter found himself wearing a rather expensive pair of trousers and shirt, and Hela wore a black velvet dress that was clearly not made to be worn daily. They looked a bit uncertain at each other.

"Are you okay?"

"This garment fits me."

"You look nice."

Hela was surprised at that. She looked at him as if it was the first time someone complimented her on her looks. With a sad streak around her mouth she said.

"You don't know half of it…"

Peter didn't know what to think of it, so for the time being he ignored her. He handed Hela one of Mr Hammer's canes to support herself with and then helped her to Justin's room. The other boy's room was a computer paradise. Computers and electronics were everywhere, with flickering lights and soft beeping noises. Hela didn't feel at ease there…

"These noisy contraptions… are they harmful?"

"Nah, just some things I'm working on."

Justin appeared from underneath a computer-stuffed table, grinning widely. He pointed at his bed.

"Have a seat, and do the talk! Why did you guys seek refuge in my humble abode?"

Hela wanted to speak, but Peter interrupted her.

"It's my fault. Hela was very sick, so I called the doctor, but I didn't know her father was… well, a wanted man, so to say. We're afraid the doctor knows this now, and has alerted the authorities."

Justin looked baffled.

"Is he wanted because he killed his father?"

"Among other things, yes."

Hela said now. She understood where Peter was going with his story. His lies were becoming better and better, perhaps she had a good influence after all… They both looked expectantly at Justin. The boy stared pensively at them, peering over his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Well… with all the crimes he's committed my dad should be wanted, and he isn't… so who am I to deny you refuge? Please stay as long as you want. Now, on to more important matters. Has the Norse lady here ever eaten pizza?"

_ (Pagebreak)_

It was horrible. Loki didn't know what had hit him, but when he felt his eyelids go heavy while he was being dragged away from Tony his heart clenched in sheer despair. As he lost consciousness, the first thing he knew was that They had found him again. Chains held him in place on a cold stone table, darkness was all around him and the dripping sound he heard… he truly hoped it was simply water.

"You have failed, Asgardian."

The booming voice was back, and with it came the hands. Long clawed fingers crawled over his skin, scratching and teasing. The nails must be poisoned, because the scratches started to burn and from what Loki could see in the dark they immediately infected gruesomely. He felt sick from the slimy, dead smell in the room. The air was so thick he could barely breathe. While his panic rose, the voice resounded through his mind again.

"You have failed and you will be punished!"

With a choked voice, Loki managed to utter."

"P-please… P-please don't hurt… m-my daughter…"

"Hela of Helheim is a handmaiden of Death, and those in Her service shall not be harmed." Loki almost sighed in temporary relief, when the voice was suddenly next to his ear. "You, however…"

The next thing he knew was an excruciating pain lashing through the whole of his body. He screamed as the nails scratched whole daubs of flesh from his bones… Yet the torture of his body was not the worst he went through. In front of his eyes people died. One by one. His daughter Hela, slowly being cut in two, separating her living half from her dead half while she desperately screamed for help. His mother, being raped by gruesomely shaped chitauri until she was ripped open completely and bled to death, only to have her corpse defiled even more by the monsters. Thor being cut to pieces by Thanos. Tony… Tony died a hundred times, in the most imaginative ways his tormentors could think of, and every time he looked at Loki and Loki could see his lips move. "This is your fault."

It didn't take too long before Loki lost the connection with reality completely, forgot that it were only images, that he was being tortured, that it wasn't real. He cried and begged until the pain became so strong that something in his mind snapped, sending the remnants of his awareness into a blissful darkness…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Director Fury observed Loki from behind glass, accompanied by Maria Hill.

"The doctors say he is not fit for interrogation yet."

The director sighed, without turning his eyes away.

"We don't have to torture him, Hill… He's doing a pretty good job himself."

Loki was tied to a bed, but despite his restraints he had managed to make deep gashes in his arms and chest, simply by scratching in a feverish delirium. The whole day the man had been trashing, screaming in an untranslatable language and crying desperately while hurting himself. Now he was silent, too silent. His eyes were open, but they had an empty stare in them. Something wasn't right, Fury knew that much, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He had seen the footage from Stark's workshop, and the state the god had been in when he was only just there… It didn't fit with the image he had of the megalomaniac, staff-wielding Asgardian…

"How are the reports on Tony Stark?"

"He's clean, sir. No trace of magic on him, at least not anymore."

"Hill. Look at that, and tell me what you see, not counting in what you already know."

"Catatonia. Symptom of many psychopathologies among which are PTSD and Schizophrenia."

Fury looked at his assistant with raised eyebrows.

"I had an education in psychology, Sir."

"Aha."

He looked back at Loki. He felt anger towards the man that had killed one of his best agents and a personal friend, the man who had caused so much harm to his people… But somehow the man in the cell didn't seem the same anymore. Looks deceived, of course, but still…

**(Author's Notes)**

**Okay, so here I am again! Please Review, I live on reviews, they are my sustenance! I cannot live without them! Also, may I remind you that as soon as I have over 15 reviews, you get the Avengers and Loki as babies, with Fury as babysit... So REVIEW! Even a little line like "lol, I like it" or "fuck, I hate it" makes my day! Suggestions are always welcome as well :D**


	11. Chapter 11

When Tony opened his eyes, the first thing he thought about was Loki. He softly whispered his name, only to feel a soft hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Tony, he's gone. He can't control you any more."

Pepper. Her voice was soft and compassionate, as always, but this time it infuriated Tony. He remembered what had happened, and for some reason he was sure Pepper had had the hand in it. He just couldn't stand her warm, soothing voice and her sweet touch, because… because… He just couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled away.

"You are so wrong, Pepper."

Pepper looked shocked, her blue eyes sad.

"Tony…"

"You really don't understand what you did."

"What did he do to you?"

Her voice, so soft, so… Tony grunts.

"He didn't do anything, Pepper. I was never under his control. Remember I am immune to it? You should have seen him when he appeared in the tower. He was broken, Pepper, so completely broken he let me stuff him in a closet to hide him without even trying to resist."

The memory stings… Tony continues.

"He fainted at the mere touch of me! He hadn't slept for several days back then, creatures he referred to only as "Them" were haunting him in his dreams. It was worse than me after Afghanistan, Pepper. Worse."

Pepper remembered very well how Tony had been after Rhodey had saved him in the desert. Refusing to admit anything as wrong, until things started to fall apart, and only drinking himself in a coma seemed to rid him of the nightmares and the irrational fear…

"I… I don't understand…"

"I wanted to contact SHIELD, but when I saw him I just couldn't do that to him. He was so scared, if I only just left his sight he would start crying."

Tony stared at Pepper, and now he allowed his anger to show.

"You have no idea what he has been put through. No idea at all."

"And do you?"

"If only a fraction of what he's told me is true…"

Tony didn't need to finish his sentence. Pepper bit her lip.

"Oh Tony… Why didn't you…"

"Tell you? Ask for help? Because I know you. You would have done the same thing you did now, convinced I was merely acting under mind control. It doesn't even cross your mind that even villainous people have feelings."

Pepper frowns.

"You do not accuse me of insensitivity, Anthony Stark! Do you have any idea how often you have hurt me? And now you claim that I am insensitive?"

"Perhaps I am insensitive, Pepper. Okay, I admit, I am a bastard and an asshole and you should have kicked me out long ago."

"It's your building."

"Anyway. I just… Perhaps I know better how he feels because I could easily have ended up like him. You know, on the wrong track. It wouldn't have taken much to push me…"

Pepper had tears in her eyes and she had bitten her lip to shreds now.

"He… Oh Tony…"

"They have tortured him more, haven't they?"

Tony's voice was flat, but inside he was raging angry. He had no idea where it came from, but the mere thought that someone had wanted to hurt Loki more than he already was awakened a strangely protective instinct inside him.

"I want to see him."

"Are you sure that…"

"Now, Pepper. You have done enough, do not make it any worse."

He knew he was being harsh on a woman who was actually his best friend, but he couldn't help it. His whole being longed for Loki… He followed Pepper through the facility. A few agents tried to stop them, but a glare from Tony and a nod from Pepper was enough to make them back off. Finally they reached the cell, and Tony got to look at Loki through a reinforced glass window. When he saw the god lying there in a state of catatonia, something inside him broke.

"Oh Loki…"

Of all the things he could have done or said, it was that what truly gave Pepper the final stroke, probably even without him knowing. He had never spoken out her name with that much affection, ever.

"I will leave you then."

Pepper said, her voice on the verge of breaking. She left the observation room, and as soon as the door closed she cried. She could become many things for Tony, but she would never be a man…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Pizza was delicious, Hela decided. Justin and Peter had challenged her for an eating competition, which she had graciously won.

"I don't understand how you managed to eat five pizzas without staining your dress."

Peter sighed. Justin rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, I don't understand how you managed to eat five pizzas, actually."

Hela simply gave them her knowing half-smile.

"I was hungry."

Peter and Justin looked at each other. Then they started giggling. Hela couldn't help but feel how her lips folded in a smile too. Justin grabbed one of his devices and clicked a few buttons. Immediately, music filled the house. Hela looked up in surprise and slight shock.

_"Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought. Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about. So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts…"_

Peter looked at Justin with two raised eyebrows. The boy was growing red in the face. Hela looked interested now, clearly listening to the text while Justin fuddled with his remote control.

_"Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up! You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds, I want you smothered, want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns..."_

Hela looked at Justin with two raised eyebrows too now.

_"Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time…"_

And finally he found the off switch. Red like a tomato he looked at his friends. Hela was the first to say something.

"I did not understand every reference, yet I have understood that was a very vulgar song. In my homeland… I don't think you would get away with it." She shut up for a moment. Then she added. "But it was catchy."

There was a momentary silence.

"Err… Do you want to hear the rest?"

Hela nodded.

"It would sure be interesting."

And so Peter, Justin and Hela listened to the rest of the vulgar song, in silence, as if it were a very educational text. When it was over, Hela asked.

"What is a FedEx?"

"A mail delivery service. It's really fast."

"And X-Files?"

"A television show about paranormal things that don't really exist, you know, like magic and monsters and aliens… ah well, I suppose aliens exist."

Justin grinned. Hela looked confused.

"Magic exists too! And monsters… well…"

Justin grinned at Hela.

"Well, if those guys that attacked Manhattan count as any reference, Aliens and Monsters are one and the same."

That was not a good thing to say. Hela's features became tenser, and then she asked with a strained voice.

"Excuse me. Could you please inform me on the location of your restroom?"

"There's a bathroom over there, but if you want some privacy you can better use the one in the corridor, third door on your left. Walls are super thin here."

Immediately Hela got up, walking unsteadily to the toilet on the corridor. When the door closed Justin looked at Peter.

"Was it something I said?"

Peter frowned at him.

"It pains me to say this, Justin, but yes. It was something you said."

"What did I say?"

Justin really didn't know what he did wrong, and Peter didn't really see a way of explaining it without betraying Hela's secret.

"Just take from me that the concept of 'monsters' is a bit sensitive with her. She considers herself one."

Now the coin fell for Justin.

"Oooh, you mean because of the life-sucking-mutant thing?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"I'm such an ass. I totally compared her to those scaly chitau-thingy freaks."

Justin hits himself in the face.

"Auwch. Remind me not to do that again."

"I will. I'm going to check up on her, okay?"

"Sure. Tell her I'm sorry, okay? I forgot and I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Peter left the room and knocked on the toilet door.

"Hela, are you okay?"

He got a strained sounding answer.

"I am fine. A bit too much of this pizza dish, that's all."

Peter shook his head.

"Hela, Justin didn't mean it that way. He doesn't know, and he forgot about your… condition. He feels really bad about it."

"He's right, you know. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. Hela, come on. I told you this so many times, you're not a monster!"

"How can you tell?"

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

"Well, of course not."

"If you open the door I will show you something."

_ (Pagebreak)_

Tony couldn't stand the sight of Loki in that state any longer. He went down to the cell door, and bumped into Fury.

"Stark, if you're planning on what I think you are…"

"If you intend to stop me you are a far worse person than I thought, Fury."

The SHIELD agents accompanying the director reached for their guns, but Fury stopped them.

"Let him. Anything that happens is on his own account."

Tony hurried into the cell, crouching next to Loki. That staring look was even worse from close by. The light is on but no one's home, Tony thought. He undid the restraints and softly touched the healing scratches.

"Oh Loki… I never wanted this. I didn't want to break my promise… I'm so sorry…"

He let his hand run through the god's hair like he had been doing so often in the week they had been living together, and couldn't hold back his tears. It was a strange feeling, new and unknown, and he wasn't sure he liked it. The sight of Loki being catatonic and injured almost physically hurt him too…

"Loki, please wake up. Please…"

He whispered. All of a sudden he decided he didn't care about the people watching him. He bent over Loki and kissed the god's lips. When he pulled back, he expected the situation to be unchanged, yet almost like a sleeping-beauty fairy tale Loki blinked, his eyes no longer empty. They suddenly filled with an enormous despair, and he started crying. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him close, while whispering softly in his ear.

"Sssh… It's okay now. You're safe and I'm not ever leaving you again. Sssh…"

Loki cried, and Tony comforted him. Whatever torment he had been through, recovering wouldn't be easy… Yet this time Tony didn't intend to let anyone stop him from helping Loki. He looked up at the glass window, and his eyes met Fury's one eye. He hoped his look said exactly that.

"Fuck with us, and you're dead meat."

_ (Pagebreak)_

"I want to see my brother!"

"Thor, listen to me. We don't know how bad it is yet, please give him some time."

"But…"

"Believe me, he won't be happy if you barge in like this, swinging your hammer and yelling you have missed him."

Thor looked a bit sad when Steve tempered his enthusiasm.

"But I want to see him…"

"You should do what is best for your brother."

"Of course. You are right."

Steve patted Thor on the shoulder, wondering when he became Loki's defender-slash-doorman. When he became Loki's anything-except-for-greatest-foe actually… Tony had come to the tower carrying an unconscious Loki in his arms, and his look had told all the Avengers –even Clint- that they were not to mess with him. Now Loki was being kept in the sickbay, where Dr Banner examined him and Tony sat next to his bedside.

"Is it true?"

Clint suddenly asked.

"Is what true?"

Steve retorted.

"That Tony kissed Loki."

Clint sounded flat, but Steve could tell he didn't like the presence of the villainous god in their tower at all. Steve wasn't sure he liked it himself… Yet he had once sworn to protect the weak, and Loki had been the very prototype of the word when Stark had brought him in.

"How should I know?"

"If Maria Hill counts as a source, then it is true." Natasha said. They all looked in her direction. "What? We're women. Women gossip. Basic fact of life, boys."

"So you're telling me that Tony, womanizer Tony, non-mind-controlled Tony, actually kissed Loki."

"Oh yes."

"The man of iron KISSED MY BROTHER?!"

Oops. They had forgotten about Thor and his Asgardian ideals…

'I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!"

"Thor, he isn't even awake yet! Calm down!"

"I WILL NOT LET MY BROTHER BE DEFILED BY THE SON OF HOWARD!"

"Thor, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Wow. Cap, you actually swore!"

"I did. Now, Thor, I know you want to have a serious conversation with Loki, but I doubt THAT is a good conversation starter. So wait at least until you've calmed down."

And so they did. It was a strange situation, the whole team had gathered in the living room and the tension was almost tangible. Finally, Clint remarked.

"Has anyone seen spiderkid?"

Steve nodded.

"Bruce said he was staying over at a friend's house."

"Good. I wouldn't want him to get in trouble with Loki too…"

_ (Pagebreak)_

It was so dark… Loki had hoped the warm arms of Death had finally embraced him and that he would be taken to his daughter's realm… The dark covered most of his mind, most of his memories… Yet the darkness had suddenly shifted to a bright, painful light, and with that everything had been uncovered again. Not knowing where he was, remembering what had happened too well, much too well, he had started crying like a lost child. And then there had been strong, warm arms, not Death's, which held him and caressed him. A profound sense of safety had come over him, and still crying he had fallen asleep in the grasp of the unknown person holding him…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Tony sat next to Loki's bed, softly caressing his hand. Bruce had done the necessary tests, but couldn't say if or when the trickster would wake… Tony had told him of the things Loki had told him about, the torture at the hand of "They" and how his arc reactor somehow shielded him from their grasp… Now they were both silent. Loki looked fragile lying in the large bed, and Tony vowed to himself that he wouldn't leave the god's bedside until he was better again. Why, he didn't really know. Why had he kissed Loki, back at the SHIELD base? Why had he stepped on Pepper's soul? He really didn't know. Somehow he had gotten a bit very much attached to the god, and now he couldn't help but want to protect him. Perhaps… Feeling strangely philosophical, Tony overthought his motives. Perhaps it was because Loki really needed him. Pepper had never needed him; moreover, she had always made him feel inadequate with her effortlessly organized life and high moral standards. Perhaps it was the knight-in-shining-armour syndrome, quite literally in his case, making Loki the damsel in distress…

"Tony, I can see you're overthinking things too much. Try to relax."

"I don't know what I've gotten myself into, Bruce."

Bruce nodded softly.

"Trouble, if you ask me."

"Something tells me it's worth the trouble. I just don't understand what or why."

"Maybe you aren't meant to understand it. Sometimes people just do things because they feel right. You should try to feel more and think less."

"That sounds like an advice from the Other Guy."

"Maybe the Other Guy doesn't see it that bad, Tony…"

**(Author's Notes)**

**So... Hela gets a short lesson in pop culture, courtesy of the Bloudhound Gang (The Bad Touch, look that song up if you don't know it it's REALLY catchy), Justin is socially inept once again, and Loki and Tony get to kiss! Not that it's very passionate or anything, but the guy's just been through torture, give him some time... **

**Anyway, I'm STILL waiting for my REVIEWS! Over 15 and I write you guys a piece of Avenger Babies Fluff! Reviews make my day, they are like my food, I love them! Do a good deed and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's Gift To Reviewers: Avenger Babies!)**

**-It had been a very bad idea to let the Avengers take care of Loki while he took a much needed toilet break, Director Fury now realized. Spies couldn't have a sensitive bladder, it appeared. He had been out of the room for two minutes, and at his return he was met with... crying. On the carpet sat a small blonde-haired child, crying while clinging to a hammer about as large as himself. Fury blinked a few times, then got hit against the eyepatch by a plastic arrow.- "WHO DID...!" - His good eye was drawn to the chandelier, where another child was dangling, armed with a plastic bow and a set of arrows. It was giggling uncontrollably.- He was much too dumbstruck to do anything, until more crying joined the one with the hammer. He mad this way further into the room, and saw...- **

**"Gimme tha! Gimmeeee!" **

**-A small, blackhaired toddler was crying and reaching out for a big golden helmet with two very characteristic horns on it, which was being held above his head by a child-sized but still considerably larger Hulk. Also on the scene were a brown-haired kid of about 5 with a mean grin that was laughing at the toddler and a red-haired baby girl crawling around without understanding the situation even the least. Fury didn't know what came first, the realization or the reaction.-**

**"TONY STARK, AREN'T YOU ASHAMED!? GIVE THAT HELMET BACK!"**

**"Hulk wantsed the helmet, Mistur!"**

**"HULK, give the helmet back. Now." **

**-And believe it or not, Hulk shrugged and dropped the helmet on the child that was probably Loki. Then he shrunk to the size of a normal, brown-haired child with a pair of too-large glasses on his face. The whole room was silent now, even baby Thor had shut his mouth for a second. When a second plastic arrow hit the back of Fury's head, the director knew he would have a handful with this...-**

Peter took Hela to the central room of the Mansion. It was some sort of ballroom, with polished floors, a very high ceiling and crystal chandeliers that looked both expensive and antique. In a corner stood a grand piano. It was utterly perfect for his plan.

"What did you want to show me?"

Peter smiled at her, and produced a string of webbing, on which he quickly flung himself to the ceiling. He crawled around on the ceiling and walls a bit, and then he let himself come down on a thread, grabbing Hela with him and taking her along for a swing on his webs through the whole of the ballroom. At last he put them both on the ground. Hela appeared shocked.

"You… You are…"

"I am part spider, you can say. Spiders are considered vermin here and many people are scared of them. Do you think me a monster? Are you scared of me?"

Hela was at loss of words. She had known Peter had secrets, dangerous secrets even as his presence at her apartment would have alerted the police, but this…

"I don't think you are a monster."

Peter took her hands in his.

"Then why do you insist on calling yourself one? You are powerful, beautiful and strong, those are not the traits of a monster."

Hela looked at him, sad and yet… hopeful.

"You… you don't know all. You don't know half of it…"

"Then tell me."

Hela looked at the piano. She walked towards it and Peter followed. Then she started playing. It was a difficult composition without a doubt, and of an eerie beauty. To Peter, it felt as if the music was tangible, as if he could feel the strings of notes, the sound waves wrap themselves around him. It was so sad, so deeply troubled and yet unearthly beautiful… Peter couldn't help himself; he stared at her hands as she played, her long and elegant fingers dancing over the keys. She was entrancing, and a moment he wondered if she had perhaps woven a spell into the music. While he stared at her hands, he saw something strange happening. The skin of her left hand started to disappear. Then the muscles, showing pearly white bones. The strangely clean decay went up her arm while Peter looked at it, open-mouthed. Hela was unaffected by her decay, she simply continued playing, with more ardour and more emotion for every inch of flesh that disappeared. The decay went up, and through the open back of the dress Peter saw how first the skin, then the flesh and then the organs disappeared, leaving only pearly white bones. Finally, Hela played the last note. When she turned towards him, Peter couldn't help but breathe in sharply, shocked by what he saw. Hela appeared to have been cut in half, one side of her replaced with a skeleton. Her good eye was filled with tears, and her voice was cold and ages old when she spoke.

"Can you see it now? Can you now finally see how repulsive I am?"

Peter looked at the goddess, half woman, half skeleton, and he couldn't help but see… Hela. He recalled how her left eye had always been a bit out of tune with the rest, how the corners of her mouth never twitched equally, and now he knew why. It was as if all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

"Hela…"

"Please. Look away."

"No. You are beautiful, Hela."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I don't lie. Look at me, Hela. You are the daughter of the God of Lies, I know you can tell if I speak the truth."

Hela looked at him, and saw he was truthful. Her mind knew it, but her feelings refused to give in.

"How can you call this beautiful? How can you be blind to the horror of my being?"

"I don't see any horrors, Hela, I just see you. And I… I think you're beautiful. Just as you are, you are amazing."

Peter took her hands in his, again, and felt both the cold flesh and the bones. The bones of her left hand were soft and shiny… He looked in Hela's eyes, both her good eye and her empty eye socket, and smiled. It was hard to tell like this, but he thought Hela smiled as well. And when he bent forward, she didn't back away. It felt odd, the touch of both soft flesh and hard bone at the same time… They stayed close together when their lips parted. Peter gave her the softest smile and chuckled.

"I think… I think I like you, Hela Helvete."

"Lokidottir. Hela Lokidottir."

"As long as I don't have to ask your father for permission to date you… I'm good."

This made Hela chuckle too, and for the first time, despite her complexion, Peter thought she truly looked like a happy young girl.

"How are we going to tell Justin?"

"I am indebted to him already… Do you truly trust him?"

"Yeah, I think I do. He's an okay guy, no matter what Mr Stark says about his dad."

"You… you know the Man of Iron?"

Peter laughed.

"It seems, Miss Lokidottir, that we have a whole lot to talk about…"

_(Pagebreak) _

Hela looked at Peter, feeling… elated. In all of her long life she had never been courted. Of course, being the queen of a realm and at least as curious as her father, she had ordered her servants to perform the acts of courting for her, so she knew what it was all about, but… to experience it herself… That was something entirely else. Peter Parker was a mere mortal, but he had shown her more kindness than any of the gods in Asgard ever had.

"Peter…"

Peter had wrapped his arms around Hela. It was a little odd, because she looked so much older and more mature, and more… dead too now, but he… he was in love with her. The moment she had shown him her true nature, he had felt it.

"Yes?"

"The people of Asgard, they said I did not have a heart."

Peter felt anger towards those people, who had hurt Hela for no other reason than a slightly –okay, very- unusual complexion… And to contain it, he needed to say something disgustingly mushy.

"I don't care. Either way, you have a heart. You have my heart."

That made Hela's good side blush.

"You would make Fandral jealous, you…"

Peter grinned.

"I hope that is a good thing…"

"Depends…"

Hela gave him a playful smirk.

"Now… Are we going back to Justin?"

"Are you sure he's not going to scream?"

"He might scream, but in the end he'll be okay with it. He's a guy like that."

It turned out Peter was right…

"HOLY HELL!"

Hela couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, that's me…"

Justin looked pale and wide-eyed at Hela's skeletal half.

"Wow. I mean. Wow. SHIT! What the… Wow…"

Peter patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Breathe. In, out, in, out."

"What the fuck did you do to her, Pete?"

Justin whispered in shock. Hela just smiled calmly, and Peter admired how regal she looked.

"I am the Goddess of the Dead, Justin. This is my true form."

Justin stared at her in awe.

"You know, I always thought you were creepy, but this is like… beyond creepy man!"

"Creepy?"

"Yeah. You look… Wow, man… it's just freaking creepy, I mean, you're half a skeleton and you're still hot!"

Hela looked confused at Peter, who couldn't help but grin widely.

"I think he just made you a compliment, Hela."

"Really? In that case, I thank you, Justin Hammer Junior."

Justin blushed and mumbled

"Just Justin is good enough…."

His shyness didn't last long though. He looked with unhidden curiosity at Hela.

"So… Goddess of the Dead… what does that mean? Practical, I mean."

"Well, I rule what you call the afterlife."

"The AFTERLIFE? Wow. There is an afterlife?"

"Of course, where else would the dead go?"

Hela looked more confused than ever now. Not only this mortal didn't seem all that fazed by her complexion, he also possessed some strange ideas about the dead. She mused.

"For a race of mortals you know terribly little of Death…"

Peter laughed out loud now, while Justin continued to stare at Hela as if she were the eighth world wonder. He finally said.

"So the afterlife. What's it like?"

"Cold. Boring too. There's not that much to do, really. I mostly read or deal with politics. People come to banter over their souls and the souls of loved ones all the time. I don't rule the entire afterlife though. Only the part you usually describe as Hell. Valhalla is not under my jurisdiction."

Justin looked at Peter now, who was done laughing.

"I TOLD you she was a crossover between Death and the devil!"

"I am definitely not related to Death Herself. I am simply in Her service."

Justin watched her open-mouthed.

"So, you're immortal too and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Wow… Wow, Pete, you got yourself one nice lady. You're an item, right? I mean, you're holding hands and stuff…"

"An… Item?"

"Yeah. Dating? Coupled up? A pair? A twosome?"

"Ah yes. Peter is indeed courting me."

Justin grinned widely and high-fived with Peter.

"This calls for a toast! Let's go seek out my father's drinks cabinet!"

_ (Pagebreak)_

As soon as became clear that Loki wasn't going to wake up any time soon, life in the Tower went back to it's usual pace. However, Clint continued to carry his bow and arrows with him everywhere, Natasha slept with a gun under her pillow, Steve often brought a platter of food to the sickbay in hopes of feeding Tony, Thor paced up and down the corridors like a caged lion, and Bruce looked more strained to keep the Other Guy inside than ever. Tony never left the bedside of the god, just as he had promised. Bruce worried about his friend's health, and after observing him awake for over 24 hours, he decided to intervene. Tony didn't notice anything, until his exhaustion suddenly increased by about 200 per cent. He looked up at Bruce, who was working on something, and wanted to ask what was happening, but his tongue was too heavy. His vision blurred out as Bruce patted him on the head.

"Sweet dreams, Tony."

Just a few seconds later Tony was out of it, lying completely zonked in his chair. Bruce put him in a better position and softly smiled. Tony would be mad at him, but it was for his own good…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Tony felt odd. Bruce must have put a sedative in the food Steve brought, he thought. But why could he even think now? Shouldn't he be sleeping? He could clearly feel the influence of the drugs, his head was swimming and thoughts only came slow and viscous like treacle, but somehow he was still conscious. His surroundings were… dark, but also… there were flickers of light around him, it was as if he was drifting among a starry sky. Not such a bad sight, actually. Almost hypnotized he watched the lights, his glister of consciousness slipping away again. The next moment he opened his eyes he found himself in a large room, decorated in green and gold. Confused he looked around. Those colours…

"Loki?"

He saw something move in the bed. Carefully, Tony approached it. You never knew, this was obviously some sort of dream and he wasn't known to have good dreams, so who knew what he would find… Ready to run or attack he pulled away part of the covers. Loki lay there, curled up and looking at him with tired eyes.

"Tony…"

Immediately Tony sat down on the bed. He looked worriedly at Loki.

"Err… I'm sorry I woke you up… but what is this place?"

Not the best way to start a conversation, but of all the things he wanted to say that was the first thing finding the way to his mouth. Loki sighed.

"This is my room."

"Wait. Is this my dream or your dream?"

"This isn't a dream, not really anyway. Remember what I told you about the dream dimensions, and how they are real? We are in one. My mind was in one, and somehow you…"

"Somehow I what?"

"Somehow you found me…"

Loki's voice was soft now, and Tony felt like an intruder.

"I didn't wish to disturb you."

Loki sat up in the bed now and softly shook his head.

"No. I… I missed you. I know that even here I lack coherence and even here my mind's a mess, but… I missed you."

Loki looked so… vulnerable. Tony carefully put an arm around him. He didn't know if the god would appreciate it since he was a lot more lucid now, but clearly it was what Loki had been waiting for. He crawled against Tony with the same desperate need for comfort as in those first days. In response Tony held him and whispered the same calming things as always.

Loki sighed deeply. He had somehow cast his own mind to a safe hideout, but he had been sick and lonely and scared, and now he finally felt like things would be okay again. Perhaps his mind had made this up, perhaps it was only an illusion… but for the time being he would enjoy it. He had never wanted to let a thing like this happen, yet it had. The mortal man of iron, Anthony Stark, his enemy, was the only person in the nine realms capable of making him feel safe and… loved. Loki didn't even want to think of the consequences of that statement.

Holding Loki in his arms, Tony finally felt right again. He softly said.

"When they took you away… I was so scared I would never hold you again."

Loki couldn't believe it. He had invited himself into Tony's life, annoyed him to no end, made him feel obliged to help despite hating him… and he claimed he had actually… enjoyed it?

"You… You do not wish for me to disappear from your life?"

Tony shook his head.

"Loki, if I had wished for you to disappear from my life I would have never kissed you awake back in that SHIELD cell."

Loki's body became tense in Tony's arms. With his voice trembling, he asked.

"You… You k-kissed me?"

Tony cursed himself for being such a blabber, but decided to be honest, no matter the consequences.

"I did. I did not wish to offend you, really. It was just…" He let go of Loki, biting his lip. "I think I should go."

In no time he had reached the door… but Loki's magic was faster. Before he could put his hand on the doorknob the god stood before him. The first thing Tony thought was that he had to be angry, because in a way Tony had taken advantage of the situation… When he saw Loki's eyes however, he knew that wasn't the case. The look Loki gave him sent tremors down his spine, and not the bad kind.

"Don't go."

Having trouble concentrating all of a sudden, Tony asked.

"Why?"

For the first time, Loki's lips folded into that playful smirk again.

"Perhaps… perhaps I just want you to kiss me again."

Tony didn't require any more encouragement. Their lips crushed together in a hungry kiss, savouring each other with arduous passion. Soon they were stumbling to the bed again, a mess of entangled limbs and hungry lips. Their clothes were gone with a snap of Loki's fingers, but in the end they did not proceed to have sex. It wasn't necessary, not yet. Just the touch of their naked bodies was enough, the sense of not being alone, of having someone who cared… Tony hadn't realized how starved he had been himself until Loki's hands ran over his bare skin, until he felt the god's soft, cool lips press themselves against his neck, whispering barely audible.

"Please don't ever leave me…"

That was the moment Tony knew nothing would ever make him part with Loki Laufeyson, Norse God, supervillain, and now also –so he believed- his boyfriend…

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yes! Two kissing pairs, isn't that wonderful? TLC, as was requested... No smut (yet), but if there's demand I might oblige sooner to write it! Also, I don't know about age rules and stuff, Peter is technically almost 16 and Hela is like a few thousand years old, does that make their couple pedophiliac? I have nothing against teenager sex, but I probably won't write it for this pair (unless requested of course)...**

**Now... REVIEWS! I love them, I want them, I need them! Do you want more Avenger Babies, or perhaps our favorite characters in another embarrassing predicament? If I get over 20 reviews I will oblige to whatever request I get! **


	13. Chapter 13

Peter woke up, still in his clothes, lying on the soft carpet in one of the many living rooms in the Hammer Mansion. He lifted his head and pinched his eyes against the light when he heard something. Music. Not the same music as last night… He remembered what they had been doing, and immediately wanted to drop his head back to the floor. Justin had brought them to his father's bar, and there they had mixed drinks until even Hela had been drunk enough to dance on a table to Ricky Martin. Urgh… He became aware that Justin was laying on the couch, looking absolutely terrible, his glasses half on his face and his shirt ripped off him. Peter checked his own clothes and sighed in relief to see they were still okay. Moaning, he got up. His head really hurt… Where was Hela? Then he heard it again. Music. He followed it to the ballroom where the piano stood. Hela was playing, and he could see she had hidden her true form again.

The music was still as beautiful as the first time he had heard it, and somehow it cleared out his head. It made him feel more awake and less sick. Hela turned to him as soon as she was done playing.

"Good morning, Peter."

Her voice was strangely playful.

"You are awfully awake and chipper for someone who drank that much absinthe…"

Hela smiled apologetically.

"Apparently not just plant life serves to replenish my magic… Human life, the cheerfulness and strong, unbridled emotions of someone who is slightly inebriated are quite easily to tap into."

Peter frowned.

"Wait, are you saying you have sucked life out of me and Justin?"

Hela looked at the keys and nodded.

"Just a little bit, it happened almost before I could help it. It's like in the park, when I'm surrounded by life, my magic reacts. I… I didn't wish to anger you or your friend."

Peter couldn't stay even slightly mad at Hela. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not angry… Although you better not mention it to Justin or he will start calling you a Dementor."

"What is a Dementor?"

"Well… I think it's basically something like you only a whole lot creepier and uglier. And it doesn't really exist. I hope."

Hela raised an eyebrow but didn't ask further.

"I have mused as to how I might be able to repay the young Mr Hammer for his kindness…"

"To start you should really call him Justin, he's not so keen to be reminded of his heritage. And then you could perhaps cure his hangover, for I fear he's going to be in bed all day if you don't, the guy's a terrible lightweight."

Hela chuckled dryly.

"Yes, I noticed."

"You on the other hand…"

"I have a very unusual physiology, as you may have noticed. I have inherited the Jötun tolerance for alcoholic beverages from my parent though…"

"Lucky you…"

Hela looked a bit sad at that.

"You have no idea what you're saying, Peter Parker."

"Oh I do. Everything has good sides. The spider thing is not all fun and games too, but it has its advantages."

Hela softly nodded. She was looking pensively at the ballroom doors.

"A simple healing spell is hardly an honest repay for all that Mr… I mean Justin has done for me. Are you sure there is nothing else?"

Suddenly Peter had an idea.

"Well, perhaps there's something..."

_(Pagebreak) _

Tony didn't really know what to feel. What should he feel? After all he was lying naked in a bed in another dimension accompanied by an equally naked god-slash-war-criminal, which wasn't exactly an everyday situation for him. But the scent of Loki's silky black hair, the touch of his slender body against his, it felt completely right in all its wrongness. While he silently enjoyed the other male's presence, Loki turned to him and once again touched the arc reactor.

"Is this… your heart?"

"Not really. It's… the arc reactor does more than power the suit. It keeps shrapnel from penetrating my heart and major arteries. It keeps me alive."

Tony just told it. There was no use in hiding it any longer anyway. Loki's hand rested on the glowing circle.

"It feels like… like the Tesseract. It holds magic…"

"Science is a bit like magic, I guess."

Loki pulled back his hand and looked sad. Tony caressed his face and felt a tear. Worriedly he asked.

"What is wrong?"

Loki whispered.

"You told me your secret… it only seems fair I now share mine. I… I just know you will no longer like me when you know it."

Tony shook his head.

"Nothing would make me change my mind about you. Nothing at all."

Loki closed his eyes.

"My children… I hadn't seen them for so long… Ages… The Chitauri captured me when Thor brought me to Asgard, they wanted revenge for my failure. They tormented and tortured me… The images, Tony… the images were horrible. I wished to die but they would not let me. And at last…" Now he sobbed. "In the end I sold out my daughter."

"What?"

Tony didn't understand it. With teary eyes Loki looked at him.

"My daughter Hela is the Goddess of the Dead. She… she is the guardian of the line that separates the living and the dead, and therefor she is half of each. Half alive, half dead. The people of Asgard… They feared and loathed her… she was still so young when she retreated forever to the realm of the dead, Tony. I hadn't seen her since. The Chitauri… Their leader Thanos is the lover of Death Herself, and I offered him a sacrifice for his beloved. Thousands of souls. If only he would…" Again, Loki's voice broke. He sobbed and pinched his eyes. "If only he would free Hela from her realm, she would take care of the sacrifice. She… I told her she had to spread her tendrils of death and disease, take lives as much as she could… But not in a way that would betray her. She had… she had to spread the lethal, infectious curse of death in a school, and the children would go home, and they would infect their parents, who would go to their work, infect others… An incubation time of about a week would ensure enough infected before the first person would die."

Tony was shocked. He felt angry and sick at the idea of such a plan, magical-biological warfare instead of an honest face-to-face fight, but still… The torture Loki had been subjected to… He remembered he would have done anything back in Afghanistan, simply to make the torment stop. Loki saw his shocked face and interpreted it wrongly.

"You are disgusted…"

He got out of bed and walked to the window. Standing in front of it he looked like an image of defeat, his shoulders hunched and his head hanging. It broke Tony's heart despite what he just heard. Immediately he got up too and embraced Loki.

"I am not. I am not, Loki. Never."

"Hela will complete the task… she is loyal and worried about my welfare. She knows what the Chitauri will do to me if she fails…" Loki cried. "But I don't want her to. Not anymore, not… I rather live an eternal life of torture than to… than to lose you."

Once again the god seemed as broken as he was in the beginning. Tony softly kissed him.

"There is always a solution. Tell me where we can find your daughter, and we will apprehend her. You should have some faith in us, after all we did stop your invasion as well…"

And Loki told him. When he had given Tony all he knew, he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. He was so tired… Softly he said.

"When you pass through that door… you will wake. You will remember all."

"And what about you?"

"I don't want to wake, Tony… It's too much to remember all. Here I am safe."

"I don't want to leave you here."

"You have to. You are needed."

"So are you. I need you."

Loki was silent. Even the magically protected dream-dimension couldn't shield him of all his memories… If he didn't know he couldn't die he would think remembering all would kill him.

"I am so tired, Tony… And if I wake… I will not be like this. I will be…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but Tony knew what he meant. He would be like in those first days again, possibly even worse.

"I will care for you."

Tony led Loki back to the bed and sort of tucked him in. The god didn't protest the least.

"When you are tired you should sleep. But promise me that you will wake up, for me. Please."

Tired, Loki nodded.

"I promise."

"Good. Now sleep."

Tony softly kissed Loki's lips and ran his hand through the man's hair. Oh, how he would like to stay… But the information he had now was too important. As soon as Loki slept he left the room. Immediately a big black nothing enclosed him…

_(Pagebreak) _

Hela looked strangely excited when hearing what Peter had come up with.

"You mean we will battle these scoundrels?"

Peter grinned.

"Sort of."

"Then we must immediately prepare for a glorious fight!"

Hela looked… elated at the prospect. A mischievous grin adorned her face and her green eyes lit up dangerously. She looked positively like her father…

"You… you won't kill them, right?"

Hela shook her head.

"Oh no. That would be much too merciful… I must speak with Justin now."

"He's is still in the living room, preparing to throw up I guess…"

Hela made her way to the living room. Healing Justin's hangover was not that hard, and after a short conversation Hela disappeared in his mother's room. When she came out, both their mouths fell open. Peter suspected she wore her uniform, which was now dry again, but over it she wore a tailored black leather coat with a belt. Her lips were a devilish red and her green eyes flickered dangerously. Her black hair was put together in a tight ballerina bun, and on her ears dangled silver earrings that looked like blades. On her feet she wore a pair of black leather stiletto heels. She smiled shyly and said.

"I borrowed your mother's shoes, Justin… I hope you don't mind."

"I… I… Of course not…"

Hela didn't look 15. She didn't look 18 or 21 either. She looked ageless and tremendously powerful, and Peter almost felt himself shrink in her presence. She noticed, and turned to him.

"Peter Parker, today you will stand by my side as my equal. Hold you head up high."

She tilted his chin a bit and gave him that special smile, that smile he hadn't known she was capable of. Peter immediately promoted it to his favourite expression in the mental inventory. Justin looked at them as if they had just grown horns. Which Hela probably was capable of, but he thought it was better if Justin didn't know that.

"You… Wow… Peter, marry that girl she's freaking awesome!"

They broke the tension with laughter. Peter saw Justin hand something to Hela.

"Here, you asked me for this. Just plug it in and it should do the trick."

"Thank you, Justin Hammer."

"That's my dad… Just call me Justin." Justin smiled.

"What was that?"

Hela looked apologetically at Peter.

"I'm sorry, but it's better if you don't know… You'll find out soon enough…" And the mischievous smirk was back. She really took after her father… Justin's driver brought them to school. When they walked in, immediately the eyes were on them. Justin and Peter were on Hela's sides like a pair of bodyguards, and the Norse goddess grinned widely and evilly.

"Where is the enemy?"

Justin totally got into the game.

"Over there, in the corner of the smokers."

"Prepare for a glorious battle…"

"Glorious?"

Hela smirked at Peter.

"Yes. Glorious, not lengthy…" She laughed. "I don't expect those feeble minds to be much of a challenge."

Hela could be really, really creepy when she wanted to.

"Wait for my call. You will know when it is time."

Peter and Justin watched as Hela approaches the smoker's corner. They saw how she smiled, cocked her head, bent over a bit, and even from a distance Peter could feel the vibe of mental control she was exercising. In no time she had the boys' attention. And then they saw her touch the face of one of them, almost lovingly. And that was when they got the call. The environment changed, the world first blurred out and then became clear again to them. They were standing in a regal looking room with lots of black marble. It was cold and eerie, and they both hoped it wasn't real. Justin and Peter looked at each other, and observed that they were both wearing… armour. Asgardian armour, Peter knew. Justin noticed he had a sword and whispered.

"Cool…"

They heard a cold, female voice speak, and that turned their attention to the middle of the large room. There, the jocks were all naked and tied to special black wooden benches. They all appeared to be in various states of shock. And at the end of the room, on a large throne of black marble, surrounded by monstrous statues of -hopefully- imaginary creatures, sat Hela. In her natural form, half skeleton, and wearing a most regal silk black dress with a leather bustier, she sat on the throne like only a true queen could sit. On her head she wore a crown that looked like a pair of silver horns, and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

"You are the scum of the realm Midgard! Your mother's pushed you out but not one of them managed to discipline their sorry brood! They thought to leave it in the hands of Life and her problems to teach you humility… Well, Life passed on the task to me. You, pathetic mortals, will now feel what happens when you vex the Goddess of Death!"

Peter and Justin giggled when they saw one of the jocks had wet himself.

Hela got up from the throne and threw off her cape. With large steps she reached the boys and a riding crop appeared in her hand.

"Anything you have to say?"

The boys, who had been too petrified to speak, now started to whimper and beg. Hela only laughed coldly at their fear.

"So you don't want to be punished by me? Perhaps you should have thought about that before you took advantage of those weaker than you and humiliated the people who have more brains in their little toes than you in the whole of your bodies together!"

With a cracking sound the whip came down on the first bully, leaving a long, red mark.

"You should have thought about that before you brawled!"

A second jock felt the wrath of Death…

"You should really have thought it through before you mistreated innocents!"

The third one in the row felt the whip on his bare buttocks. Hela continued, summing up their faults and reinforcing her statements with the crop. Justin looked both elated and shocked, as was Peter. With the horns and the vicious laugh she looked like the splitting image of Loki if he would have been a woman. It was creepy… The bullies were now all crying like babies, their butts bruised and bleeding.

"Please… have mercy…"

Hela bent over to the one speaking.

"Mercy? You dare beg me for mercy?"

The riding crop now changed into a long leather flogger.

"I want you to beg to be my doormat, mortal. I want you to beg for my righteous punishment! Mercy…" She spit it out as if it were a dirty word and let the flogger torment the backs of the boys.

"I am your mistress, your authority, your superior! You will no longer brawl, you will no longer mistreat, you will no longer humiliate! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes!"

"YES WHO?"

The walls almost trembled with Hela's power.

"Yes Mistress!"

The boys' voices were panicking and desperate. At long last Hela let her implements disappear, along with the ties that kept the boys to the benches. They still did not move. Hela nodded to Justin and Peter, who approached her now, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the row of naked guys. Hela pointed her attention to Justin.

"Justin, I have avenged you. Now it is up to you to seek a fitting way of final retribution."

Justin thought for a second, then he grinned.

"That doormat idea of yours actually wasn't so bad…"

Hela grinned as well.

"I like how you think, Justin…"

Then she looked at the punished bullies.

"You heard him."

The boys looked pale and scared, and they begged.

"P-please, let us b-be your doormat!"

"Please who?"

"P-please Master!"

Justin pretended to think, and then he said.

"Well… Okay then."

Immediately, the boys formed a row on the floor, their bleeding backs facing Justin, and the nerd-warrior walked over them, making sure to rub his heavy footwear well into the wounds. Hela had certainly left an impression, because they didn't make a single sound. At the end of the row, Hela waited for him. She said.

"Look at that, your shoes are still dirty! Perhaps you need to use the doormat again…"

Justin shook his head.

"No. Let them lay like that…"

"I must say it's a very befitting position."

Peter joined them. He felt mighty uncomfortable with it all, even though he thought it was good that those bullies had finally gotten a lesson in humility. Torture just wasn't his thing. Justin clearly had lesser trouble with it than he…

"Where are we actually?"

Hela smiled, the world blurred again, and then they just stood in their normal clothes in the schoolyard. The jocks still stood in the smoker's corner, burning cigarettes hanging limply between their half-open lips, their eyes staring widely in shock.

"We never really travelled. I merely brought our and their minds together. They didn't suffer any bodily harm… but they probably won't bother any of you ever again."

That was somewhat a relief for Peter. Justin hugged Hela.

"Hela, you are my hero! Can I have a poster of you in my room?"

They all laughed. Peter found it hard to shake off the uncomfortable feeling at first, but when he saw Hela's honestly happy laugh, it just vanished. She was a great friend… and a great girlfriend, and no whip or riding crop could ever change that.

**(Author's Comments)**

**Major plot development! Now you guys finally know what Hela's mystery assignment was... Loki of course still thinks she's out to complete it, while Hela herself is experiencing a maaaajor guilt trip for not completing it. And now Tony knows about it too and there's gonna be an awful lot of trouble, you can imagine that.**

**Then... Fierce Hela is Fierce! And yeah, BDSM has found its way into this story... *sigh* Anyway, I hope you like the way Hela took revenge for Justin :) **

**REEEVIEWS PLEEEZ! I love each and every one of the reviews I get, they make me incredibly happy! Also, more than 20 reviews and you get a new episode of Baby Avengers! (or another sidetracked story with our cast in a ridiculously embarrassing predicament, your choice)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Author's Gift to Reviewers)**

**So... for FireSenshi2, Lazy Kitty Hyuu and msgone: more BABY AVENGERS! But, to somewhat please the also very awesome reviewer jaquelinelittle I have placed it at the bottom, so you don't necessarily have to read it...**

When Tony woke up, he was incredibly clear-headed. He remembered what Loki had told him and immediately jumped up.

"Bruce!"

Dr Banner turned at him with a grin.

"Ah, you're awake. I hope you forgive me but you really needed…"

Tony interrupted him.

"No time! I talked to Loki, his daughter is going to spread an infectious disease in Peter's school, Loki gave me her address so we have to go and stop her!"

Tony sounded rushed and Bruce just stared at him.

"Wait. Loki's still unconscious, right?"

He looked to be certain at the –indeed- still unconscious god.

"It's too hard to explain, just trust me on this."

Bruce watched the other man as he rushed through the lab, grabbing random items and putting them in other places like in frenzy.

"And you're sure Hela's going to spread a disease?"

Tony stopped right in his tracks.

"How do you know her name?"

Bruce felt red go to his cheeks… or was it green?

"Well…"

"Bruce?"

"She's the friend Peter's been staying over at." He blurted out. Tony's mouth fell open.

"And you KNEW she was Loki's daughter?"

Bruce looked at his shoes.

"She was sick, couldn't control her magic, and I didn't want SHIELD to apprehend and torture her while she was already in such bad condition. Peter doesn't know, by the way."

Tony frowned.

"Great judgement, Bruce. Now instead of picking up a powerless and sick 15-year-old we get to fight a fully recovered Goddess of the Dead. Great plan you had there, really."

Bruce felt his annoyance rise.

"You don't know if she's recovered!"

Tony looked angry too.

"Let's hope she's not! I don't want to see a pandemic break loose because you couldn't open your mouth when you had to!"

Bruce was on edge, he knew that any more and Hulk would have a word –or better, a fist- with Tony Stark.

"I am going away now. Don't follow me."

With clenched teeth Dr Banner walked out of the lab, leaving an angry Tony behind. Tony hit a worktable in frustration and then called out to his AI.

"JARVIS, call SHIELD. Now."

JARVIS didn't answer, instead he connected Tony to Director Fury's office. The one-eyed spy stared at him suspiciously.

"Why did you call me, Stark? Usually you're not so keen on talking to me."

"I wouldn't talk to you if it wasn't absolutely necessary, no offence Cyclops. Loki informed me of something rather disturbing, if you get me… his daughter Hela is going to release a deadly pathogen in her school. She needs to be apprehended, but she could be both in her apartment and in the school, and I don't know how strong she is, exactly. Plus, I think I pissed off Bruce."

Fury blinked. He took a deep breath, as if he wanted to lash out at Tony, and seeing from the way he glared that was exactly what he wanted to do. He refrained however and said instead.

"Romanoff and Barton will go to the school, you and Captain America go to the apartment."

"Objection your honour. There is no chance of me leaving this room. I made someone a promise I intend to keep."

Fury saw there was no use in arguing with him, so he sighed and said.

"Since Bruce is apparently 'pissed'…"

"Just tell Thor he'll get to see Loki's apartment, he'll be volunteering to go."

"You better pray this ends well, Stark…"

With a menacing glare Fury ended the conversation. Tony felt powerless and annoyed he had a fight with Bruce. Sighing, he sat down in his chair next to Loki again.

"Even unconscious you're a troublemaker… Tss… If I didn't love you so much…"

He didn't even realize what he had said…

_ (Pagebreak)_

"And?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That girl does have the creepiest bedroom ever."

Steve and Thor had returned from the apartment, finding nothing of importance except for a full answering machine. Tony pointed at it.

"And that?"

"The memory is full, we thought perhaps there would be something of use on it, so we took it."

Steve plugged it in and pressed a button, and immediately a male voice with a thick Latverian accent filled the room.

"Call me as soon as you hear this, I hate to be ignored."

The second message was also from Dr Doom.

"Loki, where are you? I am worried off my ass don't you know that?"

The third message… as well.

"What did I do wrong? Why don't you want to talk to me anymore? I thought we had a connection!"

It turned out they were all from Dr Doom, and not all of them were equally business like. Steve was blushing.

"So… Loki and… Doom? That's like…"

"Weird. They say Doom's ugly as fuck under than mask…"

"This villain was courting my brother too?"

Thor asked incredulously. Apparently he had been fairly convinced of his brother's intact honour. Tony patted him on the shoulder.

"See! I'm not even the first one. No reason to remodel my face thus."

"Lady Pepper already told me to refrain from such practices, Man of Iron. Don't think I will be this lenient if you hurt my brother in any way though."

Thor sounded less angry than when he had first heard of the kiss, and Tony silently thanked Pepper. He had been awful to her and she had still had his back… That woman was too good for this world, really.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I suggest we go assist Lady Natasha and Clint in the apprehension of my niece."

Steve nodded.

"Excellent plan. If she's anything like what I read about they can use all the help they can get…"

_ (Pagebreak)_

Peter, Justin and Hela were celebrating their victory.

"Creepy, that helmet-crown of yours totally reminded me of that other creepy-looking god invading the city last year. Pretty badass if you ask me."

Hela chuckled lightly.

"You mean Loki, God of Mischief and Lies?"

"That's him. My dad said the guy was totally crazy, but still he hid in his panic room during the whole thing so I guess that crazy or not he was pretty menacing as well…"

Hela looked at Peter, who grinned. She decided not to tell anything just yet. So far Justin had responded more than well to the information, but hearing she was the daughter of a supervillain might just be a little too much. They were still laughing and giggling when Peter stopped, a shocked expression on his face.

"Hela, Justin. Hold on."

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're in trouble."

He pointed at the entrance of the school, where two people entered. Both dressed in black, one man and one woman.

"They totally look like those guys from the Avengers."

Justin remarked. Peter slicked.

"That's because they ARE those guys from the Avengers."

Hela became even paler than her usual skin colour.

"Oh no…"

She knew them, and what she knew even better were their bullets and arrows, of which she had fished plenty from her father's injuries. Peter saw her panic and pinched her hand.

"We just have to get out of the school. We'll make it."

Justin didn't understand.

"Why are they after us?"

"Hello, Goddess of the Dead and all that?"

"Right. Shit."

Hela got that stern look on her face.

"We need distraction. A lot of it."

Justin frowned.

"How do you intend to cause that in… let's say two minutes?"

"I'm good with mischief, Justin… it's in the family after all."

Hela didn't wait for an answer. She closed her eyes, and a wave of something utterly sick and disgusting came over Justin and Peter, making them want to throw up. It was the same as when Hela had been sick, but this time it was controlled. The ceiling lights began to flicker, computers went crazy, and people started to feel really awkward all of a sudden. It wasn't enough. Despite the people now flocking out of the building, causing confusion for the SHIELD agents on the schoolyard, it still wasn't enough. Hela seemed to know that. Another wave of the disgusting feeling rolled through the school, and Justin emptied his stomach on his shoes. Peter looked worried at Hela. The magic shielding her "bad side" had become so thin the bone almost shimmered through it… A rumble went through the building, and Peter felt the floor tremble. The trembling became worse, and the fire alarm began to ring. Now people stormed out en masse, screaming about an earthquake. Peter held Justin, who looked like a very carsick puppy, and watched Hela throw her head in her neck and utter an untranslatable curse. Almost simultaneously the people in the schoolyard started to scream. Windows shattered, plaster from the ceiling came down on them, and the whole building shook as if some giant was poking it. Justin looked close to tears as big cracks started to show in the walls..

"W-what the fuck is she doing!? Is the building coming down?"

Outside there was a sound reminiscent of clothing ripping, but a factor thousand louder. Peter didn't even want to know what it was, actually. Hela opened her eyes and looked at them, almost confused. She swayed on her legs.

"Enough… distraction?"

"You… You caused a f-fucking earthquake!"

"Y-your… your r-realm… offers m-many natural… m-methods of distraction."

Hela's voice sounded faraway and from the look in her eyes Peter could tell his girlfriend wasn't entirely aware anymore.

"Come on Hela, we have to go. They're Avengers, even if you broke the earth's crust they won't stay away forever. Plus, I don't want to test the structural integrity of this building any more…"

Grabbing Hela by the arm, he pulled her to the nearest fire exit, on the back of the school. There was too much commotion already for them to be noticed, so the distraction technique had at least done its job. Outside, Justin still looked as if he hadn't digested the information.

"W-what… what are we going to do now?"

Peter's mind was unusually clear. He nodded at Justin.

"I'm taking Hela somewhere safe. You should go to your class so they don't think you're missing."

"You're not leaving me!"

Peter sighed.

"I can't carry you both, and I need to get her away from this place. It will be flocked with SHIELD agents in no time."

"What do you mean, carry us?"

Peter sighed, sort of threw Hela over his shoulder, and looked at his friend.

"Don't ask. I'll explain it later. Meet me at Stark Tower, tell the receptionist you're bringing me my books or something."

"WHAT?"

"I'll explain it LATER!"

Peter produced a string of webbing and swung himself and Hela up a nearby building, leaving Justin to stare in astonishment. It was dangerous, using his spider powers without the suit since anyone could recognize him now, but he had no choice. He had to get Hela out safely, and with the earthquake and everything traffic would be a nightmare. As quickly as he could he swung himself from building to building, staying in the shadow as much as he could, while making sure Hela was okay. They would be going to Stark Tower; Peter had realized that if all the Avengers would be out to catch Hela, the best place to hide was where they would never look, the lion's den.

_ (Pagebreak)_

"That's better, isn't it?"

Peter put Hela down on his bed. She looked a bit hazy at him.

"W-where… are we?"

"My home. We're safe here, for now. Justin will be here soon too, I think."

Hela smiled weakly and sighed, closing her eyes.

"T-that… was a bit much… a bit too soon…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. S-simply tired."

Hela hadn't used that much of her strength in quite some time, and it had cost her dearly, especially since she had drained herself only so shortly ago when looking for her father. She wouldn't sleep, but lucid conversation would be out of the question for a while… Peter seemed to understand, as she eyed him vaguely. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"You did great."

That mortal… such a strange creature he was, this half-spider, half-man…. Hela felt her cold heart beat a little faster at his words. How had it happened that a mortal boy who didn't know a thing of the universe could make her feel so happy? Happier than she had felt in many years…

Peter put on the television. The breaking news was indeed the earthquake, and the air photos made Peter grasp for breath. A large, deep fracture ran through the street, schoolyard and part of the building, that had collapsed partly too. He looked at Hela and felt a shudder. Hela Lokidottir was not someone you wanted as an enemy, if there had been any doubt about that left it was erased now…

_"Mr Parker, do you want me to inform the others of your guest?"_

JARVIS' polite, British accent made Hela look up frightened. Peter grinned.

"That's just JARVIS, Hela. You'll like him." Then he pointed his attention to the AI.

"No, please not. Are there others here? Aren't they out to help with the earthquake thing?"

_"Yes, Mr Parker. Dr Banner has retreated in his rooms, for he claimed he was 'better with smashing than building' anyway. Mr Stark is currently in the sickbay."_

Well. Tony had been hiding in his workshop for over a week, perhaps he was dehydrated or something. At least he wouldn't cause him too much trouble… Dr Banner might be the best person to break the news to; he was always so calm and collected when he wasn't hulked out, and he had helped Hela before, Peter thought. Hela looked in surprise at the ceiling.

"You… You have… an invisible force… living in…"

JARVIS caught Hela's interest in him.

_"I am the AI that controls this building, Miss Lokidottir. You can call me JARVIS."_

Hela seemed mildly amused by the invisible man, but was too dazed to keep up a conversation. She gave the ceiling a faint smile and mumbled.

"Nice to… meet you, JARVIS…"

_"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lokidottir."_

Peter watched as Hela dreamed away, her eyes half-closed and her lips folded in a soft half-smile. She had to be really tired...

"I'm going to do something, kay? I'll be right back."

He didn't get an answer, so he supposed it was okay. Peter left the room and went for Dr Banner's quarters. He carefully knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Bruce had been meditating, drinking tea, and making lists of things he would do to Tony Stark as soon as he had calmed down enough. Coating the inside of his suit with peanut butter currently ranked first. He had found that exiting his frustration in a non-violent way usually managed to keep the Hulk inside… When Peter entered, he thus was relatively calm again.

"Peter!"

"Dr Banner?"

Peter hadn't expected the doctor to be that surprised to see him… he lived in the tower too, after all.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's good to see you. A lot has happened in the time you were gone…"

"I was gone for like… two days."

"Hela is not who you think she is, Peter."

Peter nodded and shrugged.

"I know that, you know."

"It's not the mutation thing, it's…"

"She's the goddess of the dead and Loki's kid. I know. She told me."

Dr Banner stared at Peter, not comprehending how the boy was so calm about that.

"You still don't know everything. She's been using you. Her purpose is to spread a deadly disease in your school, hoping to decimate the city's population, Peter."

Still, no response. Dr Banner hoped the boy wasn't in shock or something.

"I don't know where you heard that, but… I know from a pretty reliable source that it's not the case."

"She is the daughter of the god of lies, Peter. She is not a reliable source."

"Well, I know one thing, she may have caused an earthquake in my school, but no disease or anything really."

Now Dr Banner was even more stunned.

"That earthquake… that was her?"

"Yeah."

"And where is she now?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't hulk out on her. She's not as sturdy as her dad I think."

Dr Banner facepalmed.

"She's in your room, isn't she?"

Peter nodded.

"She just did it because I asked for distraction, really. I saw Clint and Natasha and I panicked… I didn't think it would take you this long to inform them, actually."

Now the doctor smiled shyly.

"I didn't betray her. Tony found out from another reliable source…"

"Oh?"

"As I said, a lot has happened in the time you weren't here…"

**(Author's Notes and BABY AVENGERS!)**

**So... this piece may have been a little confusing. Hela can cause earthquakes, yes. She is awesome. I'm not entirely satisfied with how this turned out, but I hope it's not too bad... Now on to the gift! I was overjoyed with going over 20 reviews so quickly, THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU!**

**"Aww, aren't you adorable? Yeah, you're adorable..."**

**"Agent Hill, may I remind you that is a war criminal you're holding there?"**

**-Agent Hill is cooing at Loki, who sits on her lap and happily sucks on his thumb, his too-large helmet hanging over his eyes a bit. Fury is trying to get Natasha to drink a bottle of milk, which she keeps spitting out on his suit. Baby Clint has decided to use Fury for target practice, meaning he also has several plastic arrow with suction cups sticking on him in hard-to-reach places. Hoping to keep the baby avengers problem a secret he only informed Maria Hill about it, and now he pays the price: 7 babies, and only two caretakers, of which one was totally infatuated with baby Loki's appearance and behavior.-**

**"But look how cute he is!"**

**"He is not cute! Put him down and do something useful!"**

**-Suddenly something tugs on his leg. A young blonde child with a worried look in his eyes says-**

**"Mwistuw Fuwy, Tony is poking Bwuce again an its no fun anywmowe!"**

**-He just wants to get up to reprimand Tony when he hears more crying...-**

**"Clint shot an awwow imma eye!"**

**"You helmet is stoopid!"**

**"ItisnoootThooorwhytheybesome antomeeee?"**

**"leave ma bwothew alone!"**

**"You can't even lift the hammew!"**

**-When Fury arrives at the 'crime scene', still holding baby Natasha, he finds Clint and Thor in a fight, with Loki crying inconsolably in a corner. Of course Agent Hill immediately picks up the baby villain.-**

**"Were they mean to you, dearie? Poor you..."**

**-Fury wants to say something about it, but Clint having two hands in Thor's long hair demands his attention first.-**

**"STOP IT NOW!"**

**-Effortlessly he picks up the two fighting kids and holds them up by their collars-**

**"NO BOW AND ARROW FOR YOU UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE, YOUNG MAN! And for you, don't fight with Clint, especially not over Loki. He totally deserved it."**

**-Sobbing and sulking, the fighting kids are put on separate chairs for a time out. Fury just wants to sit down when he hears a baby-hulk roar. No rest for the babysitters, it seems...-**


	15. Chapter 15

Peter didn't know what to think of it all, but he knew for sure Hela would be happy to hear they knew where her father was. The disease thing, however… That would probably prove to be a tougher subject. He entered his room and found Hela still on his bed, her eyes closed. For a moment he wondered if she was sleeping… but then she turned her head to him, her eyes still hazy but less bad than before.

"Peter…"

"Hela, I think we need to talk. Do you feel up to it?"

Hela forced herself up and nodded.

"Y-yes. You can question me."

It sounded awkwardly formal. Peter sat down and sighed.

"Do you want to destroy the human race, Hela?"

Hela's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise.

"I…"

"Apparently you are to cause a deadly disease in my school, that would ultimately decimate the human population if given the chance to spread properly."

Hela's dazedness was replaced with shock now. Tears filled her eyes.

"I w-will not ask how you found out… By now I know you mortals hold unusual powers as well."

Peter felt a sting of disappointment.

"So… It's true?"

Hela softly nodded.

"You d-don't know it all. I… it was my task, my only purpose here… But… I couldn't."

"Why? How do I know if you're not lying?"

Hela seemed to shrink at those words.

"That is all we are good for, isn't it? Lies, death, deceit and chaos… All my family has ever been related to. Why would you believe me?"

She looked up and Peter startled at the unrefined pain in her eyes.

"I came here with no one but my father… I had literally not seen a living soul in more than two hundred years! All I remembered of the world of the living was the disgust, the looks, the horror on people's face, the way their noses crinkled from my stench… I wanted them to DIE, Peter! I wanted all of them dead so I would be above them and they would pay for what they had done to me, my father, my family!"

Hela was hysterical now, tears running over her face as she stood up from the bed, trembling on her feet.

"The Aesir, the Jötun, the Chitauri, the humans… You were all the same to me, everybody dies in the end, everybody dies! My father was broken and ill and he begged me, BEGGED ME to do as he had promised his captors, for otherwise they would take him back and subject him to the torture again! I told him yes, because I was furious when I saw what they had done to him, yet another race to wrong and take advantage of my family!"

Now Hela sank back on the bed, her short burst of energy clearly over. Her voice was flat and cold when she continued.

"But then I came here… It was so different from the other realms… it wasn't cold and barren, or dead and lonely… Midgard is so full of life… and I hesitated, Peter. Because do you know what the cost of the task would be for me?"

It was a real question, and Peter softly shook his head.

"If I would do as my father asked me, I would violate the age-old laws that exist between the realm of the dead and the realm of the living. The one that guards the border can only open and close the gate: I am not to interfere myself with the coming of souls. If I would spread the illness, that would be an act of war. The other realms can't wage war on Niflheim, but they can deny me entry to their grounds. I would be banned from all the realms except for my own, convicted to those marble halls you have seen until Ragnarök!"

Hela cried now.

"It's not that I have seen so many other places since I'm the Queen of Niflheim and Helheim… but being here, on Midgard… I felt such sadness, such need for my home, the grounds I had grown up in… Even the frozen homeland of my mother would have been better still than another eternity in that dead nothingness where not even the toughest of plants will grow!"

It shocked Peter that she had lived for so long in a place where nothing could grow, since he knew that Hela loved nature more than anything… The Goddess was at the end of her strength it seemed. She whispered…

"And then you came… You, an obnoxious, persistent mortal trying to make friends with me… And I found I couldn't hate you, no matter how hard I tried. If there was one person like you in all of the realms, then… then perhaps I had been wrong to doom you all."

Hela gave him a maniac smile all of a sudden.

"Isn't that in one of your holy books?"

With a strange voice she quoted

_"Far be it from You to do such a thing as this, to slay the righteous with the wicked, so that the righteous should be as the wicked; far be it from You! Shall not the Judge of all the earth do right?"_

Peter was worried now. Hela looked completely deranged, trembling and rambling…

"Hela, calm down…"

Hela shook her head.

"No, Peter. I cannot calm down. I cannot. You have turned me over, you have cheated Death! Your kindness made me doubt and that doubt meant the end of my family! I couldn't… The thought of losing the only home I've ever known I could barely sustain, but at least I had my father back then… But then I met you, and the thought of losing you was so unbearable it made me lose everything else! I am all alone now, Peter! Are you satisfied?"

Peter wanted nothing more than to comfort Hela, tell her she wasn't alone, that for some reason Loki had been hiding right under their nose all the time, and that either way she could always count on him… But Hela seemed too upset with it all to contain even a spark of reason. She sobbed.

"It was a disgustingly clever plan…a disease is not a fight… so all of the fallen would be denied entrance to Valhalla, all would have ended up in my realm. The army of the dead would have grown to grand proportions once more! But I couldn't. I couldn't give you up, I couldn't give up the possibility of ever returning to my home, and the thought that perhaps I had been wrong in my judgement plagued me at night to no end…"

Peter sat down next to her and tried to embrace her, but she tensed up in his arms so he let her go.

"How can you even l-look at me… I have failed all that cared for me, you, my father, and I have no doubt that Heimdall knows all of what was planned, so I will probably be banned anyway. What does it all matter anymore? If I could die I would kill myself."

Peter knew he needed assistance with this. He could deal with a lot, but suicidal goddesses were slightly out of his area of expertise.

"JARVIS? Please ask the doctor to…"

Another voice interrupted him.

"No need, I'm already here. I thought to keep an eye on you."

Dr Banner gave Peter a friendly smile, and then pointed his attention to the sobbing mess that was Hela. He crouched down next to her and looked into her eyes, which were scared and manic looking. Hela tried to hide her face.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She screeched.

Dr Banner sighed.

"Hela, you really need to calm down. Sleep a bit, perhaps."

Before she could protest or argue the doctor had already stuck a syringe in her arm. She looked at him, and her pupils diluted, then shrunk. Her lips parted at the strange sensation, then her eyes became glassy and she collapsed on the bed like a lifeless ragdoll. Peter immediately asked.

"What did you do to her?"

"A fairly strong tranquilizer. The type I used on myself back in the days. I think she was having a bit of a nervous breakdown, sleep should help."

Peter put Hela in bed properly and closed her staring eyes.

"So… Do you believe her?"

Dr Banner nodded.

"I believe her. This type of shock reaction is hard to fake, even for a deity."

"Good. I still can't believe Stark sent SHIELD after her while he had been hiding Loki himself…"

Banner shook his head.

"The mere subject still angers me as well. Tony is impossibly hypocrite and I must say that disappoints me in him. I try to stay out of his way for now, because I can't guarantee he will come out in one piece if the Other Guy gets to have a say…"

Despite the situation, Peter chuckled.

"If JARVIS would let me in the sickbay I would totally go kick his ass myself…"

The AI heard that…

_"If I may, Mr Parker… Mr Stark has behaved himself in a most unpleasant manner and I fully support this action of 'kicking his ass' as you refer to it."_

Peter grinned.

"JARVIS, you are awesome."

_"Oh, I know Sir."_

With that matter solved, Peter made his way to the sickbay, leaving Bruce with a heavily sedated Hela. Bruce looked at the sleeping girl and hoped Peter would have a good word with his warden. Actually, it would be too much of a waste to use peanut butter for retribution… Itching powder on the other hand, or dog poop… Or both…

_ (Pagebreak)_

JARVIS opened the doors for Peter, and the boy entered the sickbay with a head full of angry curse words. Then he saw Tony sitting next to Loki's bed. Loki looked terrible, pale and malnourished, and Tony held his hand, a deeply saddened expression gracing his face. Peter felt part of his anger dissipate, but not all, far from all. He approached Tony and remarked.

"Mr Stark, you really are an asshole."

Tony looked up, surprised and confused to see Peter.

"Peter?"

"Why is everyone so surprised to see me today? By the way, you heard me. I think you're an asshole."

"But… How…"

Tony, who usually had no problem formulating counterattacks, was at loss of words. Why wasn't Peter in school? How had he escaped the wrath of Loki's daughter? And why the insults? Peter sighed.

"You're a nice guy most of the time Mr Stark, and don't think me ungrateful for your hospitality or anything, but really. You've cracked the asshole scale today. Why did you assume Hela was out for evil without even asking me?" Peter pointed at Loki. "If what Dr Banner told me is true, that is exactly what Pepper did to you and Loki!"

Tony frowned.

"Those situations are incomparable! I'm an adult, and I knew Loki's true identity when I decided to take him in, that's something entirely else!"

"How could you know I didn't know about Hela's true identity? A simple phone call would have been enough to check it! Plus, don't speak me of adult you are worse than most teenagers, but with more money and a driver's license. No offence."

Tony looked angry too now.

"How could I know you wouldn't freak out and get yourself killed?"

That made Peter even angrier.

"See? You don't trust me! You never trust me, none of you do! No matter how many criminals I capture or how well I keep my grades up while doing so, you still see me as some ridiculous child!"

"Maybe I was worried, okay? Maybe I didn't want something to happen to you! Perhaps, maybe, I just wanted to protect the boy I took in and have started considering my unofficial son!"

That silenced Peter for a moment. He bit his lip and looked conflicted.

"Still. A little bit of trust would be nice. If you can trust the man who threw you out of a window while trying to conquer the planet, don't I deserve at least that much?"

Tony sighed and looked at Loki. He wanted to say it wasn't the same, but perhaps Peter was right. He hadn't trusted his ward and by doing so he had mistreated him and set those SHIELD idiots on his back.

"So… Hela. Did they capture her?"

Peter frowned.

"Are you going to trust my judgement?"

Tony sighed and hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"I will."

"She's in my room. They didn't capture her, she caused an earthquake for diversion and we fled the premises together. When I tried to see if she really had been having the plan to kill us all with a disease, she… Well, believe me that her shock and hysteria were real. Dr Banner had to sedate her."

"Did she deny it?"

"No. She said it was planned, but when it came to it she couldn't go through with it, after seeing Midgard and getting to know the people and stuff. I believe her."

Tony slowly nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but JARVIS interrupted him.

_"Sirs, a certain Justin Hammer has arrived for Mr Parker."_

Tony almost exploded again. He jumped up from his chair.

"Hammer? What the fuck does he think he's doing in my house? Don't let him in, JARVIS!"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, about that… Justin Hammer Junior is my best friend. I think you would like him."

"WHAT? LIKE him?"

"He hates his father almost as much as you do. And he likes to hack into things he shouldn't. You would like him."

_"Shall I let him in or not?"_

Tony sat down again, defeated.

"Yeah, yeah, let him in."

Peter grinned when he heard Tony mumble something among the lines of "isn't anything sacred anymore". Then he left the sickbay to greet his friend. He would have a lot of explaining to do…

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yeah, Hela gets hysteric. She's the type that keeps it all inside until the very last moment, a characteristic that apparently runs in the family there... Also, Tony still can't believe Peter made friends so easily with the children of his enemies I think xD I hope you liked it so far...**

**Please review! I love it when you guys review, it makes my life so much better... Since the success of last time, there will be another "author's gift" when I go over 30 reviews! (Also... sorry jaquelinelittle... -hands brain bleach- blame it on the democratic system...)**


	16. Chapter 16

"You did WHAT?"

Clint stared at Steve as if the captain had just grown an extra head. Steve sighed.

"I told you. I told Thor to go to Asgard and tell his parents about Loki."

"No, what you said AFTER that."

"Thor said his mother would probably want to come here, and I said that would be no problem."

Clint shook his head in disbelief.

"Isn't it bad enough we're hosting two Asgardian gods already? I mean, I barely dare to sleep with that mind-controlling creep in the building! And you think it's a good idea to invite his parents here?"

Natasha interrupted.

"Clint, they are Thor's parents, technically. Plus, we are not at war with Asgard, they are welcome here on earth."

"That's not it, it's… it's…"

"Steve sighed again.

"When I woke up from the ice, I was disoriented and scared and I'm not ashamed to admit that I really longed to see my mother. Why would that be any different for Loki?"

Clint looked at Steve with raised eyebrows.

"Since when do you pick the side of Mr-Kneel-Before-Me?"

"Since said person is comatose and definitely not much of a hazard to us anymore. I protect the weak, Clint…"

Clint frowned deeply and even shrugged off Natasha's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Fine! Go play knight-in-spangled-armour, I don't care! As long as you know that I'm NOT agreeing to any of this! When he's back on his feet and trying to kill us all I…"

"Yeah, then you can say I told you so. Baby."

Clint let out a grumpy noise and stamped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Natasha looked apologetically at Steve.

"It's still a sensitive snare…"

"I understood so much. I just… I hope he'll understand in the end. I trust Tony's judgement."

"I'm not saying that is such a great idea in general, but… I'm with you on this one. I've seen the tapes of the workshop, and that guy didn't even have the composure to go to the toilet on his own, let alone to do evil plotting."

Natasha shrugged.

"Anyway, I should go check on Clint."

"Thanks for the support."

"No problem, cap."

_ (Pagebreak)_

Justin was not pleased. He had gone home first to change his clothes –he had thrown up on them- and then directly to Stark Tower, mentally making a list of all the things he would throw at his best friend's head, both verbal and material.

Now he stood before Peter, giving the other boy his patented look of disapproval –the only thing he copied from his father- while tapping his foot.

"I'm listening."

"Well… It's…" Peter sighed. "Come on Justin! Don't dot his to me!"

"You have this awesome mutant power and you DON'T TELL ME? Why are we even friends?"

Justin exclaimed indignantly.

"And then I also find out you don't only have this epic spider-web power, but also that you live with the coolest bunch of humans since the invention of the wheel! How could you not tell me?"

"I…"

"No excuses!"

"I'm sorry Justin. I… I should have trusted you."

Justin frowned.

"Yeah, you should. Now, where is Creepy? She deserves a scolding too for making me ruin my best pair of shoes."

Peter grinned apologetically.

"Drugged to her eyelids and sleeping in my bed."

"What?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, remember the creepy guy with the horned helmet and the evil alien army? He's living here too for the moment."

Justin's mouth fell open.

"WHAT?"

"My thoughts exactly. Also, he is Hela's dad."

Justin looked at his friend, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Finally he said.

"You know, I don't envy you. Dinner with the in-laws is going to be absolute hell for you."

With that, Peter knew all was good again between him and Justin. He patted the smaller boy on the shoulder and said.

"Want to meet Dr Banner?"

"The HULK?"

"Well, not necessarily. He's really a lot less green and a whole lot less angry usually."

"Cool."

_ (Pagebreak)_

Tony still sat next to Loki, softly caressing the god's hand.

"You promised you would wake up for me… Please don't let me down…"

It was as if Loki heard that small reminder of the promise he had made. He shifted in his sleep, frowned, and at long last opened his eyes. As soon as the first confusion disappeared, the fear was back. Tony had known this would happen, but it still hurt to see him like that. His whole body cramped up and the fear in his eyes was so deep it was hard to imagine the relatively lucid Loki Tony had spoken to was somewhere inside there too. Tony carefully caressed Loki's hair, like he had done in the beginning. The god moaned scared.

"Sssh… Don't be afraid. I'm here and no one will hurt you. Sssh…"

The rhythmic caress and the soft words seemed to have a somewhat calming effect on Loki, but Tony could see he was still incredibly tense and scared. He continued to comfort the god until he saw that his eyelids dropped and he was asleep again. Tony wanted nothing more than to take Loki in his arms, but the god had been so squeamish to a simple touch already… Loki's state made Tony's anger towards the Chitauri grow even larger than back when they were trying to conquer his planet. How dare they…

_ (Pagebreak)_

It was dark, and then it was light. Loki was so scared that all higher thought processes were disabled. In his head he could hear the growling voices of the Chitauri, their nails on his body, the images… Tony… Tony was dead… No, it wasn't real… or was it? It was all too complicated and everything hurt so much, all he really wanted was to forget, to disappear into nothingness forever.

_"Sssh… Don't be afraid. I'm here and no one will hurt you. Sssh…"_

It was a soft voice, and it sounded so familiar, so safe that without a second thought Loki succumbed to it. It made him more aware, he could see shapes now, shadows of things… Yet to actually see what was there… Even simply perceiving was tiring, a strain on his delirious mind. Listening to the soft voice he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and feeling slightly less scared he fell asleep.

_ (Pagebreak)_

Both Loki and Hela slept to the next day. Hela woke up early though, with a fuzzy, clouded mind, slightly disoriented. She sat up but immediately experienced bouts of vertigo, so she laid herself down again. Where was she? Then she noticed Peter, sleeping on the floor next to the bed, and her memories started to return.

"Peter?"

The boy opened his eyes with a start.

"Hela? You're awake already? Are you okay?"

Hela gave him a dopey smile. She recalled the human doctor injecting her with something, and it clearly wasn't out of her system yet.

"I… I think I am…"

Peter sat up and put Hela back under the covers.

"It's still early. Why don't you try to sleep a bit more?"

Hela felt so dazed that sleeping wouldn't be such a bad plan, actually. But to let Peter sleep on the floor…

"Let m-me sleep on t-the floor…"

"No, you're the guest and you're feeling bad, so you get the bed."

"P-Please… Then s-share it with m-me."

Peter already had a backache from the floor, so he decided not to protest. Instead he slipped under the covers as well. Hela crawled up against him and he felt how he automatically put an arm around her.

"I thank you, Peter Parker…"

Even whispered by the barely-awake goddess, those words sent chills down Peter's spine. He really should ask her what exactly she meant with them…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Thor arrived back in the Tower –more specifically, in the kitchen- the next day, accompanied by a remarkably beautiful and highly imposing older woman in a blue gown. White-blonde hair hung in two long braids over her shoulders and on her head she wore a crown. Of course, the only person in the kitchen at that time was Clint, who startled, dropped the butter, and grabbed his bow and arrows.

"Thor!"

"Calm, son of Barton! This is my mother, Frigga Allmother, queen of Asgard! Haven't the others informed you?"

They had, and Clint had been avoiding everyone ever since. He stared at the older goddess, not knowing what to say, when JARVIS came to the rescue.

_"Mr Odinson, Lady Frigga, I hope you had a pleasant journey. I have alerted the others of your arrival, they should be on their way now."_

Frigga looked at Thor.

"Who was that polite gentleman?"

Thor grinned at his mother.

"That was JARVIS, the ghost of the house. He sees and knows everything that happens here, a bit like Heimdall. And he is invisible."

Frigga nodded.

"He is most courteous."

Clint was in a state of shock, something that rarely ever happened to him. Frigga noticed and gave him a friendly smile.

"Thor is this one of your Midgardian companions?"

"Yes, this is Clint Barton, the archer with the sight of a hawk. I think he is slightly impressed by you, mother."

Frigga's laugh was bright and cheerful.

"No need to, Mister Barton. A man deemed worthy as a friend by my son needn't fear me…"

Barton slicked. For some reason he hoped Frigga couldn't read minds, or else she might just curse him to hell for his evil thoughts about Loki… The kitchen door opened, and Barton heard Peter.

"This is the kitchen. Come, I'll make you a cup of coffee, that'll surely wake you up."

Then he heard a loud gasp. Peter had entered the kitchen, and in the door opening stood a young girl with black hair, green eyes, and an incredible resemblance to Loki. She stared with wide eyes at Frigga. Peter now also noticed the commotion and raised an eyebrow.

"We have more guests?"

Clint decided it was a good moment to retreat. He shot a glare at Hela, who cringed, and left the room. JARVIS had informed everyone of Hela, and that they were not to shoot at her, but if looks could kill…

Frigga seemed as surprised as Hela. She whispered.

"How… How is it possible?"

Hela didn't answer; she was shocked into silence.

Peter coughed.

"Err… Does anyone mind informing me of what's going on?"

Thor smiled, albeit less happy than before.

"Peter, this is my mother Frigga, the queen of Asgard."

"Oh… Err…" As polite as Peter could manage, he said. "Nice to meet you, your majesty. I am Peter Parker."

Frigga simply shook her head. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"Please, call me Frigga."

Her attention never left Hela, who looked both in shock and afraid.

"Hela…"

Frigga stepped closer to Hela, who clearly didn't dare to move. Peter felt his protective instinct come up, but Thor gave him a reassuring smile. The older goddess softly touched the left side of Hela's face, as if she wanted to feel through the illusion of flesh and skin.

"Hela, my granddaughter…"

She wrapped her arms around the girl, who gave in and silently cried.

"My dear, dear granddaughter… I thought I would never see you again…"

Peter looked at Thor and mimed.

"They know each other?"

Thor nodded and whispered.

"Frigga never wanted Hela to leave Asgard… she was heartbroken for months after her departure…"

They watched how Frigga held Hela close.

"You have become so beautiful, Hela dear…"

"Only because you cannot see the truth."

Frigga shook her head and wiped away Hela's tears. With a semi-stern voice she spoke.

"Have you forgotten that I possess the Sight? I see the truth and it is beautiful. Do you question my judgement?"

Hela smiled through her tears and hugged the older goddess for real now. She had missed her grandmother; despite the fact she always told herself no one in Asgard had ever cared for her, she had missed Frigga dearly.

"Why are you here, Allmother?"

Frigga's face got a sad streak.

"Haven't they told you?"

Peter interrupted.

"She just woke up, I wanted to tell her after breakfast."

The goddess nodded.

"Ah yes, most news is better received on a well-filled stomach, as Volstagg would have said." Then she looked back at Hela, who looked confused. "Your father is here. Thor came to bring us the news. He is very ill…"

Hela's eyes filled with both fear and hope when hearing that.

"He is here? How could I not find him then? And what illness does he have?"

Frigga sighed.

"Thor told me his body is healthy, yet his mind is ill. I have brought several things from home that might be of help."

Hela slicked. She had known that Loki's mind had been damaged, but for an Aesir to speak of mental illness things had to be quite…

"I want to see him."

Peter nodded.

"Come, I'll bring you."

They just wanted to leave the room, when the others –Natasha and Steve- entered. They introduced, and then proceeded to the sickbay. On the way they ran into Justin, who looked with wide eyes at the strange company. At the doors, JARVIS refused to let them in though.

_"Mr Stark has announced you can't all enter."_

Frigga looked at the ceiling and pleaded.

"Please, Mr JARVIS, I simply wish to see my son. Loki's daughter is here too, and I have brought medicine."

_"Mr Stark says Lady Frigga and Lady Hela can enter."_

The doors opened, and the two goddesses entered. Justin and Peter were left with Thor, Natasha and Steve. The Russian spy looked at the fifteen year olds and said.

"Do you play Call of Duty?"

With that, the situation was released of all awkwardness, as the company left to the living room to play "the game of Midgardian war", as Thor called it.

_(Pagebreak) _

Frigga immediately saw it when she entered the room. She indeed had the Sight, which enabled her not only to foresee the future, but also to hidden magical connections between people. A blue glow surrounded the bed where Loki lay, and the man who sat next to it. A thick golden thread connected the two. It was a rare sight, and despite the awful state of her son she couldn't help but softly smile. For so long she had thought Loki would never find someone, because he was so reclusive and different… To see that golden thread warmed her heart because it meant two souls that belonged together had found each other. As for the glow… perhaps that was why Hela had not been able to find Loki…

The man next to the bed looked up, his expression sad and tired.

"So, you are Loki's adoptive mom."

"I am his mother, yes."

He nodded and said.

"I am Tony Stark."

"The Man of Iron."

"Just Tony will do, really. How do I call you? Your highness? Your majesty?"

"Just Frigga will do."

Again, Tony nodded. He looked defeated and exhausted, and Hela, who had until now done nothing but stare at the pale body of her father, suddenly felt sad for him. She pointed her staring green eyes at Tony and said.

"You care for my father."

Tony looked up, surprised.

"Ah, the daughter. Still planning on poisoning the planet?"

Hela shook her head, a sad expression around her mouth.

"No."

That was all she said, but her eyes told Tony a lot more. She had her father's eyes, which could be so full of emotion that they were practically like an open book to read. She sat down on the other side of the bed, across Tony, and softly touched Loki's face.

"Oh father, what have they done to you…?"

Her voice was calm and collected, yet in her eyes tears were blinking. Frigga put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"He is safe. Those that followed him cannot find him here."

"How do you...?"

Frigga smiled sadly and pointed at her eyes. Hela nodded.

"Ah."

"You should rest, my dear. Eat breakfast with the young Mister Parker, as you had planned, and rest."

"But I want to stay here! My place is by my father's side!"

"I must discuss some things with the Man of Iron. Will you allow me this privacy, granddaughter?"

Hela sighed and nodded.

"Of course, Allmother."

With hanging head, she left the sickbay. Frigga turned to Tony, who looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want to discuss with me?"

Frigga pointed at Loki's sleeping form.

"You love him very much, don't you?"

Her voice was not accusing, it was almost happy. Tony's first reflex was to deny, but then he sighed. It was true. He loved Loki. He nodded sadly.

"Yes. I do. I love him and I'm so scared I won't be able to protect him that it keeps me awake even more than is usual for me."

"The energy you hold in your heart is very strong, Man of Iron… I mean, Tony. It has formed a shield around Loki that even Death couldn't see through."

"How do you know that?"

"Hela has searched for her father, and she can usually find everything and everyone with the eyes of Death."

"I mean, about the shield thing. Loki told me that my arc reactor somehow keeps his tormentors at a distance, but…"

Frigga didn't answer. She sat down and looked pensively at her son.

"You must tell me everything, Tony. Every misdeed, every injustice done to my son. Even if it was me, or Thor, or my husband. We have been silent for too long."

And so, Tony told her everything he knew about the torture, and Loki's problems with his heritage, and how he missed his children, and so many other things the god had told Tony in that single week they had been together. Frigga listened, like only Asgardian queens and trained psychiatrists can listen. In the end Tony had to admit it also made him feel better. Frigga was like a big mother wolf guarding a young, and for some reason it felt as if that protection also stretched to him.

**(Author's Notes)**

**So, Frigga has entered the story! Sorry, I couldn't help it because she is simply the most awesome mother in the nine realms. And there is some cute reunion stuff for Frigga and Hela. Next chapter will have more of Loki, I promise... **

**Still my offer stands: bring it over 30 reviews and I will write a silly gift for you people! I love all reviews, even if they're just a small message of appreciation/dislike, I love them like I love food, water and riding crops! Please, please please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Justin had never felt so at home as he did now. The Avengers were really the most awesome people ever! Part of him, probably the part that he had inherited of his father, tended to think the worst of people, especially people whom everyone commonly praised. The Avengers, or at least the few he had met, had proven to be great people, although a little strange. He had played several computer games with Peter, Natasha and Clint, but mostly Thor, cheering in the background, and then they had started watching horror movies, which Thor made absolutely hilarious by either commenting on the costumes or whining girlishly.

Justin looked at his friend, who gave him a wide grin. Peter poked him in the side and said.

"Still mad at me?"

Also grinning, Justin nodded.

"We could have been doing this a whole lot earlier!"

That made Peter laugh.

"You know, you and Hela are actually the kids of Tony's arch enemies. How odd that we've become friends, right?"

Natasha heard that and informed Peter.

"I don't think Tony and Loki are archenemies any more…"

She gave him a suggestive wink that also earned her a punch from Clint.

"Yuck Tasha, I had just stopped thinking about that!"

Both Justin and Peter looked inquiring at Clint. Justin finally asked.

"So… Mr Stark and evil-villain-Loki are…"

"Gayer than the rainbow bridge, in case you hadn't noticed."

That made Steve blush and Clint fold his face in disgust.

"Tasha!"

Peter smiled apologizing at his friend and whispered.

"They don't mean it, don't worry. Tony's just… caring for Loki, for some unidentified reason, probably to annoy the hell out of the people from SHIELD. He's dated way too much women to be gay, really."

Tasha grinned. Of course her trained-spy-ears had caught the whisper.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…"

Justin giggled.

"I just think of something. Just hypothetically speaking, if Mr Stark and Loki are a couple, doesn't that make Hela your stepsister then? That would make dating her really awkward, no?"

Thor laughed loudly.

"Relations among family members are fairly common among the gods, Son of Hammer! Peter needn't fear disapproval!"

Peter grimaced, and Justin bent closer to him, whispering.

"Just imagine what Thor and his 'brother' may have done in the past…"

Peter shuddered, much like Clint had done.

"Justin, one day your perverted fantasies will be the end of you."

"A dirty mind is a joy forever, Mr Holy Virgin…"

Hela entering the room again interrupted their banter. Peter immediately got up, as he saw she was rather unsteady on her feet. The others watched as he led the girl to the kitchen. There he put her on a chair. Hela didn't resist or protest the least, it was as if she had been run dry of all willpower.

Peter sat in front of her and tried to look into her eyes. The discrepancy between her left and right eye was much bigger than usual, meaning she was either too weakened or too shocked to control her magic properly.

"Hela, are you okay?"

She slowly nodded and whispered.

"The man of iron has shielded him from the eyes of Death, so I couldn't find him… It kept him safe… but his mind… I could feel his mind, it… it radiated such pain, Peter… What have they done to him?"

Peter took Hela in his arms and kissed her hair.

"He'll get better. Your dad survived a very thorough Hulk-trashing, I think he'll make it through this as well."

Hela hid her face against Peter's shoulder. Despite her feeble appearance now, her voice was cold and strong when she said.

"I have never had someone to be weak with. Not even my father. When I was younger perhaps, back in Asgard, but not lately. I had to be strong because I could see he held on to me like I had once held on to him. I have never cried in front of him since I left the Realm Eternal, not a single time." Her façade broke when she continued, sobbing now. "Why is it that I get so weak when I'm with you? I don't want to be like this, I'm the Goddess of the Dead for Odin's sake!"

Peter slowly brushed his hand over her head.

"You aren't weak. I once read somewhere that crying doesn't mean that you're weak, but that you've been strong for too long. It is good to cry sometimes, I think."

"True warriors never cry."

Peter whispered in her ear.

"Do you know I have seen Thor cry?"

Hela looked at him incredulously.

"No…"

"Oh yes. It… It was after your father had resurfaced here on earth after having disappeared from Asgard. I don't know why exactly it was, but I saw him crying here in the kitchen. He doesn't know I saw him, and I think he actually didn't want anyone to see it. But he still cried. "

Hela thought that over.

"Perhaps… Perhaps he hid his tears because they are frowned upon in Asgard."

She looked at her feet.

"When I was little I used to cry when they bullied me. My father told me I should take their mean words with the grace of a queen and not allow them to see how they injured me. I think he secretly hoped that if I would no longer be weak, they would lose interest in me. He was wrong. I hoped the same and I was wrong. The less I responded to them and the less I expressed my sadness and anger, the further they went in their insults."

Peter pulled Hela closer and hugged her. He knew what bullying could do to a person, he had seen it with Justin: how in the end he simply accepted his fate as a victim and paid the jocks to leave him alone. Perhaps that was why why Hela had been so merciless to his bullies, because she understood.

"You need to let things out sometimes. Otherwise it starts to rot inside you and eat you up from the inside out."

"Only once my father demanded… demanded that I would show weakness. Once I was… I was bathing in the Well of Ice at the back of the palace, and the other kids closed the hatch of the cavern so I couldn't get out anymore. I was seven and my magic wasn't strong enough for teleportation… so I waited. I had been sitting in the frozen water for three days before my father finally found me. I didn't cry. He took me to the palace and tried to warm me up, but I'm cold, I was always cold. I said the water didn't hurt me, and he said that was true. But despite that, he told me I had to cry, that my heart would freeze if I didn't."

Hela now looked at Peter, her green eyes in deep thought.

"I couldn't. I couldn't cry anymore. It had been so dark, and at first I had been afraid, Peter. I was so afraid the first day. I wanted to call for help, but my voice was stuck in my throat. It was so dark and cold…" Hela pinched her eyes at the memory. "But then it disappeared. It was as if the cold seeped into my bones, into whatever heart I had, and I became one with it. The fear disappeared, and the pain, but… everything else did as well. In the end I simply didn't feel anything anymore. The day my father finally found me I didn't feel anything. No relief, no joy, no anger towards my bullies, nothing. It was all gone."

Peter couldn't imagine what that must have been… All he could do was hold her and listen. Perhaps she had never really told anyone this…

"For days my father tried to unfreeze me, but even after my body was fine again I couldn't cry. I couldn't feel anymore. A few months later I left Asgard to take my place on the throne of Helheim, and for years I didn't feel anything. Years that the cold of the dead didn't faze me the least and that those who came for banter called me heartless. Centuries went by…"

She sighed deeply.

"My father was not allowed to visit me, but he sent me books. Never a note, never a single word of recognition, but always books. Storybooks, magic books, history books, biographies, prophecies and genealogies…. books of every kind you can imagine. And as I read the ice melted, a bit more with every word. By the time the Chitauri leader brought me my father back, I was already half-alive again. I knew that now I could cry again… and yet still I couldn't. My sorrow was so small in comparison to his…"

Peter softly cradled her when she started crying again. In sobs, she continued her story.

"I haven't… h-haven't cried this much since… s-since I was a little girl…"

"Sssh… That's fine really."

Peter just let her cry, until he felt her grip on him abated. She had cried herself to sleep. As careful as he could he carried her back to his room, ignoring the looks he got in the living room. In his room he put her in bed and crawled next to her, holding her cold body close to his. The cold didn't matter to him, because inside he was boiling with anger. How had they been able to do that? She had been seven for fuck's sake! Peter swore to himself that he would find a way to avenge Hela…

_ (Pagebreak)_

When Loki woke up a second time, there was not much improvement notable. He stared with frightened, wide eyes at them and whimpered when Frigga touched him. His state reminded Tony a bit of a very scared animal. It made the goddess deeply sad to see how damaged her son was. She had Seen into Loki's mind the short moment she had touched him, and the sight had shocked her… Tony softly spoke to him, and that seemed to calm him a bit. Frigga watched them; she saw how the blue glow around the bed became stronger as Loki clenched Tony's hand, and how the golden thread lit up as their eyes met… It was hard not to feel desperate after seeing what they were dealing with, but knowing such a strong bond existed between her son and the mortal man of iron somehow gave her new hope. She watched them quietly until Loki had fallen asleep again. Then she spoke softly to Tony.

"Tony… He… He doesn't dream anymore."

Tony looked at the goddess, surprise on his face.

"Huh? I have been in one of his dreams, I'm pretty sure he is still dreaming."

Frigga shook her head.

"No. Those… that is magic, conscious control, in which Loki knows he is dreaming, in which he has power over his surroundings. I mean true dreams, which are born in the deep mind out of the things that have happened to one. Dreams that are like the waves of the ocean, they can be resisted only so long until you succumb and let them drown you."

Tony nodded now.

"The deep mind… Do you mean the subconscious?"

"Perhaps that is how it is called on Midgard."

"So, Loki's subconscious doesn't work anymore?"

"It isn't given the chance to work. As long as he doesn't allow his mind to process his memories he won't get better. Keeping a dam on his dreams asks so much of him that it makes the world incomprehensible. I think he does it because his tormentors used to come to him in his dreams."

Tony stared at Frigga with a mix of awe and suspicion.

"How do you know all that?"

Frigga sighed and said.

"The Sight allows me to see many things that often remain hidden. Many things I have no desire to see or know of as well…"

"You're what… a psychic?"

"You are incredulous."

"Yeah, you know… I'm a man of science and everything… To believe in psychics and mediums and stuff I would really need a couple of drinks first. Preferably ones laced with some hallucinogens."

Frigga chuckled.

"You love a man whose mere being is of magical nature, yet you refuse to believe in something as simple as the Sight…"

"I do not wish to offend you or anything, but it makes me think of the charlatans we used to have back in the days when people weren't educated well. They made people believe they could see into the future and then asked for money to make false prophecies."

"The Sight is nothing like that. All it shows is merely the things that already are there, but not visible for everyone."

"But predicting the future?"

"Isn't it so that the past determines the future to a certain level?"

Tony nodded.

"Yes, but only to a certain level. There is quantummech…"

Frigga interrupted him.

"Then to a certain level, the future already exists. That is all the Sight shows me. So also for the shield you have created around Loki and yourself. It is there, but you can't see it. I can. You could think of it as a different frequency of light."

Tony sighed and nodded.

"Well, I have seen a lot of strange things since Loki decided to attack us… I suppose clairvoyance can be added to the list as well. Apart from that, is there anything you can do for Loki?"

Frigga nodded.

"There is a way to force him to dream, but… it won't be easy, neither on him, nor on you."

"How do you mean?"

"To submerge someone in his deep mind when there is so much unprocessed, traumatizing information left is dangerous and painful. Loki will… The dreams will not fade when he wakes. Until his mind has processed everything he will live in a continuous dream, and it won't be a pleasant one."

"I will care for him. I promise."

Frigga nodded.

"I know you will."

_ (Pagebreak)_

Bruce had finally completed his plan of action. In mind, he called it "Operation Backdoor Trots". In one of the labs he had prepared his very own brand of ultra-strong, tasteless, diarrhoea-inducing laxative, and now he was adding a very generous dose of it to each of Tony's opened scotch bottles. He had figured that since Tony was being guard dog next to Loki's bed he wouldn't use the suit any time soon, which made coating the inside of it with something truly disgusting rather futile. Bruce knew however that no matter what, Tony would rather be caught dead than completely sober…

_"Dr Banner, may I ask you what you are doing?"_

"Sssh, JARVIS! I am completing a very secret mission to help Tony with his alcohol problem! You can't tell him anything!"

_"Well, if it proves to be helpful I will keep my mouth shut."_

"Thank you JARVIS, you are great."

_"You're welcome, Dr Banner."_

Phiew. Almost busted by JARVIS, the All-Seeing AI. When Bruce left, he was out of laxative, and he knew all he had to do now was wait until Tony would get thirsty again. It filled him with unholy glee to know that he had come up with such a clever –childish, but still clever- plan for revenge…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Frigga was preparing for the treatment, and she had advised Tony to go outside for a bit while she did so, because the following two weeks he would be having his two hands full of highly delirious Norse god and thus no time for any act of socializing. Now, Tony wasn't really eager to leave Loki's side, but he could see reason in Frigga's words. And thus, he left the sickbay, heading straight to the bar.

"You know, you really shouldn't drink so much…"

Tony poured himself a scotch and frowned at Dr Banner.

"You still mad?"

"Let's say I have found a way to control my annoyance."

"You're one of a grudge-keeper, you…"

Bruce grinned, and Tony frowned deeper.

"Stop doing that, you're starting to look like Loki. A lot."

He finished his drink and immediately poured himself a second one.

"You're really not drinking anything?"

"Tony, are you seriously suggesting I start loosening my inhibitions while I'm still somewhat mad at you?"

Tony shrugged and threw back the second glass.

"You know me, I've always had a bit of a suicidal streak."

"You're way too self-centred for suicide. You would, however, probably manage to annoy others into killing you."

"Being a psychologist all of a sudden?"

"No, I have been sharing a house with you for almost a year now."

The others started to leak into the room, first Natasha who occupied the sofa with a book, then Steve who was listening to something with headphones and softly bobbed his head to a tune, and at last Thor who was loudly explaining something to… Justin Hammer Junior, who looked elated, like only a fifteen year old in superhero-heaven could look. When Thor noticed Tony and Bruce at the bar however, he excused himself to Justin and made his way to Tony.

"How fares my brother?"

Thor tried to keep things brawly and cheerful, but the worry shimmered through in his words. Tony told him what Frigga had said, and he could see how Thor's façade faltered.

"It is a terrible procedure… To force one into his deep mind is rarely ever done and…"

Thor wanted to continue, but a bizarre, rumbling sound interrupted them. It was unnaturally loud, and everyone turned their heads towards Tony, even Steve who wore headphones. Tony looked at his own stomach with raised eyebrows. He gulped back his third scotch and tried to ignore the unpleasant pushing feeling in his intestines. Natasha asked.

"That wasn't you, was it?"

"Err…"

Before Tony could answer, the rumbling sound resounded again. He felt really, really bad now, as if someone was twisting and churning his entrails to squish out every drop of liquid. When he caught Bruce's look of unhidden malicious delight, he knew something as wrong. Very wrong.

"Did you…?"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence when the pushing sound in his abdomen became so urgent he had to jump up and run to the closest toilet. Everyone could see (and smell) the brown stain on the back of his beige pants growing as he retreated as fast as his legs could carry him… When the door slammed shut, everyone was silent. They looked at each other, then at Bruce. Finally, Natasha let out a chuckle. Almost directly the rest followed, and soon laughter bellowed through the Tower. Even JARVIS gave his best impression of laughing, to everyone's surprise. When they suddenly heard a yell and a dull thud, everyone shut up to though to listen where it came from.

"AAAH! YUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS STUFF DOING IN THE CORRIDOR?"

The door flew open, showing Clint, with messy hair and several yellowish-brown stains on his clothes. He looked at the company in the living room and said.

"Please tell me this stuff is not what I think it is."

Once again, laughter filled the room, this time when Clint's face turned into a grimace of disgust at the realization he had slipped and fallen face first into Tony Stark's diarrhoea. Thor hit Bruce on the shoulder.

"That, my friend, was a piece of mischief Loki would have been proud of!"

For some reason, Bruce thought so too. In mind, he dedicated his little effort to the currently incapacitated God of Mischief…

**(Author's Notes)**

**First of all, I want to thank my awesome regular reviewer jaquelinelittle for the suggestion of adding laxatives to Tony's scotch. That was one awesome idea and I hope you like my implementation of it. Also, no more baby Avengers for now, as a reward for the epic suggestion. **

**Then, to answer another review from a Guest (was that you jaquelinelittle? It sounded like you...) Heimdall is unfortunately not on holiday (poor man never had a day of in his life!), it's Tony's arc reactor that blocked him from seeing what was going on with Loki... **

**To SillyKitten: I may implement your suggestion of ponies in a gift, given the fact I will no longer do baby avengers xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are what I live on, the food for my muse! You don't want my muse to starve and die now do you? Please please pretty please with a kitten on top? **


	18. Chapter 18

After recovering from the worst case of the runs he's ever had, Tony returned to the sickbay. He was still feeling pretty awful, but he couldn't seem to come up with a proper method of revenge on Bruce. Probably because in the back of his mind he knew he had somewhat deserved it. Frigga had completed her preparations, and Loki was tied to the bed for the procedure.

"Why did you tie him down?"

"He has a strong mind. He will fight the treatment first."

That didn't sound too good. He took the god's hand in his and hoped there wouldn't be too much pain involved in what Frigga had planned. The mother goddess had distilled a bizarre liquid with a golden glow, and with gentle movements she made Loki drink a whole cup of it. The effects didn't fail to occur… Soon, Loki's muscles tensed up and the wary, frightened look in his eyes became one of despair. He started to fight his restraints, crying and uttering broken phrases in a language Tony didn't recognize. He looked at Frigga for help, but the goddess simply nodded at him, her look telling him that this had to happen. For half an hour Loki resisted whatever "treatment" his mother had subjected him to. Then it just stopped. First Tony thought the god was simply too exhausted to fight and scream any more, but then he saw Loki's eyes. The despair was gone, as was the fear. He simply stared dreamily into space, his eyes open but no sign of awareness in them.

"He has entered his deep mind now…" Frigga looked at Tony and she suddenly seemed old and tired.

"What will happen now?"

"He dreams. The potion forces him to. At this moment he is no longer aware that he is dreaming though, it is all real to him."

Tony had had enough nightmares of his own to know how horrible it was, having to relive even a trace of a traumatizing event, let alone to be caught up in it for two whole weeks…

_ (Pagebreak)_

JARVIS had shown Peter and Hela the footage of both Tony's runny incident and Clint's poop slide, and the matter had caused them both to laugh out loud. It was a relieving change to the crying of earlier. Peter had comforted Hela as much as he could, but the anger he felt over what she had been through was far from gone. There was a certain person he would have to speak about it with. He left Hela in the Tower's library and went to look for Thor. The thunder god was pacing in front of the sickbay doors, looking rather worse for wear.

"Err… Thor?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Ah?"

"It's about Hela. She had lived on Asgard for a while, hasn't she?"

Thor nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes, but she was never fit for the Realm Eternal… She had no feelings, no conscious, no heart you mortals would say… I suppose the realms of the dead were more her natural habitat, for inside she was as good as dead. The prophecies said that she would have a large role in the coming of Ragnarök, that's why Odin never allowed Loki to visit her. He didn't want to speed it up, you see."

Peter had been angry, but now he was seething. How dare he speak of Hela in such a manner?

"Hela isn't heartless. Heartbroken perhaps, because everyone thinks she's no more sentient than a walking corpse, but I know she has a heart!"

Thor sighed.

"I can understand you admire Hela, but the judgement of the Allfather is rarely ever wrong. She is cold, her soul is a bottomless pit."

"Has it occurred to you she started hiding her emotions because everyone bullied her for her looks?"

Peter doesn't know why he's standing there, trying to pick a fight with a hammer-wielding thunder god twice his size over things that happened ages ago, but he can't help it. Thor seems equally surprised at the fierceness of Peter's words.

"It is true that Hela never made friends, but I suppose it's normal when you can't feel that people also have trouble feeling for you…"

That was the drop. Peter could barely contain his anger… If all the people in Asgard thought like that about Hela, then it was no surprise she was as reclusive and sad-natured as she was. And Thor, of all people, should have known better, after all, his own brother had been a bit of an outcast too! And to think that Hela felt comfortable in the realm of the dead while she loved nature so much… what an idiot was Thor actually?

A thought occurred to Peter. Perhaps Thor had treated Loki in the same manner as he had treated Hela. Maybe Loki was holding a grudge against his blonde brother for a reason. Peter wasn't very fond of Loki himself, but the god of mischief was Hela's father and that alone made him deserving of better treatment in Peter's opinion.

In a fistfight he would never win from Thor –Peter still remembered that time Thor had found it incredibly funny to carefully put Mjolnir on Peter's foot- but perhaps he could follow Bruce's strategy and make it a battle of wits. Thor was oblivious of the plans forming in the spider boy's mind, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Be careful, Peter Parker… Death and those who serve her are dangerous folks."

Peter left, still mad but less already. Thor would regret this… he would regret it severely…

_ (Pagebreak)_

It was terrible. Tony had expected a lot, but the state Loki was in was terrible beyond anything he had imagined. The god clawed at his sheets with his face a grimace of pain, laughed manically with a deranged, unseeing look in his eyes, cried his heart out while making desperate apologies to people that weren't there, screamed in fear at threats only existing in his mind and held incoherent conversations with the ceiling and walls. Worst were the moments that he just "wasn't there". Those scared Tony the most, when he looked into Loki's eyes and saw nothing but emptiness. Those moments he feared that the man he had somehow come to love would be lost forever.

Sometimes Loki would look at Tony, and it would seem as if he actually saw the other man, as if he knew Tony was really there. Only then the god was calm enough to fall in some kind of sleep.

Frigga watched it all, keeping a bit of a distance. She wanted nothing more than to hold her son in her arms and comfort him, but she knew from experience that no amount of comforting could ease the mind of a person undergoing the treatment. Eir, the Goddess of Medicine, had showed her the effects of the procedure on war victims once. How their lovers and wives would try anything to console their crying and that nothing would help until the spell broke and freed their minds from its grasp. And Loki had a lot more to process than simply to horrors of war…

It had been almost a week now, and Tony looked as if he hadn't seen a bath or a bed in days, which was fairly accurate too. Loki had one of his clearer moments, and softly whispered in Tony's direction.

"Vennligst ikke la meg…"

Tony didn't know what it meant, or if it was even meant for him to hear, but the way Loki clenched his hand told him enough. He hoped Frigga wouldn't freak out at it… Carefully, he climbed into Loki's bed and wrapped his arms tenderly around the god, who immediately responded by crawling into Tony's grasp and whispering.

"Jeg ønsker ikke å være alene…"

Since Tony didn't speak Norse he simply kissed Loki's forehead and told him it would all be okay. A little later they were both asleep. Frigga found them and made sure not to wake them. Both her son and the man of iron didn't sleep much in the first place, and this scene was just too adorable to disturb.

_ (Pagebreak)_

He was there, and yet, he wasn't. Odin didn't think him good enough. No, Loki… There was falling, and such darkness, everything was just too dark and too cold and too lonely. The darkness was like a blanket trying to smother him, the millions of stars evil reminders of the light he would never reach again, and the sheer desperation of it all made him cry like a child.

Standing on top of a building he watched over a world that was burning in destruction. He laughed, but then he felt it, the tingle, the unusual feeling starting from his feet up. When he looked down, he saw how he was slowly turning to stone, no, to ice. An icy sculpture in a world of fire... While the cold reached up he screamed.

There was someone. Even when knew he was alone he knew there was someone. He couldn't explain the presence; he just knew for sure that someone was with him. In the lonely darkness, the seething fire, the awkward parties and the deranged torture sessions, he could feel it. "Please don't leave me", he had whispered. "I don't want to be alone." And the presence had wrapped itself around him, reassuring Loki that it would always be there. Only when the presence was there Loki could sleep…

_ (Pagebreak)_

Hela spent most of her time in Stark Tower at the small library. Tony Stark had had no need for a library, as he was all for e-books and technological progress, but back in the days Pepper had nagged about it until he let her have a go at it. Thus, now there was a relatively large room in the Tower with quite a few well-filled mahogany bookcases, a fireplace, thick Persian carpets, soft Chesterfields and cosy lighting. Pepper had been in an "English Mansion" phase while decorating the place, and it had never really been used for its proper purpose.

Tony had quickly started using the library to stash away precious but useless gifts from important people, ranging from an antique gramophone to Ming vases and even a grand piano. The place had looked like a bizarre curiosity cabinet, and the Goddess of the Dead had immediately fallen in love with it. Peter had seen how her eyes glistered at the sight of the books…

Most of her time she spent there, often together with Peter, indulging in books and silence like they had done back at the school library. Peter wished he could be around her all the time, but he knew Hela's wish for solitude and therefor left her alone often enough to have some private time, while he hung out with Justin. The "Son of Hammer" had become a regular and well-liked guest in the Tower, and since Tony hadn't resurfaced from the sickbay yet no one was there to comment on his heritage.

One of the days Justin wasn't present at the Tower during Hela's private time however, Peter found himself almost automatically wandering back to the library. The door was open on a crack, and he heard music coming from it. Carefully he peaked in, and he spotted Hela behind the piano. He heard a strangely familiar melody and a mature female voice sing.

_"Oh, give me land, lots of land under starry skies above, don't fence me in. Let me ride through the wide open country that I love, don't fence me in."_

Hela's fingers danced over the keys again, and Peter really had to stop himself from going inside and watch it from close by.

_"Let me be by myself in the evenin' breeze, listen to the murmur of the cottonwood trees, send me off forever but I ask you please, don't fence me in."_

It was a song Peter had heard once before but he couldn't tell where. Hela's voice was different; it was like it had sounded in the illusion of punishment she had created for Justin's bullies... He realized that it was probably how her voice truly sounded. From the crack he could see too that Hela had shed the illusion shielding her bony side.

_"I want to ride to the ridge where the west commences, gaze at the moon till I lose my senses. I can't look at hobbles and I can't stand fences, don't fence me in."_

The text was oddly appropriate for Hela's situation… Suddenly she stopped and turned, her one green eye catching his gaze.

"Now you're there anyway, I guess you can better come in."

Peter pushed the door open further and smiled carefully at his girlfriend.

"That… that was beautiful."

Hela granted him a sad half-smile.

"Don't Fence Me In, Ella Fitzgerald. Your realm has… it offers many strange delights but your music alone is a reason to withhold destruction."

Peter didn't know if she seriously meant that. HE noticed there was no sheet music on the piano.

"How did you know the notes?"

Hela cocked her head.

"Notes?"

Peter's mouth fell open.

"You don't know the notes? Notes are a way of writing down music, so you know which keys to use. How…"

Hela pointed at a small stack of vinyl records next to the gramophone.

"It was on one of those, I simply listened to it to hear which keys to touch."

Peter slowly nodded. So Hela had virtuosic hearing. Not the strangest thing about her, really.

"I particularly enjoy Ella Fitzgerald. Her music is very different from the things you and Justin listen to."

"Ah yes, probably because it's from another era. Steve would be delighted to hear you like her, she's from around his time, the forties."

There was a bit of a silence, and Peter felt guilty for intruding on something Hela probably hadn't wanted him to see.

"Can you play more of her music?"

Hela nodded.

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course!"

Now Hela gave him a real smile, and it warmed his heart. She turned back to the piano and started playing.

_"I don't believe in frettin' and grievin'; why mess around with strife? I never was cut out to step and strut out… Give me the simple life."_

Hela didn't sound like the famous singer at all, but in her own way she managed to bring the song to life for Peter, who had taken place in one of the chesterfields.

"_Some find it pleasant dining on pheasant, those things roll off my knife. Just serve me tomatoes, and mashed potatoes… Give me the simple life."_

Peter stayed there and listened to Hela singing all the Ella Fitzgerald songs she knew. When she had played them all, they put on the vinyl records and listened to the crackly sound of old-fashioned jazz music. Hela had crawled on the sofa next to Peter, her head resting with the good side against his chest and her bony hand intertwined with his.

_"Some like the high road; I like the low road, free from the care and strife. Sounds corny and seedy, but yes, indeed-y… Give me the simple life!"_

This was the simple life, Peter realized. Just him and Hela in a forgotten room listening to forgotten records, without having to think of what the next day would bring… He pulled her on his lap and kissed her, and she kissed him back. He could feel the ribs of her left side push against his through the fabric of her dress, and as he ran his fingers over her exposed spinal cord he felt how she shivered with pleasure. Unfeeling my ass, he thought.

"I won't fence you in, Hela… and I won't allow anyone else to do so either. You will always be free from now on."

Hela looked at him, her green eye and hollow socket equally pleading before she spoke.

"Think before you promise…" She hesitated a moment. "Peter…"

Peter couldn't help but make a snarky remark about that, Tony had to be rubbing off on him.

"You almost called me 'Mortal' again, didn't you?"

Hela gave him a very Loki-ish grin.

"The truth must be told…"

"Hear who says it…"

Their conversation ended when Hela shut Peter up by crashing her lips, half flesh-half bone, onto his. The rest of the evening and night they didn't resurface from the library, intertwined and happy on the barely-used chesterfield with Ella Fitzgerald and Cole Porter repeating their famous words on the background…

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ah yes, in case you hadn't noticed: I love Ella Fitzgerald. "Don't Fence Me In" seemed bizarrely appropriate for Hela's situation too...**

**Peter is really mad at Thor (THAT OAF!) and I would almost feel sorry for him with what Peter's got in store for him... but I have to spare my sorry-feeling for Loki, who is currently experiencing full-fledged psychosis, so no. Thor totally deserves it. **

**As for my writing speed, yes I'm fast. But that's because I don't have a life. All I do is eating, writing and having intercourse, occasionally interrupted by a few hours of classes or a nap. I'm so pathetic xD**

_**And now, because you have all been reviewing so well... THE GIFT!**_

**-It's mother's day and Sleipnir has asked Hela if she can make him a gift for Loki... Being a good sister Hela of course agrees, hence why Tony finds her in his workshop surrounded by equipment and toys...-**

**Tony: What are you doing dow here?**

**Hela: I am making a gift for Mother's day.**

**Tony: Err... isn't your mother dead? (O_O rude!)**

**Hela (unfazed): Yes, she is. But it's for Loki.**

**Tony: Shouldn't you give that on Father's day then? **

**Hela: No, because I'm making it for Sleipnir to give to Loki. Loki is Sleipnir's mom.**

**Tony (goes WTF): Loki gave birth to a child?**

**Hela (still unfazed): yes. **

**Tony: Then why does this Sleipnir doesn't make it himself?**

**Hela: Because he's a horse.**

**Tony (has mental meltdown): Loki... gave birth... to a horse? (realizes what must have passed before that) Wait... so... Loki SCREWED a HORSE!?**

**Hela: Read up on your mythology, Mr Stark.**

**-Tony manages to close his mouth and hide his absolute dumb-struckness, and instead shows interest in what Hela is making.-**

**Tony: And what is this gift?**

**-Hela holds up a rather frankenstein-ish (or frankenpony-ish?) doll consisting of different parts from My Little Pony dolls sewn, melted and glued together. It has eight legs.-**

**Hela: I made it so that it would have eight legs just like Sleipnir. Do you like it?**

**-Insert total mental breakdown for Tony here-**

**I still want and need REVIEWS! Get me MOOOORE of them and tell me what you would like me to make fun of... critics, suggestions and small words of praise/dislike are welcomed warmly as well!**


	19. Chapter 19

Peter woke up on the sofa the following morning with a woolen plaid thrown over him. He looked up and saw Hela behind the piano again. He pretended to be still asleep to observe her. Her white bones shone in the early morning light as she let her hand run over the keys without pushing them, almost like a lover's caress. Peter noticed a single tear on her cheek.

"They said that sadness freezes around the heart, in Asgard. They have always associated cold with either maliciousness or despair… They also said that tears are the melting water, which has to leave the body when the frost dissipates."

Hela didn't look at Peter, so it startled him that she knew he was awake. And as if she not only saw him but also heard him think she said.

"Death sees everything, Peter. I may have only one eye but that doesn't mean my dead side can't see you."

Aha. That explained it. Didn't make it any less unsettling, but Peter could accept it for an explanation. He decided to try a conversation to break the silence a bit.

"How did you learn to play the piano so well?"

Hela gave him her sad half-smile again as she looked at him and caressed the keys once more.

"My father taught me."

"Oh…"

"Your kind doesn't possess the magic to conjure or fight anymore, but you have another kind of magic, magic that is less tangible and more elusive than what we are used to. Older magic that is closer to the roots of Ygdrassil than ours, in a way."

Now that surprised Peter. Hela pushed a few keys and played a small tune.

"Music. Your magic is like a ball of black wool with a single red thread somewhere in it. It's nothing but a red thread, hard to find unless you unroll the whole ball, but as soon as you knit something the red will create a pattern in the black. In your music, the sounds are the black wool, and a spell is woven in them like a red thread. "

"Wait… Are you saying that music is magical?"

Hela gave him a snarky grin.

"It's completely different from the magic of me and my father… Also, few mortals know how to play with the red thread. They create music, knit without aim, and sometimes the red thread forms a useful pattern and many times it doesn't. But there are people who know how to weave spells in music, there always have been."

Peter nodded.

"So… you can 'play' with the red thread, no?"

"I can. It's not as simple as it seems, but I can."

"It's really wonderful."

"You're generous with your compliments, Peter Parker."

"That's because you deserve them."

"Not many share your opinion…"

"In the medieval age here all people but a few exceptions believed the earth was flat. Well, last time I checked the earth was still a sphere. Having a lot of supporters doesn't make a statement true."

Hela's lips folded in that hesitatingly happy smile, that smile that looked as if any moment someone could say something to ruin the happiness of it. Peter smiled as well and proposed.

"Why don't we go see what the others are doing? Perhaps we could watch a movie… for some reason I think you will enjoy Tim Burton's movies…"

Hela reapplied the illusion and showed a full smile now, and hand in hand they left the library for the living room.

(_Pagebreak_)

They were halfway the second week, and the peaceful moments in Loki's demeanor were rare. Tony was terribly worried because there was no improvement at all. Frigga tried to console him a bit.

"The spell does not break gradually, Tony. Do not be afraid that you don't see improvement… It shall not be long anymore now."

"What will he be like, after this?"

"His mind will not be ill anymore. Damaged, but not ill. He will… It won't be easy, but it will be easier than… this."

Loki was currently screaming while fighting the restraints they had to put in place to stop him from hurting himself. The look in his eyes was so frightened and deranged it almost physically hurt Tony to see him like that. Whatever demons he was being confronted with, they had to be worse than anything Tony even wanted to imagine.

"I just hope he will feel better."

"He will. I promise you."

_(Pagebreak)_

It was so confusing, all was so confusing… Loki saw so many things and even though he knew it was real (it is not it is not) it felt like an imaginary world, a dream almost. He felt as if he as being dragged from one place to another, as if everything that happened to him was without him actually having a choice. His free will in the situation was a simple illusion. The images were they images or not? He didn't know anymore, it was so confusing… Loki didn't want to participate anymore. In his muddled mind he had started to realize that it had to be some sort of dream, that the memories he had were all too mixed up, but he didn't know what was real and what not. He didn't care anymore for real and un-real and surreal and what not. He just wanted it to stop.

As if for once the universe had decided to listen to his please, Loki felt the confusion fade. He opened his eyes, which he had kept pinched shut, and saw… nothing. It was a blissful, happy nothing, and it filled him completely with a sense of delightful order. Everything was where it ought to be. He sighed contently. The notions of time and space, the universe and all its secrets… he had the feeling he understood now. It was safe and good and all the pain and fear he had felt was gone.

_(Pagebreak)_

It was the next day that the change occurred. Suddenly, the trashing and crying had stopped, and Tony had been afraid to see once again that empty stare he hated so much. Instead, Loki's face had been completely relaxed, a soft smile folding his lips and his eyes staring dreamily into the nothing. Frigga had smiled when seeing the change.

"The spell has broken. He will sleep now, and when he wakes the dreams will have faded."

It was quite a relief to see Loki in a state that looked at least a bit happy, Tony thought, but nevertheless he was anxious to see what the god would be like when waking…

_(Pagebreak)_

They had watched a whole lot of movies, and Hela had especially liked "The Corpse Bride", for rather obvious reasons. Clint had joined them. Clint hadn't wanted to even meet Hela at first because she was Loki's daughter, but Natasha had given him a stern remark in Russian and that had changed his mind. Hela sighed at the end credits of The Corpse Bride.

"If only the afterlife would be as lively as it is portrayed by this Tim Burton, perhaps it would not bore me so much…"

Clint leant back in his seat and turned to Hela.

"Really, if it's not like that, what is it like? Is it all burning flames and atoning for your sins and stuff?"

Hela raised an eyebrow.

"You must be confusing Niflheim with Muspelheim, Son of Barton…"

"Oh? Well, I didn't believe in the afterlife, and now I know it does exist I'm kind of curious…."

Hela nodded and started to speak.

"My realm is everything but fiery or burning. It is cold and misty. My halls are made of black marble infused with the souls of the unworthy, and the mighty roots of the world tree Ygdrassil run over my grounds. There are the halls where I judge those that are sent to me, and where I meet those who come to banter, and my personal quarters Éljúðnir, where I have my books, things and servants… There is Náströnd, the hall made of snakes where the murderers and oath-breakers wade eternally through rivers of venom… Close to it you find Hvergelmir, the source from which the eleven rivers are born, and above it crawl the roots of Ygdrassil, where my dear Nidhogg eats away at the world tree and spends his days sucking up the souls of traitors and insulting the eagle that lives in the top of the tree."

Hela seemed lost in memory.

"On some days, listening to the pointless insults Ratatoskr brings him is the only distraction I get… Of course, in the cold and misty plains of Niflheim dwell the souls of the dead, and sometimes they amuse me as well, but… most of the time it's rather boring."

Clint didn't really know what to say.

"Err… Not meaning to insult you or anything, but that sounds like a crappy place to live. Who is Nidhogg?"

Hela nodded sadly.

"As a queen I should not allow such sentiment, but yes. Niflheim is not the most hospitable of realms. Nidhogg is… well; you could say he is sort of my pet. He's the dragon that lives under the roots of Ygdrassil. Sometimes I sit on the roots and have a chat with him, but most of the time I just listen how he quarrels with the eagle."

"Wow. You have a pet dragon? Can you ride on him?"

Clint seemed impressed. Hela… not so much. Peter could see that talking about her own realm hurt her. The young goddess shook her head at the archer.

"When Nidhogg breaks loose, Ragnarök comes."

"You use a hell of a lot of unpronounceable words, you know that?"

Peter wanted to facepalm. He filled in for Clint.

"Ragnarök is the end of the world, Clint."

"Oh. Well, then I can see why you haven't got much riding practice yet."

How insufferable were these people? To his surprise, Hela actually chuckled.

"Yes, that is true. However, I may ride him when the time comes."

"So if I ever see you on a dragon, it's time to run and hide?"

Hela chuckled again, but coldly now.

"When Ragnarök comes, there will be no place to hide…"

Those words contain so much dread that it makes Clint pale. Hela's cool, deep green eyes stare at him without betraying a single emotion.

"You however will not likely see my realm. As you are a warrior, you will most likely die a warrior's death and go to Valhalla."

"That… that's a good thing, right?"

Peter sighed.

"I think we should do a mythology course for the whole team… spares you the time to explain it to everyone separately."

Hela looks at him, and the cold unfeeling glance makes place for an affectionate one.

"Ah yes, that would indeed be a good idea."

Clint made his way out, shuddering from that bizarre feeling he felt throughout his whole body, and Peter and Hela are once again left to their own devices.

"I think you should let the others hear you play the piano."

"No. When I play, the illusion falters. I do not want the to see…"

Hela hesitates, and Peter pulls her closer.

"You are not a monster, how many times must I tell you that? You are beautiful just the way you are."

_(Pagebreak)_

"Operation Avenge Hela" was an elaborate plan consisting of different phases, and Justin had been more than happy to help when hearing what Peter had in mind.

"I have everything you asked me for."

"Even the ultra strong magnets?"

Justin grinned.

"Even those. Are you sure Mr. Stark won't mind they're Hammertech?"

"He never even needs to know, really."

Justin's grin became wider and he spread out the things he had in his backpack. A special box filled with strange metal devices, a roll of fluffy pink fabric, a few cans of spray paint, glue, clothing bleach, jelly red cubes, and a white pot without a label.

"As you can see… everything is here!"

"Perfect. Are you ready for phase one?"

Justin rubbed his hands with a mischievous grin.

"Completely, Spiderman!"

The plan was simple. All they had to do was wait until washing day. Washing day was the day everyone grabbed their clothes and armor and collectively made their way to the basement of Stark Tower, where a whole battery of top-notch washing machines stood. To prevent people from having their clothes mixed up, each of the avengers –including Thor- had his own machine. Sneaking downstairs and adding a royal dose of clothes bleach to Thor's laundry detergent was ridiculously easy… Justin and Peter couldn't help but giggle all the time, and if JARVIS presumed anything was wrong, he didn't say so.

"I can't wait 'till washing day…"

Washing day came, and the clothes bleach did exactly what they had hoped it would do: turn Thor's fiery red cape into an impossibly gay shade of pink. The thunder god stared at his recolored cape in amazement.

"These Midgardian contraptions are malicious! Look what this one has done to my cape!" he called out to the other Avengers. Clint almost got a heart attack from laughter, and even Natasha couldn't help but giggle. Bruce grinned, and even though Steve felt sorry for Thor, he still had to admit the situation was kind of funny."

"You must have used the wrong product to wash it."

Thor's trouble with "Midgardian Contraptions" were famous throughout the tower, so no one actually suspected bad intent as a cause for the bleaching. The god looked sort of helpless at his pink garment. He sounded defeated when he sat down and said.

"What am I going to do now?"

Bruce suggested.

"You could always wear it like that and act as if nothing is wrong. You might just start a new fashion!"

Thor didn't look too convinced at that time, but his picture still graced the front page of the paper the next day with him sporting his very pink cloak…

Peter and Justin had only just begun though. The cape, that was nothing compared to what they still had in store for the oblivious blonde god… A few days later they crawled through the Tower at night, to Thor's room. Again, Justin had trouble with keeping his giggling under control, but this time Peter made him shut up.

"Sssh, we can't have him wake up now!"

"As if he's going to wake up just like that… the guy's miles into neverland…"

Thor was snoring. Snoring at a decibel level that challenged a Concorde taking off. Even if Justin giggled at full noise level, it was unlikely he would rise above the sound Thor made while sleeping.

"You do the bathroom, I do the hammer."

Justin nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Peter then proceeded to take out his equipment. Mjolnir was lying next to Thor in bed like a teddy bear, easily reachable for the young Spiderman. With spray-paint he gave the mythical device a solid layer of pink. Then he opened the special box and take out the devices. It was a batch of super-magnets, and they had been proficiently coated in pink fur for their purpose. One by one, Peter put them on Mjolnir. He winced at the clanking sound the magnets made when they flew from his hands, but Thor didn't move a muscle at it. When he was done, Peter cleaned up and sneaked to the bathroom. There, Justin had screwed the showerhead open and inserted the jelly red cubes. He was just finished with screwing it back in place when Peter entered.

"You done?"

The nerdy boy grinned and put two thumbs up.

"All done, baby…"

"Let's get out of here then…"

The next day everyone was woken up by a resounding scream.

"WHO DID THIS TO MJOLNIR!?"

The kitchen door flew open, showing Thor in pajamas holding a very pink, very furry war hammer. He dropped it on the kitchen table, leaving a deep dent in it. Once again, everyone chortled, if not for the molested hammer then for the fact Thor wore pajamas with little hammers on them, his blonde hair sticking in all directions. Peter and Justin looked at each other and then back to their plate, afraid that if they looked at Thor any longer they would burst out in laughter. Eventually, Clint did that for them.

"Oh my god that is so GAAAY!"

It earned him a slap from Natasha, but no one could deny the truth. Pink cape, pink furry hammer? That was like a very gay Barbie version of Thor. Thor glared at the other Avengers.

"If you do not unmask the culprit of this deed immediately I will unleash the wrath of Thor!"

That made them all burst out in laughter. Thor looked at them non-comprehendingly.

"What did I do?"

Steve restrained his laughter and said.

"It's not that we don't want to take you serious or anything, but… it's kinda hard to take someone wielding a fluffy hammer while in pajamas serious. That's all."

Gruffly, Thor left the kitchen, slamming the door.

Bruce looked suspiciously at Peter and Justin.

"Did you…"

"Anything you say can and will be considered ridiculously hypocritical."

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just keep it clean, okay?"

The boys just wanted to nod when a second scream echoed through the building.

"MY HAAAAAIR!"

**(Author's Notes)**

**So, Hela is being avenged. Which includes Mjolnir getting a makeover. I always thought Thor was like... a little too vain, so attacking the looks would have been a good vengeance. Also, good luck getting super strong magnets off ANYTHING, let alone a mythological hammer. I suppose Tony would know a way, but since he's currently unavailable... (eheheheheeh...)**

**Then, we learn Hela's realm is quite dreary. Poor Hela. Ygdrassil is like the only plant in the whole place, and then she still only gets to see its roots. Yay for Nidhogg though, I'm a big fan of all things apocalyptic dragon. **

**Any suggestions for an author's gift (yes, yours are noted jaquelinelittle, and I'm working on how to do that) are welcome, since over 50 reviews will bring you that! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! I love you all, my dear reviewers! **


	20. Chapter 20

Hela had observed the pranks pulled on Thor, and for some reason they made her feel warm and happy inside. Now that oaf would finally know what it felt like to be ridiculed for his looks… When she had seen Thor that fateful morning in full armor, with a pink coat, a pink hammer and ridiculously flashy pink hair, she had bent her head and giggled to herself about it. Hela hoped that the house ghost, JARVIS, would have made plenty of pictures of Thor's new look. The thunder god himself was everything but pleased with it, so it didn't need mention that the weather around the tower was abominable for days. Peter and Justin found the hilarious newspaper articles worth the awful weather though. The fact they had used permanent dye on Thor's hair –technically he had done it himself, they had just helped him a hand- gave rise to serious conversation though. The two pranksters were called to the living room where Steve was waiting for them with a very stern look on his face.

"I suppose you two know what this is about?"

Peter and Justin tried not to grin, but failed miserably. Steve nodded.

"I thought so. Do you realize that this is unacceptable behavior?"

Peter scowled at Steve, feeling uncharacteristically courageous.

"Please, it's not as if you didn't think it funny either."

Steve sighed.

"It was funny with the cape, and the hammer was funny too, but the hair really was over the top. You have to know when to stop, boys."

Now it was Justin's turn for bravery.

"If you want to know, it was retribution."

"Retribution?"

"Yeah, for Hela."

Steve looked surprised.

"What do you mean with that? Did Thor do something to Hela, or did she just pump you guys up to go annoy him?"

Peter frowned angrily at Steve.

"That is exactly what the retribution is about! Hela has had a totally shitty childhood and Thor never did anything about it, moreover he even spread the lie that she has no feelings and stuff so that people wouldn't feel bad for hurting her! Even you think Hela is always up to evil and that is exactly the attitude that ruined her childhood!"

Steve held up his hands.

"Okay, okay, so you had a reason to take it out on Thor. I believe you, and I'm sorry if I insulted your friend that was not my intention. Just… stop it from now on, okay? Thor is a part of our team, and there is only so much a person can take."

Peter wanted to protest, but Justin nodded.

"Of course."

"Fine, I'm happy we got this arranged."

When Steve left, Peter looked inquiring at his friend.

"Why did you agree to that, I thought…"

"Have you forgotten what we put in Thor's pants last night? –"

Peter remembered all too well.

"Of course… But…"

"I don't want to be associated with the effects of THAT, really… Do you remember where he is at this moment?"

"The… press conference…"

Peter's grin cracked open to devious proportions.

"Justin, remind me never to underestimate your genius again."

The smaller boy punched his friend and laughed.

"I won't give you the chance, spider!"

_(Pagebreak)_

The sense of understanding had in the end been so overwhelming that Loki had fallen asleep, calm and dreamless for the first time in days. Now he was waking up to the real world again, slowly blinking and trying to understand what had happened to him. He was lying in a hospital bed, in a strange room, and he couldn't exactly remember how he had gotten there. There was no panic though, the remnants of that unnatural calm kept it at bay for the moment. He turned his head to the side, and saw the unconscious figure of Anthony Stark, hanging limply in a chair, looking as if he hadn't slept for days. Loki's first response was… not fear. He was weak and powerless and at mercy of one of his enemies, but he didn't feel any fear. Instead, there was… affection.

Loki felt he was safe with this man, and simply the fact Tony was there made him relax for unknown reasons. Then the memories returned, and the calm fleeted. He remembered what had happened now, and it caused him an instant panic attack. Tony woke up from the sound of Loki's ragged breathing, and immediately took the trickster's hand, and as if he had done it a thousand times already he knew exactly what to say.

"Sssh… Calm down. You're safe. Sssh…"

Simply the feeling of the other man's hand holding his, the calming sound of his voice and the fact he was there, that he was really there, was enough to make Loki calm down. He couldn't speak though; it was as if the words refused to form intelligible sentences in his head. Tony smiled at him.

"You're awake huh?"

Awake? Had he been asleep then? The memories were still fuddled. Tony brushed the god's hair from his face with a gentle caress.

"There is someone here who I think really wants to see you. Just nod if you're okay with that, good?"

Loki actually didn't want to see anyone, anyone except for the man of iron whom he didn't feel safe without, but despite his state he was curious. So he nodded. Tony turned his head and said to someone on the other side of the room.

"It's okay, you can come."

It had to be a dream. It was another one of those horrible images They stuck in his head. It had to be, because there was no way Frigga, his not-mother, no his mother, would be there as she was, with her white golden braids framing a face seemingly aged by worry and her lips folded in a hesitant smile.

"Oh Loki… My dear Loki…"

Loki didn't want to see, he didn't even want to look at her because he knew what would happen if he showed weakness. They had taught him that if he showed weakness, sentiment, he would be punished. He had to hate, hate, hate… he couldn't. He was too tired to resist and the reassuring pinch in his hand was enough to make him look at his mother, silently crying.

Frigga sat down next to him and wiped his tears away. She softly said.

"I am so, so sorry. For everything we did to you, for all the time we didn't know. I am so terribly sorry."

Loki wanted to speak, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say anyway.

"I just… I want you to know that no matter what I will always consider you my son. I, we all, have wronged you, and… I would do anything in my power to make it right. Anything…"

Frigga cried as well now, and Tony turned his head from the scene. He knew he couldn't leave Loki now, but he didn't want to give the god the feeling he was being watched while submitting to "sentiment". The mother goddess wrapped her arms around her son, and Loki gave in, resting his head against her shoulder.

"M-Mama…"

Frigga held him and cradled him, and Loki cried, not out of irrational fear for once but because he finally got what he had been longing for all along…

_(Pagebreak)_

The press conference was a simple one of those Avengers duties that they all dreaded but never could escape. The whole group was grumpy that Tony was escaping it this time, especially since the guy was like, the only person who enjoyed the attention even a little bit. Bruce always got nervous from all those people ogling him as to see whether or not he would turn into a raging angry green giant, Steve felt awkward in his suit among all those cameras, Thor was usually confused by it all and Natasha and Clint tried the best they could to dissolve stealthily into the background. This time however, it was Thor and not Steve who drew the attention to him. Clint nudged the god in his side.

"Dude, seriously. Stop scratching your groin. People are watching."

Thor looked helplessly at the archer.

"But it itches!"

"You don't scratch. It's common courtesy really. Just bite your teeth and keep your hands away from your crotch!"

Thor tried to hold his hands on his back or fuddle with Mjolnir instead (who still carried some traces of pink spray-paint) but it didn't avail. Now not only Clint but also Natasha noticed the fevered scratching of the god's privates.

"Thor, stop it! This is ridiculous!"

There were more and more people in the public who filmed or photographed the thunder god, who was bright red with embarrassment now.

"I can't stop it! It gets worse and worse and I can't stop scratching it itches!"

Steve was holding a speech, but now most cameras were pointed at Thor's unusual state. Back at the Tower Justin and Peter were watching the live broadcast of the press conference, giggling at the close-ups of Thor's sensitive area.

"So, the more he scratches, the more it will itch?"

Justin nodded laughingly.

"Oh yes. The microcapsules get activated by friction, so the more he scratches, the more of the chemical he releases!"

"And…"

"Trust me, there is only so much a person can take."

Justin quoted the words Steve had used in his reprimand, which made Peter crack up even more. In the conference room Thor had reached the point he simply couldn't take no more. He let out an animalistic sound of frustration and simply pulled down his pants in front of the cameras. This caused a general gasp among both the press and the other Avengers. Even in his uncovered state the god couldn't stop scratching.

"IT ITCHEEEEES!"

Eventually, Clint and Natasha dragged him away from the public, followed by an embarrassed Steve and an annoyed Bruce. Justin and Peter were close to fainting from laughter.

"This… was… the best… prank… EVER!"

"Wholeheartedly agree, my friend, wholeheartedly agree!"

"JARVIS, have you recorded that?"

_"Of course, Mr. Parker."_

They both knew there would be consequences when the Avengers got home, but for now they just relished in the knowledge they had managed to embarrass Thor for the whole of the world to see.

_(Pagebreak)_

Frigga had comforted Loki until he had stopped crying. Then Tony told him they had found his daughter as well, and that she lived in the Tower too. The trickster god looked both completely dumbstruck and elated at that news.

"Hela…"

"She didn't complete your "abolish humanity" plan, so you don't have to worry."

Loki wanted to see her, more than anything. Tony suggested he would call Hela down to the sickbay, but Loki didn't want her to see him as weak as he was. He shook his head violently at the option so Tony could only take it that he didn't want to her to see him like this. It didn't seem right to tell him she already had seen him in an even worse condition. In the end Loki just stayed in bed, protected on both sides by his mother and Tony. Something inside him felt angry and disgusted at his own weakness, but it was small in comparison to the relief he felt from knowing he wasn't alone anymore. When he was finally asleep Tony looked at Frigga. The goddess softly asked him.

"Do you think he really doesn't want to see his daughter?"

"I think he just needs time."

"Then I shall give him time. I… I am so glad he didn't deny me…"

"From what I've heard you never really harmed him like the others did. If there was anyone with a chance of reconciling it would have been you."

"Thank you man of iron, I mean, Tony."

Tony friendly smiled at the Allmother. It was so odd, for two weeks he had been stuck in the same room with two gods, and in that time they had shared so much that it almost felt as if they were family too. It was a really odd feeling. He had come to terms with the fact that he loved Loki, no matter how bizarre that was given his experiences with the trickster, and much to his surprise –weren't Asgardians more old-fashioned? - Frigga had not only correctly seen this but also accepted it completely.

"You're welcome, Frigga."

_(Pagebreak)_

"There is no use in denying, we all know it was you."

Steve, Clint and Natasha had the prankster's duo cornered in the living room, staring sternly at them.

"Maybe he's allergic to the laundry detergent?"

Justin tried to talk himself out of it.

Steve shook his head.

"Peter, Justin, Bruce has identified a chemical agent in Thor's clothes that only could have been placed there deliberately. You better admit now before I make JARVIS show me the footage."

The two friends felt the ground heat up under their feet, but they didn't budge. They were in this together, and none of them wanted to be the one to rat out the other one. Steve sighed.

"JARVIS, have the boys done any pranking since I asked them to stop?"

_"No, sir."_

"So you can't show me the footage of them adding itching power to Thor's clothes?"

_"There is no footage meeting your requested properties, sir."_

Peter and Justin looked at each other in surprise. Steve huffed and walked away. Clint bent to them.

"I don't know how you got JARVIS on your team, but you two are guilty as fuck."

The archer could be very threatening if he wanted to, and the twosome grew a little pale. Then he grinned.

"But the sight of Thor's "I heart Mjolnir" boxers was hilarious, so you're free to go."

Peter and Justin grinned as well. Natasha had –of course- heard the conversation and sighed.

"There are things no one should ever see."

Clint turned and flashed a grin at his colleague.

"There, my dear Natasha, we differ in opinion!"

The Russian spy rolled her eyes and left the room. Peter laughed at Clint.

"If I were you, I would check my trousers before putting them on tomorrow…"

When the two spies were gone, Peter looked at the ceiling.

"JARVIS, you're awesome."

_"Thank you, I know."_

Sometimes that smug British accent was completely deserved…

_(Pagebreak)_

Days passed, and Loki got out of bed. Unsteady on his feet and dressed in simple black clothes he followed Tony around like a wide-eyed shadow. Tony was worried about him, but he knew that whatever dignity the god had left he would definitely want to keep. So he pretended as if everything as normal and he didn't have someone constantly tailing him, as if Loki just always happened to be in the vicinity by accident. From the occasional thankful smile Loki sent him Tony could tell it was appreciated. The other Avengers however didn't appreciate it so much. Clint had the most trouble with it.

"That guy is getting on my nerves!"

"It's not as if he's doing anything wrong. If we have to believe Tony he's been through hell lately and you know as much as I do how that changes a person."

"It's not that Tasha, it's what he did to me! How can I possibly hold a decent grudge against someone who hides behind a door when I enter somewhere?"

"Maybe it's time to let go of the grudge then."

"But… but… You know I can't, Tasha."

Tasha patted her friend on the back. She knew it was hard on the man, that the mind-control had left traces in Clint's mind that still caused him nightmares.

"He did his time. You hold a grudge against the Loki who ran around with a ridiculous helmet yelling at people they had to kneel before him, not against… Tony's barely-there shadow."

"I know… it's just that I have trouble convincing my mind that he's not going to jump up and be all evil again all of a sudden."

"We all have that feeling, I think. After all he's the god of lies. But I'm trying to give him a second chance. I believe in them, after all… you gave me one too."

"That was different."

"Not so much, Clint. Actually it wasn't so different at all."

A good side of Loki leaving the sickbay was that Frigga also left the sickbay. She had given the team one look, and immediately decided to mentally adopt them all. Three meals a day and waffles for breakfast –which tasted really divine-, tea and cookies for Bruce when he was meditating, and hot cocoa for the spies when they returned from missions were only a few of the Frigga-based improvements. The kitchen now was always warm and homely, and the Avengers found themselves almost instinctively drawn to it, even Bruce who normally stayed away from crowds.

Loki liked to sit in the kitchen and help his mother with simple tasks like peeling potatoes or mixing cookie dough. As soon as Tony noticed that, he took his laptop from the workshop and made the kitchen his new base of action. Again it was one of the actions that earned him an almost loving smile from Loki…

The engineer didn't really know what Loki thought of him, or if he even remembered the kisses they had shared in the dream dimension… he didn't want to jinx possible progress in the god's condition by pressing the matter, so he just tried to be a reassuring presence. It wasn't something he was used to doing –he was known for his sarcasm, rude comments and overly boisterous behavior after all- and the others noticed it as well.

"So, Loki the evil god of lies has turned to stalking."

Justin looked a lot like Tony in many ways, one being that he never turned around an issue. Peter shrugged.

"Apparently he's been through something really, really bad. I mean, I've seen him before Frigga came here, and he looked like a breathing corpse. I suppose a little codependency was to be expected."

"Still. It's awkward. Actually it scares the hell out of me because he sneaks around so you never hear him coming. I'm looking behind my back all the time!"

"Avoid Tony and you should remain safe."

Justin grinned.

"Always the practical solution, huh? By the way, are you in trouble with Creepy? You were so inseparable and now I never see her anymore!"

Hela had retreated in the library. She read and listened to music and played the piano, and was mostly so deeply absorbed in thought that Peter just left her alone. He had promised her not to fence her in in any way, so he wasn't going to be possessive or demanding on her all of a sudden. Especially now, with Loki somewhat avoiding his own daughter, he imagined Hela had it hard.

"She needs time to adjust to what has happened to her father. I think Loki doesn't dare to face her, and she thinks he's angry with her for not completing her mission. Or something like that. It's complicated."

"You can say that… Man, you've thrown yourself in the most dysfunctional family since the Kardashians! Or Octomom!"

For some reason it didn't surprise Peter that his friend knew said horrible reality series. He grinned, but not wholeheartedly.

"Just look around, Justin… This team is my family and we beat all your ridiculous soap series with our dysfunctionality! I think I can handle some family trouble, really…"

"I read up on some mythology, and trust me when I say you're headed for trouble. Did you know Hela has siblings?"

"Err…"

"I thought so. One is a giant snake; the other one is a giant wolf. And she also has a half-brother who is an eight-legged horse and to make it even more incredibly, Loki is its mother."

Peter stared at Justin.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"Not all myths are true!"

"And denial is a river in Egypt, I get it."

Peter punched his friend. He didn't really care what siblings Hela might have, or how they looked or what they did. If they were her family and she loved them, he vowed to himself he would try to love them as well.

**(Author's Notes)**

**you didn't think I was done torturing Thor already, did you? Public humiliation, and it's completely deserved. Also, we once again get confirmation that JARVIS is indeed awesome. Not that there was any doubt, but still. Then, improvement in Loki's case (it was about time), and Hela being depressed because he doesn't come see her. Family trouble, tssss... **

**Let me know what you think! Please, please, please review, I live on reviews, they are what sunshine is to plants, what meatballs are to tomato soup, I can't go without them! Over 50 reviews and I will write you a gift that includes both cross dressing, reindeers and sick!Loki... **


	21. Chapter 21

Justin had somewhat taken permanent residence in the Tower. Natasha had had a very severe conversation with him first, from which he had returned pale as a sheet, and that had been enough to convince Tony that his rival's son was not after his company's secrets. He and Peter enjoyed minor pranks, and their moments of glory were all carefully recorded and edited by JARVIS, honorary member of the prank team since he had saved their ass when they had exposed Thor's. They were re-watching the video called "Thor's Restyling" when Justin suggested something.

"Perhaps we should show this to Loki."

"Why?"

"Loki is the god of mischief right? I have a feeling that he might just appreciate it…"

Peter nodded.

"Yeah… that's not such a bad idea, actually."

"Not such a bad idea? It's genius!"

Justin really looked too much like Tony for his own good. Secretly Peter wondered if Tony had perhaps ever screwed Justin Hammer Senior's wife, which would explain the odd resemblance between his friend and Stark.

They ended up watching the pranks with the whole team –and Loki- on movie night, including the security footage of Peter and Justin making the preparations, with a culmination in Thor's little striptease. Tony looked at Loki, and saw… he was grinning. It was that evil-god-of-mischief-grin and Tony hadn't known how much he had missed it until now. He bent to the trickster and whispered.

"You like, Rudolf?"

Loki turned his head to Tony, and his grin changed into an affectionate smile. That was all the answer Tony needed. He pulled the god closer to him, and Loki willingly scooted closer in his embrace, resting his head against Tony's shoulder. Later that night, Loki hesitatingly crawled out of Tony's arms and made his way to the library. It was dark and it was the first time he actually ventured so far from the engineer, but Loki bit his teeth, suppressed the throat-clenching fear and continued his way. With every step he felt as if it became harder to breathe, as if the panic would overwhelm him again, and he frantically tried to keep thoughts of Them out of his head while forcing his one foot in front of the other. When he finally stood at the door of the place, trembling, he heard a piano play, and a sad female voice sing.

_"The Prophet took my hand on all souls day, he preached the value of deception… Changing shadows by a shapeshifter's rules, tales are never just for fools…"_

It was a sad, melancholic song that gave Loki the chills even more than the short walk through the dark had.

_"Do you want the truth or something beautiful? Just close your eyes and make believe… Do you want the truth or something beautiful? I am happy to deceive you…"_

Loki stayed there, standing at the door, until Hela finished the song. No new song followed, so he suspected she knew someone was there. She had always been rather sensitive for those things. Carefully he opened the door. Hela sat with her back towards him, her black hair cascading loosely over her back. She was wearing some sort of black satin nightgown.

"Father."

"Hela."

It was an acknowledging of each other's presence, nothing more. The silence that hung between them said more than a thousand words. Hela was the first to break it.

"I am sorry, father. I failed you. Yet you must understand, I do not regret my actions."

She turned towards him, a fierce look in her eye.

"Midgard is a realm of mortals, yes. Many are unworthy, yes. But those few that are worthy are worth sparing the whole of their realm over. Midgard has given me things I didn't know a creature like me could ever experience, so I hold no regrets."

She stood up and slowly walked up to Loki. When she stood before him she silently kneeled and spoke.

"I have failed you, and I will gladly submit to the punishment you have in mind for me, for I know you have suffered because of my disobedience. But do not ask my regret, for I have none."

Loki was at loss of words. It had taken him over a week to gather the courage to see his daughter, whom he feared wouldn't want to see him because he had abandoned her, and now… He felt weak in his knees and decided to give in to it. He sank down on the floor next to Hela, his voice broken with sadness when he spoke.

"Hela dear, my daughter… No blame is on you, ever. I… I…" He just couldn't say it. How had it happened that he, once known as Silvertongue, had such trouble expressing himself all of a sudden?

"I should never have asked of you what I did."

He bent his head and felt how the bony hand of his daughter cupped his cheek and the black tendrils of Death surrounded him in an embrace.

"Father… I missed you so. Even the eyes of the Lady Death couldn't find you, and… I was so scared They had taken you again."

Loki looked up and saw his daughter's face. Even though it was stoic as always, he could see a tear running over her living cheek. Melting water of a frozen heart, he remembered. How long had it been since he had last seen his daughter cry?

"Death asked me payment in return, so I let her caress me and fill my head with her visions…"

Loki knew what that meant.

"You became ill."

"The tidings of Ragnarök plagued me in my fevered dreams… But the young mortal Peter Parker helped me."

Hela bit her lip, her green eye sad yet determined.

"I know you will think me disgusting father, but I don't care. The mortals are not as low as you say. Because they know my Mistress so well, their days are full and well spent. The seconds I have lived here were livelier than an eon in Niflheim, and I care for these people in ways a creature as myself should not."

Loki didn't know what to do. The sadness of his daughter surrounded him in the form of her magic tendrils, and even though she was but a few inches from him it felt as if she had closed herself of from him completely. Aching to do something about that, Loki took her hands in his.

"My Hela dear… it is good to cry."

Hela looked up, startled, as she remembered very well when Loki had spoken those words before. And like her seven-year-old self hadn't been able to, she threw herself in his arms. Loki felt both ribs and flesh when he pressed her against him, calming her cries like he had done when she was just a little girl. Like he should have done so long ago already…

_(Pagebreak)_

To his surprise Tony woke up on his own at night, and worriedly he asked JARVIS where Loki was. The answer made him smile.

"JARVIS, video feed of the library please."

When the library filled the screen of his computer, music filled the room. Loki and Hela sat next to each other behind the piano, playing a classical piece, fourhanded. Tony listened in awe. The music was truly unwaveringly beautiful… Time seemed to fly all of a sudden; it felt like the piece of music sucked in his entire environment. Before Tony knew it light already shone through the windows. He blinked and saw on the screen that the music had stopped and Loki and Hela were apparently saying goodbye. As the god left the library, Tony quickly ordered JARVIS to "hide the evidence" and pretended to be asleep. When Loki settled himself back in bed he was trembling and shaking, and without asking questions Tony wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close against his chest. The god curled up in Tony's arms, his frightened face lit by the blue glow of the arc reactor… He reached out for it and rested his hand against it, as if he needed to feel the soft humming of the device to convince himself it was actually there. Most of the times people even coming close to his reactor made Tony feel nervous, but now he understood. He ran his hands over Loki's back in a soft caress and pressed a kiss against his forehead. He caught the god's grateful look before Loki's breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered shut.

Tony felt deeply happy with Loki so close to him, and he didn't really want to ponder over why this was. It was more than simply worry and care… when the god was away from him it actually felt as if something physically tugged on his heart, urged him to make the distance smaller again. It was an unpleasant feeling, knowing that in a way he had started to need Loki like Loki needed him… There were no alien dream-invading tormentors waiting for him to leave the god's presence, but nevertheless he felt as if something really bad would happen if he were to be separated from Loki completely. All he could think of was that he could never let that happen…

_(Pagebreak)_

The next morning, Peter went to see Hela and found her not in the library, but in the kitchen, with Frigga, Steve and Justin.

"Mrs. Frigga, you make the best pancakes!"

"Oh dear, I am glad you like them. Here, have another one, with extra syrup. You're so thin; you definitely need to eat more! You remind me of Loki when he was a kid, eating like a war horse and never gaining a single pound!"

Frigga's joyous, motherly voice filled the kitchen with its warmth. When Peter entered, it felt like a warm blanket wrapping itself around him. Justin and Steve were eating pancakes like they hadn't seen food in days, and Hela sat behind a cup of black coffee with an unusually content look in her eyes. Frigga turned from the oven, holding a pancake pan and wearing a flowery apron over her royal gown.

"Good morning Peter! Can I please you perhaps with one of these cakes of the pan? Steve gave me the recipe!"

Peter nodded and smiled.

"Oh, sure, I'd like to!"

He sat down next to Hela while Frigga prepared his pancake.

"Don't you like pancakes?

Hela looked at him and nodded.

"Ah yes, I have tasted them and they sure are delightful. I just find that I can't gather the appetite at the moment."

Worriedly, Peter took her hand.

"You're not getting ill again, are you?"

Hela shook her head.

"The dead never rest, Peter. I have a hard time relaxing, that's all."

"Would you… would you like to go out with me today?"

That immediately caught the goddess' attention.

"To Central Park?"

There was a longing in her voice. Peter nodded.

"Sure. It will be cold now, it's almost December, but…"

"I don't mind the cold…"

Frigga smiled warmly at her granddaughter. Hela had seen too much of the horrors of the universe to have even a shred of innocence left, and back in Asgard Frigga had often thought that the girl was born old, an old soul bearing devastating knowledge only the Norns should ever contain. Seeing her here though, with a skillful illusion hiding her bones and adult voice, it was almost as if she saw her grandchild live a second childhood. Hela was still silent, reclusive and melancholic, but somehow there was a spark of happiness in her eyes Frigga hadn't thought possible. It appeared to have to do with the young Peter Parker…

_(Pagebreak)_

The trees had lost their leafs, but Central Park still elated Hela as much as it had done the first time. Peter was happy to see how the sorrow fell of her face when she touched the plants.

"Peter… These plants… they are like the realms, can you see?"

No, he couldn't actually. Hela sighed when she saw his confusion.

"They are born, they live, they wither, and then they die, but their death is only an illusion, for in spring they will be born again."

Hela softly ran her hand over the bark of a tree and smiled.

"Winter on Midgard is a bit like Ragnarök, Peter. Ygdrassil is not a tree for nothing. It is a never-ending cycle of life and death, destruction and rebirth."

"So… the end isn't really the end then?"

Hela nodded.

"I am afraid not."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if we are obliged to make the same mistakes over and over again. This question I ask myself so often… is the tapestry of Fate woven for us already, are we simply walking along paths predestined?"

It was hard to comprehend for Peter, and Hela knew. She smiled at him.

"You do not have to worry about this. Perhaps that is one of the advantages of your mortality."

"I don't worry for myself, I worry for you, because I care for you."

That seemed to surprise Hela, much to the surprise of Peter, who thought they had settled that when they made out in the library.

"You… care… for me?"

"I do. I really like you, Hela. I mean… Justin and I took revenge on Thor for you!"

Peter's goodhearted innocence made Hela happier than it should, but she couldn't help it. He was so full of well-meant affections that she couldn't distance herself from him.

"That was… amusing, yes."

Hela laughed, and that gave Peter the courage to say what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and started.

"Hela, I know that to you I am just a mortal kid and stuff but I really, really like you. Like, really. And I don't care what your siblings look like or that you have a villain as a dad, I couldn't care less! Your true face is beautiful to me and the music you play is wonderful and every time I see you sad I just want to kiss you. I don't know what that was between us before your dad woke up, but I… I hope it was something real and that we can perhaps continue it. It's… it's okay if you don't want to, I just… had to tell you."

Hela stared at him with wide eyes, her hand still resting against the tree.

"You… you stayed away…"

"I thought you needed some space for yourself with everything that was going on with Loki."

It was true; she had needed the space indeed. If Peter had tried to force himself on her in those days she would have sent him away anyway. But… the fact he didn't try she had interpreted as lack of interest. Never it had occurred to her that perhaps this mortal understood her better than she knew… Hela let go of the tree and walked up to Peter.

"You are a foolish mortal to request the love of a handmaiden of Death… For many, many reasons."

Her green eyes were deep and mesmerizing, and Peter caught himself holding his breath for what she would say next.

"But there are at least as many reasons why this makes you a brave and worthy man…"

She stood nose to nose with Peter now.

"Do you realize that when you love me, you love Death? Are you prepared to share that with me?"

It was a serious question, and not one Peter had really thought of when he did his little ramble. Yet Hela's eyes were so pleading that he couldn't help but nod.

"I do."

Hela pressed her lips against his in a soft, tender kiss. It was different than kissing her true form, but even with the illusion Peter could sense the thin line in the middle of her lips separating the real flesh from the magic. It was good. It made her Hela. She broke the kiss ad whispered.

"Then I must say that I too, really, really like you."

They were both smiling now, hugging each other tightly under the leafless trees…

_(Pagebreak)_

After his nightly visit to his daughter, Loki started to talk more. Instead of using one-worded expressions he spoke in short sentences now, mostly to Tony and Frigga. He still trailed behind Tony, but not as obviously as before anymore. Instead he just made sure he was in the same room as the engineer. The trailing wasn't necessary anymore in the first place, because Tony himself now felt reluctant to leave the god's presence. When it was obvious that Loki needed at least a shred of privacy though, Tony made sure to give him that, waiting right outside the closed kitchen door, trying to ignore the strange feeling of loneliness. Loki was alone in the kitchen with Frigga.

"Mother…"

"Yes, Loki? Is there something I can do for you?"

Loki bit his lip. Words were still hard, he felt as if he had to force them out of his mouth. He knew that his mind was damaged; all he could hope was that it wouldn't be permanent. That wasn't what he had come to speak about though.

"The mortal."

"Tony."

"Yes."

"What about him?"

Frigga feigned ignorance, for she knew that this was important to Loki, he had to say it himself.

"I… I cannot be without him."

"Because he protects you from those creatures that harmed you?"

Loki, nodded, then shook his head.

"No, it… I feel sick w-when I'm not… with him. So alone… And s-something inside me pulls me to him, and… w-when I'm with him it's all better."

Frigga slowly nodded. When she had seen the magical golden thread between Tony and Loki, she had known they were deeply connected. Apparently that connection had some side effects… Loki continued, struggling with the sentences.

"I… I just… don't know w-what to do."

Frigga eyed Loki pensively, and finally she took his hand.

"My dear Loki… you are a skilled sorcerer, so you know that what I say is true. The threads of Fate that run throughout all of the realms sometimes meet each other, get in a knot, entangle, or melt into each other. You and the man of iron are such threads. Your fates have met and entangled. You are two threads in the same cord, and when you are together, the cord is strong. When you try to pull away from each other, the cord unravels and loses its strength."

"So…"

"Don't feel bad for needing him, Loki. He needs you just as much."

Loki looked at his feet, thoughts storming through his head. Stark could not need him as much as he did. He was dependent on the mortal, without the strange blue energy in Stark's chest to shield him, They would find and take him again, whereas Stark… he could just leave him, cast him out… couldn't he?

_"I was so scared I would never hold you again…"_

Those kisses… those touches… had it meant anything? Loki remembered the dream dimension very well, at night when Tony's arms folded around him that was what he thought about, to have their bodies meet without fabric restricting them, to touch his skin and feel those soft lips on his again. It wasn't possible. He was damaged now… there was no way that… Frigga taking him in a soft hug interrupted his thoughts. First he tensed, but when he heard the calm whisperings of his mother he relaxed.

"My dear Loki… Remember that you are loved. Always."

How the Allmother always knew what to say would forver remain a secret, but her words somewhat calmed the turmoil in Loki's head, making place for an intense desire to be in the engineer's vicinity. Frigga loosened the hug and saw how Loki's golden thread was wound tight. She smiled and said.

"Go, go to him. You will find him as longing as you are."

For some reason Loki doubted that, but he still went back to the living room, where Tony was impatiently waiting for him. They exchanged uncertain smiles and no words, but the relieved tension was almost tangible. Together again…

**(Author's Notes)**

**So... A lot of fate-related things in this one... Tony and Loki being bound by fate, Hela wondering if people truly have free will... Heavy stuff xD **

**Anyway, Peter and Hela are now officially a couple (and trust me when I tell you he'll get himself into deep trouble with it), and Hela and Loki have a chat to discuss some important matters too (but mostly to hug and cry, they both need a lot of TLC...)! **

**The song Hela sings here is "Do you want the truth or something beautiful" by Paloma Faith, and if you want to know how I imagine that Hela sounds you should look it up! (It's really beautiful...)**

**And now... REVIEWS! Please review, I need it so much! Bring this story over fifty reviews and I will write a little titbit featuring crossdressing, reindeers and sick!Loki... **


	22. Chapter 22

Justin was glad to see that Peter and Hela came back from Central Park holding hands. They had been in denial for a while, but now things finally seemed okay again. Peter was his best friend and even though Hela was a girl completely deserving of her nickname "Creepy", if she made his friend happy he would support them.

It had all been a little much for him, only a few months ago he was the underdog of his class who paid off jocks to keep his nose in one piece and now he lived in an epic tower with the coolest people he had ever laid eyes on. Not to mention he had actually made friends with them…

He was also pretty convinced that Tony Stark and Loki were together. Unfortunately denial appeared to be a family disease, and the tension between the men was so strong it was almost as if they had an elastic cord wound up between them. Now, since Justin Hammer Junior was a meddlesome individual and he found the soap-series-like properties of the group rather interesting, he decided to stick his nose and possibly some other things too in the situation. One day he was working on a project in Stark's workshop (the capsules he invented for his itching powder had impressed Tony so that he had gotten his own workbench in the shop) when Loki went to use the bathroom. Justin saw his chance.

"You know, you should really tell him."

Tony looked up from the repulsor he was modifying.

"Tell who what?"

"You know who I mean, the one who just had to take a leak. And you definitely know what, it's as obvious as Natasha's string in that white summer dress of hers."

Tony felt he had to grin and blush at the same time. That boy definitely didn't talk around a subject… Denying was the only option.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Seriously. Just tell him. He totally feels the same way otherwise he wouldn't be staring at you like at a tasty cupcake all the time when you're not looking."

Wait. Loki stared at him like at a tasty cupcake? Loki stared at him, that to begin with? Tony glared at Justin.

"I doubt he does that, either way it's none of your business."

Justin held up his hands and started cleaning his too-big glasses.

"True. Just think about it. I mean so much tension can't be good for your health…"

Tony watched how Justin purposefully cleaned a cylindrical tube and then proceeded to pull a plastic cover over it. The images that filled his mind sent the blood to his cheeks. That darn kid… Loki returned from the toilet seeing Tony stare frustrated at Justin, who simply continued to assemble his project, ignoring the engineer completely. Loki thought about it for a moment, and then decided that whatever it was he didn't really want to know.

_(Pagebreak)_

Tony felt frustrated. As if it hadn't been bad enough that his whole body went crazy when Loki wasn't around, now it also went crazy when he was around. In a different manner, but still… It was biting his teeth. Especially when the circumstances required a cold shower, and Loki sort of just followed him to the bathroom. How long had it been since he had last gotten laid? Months. It had been months. Tony tried to calm himself down. He could easily go to a party, pick up a pretty girl or boy, or both, and fuck the living daylight out of them… the problem was that he completely didn't feel like it. The only person he wanted was Loki. And how he wanted him… Oh, Tony cursed his dirty fantasies.

It was so awkward, since they had actually kissed in that shared dream, but Tony didn't know how much Loki remembered of that, and he didn't want to force anything. If anyone had told him a few months ago he would ever worry about Loki doing something he didn't really want out of gratitude or obligation, he would have sent that person to a shrink. But now? Loki wasn't the same person he had been. That manic Kneel-Before-Me thing had apparently just been a phase, and now Tony worried about the god's apparent low self-esteem. When with the others he always tried to make himself invisible –sometimes even literally, Tony had caught him blending into the wallpaper when Clint entered once- and at night he silently cried against Tony's shoulder. Trying to hit on him now would be abusing the situation, Tony knew. Didn't make it any less hard…

_(Pagebreak)_

Hela had ventured into the living room, wearing her black dress and her uniform blazer. Natasha looked up when the girl silently sat down, and said.

"You know, I don't wish to pry, but… don't you have other clothes?"

Hela looked up at Natasha, her green eyes sad. She shook her head.

"I do not have that many Midgardian clothes. Most of the clothes I can conjure are highly inappropriate for these surroundings, and I lack the skill to design my own."

"Conjure?"

"Yes. My father sometimes conjured me a piece, he is very skilled and knew my exact sizes… Yet I still don't have a lot. It wasn't necessary, for I rarely wore something other than my uniform when going out. If you want to know more about it you should ask my father."

Natasha shook her head as well.

"I can imagine Bruce and Tony being interested in that, but I'm not. I just… wondered if you perhaps would like some more clothes."

The Russian spy didn't know why she proposed that. A shopping trip with Loki's daughter, what an idea! There was something in Hela that reminded her of herself when she was that age, that look in her eyes that lacked all innocence. It wasn't something she liked to remind herself of; how young she had been when her training had started, the horrors she had seen already when she was only fifteen. Perhaps that was the reason she wanted to do something nice for Hela. Armed with Stark's credit card they left the Tower to the high-end stores…

_(Pagebreak)_

"You did WHAT?"

"I poked Tony a bit into the right direction, that's all!"

Peter facepalmed.

"Loki is an evil deity, not to mention Hela's dad! Do you have any idea how awkward this is going to be?"

Justin grinned widely.

"I am counting on it…"

That earned him a well-deserved punch. Tony and Loki's level of awkwardness had indeed risen off the charts now, and the team was starting to think that red was actually Tony's natural skin color with how much he blushed.

"So far your actions haven't really helped them, you know…"

"They need a catalyzer. I just don't know what would work…"

It turned out they didn't really need to set up a catalyzer; they got one served on a silver platter to them… An alarm resounded through the tower letting the Avengers know something was threatening the city. When Peter and Justin looked out of the window they could see what it was for: through the streets below the tower marched row after row of identical, menacing-looking robot copies of Dr. Doom. Justin's mouth fell open.

"Oh my god is that what I think it is?"

The sound of a window smashing told them enough.

"If you were thinking something along the lines of evil robots invading, yup."

Peter remained rather stoic about it.

"I have to go. Where is Hela?"

"Err… I think Natasha took her out shopping…"

"Shit. Justin, please hide and stay away from windows!"

"Man, you don't think I'm going to miss out on this? I already missed out on the last evil invasion!"

Peter shook his head and ran to his room to don his Spiderman suit. In the meantime, all the Avengers –minus Natasha- had gathered and prepared for a serious battle. Tony didn't like leaving Loki, but he had no choice. The doombots showed no mercy to people nor buildings, crashing through it all in ever-growing waves.

"How did he ever manage to build so many of these bastards?"

Clint yelled over the come while shooting one explosive arrow after the other. Bruce had hulked out and was smashing multiple bots at once, their weapons useless against the sheer muscle power of the Hulk, and Tony was blasting away bots as well, part of his mind still with Loki and those wide eyes when he had told him he had to leave…. His old arc-reactor would be a temporary shield for the god while he was gone, but the elemental structure was slightly different so it wasn't as effective, and that worried him.

Steve's shield proved useful too against the bots, but he still was more occupied with rescuing civilians than actually fighting.

"I think they're being cloned or something, there is no way he could have hidden this many of them!"

"I'm going to look for the source!"

Tony flew away, over the rows of doombots, until a large shadow told him he had reached his goal. With large, booming steps an enormous contraption moved through the streets. It was shaped like an enormous doombot, and in the head Tony could see Dr. Victor Von Doom himself, laughing manically. From the bottom of the machine row after row of new doombots were "born". Tony tried his repulsors on the glass cabin, but it didn't avail. Suddenly the thickly accented voice of Dr. Doom resounded through the streets.

"How do you like the Ultra-Doom, Ironman? Don't you see now I am superior to all of you?"

His manic laugh cackled through the speakers as the gigantic contraption showed what appeared to be some kind of gun and blasted Tony away into the mass of bots.

_(Pagebreak)_

Loki had been watching it all on TV, trembling and shaking, and the moment he saw the Ultra-Doom blast away Tony it was as if a surge went right through his heart.

"TONY!"

He screamed, despite knowing that no one could hear him. A decision was quickly made after that... His magic was still weak, but the sheer panic of seeing Tony being harmed had Loki riled up with the Jotun equivalent of adrenaline. He conjured his battle armor, complete with his horned helmet and staff, and broke one of the enormous windows of Stark Tower. JARVIS called after him.

_"Sir, could you please use the door?"_

"No time!"

Hooking his staff in the building, Loki made a slide down, breaking all the windows he encountered on his way. Normally he would have teleported, but he needed to save his strength for battle…

_(Pagebreak)_

Tony was practically being trampled on by the endless amount of bots. He fought as hard as he could, but Doom's blast had damaged his propulsion system, making flying away from the machines practically impossible. He had to stay in the line of fire, shooting at everything around him while the energy levels of his suit slowly went down. He stopped listening to JARVIS' warnings, and therefor he also didn't hear the AI mention a certain Norse God had used his 44th story window as an emergency exit. Loki knew who was behind the attack, and it didn't please him. Not one bit. His anger and concern fueling his magic, he teleported right to the evil Ultra-Doom machine. He aimed his staff at the glass cabin and with a fiery green blast he made it crumble. He could hear Doom scream. With a flick of his wrist he teleported himself into the cabin, grabbing Dr. Doom by the collar… The evil scientist's eyes widen at the sight of Loki.

"Loki!?"

"Turn it off."

"Where… how…"

"TURN IT OFF!"

The anger was clearly written on the god's face, and the pointy end of his staff was dangerously close to Doom's main arteries, so Von Doom resolved to press a few buttons, making the evil contraption hold still and stop the production of extra doombots.

"Loki, where have you been? Why didn't you return my calls?"

Loki didn't answer the man, instead he grabbed him and threw him out of the machine, causing a big dent in the road below it. Then he appeared next to it and roughly pulled Dr. Doom up. The doctor was completely dumbstruck, not knowing what was going on with his former ally.

"What are you doing!? I thought you loved me, Loki!"

The god's face turned into a deep frown. Love, this man did not know love. He had fooled around, played a bit; they had had their fun, but love? No.

"You wouldn't know love if it bit you in the face, Victor!"

"I was worried! You disappear for months and now you're back you come sabotage my plans, what is WRONG with you?"

"You have no idea what I have been through!"

"Maybe I don't, but you are a selfish bastard, Loki Laufeyson!"

"And you are a disgusting little mortal fool and I detest you! You're an unfeeling monster!"

"You're one to speak! I loved you but you don't know love! You can't love, you have no HEART! How are your children by the way? Still as monstrous as always?"

If there's one thing you shouldn't do when fighting Loki, it's commenting on his children. With a roar of anger Loki stabbed his staff through Dr. Doom's suit. He knew it wasn't enough to kill him, but that didn't matter. He pulled out his weapon and proceeded to repeatedly hit the robot-man on the head with it, screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CHILDREN? THEY ARE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU WILL EVER BE AND I AM SURPRISED YOU STILL DARE TO LOOK IN THE MIRROR YOU ARE THE UGLIEST THING IN THE NINE REALMS AND I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Doom was already unconscious but Loki just continued to divert his anger on him. When he had cooled down a bit he looked up, and saw the Avengers all staring at him, openmouthed. Apparently shutting down the Ultra-Doom machine also shut down all the other robots, and the team had been able to listen to the whole of his rant against Doom. Loki looked over the group of Avengers, trying to find Tony. He wasn't there. Another surge of panic rushed through his system. Where was Tony?

_(Pagebreak)_

The Ironman suit had had what it could have, and with no more power to either fly away or work his repulsors, Tony had thought he was done for. That was the moment that as by miracle all the doombots around him fell down like ragdolls. Unfortunately, one of the bots had fallen on him, and he was having trouble lifting the thing off him. His com wasn't functioning properly, but he suspected one of the others had managed to disable the Ultra-Doom machine and with that all the doombots. In a final feat he pushed the bot off his suit and crawled up, the joints of the suit creaking unpleasantly. What he saw when he looked up left him astonished... There were all the others, looking rather worse for wear, and… Loki. In full battle armor, screaming and yelling at what appeared to be an unconscious Dr. Doom.

"JARVIS, I am dreaming this, no?"

His faithful AI didn't answer, the connection had been broken, and all Tony could do was stand and stare…

_(Pagebreak)_

Loki saw Tony and rushed to him, ignoring the others.

"Tony!"

"Loki!"

If this had been a scene in some mushy romantic movie, Tony would have made a sarcastic comment on how ridiculous it is when two lovers run towards each other screaming out each other's names. Now the thought didn't even occur to him. He caught Loki in his arms and immediately felt as if a missing piece had been added to him. He clicked open his visor and got clear sight of the god of mischief who stood trembling in his arms, staff and all, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Tony…"

"Loki what are you doing here? I thought…"

"I saw he hit you. I couldn't… I couldn't leave you…"

Tony saw Loki was crying now.

"Don't cry…"

He pulled Loki closer and kissed him. Not a chaste smooch, but the kind of kiss worthy of being featured in a romantic movie ending. It felt as if the world spun around them, as if time stopped for a moment to make their kiss never-ending. It was warm and delicious, and so much better than even that one dream they had shared… Neither Tony nor Loki was eager to draw away, feeling as if their lips were made to be together like this. Eventually they did have to stop, mostly because the other avengers were making comments, the loudest coming from Clint.

"Oh for fuck's sake stop sucking at each other's face! You love each other, we know it now okay?"

Loki looked a little anxious at Tony.

"You… you love me?"

Tony had no better way to give his answer than pull the god in for another kiss, much to Clint's annoyance. He whispered against Loki's lips.

"Of course I love you."

_(Pagebreak)_

For once SHIELD had decided to send in cleanup teams, mostly because they wanted to have a look at Doom's new technology, so the whole team was present at the tower. Justin had followed the whole spectacle, both on TV and live from one of the big windows, and he looked worried when he saw Peter wasn't with them.

"Where is Spider?"

"I think he went to look for Natasha and Hela…"

Steve had made a correct assumption. Justin didn't ask any further though; his attention was drawn to Tony and Loki. Tony was free from his suit, but Loki was still in armor, pale and unstable on his feet. The engineer led him to a chair and took away his helmet and staff. Justin suspected something was wrong from the ease with which Loki let him do that. The others all felt awkward as Tony proceeded to take the quivering god in his arms and cradle him. Loki had been in an adrenaline rush, which had quickly made place for a chemical rush of something else that made him impossibly happy, and now he just crashed. While he mumbled unintelligible things, Tony glared at the rest of the team.

"Get. Out. Grant him some dignity, will you? There's booze in the kitchen too."

That was their cue to leave; they all moved to Frigga's territory. The Allmother had purposefully not followed the fight because she preferred not to interfere in Midgard business, but when she heard what was happening to Loki she abandoned the kitchen and rushed the living room.

"Man of iron, what is wrong with him?"

Tony looked at the worried face of the goddess and sighed.

"I think it's some sort of flashback. On the way back he just stopped reacting to us…"

"Will he be…"

"He will be okay. He just needs rest."

Or so Tony told himself. He carried Loki to the bedroom, freed him from his complicated battle armor and tucked him in. Then he crawled next to him and held him close.

"I love you, Reindeer Games. Don't you dare go all crazy catatonia on me, you hear me?"

Loki didn't respond, his eyes still open but absorbed in his own world. Tony closed the god's eyes and cradled him, running his hand through Loki's black tresses and whispering calming words. He was both happy and mad. Happy, because Loki loved him, and mad because Loki had put himself in danger by overexerting his magic in such a manner. At long last Loki's whimpering ceased, and Tony felt the tension in the god's muscles relaxed. He softly kissed Loki's lips and whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my love…"

**(Author's Notes)**

**Mushy gushy looove! I couldn't help myself. Also I imagine Loki would go completely irrationally mad at anyone insulting his children xD **

**Then, I also took a little bit of inspiration from "I, Robot" for Loki's epic window action (anyone remembers the scene where Will Smith hooks his robot arm into a pillar and slides down like 50 stories?), the temptation was too big. **

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Now, here follows a little christmas-themed snippet for my most loyal reviewer (she commented on EVERY chapter!) jaquelinelittle, loosely based on a suggestion of hers!**

**-Thor returns from Asgard looking positively beat. Of course the others worry what has happened...-**

**Tony: Wow. You look terrible. **

**Steve: Have you been fighting? Is there war in Asgard?**

**-Thor shakes his head and says.-**

**Thor: It's December again. **

**Everyone: Err... so? **

**Thor: December is the Allfather's hunting month, and that means the warriors get to drive together hundreds of Bilgesnipes for him to chase. And those don't like that all too much. I hate December! Mother doesn't like it too much either, and neither does Loki. He says Sleipnir will get an indigestion from all those carrots. **

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Thor: Don't you know then that the people of Midgard put cookies ready for my father when he passes, and in some countries it is customary to put a carrot ready for his horse Sleipnir! In return for their hospitality my father then leaves gifts!**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Tony (dumbstruck): You mean your dad is SANTA CLAUS? **

**Thor: Err...**

**Tony: And Sleipnir is Loki's son, right? So, if Odin is Santa Claus, and he rides Sleipnir, that makes Sleipnir the reindeer... Ermagerdh, I have unveiled THE MYSTERY!**

**Everyone: Err... What the fuck?**

**Tony: I finally understand those ridiculous horns on Loki's helmet! He is actually... A reindeer himself! I have totally picked the best nickname ever for him... (is smug)**

**-insert collective facepalm here-**

**PS: This is actually A TRUE STORY. Odin IS Santa Claus, according to the pre-christianization legends!**


	23. Chapter 23

Peter had asked JARVIS to track Natasha's cellphone, and when the AI ensured him the spy –and her companion- were far out of reach of the Doombot invasion, he went along with rescuing civilians from tricky situations. He wasn't around to see Loki trash Doom, but when the bots all died down he knew they must have won. He helped a group of people out of a bus that was half crashed under a collapsed building, and then went back to the Tower. He was just in time to see Hela and Natasha arrive. Natasha was pissed because she had missed the major villain action of the week, and her Russian insults to the address of Clint –who hadn't called her- were quite amusing, but the real sight was Hela. She wore an emerald green silk blouse, and her legs looked delightfully long under a black leather skirt. On her feet she wore black pumps. Peter was sweaty and dirty from the battlefield, but he wanted to kiss Hela more than ever nevertheless. Just when he wanted to comment on the beautiful goddess's look, Justin beat him to it.

"Wow. Creepy, you look hot…"

Hela smiled shyly.

"Natasha said it was good."

"Good does not cover it, Creeps!"

Peter caught Hela's eye as well now, and the young goddess smiled more widely now.

"Peter… You have fought as well…"

"Well, yeah… err… I just helped a little."

"You are a worthy man, Peter Parker. I am joyous as well as sad to know I will never find you at my gates, for I don't doubt your worthiness of Valhalla…"

Hela had an odd way of complimenting people, but Peter knew very well that she had made him an enormous compliment.

"I… err… I should go take a shower…"

Hela giggled.

"Ah, good to see not all warriors run to the mead barrels immediately after battle…"

From the kitchen the sounds of victory resounded, so Peter knew very well what she meant.

"No, we're not all like Thor here. I… err… actually prefer showering before… err… mead."

Hela let out a dry giggle and Peter felt a blush creep to his cheeks. Feeling slightly awkward he made his way to the bathroom.

_(Pagebreak)_

"I can't believe you didn't call me, Clint. I thought we were friends!"

"And I can't believe Loki actually screwed Doom! Of all people! Brrr!"

"Don't go off topic Clint!"

"Tasha, seriously! You should have seen that, Loki just went berserk on that guy! Remind me to tell Tony never to break up with him!"

"I would have seen it, IF YOU HAD CALLED ME! And what is that about… wait… really?"

"Yeah. JARVIS recorded it, no?"

_"Ah yes. It was on national television, Miss Romanoff."_

JARVIS activated the television in the living room and the kissing scene of Loki and Tony filled the screen. Natasha grinned.

"I still don't really like the guy, but that is just really cute."

"They even had an epic run-towards-each-other moment. It was so mushy I almost suspected it was a hidden camera thing."

"Uh, if anything they deserve each other. They're both obnoxious."

"I thought you were all won over to the Loki side of the force these days?"

Natasha punched Clint.

"Certain weeds don't perish. He may be hurt now, but I'm pretty sure that the trickster is still in there somewhere. Not necessarily the evil-conquer-the-world-trickster, but definitely one that will match Tony in obnoxiousness."

"Never trusting, that's how I know you."

"You know I trust you."

"Yeah. To a certain degree."

Natasha quietly smiled. She trusted Clint far more than any other human being, and she knew that he knew. They just had the unwritten rule never to admit that.

"To a certain degree, yeah…"

_(Pagebreak)_

Director Fury was far less happy with the kissing scene on national television.

_"Sir, Director Fury on the phone for you."_

"JARVIS, hold your voice down, Loki's sleeping!"

JARVIS whispered now.

_"My apologies, Sir."_

"And tell him that I'm not at home. I'm in an ashram in India and I don't have my cellphone. Or tell him I'm on the toilet. No, say that I'm busy testing a special sonic device which makes telephone contact impossible, that's a good one, tell him that."

_"Sir, he said, and I quote, that he'll blast himself a way into your motherfuckin' tower if you don't pick up your phone in the coming five seconds."_

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Loki. The god was restless in his sleep, but at least he was sleeping now. Fury yelling through the room would not do much good, but he didn't want to leave Loki alone.

"Fine. JARVIS, sound at 25 percent."

JARVIS made the connection, and Fury appeared on the screen, his one eye blinking with frustrated anger. Good thing Fury didn't have Bruce's condition, or Manhattan would not have one building standing anymore, Tony thought.

"STARK! What the fuck did I see on my TV today?"

"Err… the weather forecast?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Stark. You better have a damn good explanation for this! We have been lenient when you wanted to care for him, but this kind of publicity is EXACTLY what we feared for. Do you really have NO sense of responsibility at all, Stark? Don't you realize this kind of behavior can and will jeopardize the continued existence Avenger's Initiative? How on earth am I ever going to convince the motherfuckin' council you're not compromised?"

Fury's reprimand still sounded rather loud despite being at one fourth of the actual loudness. Tony wondered if Fury never had trouble with his vocal cords if he spent the whole day yelling like that. He frowned at the one-eyed man and said.

"May I remind you that Loki actually defeated Doom for us? He was on our side today and he totally overexerted himself for our safety!"

"I want a meeting with him."

"No. Not now. He needs time to recuperate and it's stress enough for him without you and that stupid council on his back."

"Stark…"

"Seriously, leave us alone for like… a week?"

"Three days you can get. Then I want a meeting, and you be damned I will get it!"

With that Fury ended the transmission. Tony sighed deeply. What did he do to the universe that it kept sending all its shit his way?

_(Pagebreak)_

The night was hard on Loki, several times he woke up crying and screaming. He was disgusted with himself at first, but when he felt the arms of Tony around him it just… faded into bliss along with the memories of what had him so frightened in the first place. He felt so safe and happy when close to Tony… those lips on his had been the best feeling ever, setting of fireworks in his mind and leaving him speechless with happiness. Loki still couldn't really believe it. What spell had caused him this? Normally it would have made him suspicious, but… the feeling was simply too amazing, and Loki knew he was addicted from the moment those gorgeous lips crushed on his. In the blue light of the arc reactor he looked at Tony's sleeping form, a deep sense of affection smothering all suspicions he harbored. Tony seemed to feel someone was staring at him, because he opened his eyes.

"Loki?"

A smile crept on Loki's face… just hearing Tony say his name did that. He softly whispered.

"You have cursed me…"

Tony looked sleepily at his bed partner.

"How do you mean?"

Loki sighed.

"I will never be able to alone again…"

Tony pulled the god closer, sending shivers down his spine. The reaction was physical, instinctual, deeper than any conscious level he had access to and he had no control over it. Tony softly whispered in his ear.

"I will never leave you alone."

Then he kissed Loki, who moaned in pleasure as that uncontrollable chemical reaction swept through his brain again. He succumbed to it, too happy to resist in any way. Entangled they fell asleep again, both smiling as their dreams were filled with each other…

_(Pagebreak)_

Hela looked gorgeous. The new clothes Natasha had helped her pick were perfect for her, the accents of green wonderfully complimenting her emerald eyes and the daring skirts accentuating the goddess's long legs and well-shaped ass.

"Pete, stop staring. You're gonna choke on your drool like this."

Justin poked his friend. Hela was helping Frigga with something in the kitchen, and she stood bent over, giving Peter full sight of her marvelous build. They still met in the library, reading together and listening to the old records, yet Peter often felt himself distracted by Hela now. It wasn't that she hadn't been beautiful before, but she seemed to have picked up some lessons from Natasha in how to flaunt her wares to get what she wanted. Perky little boobs teasing him through the silky fabric of one of her new blouses, a deliberate stroke from her foot against his leg while he was reading, a suggestive smile when she let her fingers glide over the piano keys… Peter was hooked, and actually quite afraid. He wanted nothing more than to take things further with Hela, but the fact she was A, a goddess, B, Loki's daughter, and C, immensely imposing when she wanted to were stopping him. Not to mention that it would be his first time. He looked desperately at his friend.

"I think she wants to… you know."

Justin's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Have sex? Lucky bastard! I'll most likely be old and grey before I get some…"

"You don't understand it…" Peter whispered embarrassedly. "I don't dare to…"

Justin's mouth fell open.

"You're such a Holy Virgin, Peter! How can you not dare that? It's what we are made to do! Nothing but mammals, remember?"

Peter's slight blush grew tomato red when both Frigga and Hela looked up tow ee what the commotion was about.

"Shut your trap, Junior!"

"Dude, don't call me that. And you know I'm right. Just go with the flow, your body knows what to do before you will!"

"Urgh, Justin. You sound like a crappy self help program."

"It's true. I mean, if it weren't the human race would be extinct. Also, I am the living proof that even the dumbest and most infuriating of all human beings is capable of reproduction."

Peter shook his head.

"Maybe I'm totally misinterpreting the signs, you know…"

"Then you should wait and keep your junk in the trunk for now. As I said, go with it as it comes!"

"You're probably right…"

"I am always right."

That got him punched, but not too hard. After all, Justin WAS right, most of the time, and Peter knew it.

_(Pagebreak)_

The three days of calm Fury had promised them passed before they knew it. Most of the time they had spent in bed, as Tony insisted that Loki would rest and Loki didn't want Tony to leave him alone, and the day JARVIS reminded them of Director Fury's deal was painful for both of them. Loki looked miserable at the mere thought of leaving Tony's vicinity.

"Please don't let them take me…"

Loki hates himself for being so ridiculously attached to Tony, but at the same time he can't help himself. His hate of weakness cannot contain the needs of his body…

"They won't take you. I will be right there."

It turned out Loki's fears were partially justified, as Fury wouldn't allow Tony to be present during the interrogation. Tony was left in some sort of waiting room with a Styrofoam cup of really bad coffee while two SHIELD agents led Loki to an interrogation room. The feeling was awful, and it was unlike anything Tony had ever felt. Something tugged on his heart, made his stomach clench together in an irrational sense of insecurity. It seemed that every step they took Loki farther from him made the feeling worse…

In the meantime, Loki was experiencing the same. He bit his teeth, because he had promised Tony he would behave, but the further the agents led him from the waiting room, the more painful it became. When they finally set him down in an interrogation room, he was so pale and shaky one of the agents asked if he was okay. Not wanting to open his mouth –he might sob- he nodded. Every second he was kept waiting the pain became worse. Of course there was the fear for Them, but most of all there was a sensation of pain in his mind, reminiscent of the mental burning They had used on him. It wasn't Them, he could feel it was different, but it was nevertheless breaking him apart. When Fury finally entered the room, Loki could barely stop himself from begging the man to take him back to Tony.

"Well, Loki. So we meet again."

Loki pinched his eyes to withstand another bout of pain and answered.

"Yes."

"Apparently you have convinced the Avengers that you're harmless, but I don't buy it."

Loki was close to tears, and Fury saw it.

"Well, well, the almighty god is in pain. What did they do to you in Asgard?"

"Not… Asgard."

"Ah. Some other party decided to have a go at punishing you. I must say that I'm not surprised you pissed off more people than just us."

Loki looked at Director Fury, clenched his fists, and said.

"I… I am trying to… atone for my deeds."

"Yeah, yeah, you can easily say that now, but what tells us you won't get back to your old destroy-and-conquer gig as soon as you have your things in order again? You'll have to convince me, Silvertongue…"

It was downright low to use Loki's old nickname on a moment he clearly had such trouble speaking, but the god couldn't bring himself to comment on it. His very soul hurt like hell, and the only thing that kept him from screaming was the promise he had made to Tony…

_(Pagebreak)_

Tony felt sick. Not as if he wanted to throw up, but worse. If he had had to explain how it felt, he would have said his brain felt nauseous. The coffee had gone cold without him even taking a sip, and now the cup betrayed his trembling hands. Where had they taken Loki? The mere thought of Fury possibly torturing him was enough to send another wave of pain through his mind. Tony knew that it was wrong, that there was something very wrong with him, because people don't get physically sick when they miss someone. Not when that person is maximally 500 meters away. Perhaps Loki had indeed somehow taken control of him… It was an unpleasant thought, and in a bout of anger Tony crushed the full cup of cold coffee, spilling it all on the floor and his shoes. Fuck possible mind control, he really needed Loki… Tony had the feeling his unexplainable illness would only get worse with the longer they were separated…

_(Pagebreak)_

Director Fury had the feeling something as very wrong with Loki. The god appeared to be in serious distress…

"What is going on with you? Better tell me the truth or I may have to use other means to get it out of you."

Loki looked tortured at the director and with a choked voice he answered.

"I… I don't know… I… I need Tony… P-please…"

Only the pain Loki was in bested the embarrassment. Director Fury understood he wouldn't get much useful information from the god while he was in this state, so he sent for Tony. Suddenly a message came in for Fury.

"Director, it appears Stark has collapsed in the hallway."

That earned them a dirty curse word from Fury. Loki almost unconsciously knew what was going on.

"Please let me go to him! We… w-we can't be apart, it makes us ill! It… I don't know why this is, I don't know! Please!"

Fury practically dragged Loki –who wasn't too unstable on his feet himself- with him to the hallway, where there was a little fuss around Tony. The engineer sat up again, not unconscious but definitely not looking good. Loki pulled himself loose from the director and ran to Tony. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around the man in a desperate hug. Tony answered it with equal despair, much to the SHIELD people's surprise. He whispered in Loki's ear, voice slightly unsteady.

"It appears you have cursed me too…"

"Oh Tony…"

Sitting on the floor in the SHIELD facility, surrounded by completely dumbstruck people, Tony and Loki clung to each other as if the world would end if they didn't…

**(Author's Notes)**

**So... yeah, I added a bit of an extra dimension to Loki and Tony's inseparability. Don't worry though, help is on the way and the solution is really quite simple. (I Leave it to you to guess xD)**

**Peter's in distress too, because his young male hormones start to play up and he has no experience in the bed department at all (not surprising, the guy's 16 year old and a tit bit of a goody-two-shoes)... **

**Then, this also featured quite a lot of Fury. In my opinion he doesn't curse enough here, what do you think? **

**Then... OVER 50 REVIEWS! The gift this time is dedicated to Lazy Kitty Hyuu, because she has brought the review count over a round number more often than anyone else so far!**

**- A loud sneezing sound resounded through the tower. It was actual sneezing, but far to loud to originate from a normal human being... -**

**Tony: Can anyone tell me if the Other Guy is having a cold? I would really like to keep my windows in one piece...**

**-There is thunder, and Thor appears, holding a pale looking Loki with a very red and swollen nose...-**

**Thor: My friends, I require your assistance! My brother is ill!**

**Everyone: Err... What does he have? Is it contagious?**

**Thor: It is a mysterious illness that causes sneezing and a dripping nose and headaches and mild fever! It is unknown to all of Asgard and I fear it might be deadly!**

**Steve: That sounds a suspicious lot like a common cold, Thor. It's not dangerous. Just put him in bed and give him some tea and cold medicine, it will pass.**

**Thor (uncertain): Well, there is also the matter of...**

**-Whatever Thor wanted to say is interrupted by Loki sneezing really, really impossibly loud. It totally knocks over several chairs and cracks the windows. When everyone looks up, they see... they're all wearing different clothes. Tony is wearing a red flamenco dancer's dress, Steve the tiny uniform of one of those silly waitresses on roller skates (including the skates), Bruce a pompous green victorian ball gown, Clint a yellow glittery stripper's bikini, and Thor... a very ill-fitting pink ballerina leotard -**

**-insert collective scream of agony here-**

**Thor: His magic is affected by the illness. **

**-Loki looks sick and sorry, but manages to grin nevertheless when he sees what his sneeze has caused.-**

**Steve (embarrassed): Then why bring him HERE? We can't do anything about this! Please give us our clothes back, please! (pleads, moves carelessly, slips on his roller-skates and flashes his butt to everyone when falling on the floor)**

**-Loki isn't done sneezing. At all. A second time the impossibly loud noise resounds, and this time some windows actually break. Tony wants to lash out, and then notices... Everyone has antlers. Tony carefully feels on his own head, and yes indeed. A nice pair of big deer antlers.-**

**Loki: I... T-they... w-will come off... b-by themselves... end of s-s-season...**

**Bruce: End of WHICH season!? (looking pretty agitated already...)**

**-Loki doesn't answer, instead he sneezes again, big time. All the windows in the room are done now. Nothing has changed though. Everyone is rather surprised... until an urgent phone call comes in. JARVIS puts it on screen, and the whole group gets to see Fury, yelling angrily-**

**Fury: WHO DID THIS TO THE HELICARRIER!?**

**-Fury is wearing a santa outfit, and sits in what appears to be an extra-extra-extra-large sleigh, together with Agent Hill, who has grown extra large elves ears. From the noise on the background, she is far from the only SHIELD agent in this condition... The antlers and girl's clothes are all forgotten now, and the whole team doubles over in laughter...-**


	24. Chapter 24

Director Fury didn't know what to do with the two men who stared at him with wide eyes. He had sent everybody out, and stood now on his own next to the twosome, that still sat on the ground.

"What. The. Fuck. Is going on here!?"

Loki winced, and Tony glared at Fury while pulling the god closer in his embrace. He finally answered.

"I don't know. It has never been this bad before."

"Wait. Are you saying this is not the first time something like this happens?"

"Well… I think I can speak for Loki too in this matter; we've been having a hard time being apart for quite some time now."

"Stark, are you fucking messing with me?"

"Do I look like it?"

Tony gave the director his graveyard face, which made Fury sigh.

"What stopped you from contacting SHIELD imme- fuck, leave it. You solve this, and you solve this now. You are of no use to SHIELD, the Avengers or the world when you're clinging to each other like two attention depraved Romanian orphans! That goes for both of you."

Loki said something, softly.

"Frigga. S-she… she must know more about this. She ensured me… she told me you felt the same way, as if she knew..."

Fury's one eye widened.

"Are you telling me Thor's mother is here too? How do we not know about this?"

Tony nodded and smirked.

"Remarkable isn't it, how inconspicuous Asgardians can be when they're not keen on ruling the world?"

"She barely ever leaves the kitchen, if you really want to know."

Being close to Tony did wonders for Loki's mental capacities. He was embarrassed, yes, but not for all the pride in the nine realms he would let go of Tony. It simply hurt too much not to be with him...

"She must come here immediately!"

"The Allmother is summoned by no one, mortal!"

It was the first time Loki actually talked back at someone, and Tony found himself grinning. Fury wasn't so pleased.

"You two… you solve this by tomorrow or I have your tower confiscated as a homeless shelter, Stark!"

With that Fury left them on the cold floor of the hallway.

"So… Homewards we go?"

_(Pagebreak)_

In the tower, Frigga was having a serious conversation with Thor. The thunder god had avoided Loki and Hela completely, and although Frigga was quite sure he was still as eager to see his brother as always. She wanted to know what was behind her son's behavior…

"You know why I sent for you, don't you son?"

"Yes, mother."

"Do you want a cup of hot cocoa?"

Thor smiled at his mother, who prepared a cup and handed it to him with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you mother…" Thor studied his cup. "Loki does not consider me his brother anymore."

"You know as well as I do that him saying that didn't stop you from following him around in the past…"

"Lately… Lately I've been thinking, mother, about why Loki does no longer wish to be my brother. I didn't understand it at first, I thought it was jealousy or madness perhaps that led him to such lengths… But now as I recall our youth…"

Thor looks guiltily at his mother.

"I wasn't the best brother, was I? Perhaps Loki is right to rather wish for no brother than one such as myself…"

Frigga looks sad at her son and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"My dear son, how I wish I could deny your words. But yes, you haven't been the best brother. Yet, that is in the past now. You are a different man from the one you were back in the days, and so is Loki. A lot has happened on a very short time for us gods…"

Frigga sighed and said, determined.

"I don't believe there is no hope for you and Loki. I refuse to believe it. As he accepted me as his mother again, so he will accept you as his brother again. Perhaps –no, most likely- not immediately, perhaps it will take even longer than these humans we live with can witness to mend the cracks, but there is hope."

Thor bent his head.

"I have been insensitive towards Loki's children. So terribly insensitive... It wouldn't surprise me if Hela erased my name from the Book of Fated Dead simply out of spite."

Frigga smiled a little wider now and hugged her son.

"Hela is a curious young soul, Thor, but she is not spiteful. If anything, she accepts her fate with the grace of a true queen. It will do you good to reconcile with her though. She might not immediately forgive you, but trust me that her friendship is worth the effort. Hela has the strong and loyal heart of a warrior…"

"How have I not seen this before? I have been so blind…"

"We all have been blind, Thor. We all have been blind."

_(Pagebreak)_

Steve had ordered a Christmas tree. He had correctly supposed that Tony would forget it, and therefor he had made JARVIS place the order. When the tree was delivered, Hela came to tell Justin and Peter. They two boys sat on the floor, both armed with a Starkpad, giggling and laughing.

"Err… What are you doing?"

Peter immediately went red when he saw Hela, Justin just grinned.

"We're comparing Thor's stunts to your dad's kiss, to see who made the front page more often!"

"And?"

"As we can see so far… your dad wins this one."

Peter nodded.

"If the journalists that have been sieging the Tower for a week now are any indication… Definitely."

"Well, I just came to say that someone has ordered a huge tree for some reason, which is now standing in the hallway and blocking the journalist's view."

"A Christmas tree? Awesome!"

Hela looked a bit confused.

"Christmas? What is that?"

The boy's mouths fell open. Justin exclaimed.

"Christmas is awesome! How can you not know that! It's like… the best feast ever! There is tons of food and booze and gifts and pretty lights and parties and Christmas trees and skating at the Rockefeller and so much more!"

Peter poked him.

"She's not from around here, remember?"

"Oh. Yes. I see."

Hela felt awkward. First the unexplainable pine tree in the hallway, then being reminded of her father's… relations, and now this unknown feast Justin seemed so excited about…

"I hope my lack of knowledge will not be disruptive to the proceedings of your feast."

Justin shook his head.

"Hela, me and Peter will teach you all about Christmas! Starting with the decoration of the Christmas tree! Come on, let's go see where the others are and we'll have them bring the tree to the living room!"

Justin speeded away, leaving Peter and Hela together. Peter carefully took Hela's hand. The goddess' look softened as Peter pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Justin tends to go overboard a bit with Christmas it seems… don't be surprised if he insists on wear a Santa hat or elves ears all month from now on…"

"Elves? Do you have elves on Midgard?"

"It's a mythology thing. I don't really know what the origins of the whole thing are; it's rather commercialized. It used to be religious in nature, but these days everyone celebrates it I think."

"Is it fun?"

Peter nodded.

"It is. And now you're here to celebrate it with us I think it will be even better."

Hela leaned against him and smiled.

"You are too kind, Peter…"

"You deserve all kindness."

They just stood there in an embrace, until Justin's voice resounded again.

"Guys! Where are you? Steve carried the tree into the living room but you have to come help decorating! There is GLITTER!"

Hela laughed and chuckled.

"Something with glitter can't possibly be bad…"

"I wholeheartedly agree my dear…"

_(Pagebreak)_

Tony and Loki now sat next to each other in Frigga's kitchen, looking like punished children. The mother goddess had listened to their story and sighed deeply.

"I hoped the situation would solve itself naturally… Of course, that was without reckoning the pride and stubbornness of you two."

Tony looked up, raised eyebrows.

"But what IS this? It's not that I in any way mind being close to Loki, but why is it so painful to be apart?"

Frigga sighed again.

"I tried to explain it in covert terms to Loki once, but… well…"

"Why covert terms, mother? You… you told me that there is a connection between us two, but you never explained why or what this entails!"

Frigga looked conflicted.

"In my short period here on Midgard I have learned a lot of the relationships that can exist between people, and I was afraid that unveiling the true nature of this bond might cause… damage."

"No offence, but I think not telling it has caused quite a lot of damage as well already."

Tony looked slightly annoyed. He had already realized that whatever it was, it was something magical, and as a man of science those things always made him nervous. Frigga laughed nervously as well.

"You have a soul bond. The events have entangled your very souls, the threads of your fate, and that has… "activated" a special type of very old magic. I suppose that because Loki's magic is so strong, and he was in a very vulnerable state when you first met, you were more susceptible to it."

Loki's eyes widened at his mother's words. He softly whispered a word.

"Ekteskap…"

"What?"

Tony looked uncomprehending at his lover, and Frigga slowly nodded.

"I hoped it wouldn't be necessary to tell you out straight, but yes. Your souls have –unbeknownst to you- sealed the ceremony of Ekteskap. You are married."

Tony's mouth fell open. Of all things he had imagined, accidental marriage had been the very last thing on his mind. He looked at Loki, who looked embarrassed. The god whispered.

"I'm sorry Tony… It's my fault."

"How…"

"My magic… my magic understood before me that I… needed… you to survive. I didn't know, but it… it tied you to me."

Frigga shook her head.

"No, Loki. Ekteskap cannot exist unless two souls are convinced they need each other to the bottom of their very core. It is never forced. I…" She smiled now. "I always thought you would never seal such a bond, even though I hoped for it. You were always so proud; you prided yourself in never needing anybody…"

Loki frowned at his mother.

"Why did you hope for such a thing as this? What… what good comes from this, as I do nothing but cause inconvenience and pain to the person I care for?"

Frigga softly smiled.

"The bond you and the man of iron share is the same as the one I share with Odin. It is a strong connection that protects and strengthens both parties."

Tony looked skeptically at the Allmother.

"But if it' the same, how can you be here without being in pain?"

Now Frigga blushed violently.

"As I said, I hoped this explanation would not be needed… But just like your Midgardian marriages, to be fulfilled the Ekteskap requires… consummation."

Now Tony and Loki both blushed as well. Consummation… It had played in both their minds, a desire stronger than anything they had ever felt that grew with every kiss, every touch, and every night they spent in each other's arms without taking things further. Loki pinched his eyes and mumbled.

"Mother…"

Frigga held up her hands.

"This is something I have never needed to do with Thor, you know… more likely the opposite. If it's really that hard to give in to it, try to see it as a necessary evil, a cure for the inconveniences of the magic. You'll have to do it, the magic is as such that your symptoms will only get worse until you have no choice anymore but to copulate."

"Mother!"

Loki looked terribly embarrassed, and Tony could easily understand why. The mere thought of having his own mother sort of oblige him to have sex would have made his cheeks explode in shame… Frigga looked sternly at the twosome and then said.

"I'm going to make use of the facilities. I hope you'll both have found the way out by the time I get back."

With that she left the kitchen to go to the toilet. Loki didn't dare to look at Tony, too embarrassed to point his eyes at anything but the tips of his shoes. Tony didn't want to see him like that… He softly kissed the god's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Don't be ashamed. Please. It's not your fault."

"I am obliging you to… to…"

"To do something I have longed to do ever since you kissed me in that dream."

Loki looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

"You… really?"

Tony gave him his patented "you didn't seriously doubt that did you" look.

"Yes Loki, really."

The next moment they were kissing, and Tony seriously contemplated the advantages of the kitchen table over those of the bed…

_(Pagebreak)_

The Christmas tree decorating had coaxed everyone to the living room, minus Tony, Loki and Frigga. Justin was –as had been expected- wearing a Santa hat and jumping around in pure Christmas frenzy. His uncurbed enthusiasm worked contagious, because soon they were all going through the tons of Christmas decoration Barton had found in the attic. Apparently Tony had bought new decorations every year, for years, because he was too lazy to take out the old ones. Thor was all excited about the fairy lights and angel's hair, and before they knew it they were all covered in the stuff.

"GLITTER!"

"Yes, Justin. We know it by now."

"Don't be such a killjoy Tasha, this is awesome! Look, I can shoot decorations into the tree!"

"Oh my, did Tony actually buy Ironman action figures for the tree? That's so vain!"

"And you're surprised there?"

Hela looked at it all with the wide eyes of a small child seeing the first snow. Peter laughingly draped a string of fairy lights over her shoulders and lit them.

"Let there be light!"

Hela laughed, and made her fingers dance in the sky. The fairy lights flew up, and draped themselves over the Christmas tree. The other lights followed that example. Soon there were more glittery lights than places in the tree… Everyone stared open-mouthed at the now very luminous tree. Even Justin held his mouth for a second. Clint was the first to speak again.

"Now that was impressive."

Hela giggled.

"Thank you."

"Where can we hang the ornaments now? There's no more place in the tree…"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"We can always decorate Thor, he has enough Angel's hair on him to pass for a tree himself…"

That gave Hela an idea. With another elegant gesture of her hand a few superfluous strings of lights unwrapped themselves from the tree and wound up around Thor, who almost tripped in the progress. She nodded and gave them all a cheeky grin.

"Much more realistic now."

It was clear that even though Hela didn't know Christmas, she had already taken a liking to it. JARVIS started playing Christmas music, all by himself –that AI was way too smart for his own good- and soon they were all childishly hanging ornaments not only in the tree, but also mostly on himself. Steve held up a glittery cupid figure for Clint.

"Look, I found an ornament of you!"

Clint responded by aiming an arrow at the ornament. When it hit the thing exploded, covering Steve in glitter. The stupefied look on the super soldier's face was enough to make everyone laugh.

Natasha hung garlands around Justin and tried to decorate Thor with red and silver baubles –that matched his armor-, Bruce tried to add some method to the madness by putting the decorations in order –and failed royally-, and Steve put a Christmas Crib in place. That caught Hela's eye.

"What is that?"

"The Christmas Crib. This is the holy family, with Mary, John, baby Jesus, the animals and the shepherds and the angels and the three kings…"

"What does it mean?"

Steve wanted to start explaining, but Clint interrupted him.

"It's an old-fashioned religion thing. Actually we should totally put our own figures there, with all the gods here we're practically a holy family too…"

That earned him a glare from Steve. An Avengers Christmas Crib, the idea…

**(Author's Notes)**

**So, Tony and Loki ACCIDENTALLY got married. The idea originated in my ridiculous brain when checking my blog search terms and spotting the line "accidental anal". That made me ponder on other unlikely things to happen accidentally. Just so you know. xD**

**Anyway, it's been a while, I promise I won't keep you waiting this long again! (well perhaps I will, exams and stuff, but I'll certainly try)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I live on your reviews, they make me epic happy! Over 60 reviews and I will write you a silly gift snippet! (you can pick what it will feature, besides our favorite chars...)**


	25. Chapter 25

They had made it to the bedroom, somehow. Tony suspected there was a dose of Loki's teleportation magic involved. They landed on his bed, Loki underneath Tony, and their clothes vanished into a neat heap next to the bed. Normally Tony would have made a snarky comment on that, but now the tension and desire were so strong he could hardly think. It was not something he was used to, at all. The more he felt Loki's skin, sensed his scent and tasted his lips, the more his mind gave in to an almost animal instinct. Loki appeared to be in a similar state, kissing with the hunger of a starving man. Tony buried his face in Loki's neck, inhaling that delicious scent, letting his tongue and then his teeth trail over the sensitive skin. It drew a moan from Loki's lips, and Tony felt how the god's nails planted themselves in his back as he bit him.

Their hands slid over bare skin, entangled as they met each other, sending shivers of delight through both men… it wasn't long before their hands found the way to the lower anatomy. There was no talking at that point; it wasn't necessary… they knew what to do on pure instinct. As Tony teasingly caressed Loki's penis, the god trembled, heated eyes full of lust. He whispered against Tony's lips.

"Please take me…"

It wasn't just a sex proposal… it was a plea. And Tony was no man to ignore a plea… The basic preparations were quickly made, and the moment Tony started readying Loki for penetration, his fingers slipping in the god's tight cavern… it was then that Loki realized the sheer magical strength of Ekteskap. His whole body was willing and arched in the correct position without a single thought. Not much thought was left anyway… Loki screamed when Tony penetrated him, in a combination of pain and pleasure he hadn't imagined possible. The sensation incapacitated all what was left of their rational minds, leaving them fucking like animals, writhing bodies entangled in a knot of lust and passion…

_(Pagebreak)_

Peter found Hela in her room after the decorating efforts. The room she had been given was very much like the one in her apartment: black walls, black velvet, black silk, black wood… With the help of JARVIS –and Tony's credit card- they had decorated the place. Now Peter found it wasn't as dark as usual though. Several strings of green fairy lights lit the place, giving the usually depressing room something of an evil lair, or a secret facility… If it weren't for the music that blasted out of hidden speakers at a volume higher than what otologists condone. Peter had knocked and knocked on her door but no one answered, and when he opened the door himself the music had practically deafened him on the spot.

_"Kings and Queens and Presidents, Ministers of Governments! Welcome to the future of your world… Through talking heads that took liberties, the monkeys learnt to build machines. They think they'll get to heaven through the universe…"_

In the middle of all that, on the floor, sat Hela. Peter's eyes widened at her. She was in her true form and wore her regal robes, heavy dark brocade and many layers, and he could almost feel the nauseating magic that clung to her like a veil now. Around her floated books and scrolls. In front of her floated an enormous, thick book with eerily thin pages written from top to bottom with a teeny-tiny handwriting. Hela herself was holding a large black quill.

_"There'll be trouble when the kids come out. There will be lots for them to talk about._

_There'll be trouble when the kids come out, when the kids come out, when the kids come out, when the kids come out…"_

"Hela!?"

The goddess didn't hear him.

"HELA?!"

Now she looked up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"ADMINISTRATION!"

They had to yell to understand each other, while they were only about six meters away rom each other. Annoyed, Peter yelled.

"JARVIS, TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!"

Hela violently shook her head, but the deed was done, and the ear bursting sound of Take That faded away.

"Now why did you put it so loud?"

Hela frowned.

"I have sensitive hearing."

"What?"

Peter quickly understood what she meant though when another type of loud noise filled the room.

"Oooh! Aaah! Oh yes, Aaah! Oh my fucking GOD! AAAH! …"

The red was present on his cheeks before he could say a word.

"Well… This is awkward…"

Hela sighed.

"Can we put the music on again?"

Peter shook his head.

"Even godly eardrums can't withstand that much decibels." Then he looked curious. "Where did you find that music?"

Hela shrugged.

"Justin gave me a stick-shaped device full of music he thought I might like a while ago. According to JARVIS all of it was rather loud, so I thought it was suitable for the situation."

"Aha… And what is this?"

Peter pointed at the big book. Hela gave him a sad half-smile.

"As I said, administration. It's not because I'm not sitting on my throne in Niflheim that people stop dying…"

"So… what exactly do you administrate then?"

Hela softly patted the big book.

"This is the Book of the Fated Dead. Everyone who will die on a certain point has his name written in this."

"It's rather small to contain that much…"

"It's an illusion. The true magnitude of the Book would fill this whole room, at least."

"So… Everyone is in there?"

Hela softly nodded.

"Everyone in the nine realms who will be granted the permission to die."

"Permission?"

Peter didn't understand, but he found it incredibly fascinating. Also, concentrating on Hela's administration kept the sounds of their caretakers doing the nasty a bit at a distance. Hela looked at him, her emerald eye piercing his mind.

"To die is a gift, Peter. When one's name is scratched from the Book, no afterlife can contain him anymore. One is then to suffer and rot without the soul being capable of leaving the body. It is the worst fate."

That sounded… unpleasant indeed. Peter nodded.

"And you write in that book?"

"Sometimes. Mostly I use it to check the new arrivals."

She pointed at the floating scrolls with her black quill.

"And you use a quill?"

Hela nodded and stroked the large feather.

"Yes. These… The only friends I had when I was little were the ravens of Odin, Huginn and Muninn. Ravens are omnivorous, but as they often followed Odin to war, they mostly ate from the cadavers of the fallen. I suppose they understood the dead a bit better than most of Asgard. When I left to Niflheim they gave me a few of their quills as a goodbye present."

Hela smiled at the memory.

"I think they were the only ones that were actually sad to see me leave."

"I think your father was sad too."

Hela bent her head.

"Yes. I…"

The sounds of the lovemaking of said father made concentrating rather hard. Peter couldn't help but chuckle.

"They are so loud."

"Yeah… Do you know they've been at it for over an hour now?"

"Really?"

"Groaning, grunting, screaming, moaning, the whole package."

"Damn. This is so awkward."

Peter looked at Hela, half-skeleton and wearing an enormous gown, and as their eyes caught each other they started laughing out loud.

"Awkward doesn't cover it I'm afraid…"

_(Pagebreak)_

Loki didn't remember what time of day it was, what day, where he was or how he had gotten there… and never complete disorientation had felt quite so delightful. His whole body tingled with a wonderful feeling and his head was filled with pretty colors and bright lights and other things you usually only see when you're completely drugged up. As he turned his head his eyes caught Tony's, and immediately a wave of utter happiness came over him. The engineer looked at him with that same mix of drowsiness and affection he felt as well… Loki knew he must have a seriously goofy grin on his face at the moment, but he didn't care.

"I love you."

Those words sent shivers through Loki. He crawled closer to his lover and answered.

"I love you too…"

No more words were needed. The magic that still rushed through their veins sent them both into a blissful sleep. The last thing Loki saw before exhaustion overwhelmed him like a warm blanket was Tony's face… and in a final bout of clarity he understood why his mother had hoped he would bond like this. Then there was nothing but beatific dreams…

_(Pagebreak)_

The next morning Tony woke up feeling… drunk. The good kind of drunk, the slightly-lightheaded-and-cheerful kind of socially acceptable intoxication. He looked at Loki. The god was curled up in his arms, still asleep with his lips folded in a relaxed smile. It was an endearing sight, and Tony couldn't help himself but press a kiss on those beautiful lips. Loki slowly opened his eyes, his smile widening when he saw Tony.

"Good morning Reindeer Games…"

"Is it morning already?"

"Mhmm."

Loki tangled his legs with Tony's. He didn't want to get up yet… Tony understood without explanation.

"We can just stay in bed if you like…"

Loki pulled Tony closer for a kiss that was more than enough answer.

At the breakfast table, Tony and Loki were –not surprisingly- missing. There hung an awkward silence in the kitchen, and Frigga clearly noticed while serving everyone a portion of omelet. She raised eyebrows at the bizarre behavior of her newly adopted family, but didn't ask. Clint –of course- was the first to say something.

"Maybe they're so sore they can't walk anymore."

Natasha poked him.

"Clint!"

"What?"

The archer pulled his least convincing innocent face. Justin chuckled, and Peter and Hela –who had followed the audio of the spectacle all to the very last moan-, quickly joined him. Steve blushed. He had no problem with gay people, but he still found it odd… and to know one of his best friends and a former enemy were doing exactly that just a few floors away… That was really pushing it. Good thing Thor was sleeping over at Jane's place… Frigga saw how uncomfortable he was and she put a hand on his shoulder. Then she spoke to the whole group.

"I know it should not be my task to reveal this, but I fear perhaps the behavior of my son and his chosen mate will seem strange to you if I don't."

Bruce spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure we all know what Loki and Tony are doing upstairs, lady Frigga."

"We for sure heard it…"

Frigga blushed a little and shook her head.

"No, that is not what I mean. They are currently under the influence of very powerful marriage magic, you should understand they truly have no choice but to behave as they do."

Their eyes widened.

"Wait… did you say… marriage?"

Frigga nodded.

"Ah, yes. I was under the impression you have a similar ceremony here on Midgard."

Clint, who was probably imagining Loki in a wedding dress, burst out in laughter.

"Seriously? I mean, are you for real? Oh my…"

Natasha punched him to shut him up and asked the Allmother.

"But when did they get married? And why didn't they tell us?"

Frigga smiled apologetically.

"I'm afraid the marriage was a bit of an accident. Asgardians –and Jotun too- have a lot of intrinsic magic embedded in their being, and sometimes this heritage is strong enough to handle according to the subconscious wishes of the people involved."

Bruce tried to see some logic in it all.

"So… are you saying Tony and Loki accidentally got married because they subconsciously wanted it and Loki's magic just made it happen?"

"Something like that indeed. Don't think it is Loki's fault though, he was terribly embarrassed by it and caused himself a lot of pain trying to fight the spell."

"Oh…"

"I think what they are going through now is what you call the honeymoon period. It will last for about a week, and is very important to solidify the bond they share."

Frigga seemed so serious about it that no one dared to laugh at the visions of Loki –or Tony- in a wedding dress, which definitely crossed all of their minds. Peter and Hela looked at each other. This was awkward…

"Hello sister."

"Good morning brother."

As always, the best remedy for awkwardness was a strong dose of laughter. Hela and Peter laughed, while the rest stared at them uncomprehendingly.

_(Pagebreak)_

The living room looked like WWII: Christmas Edition. There was glitter literally everywhere, shards of broken ornaments on the ground, a stray string of fairly lights here and there, packaging material from the decorations lying around and ripped garlands hanging on almost every piece of furniture.

"Wow."

"We… we have to clean this, no?"

"I'm not doing it."

"Neither am I."

"I still have work in the lab, and cleaning is so terribly annoying…"

"Err…"

Eventually, Steve and Justin were the only ones left behind. Steve noticed the little nerd was a whole lot less hyperactive than the day before… While they gathered packaging material, he asked.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Justin shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong."

But the melancholic atmosphere remained. A little later, Steve prodded again.

"Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell the others."

"It's stupid."

"When it makes you feel bad it never is."

Justin looked at Steve and sighed.

"You know what day it is?"

"Err… 18 December?"

The boy nodded.

"I've been living here for two months now, today exact."

"And…?"

"Did you know my dad hasn't called me a single time? I just said I was going to fucking live somewhere else and he shrugged and said I could do what I wanted as long as I didn't break my credit card limit."

"How old are you again?"

" 15, almost 16."

Steve found it hard to imagine Justin's parents showed so little concern for their child. He shook his head.

"Perhaps there is a reason he never…"

"No Steve. My father is an asshole and he cares more for his money than for me, or for that airhead of a mother I have."

"So… you're sad because today it's been two months since you last spoke him and he hasn't shown any concern?"

Justin shook his head and whispered.

"No. I'm sad because it's almost Christmas."

"Huh?"

"Christmas always was the only time of the year my family felt a bit like family should. My dad would come home earlier, my mother wore this hideous sweater vest with reindeers on it, and they would for a few days pretend to actually like each other for the sake of the holidays. It was an illusion, but a pretty one. You can see why I like Christmas, right?"

Steve nodded, and Justin continued.

"When the tree arrived I was so happy, because I thought 'yay, Christmas again!'… and I hoped that perhaps my dad would call and tell me he wanted me to come home for the holidays, or that my mom would call and ask what I would like as a gift, anything really, anything to show that they do care a tiny little bit!"

Steve put an arm around Justin, who appeared to be a bit upset.

"And then today I realized it's been two months, and… that I just have to accept they really don't give a damn."

The super soldier had no idea how to comfort Justin, but he did understand his sadness now…

"Don't think you don't have a family. Look at us! Two assassins with fake pasts and more issues than the Encyclopedia Britannica, a guy with the most breathtaking anger management problem ever, a spider-boy, an alcoholic with a metal suit, an alien family that can rival the Addam's family, and then me, a man so out of time that I don't even know how to work the microwave. We all have family issues. Sometimes because our family sucked, or because they're dead, or because we have a fight with them… If anything I would say welcome to the club."

Justin grinned faintly.

"Thanks."

"I promise you this will be the best Christmas ever."

Now the boy's grin became wider. On a whim he hugged Steve.

"Thanks man. You're seriously awesome."

**(Author's Notes)**

**Sorry there was so little smut... I wanted to keep it T for now, but if you are in favor of more descriptive sex scenes just met me know! **

**And... JustinFeels. It was a bit of a filler chap, I know that, but it had reason. I found I had to explain some things, like Justin's Christmas-Mania and the few mentions of the Book of the Fated Dead in previous parts. Also, send me apples (or corpses) for Huginn and Muninn, they're hungry! (Ravens FTW!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I love reviews and I try to answer them all personally! (I could also go threaten and say that Odin's Ravens will come and poke your eyes out if you don't, but I'm too nice for that.)**


	26. Chapter 26

The morning of the 23th December, Tony woke up feeling different. Not bad, just… different. He looked at Loki and smiled.

"Good morning Husband…"

Loki opened his eyes and grinned.

"The same to you."

"It's almost Christmas…"

"Do you mean that bizarre Midgardian feast that involves turkey and saying thanks?"

"You're confusing it with Thanksgiving, I think."

"Ah well, Thor always loved that particular feast. Sometimes he even came to Midgard especially for it. He claimed there was no more delicious bird imaginable than this turkey, and only on this specific day people were allowed to binge like Asgardians without raised eyebrows."

Tony chuckled, and then realized it was the first time Loki had told him something that involved Thor.

"Did you ever go with him?"

Loki suddenly looked sad, and Tony felt sorry for bringing it up. The god shook his head.

"No… We had already grown apart by then. He… he still chatted away at me, that oaf, but I always would pretend not to listen to him."

"But you still listened."

"I did."

Loki didn't know why he told Tony all this, but for some reason it felt right. He needed to get it of his chest.

"Why?"

"Thor's so… energizing. It's as if all the lightning he doesn't send into the sky ends up in his interactions with others. It was always difficult not to listen to him."

"I see. And do you miss him?"

"He never let a moment pass to point me to my place, beneath him. He filled my childhood with mindless banter, hidden insults and stupidity, and did the same to my children later. I don't miss him at all, no."

Tony looked skeptical.

"Then why do you look so… longing… when you talk about him?"

Damn that emotional connection. Loki cursed internally. Tony was right; he missed Thor. He didn't miss the insults and the general oafishness of the man, but he missed having a brother as loyal as Thor, who despite everything had always tried to defend him. Even when he had been the cause of the trouble in the first place, which, let's be honest, had been the case most of the time. It had been so infuriating at the time: Thor got him into trouble and then made himself the hero by getting him out of trouble as well. Loki could see now that it wasn't just selfishness, he could see now that there was regret and loyalty involved in those actions as well. But the memories were there, and he didn't know if he could forgive his "not-brother" for it already, if ever.

Tony watched Loki struggle with the thought internally, and then proceeded to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer.

"You don't have to think about it now. Just let it rest."

Gratefully, Loki curled in the man's embrace, snuggling in his arms.

"I love you Tony."

Tony let his hand run through Loki's hair and kissed his forehead. He whispered back

"I love you too, Loki."

It was as if since the first time they had said it, they couldn't get enough of repeating it. It just felt so great to be able to say that, to have someone say it back… to actually mean it…

They got up, eventually, after a week of eating, sleeping and fucking in the same location –the bed-, and headed for the shower together.

_(Pagebreak)_

They would organize a Christmas party. Steve remarking that Tony and Loki never had a wedding feast, and Justin jumping on that by saying they could hold a Christmas-slash-Wedding-party had given rise to the slightly ad hoc decision.

"We should invite Pepper."

"What?"

"She was his best friend for years. I'm sure she would want to see him happy."

"You underestimate the power of a vengeful, pissed off woman, Steve."

"Pepper is not a vengeful woman."

"I think being cheated on with the evil god of mischief would make any woman a vengeful one…"

"Technically he didn't cheat on her, right?"

"You know what I mean. It was emotional cheating."

"You just made that up, Bruce."

"I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Then don't…"

Peter, Hela and Justin watched the group having silly arguments, wanting to face-palm really badly. Finally, Peter spoke up.

"This is what we're going to do. We organize a Christmas party for us, just family, and we ask Pepper to organize a big company party to which we can all go and on which Tony can tell the world about his relationship."

They all looked at him, and Bruce smiled.

"Peter, sometimes I think we don't appreciate you enough."

"Tell that to JARVIS, I think he feels more unappreciated than me…"

_"Mr. Parker is correct."_

They all chuckled. Clint looked up at the ceiling.

"JARV, you already know you're awesome. If we tell you any more the building might not be able to contain your ego."

_"Oh, this building can take quite a bit of ego. After all, Mr. Stark lives here."_

That made the whole group laugh out loud. Bruce grinned at the ceiling.

"JARVIS, you're too smart for your own good."

_"I know Sir."_

And so it happened that they called Pepper. And Pepper came. And so it also happened that Pepper was in the tower on that fateful moment Tony and Loki decided to call an end to their honeymoon and emerge from their room. They could all see how Tony's expression dropped when he spotted his CEO at the table next to Bruce, discussing some party plans.

"What is she doing here?"

Pepper looked up and shot him an icy glare.

"I'm just here on behalf of the company, to go over some plans for this year's Christmas party. Since you were too busy getting laid I decided to get some input from your colleagues. Don't mind me."

Those last words were spit out, and Loki cold feel how Tony tensed up completely. The engineer glared back at Pepper.

"Make it quick."

And with that he practically ran out of the room. In the workshop, he slammed his fist into a metal plate, and then yelled because it hurt. Loki silently shook his head. Sometimes his beloved truly behaved like a child.

"You know that won't solve anything."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Tell me something I don't know."

"There are about 72 chemical elements in Asgard you have never encountered here on earth."

Tony looked at Loki with raised eyebrows, and caught the god's smirk. Despite his frustration he laughed.

"Oh you."

Loki took Tony's hand and worriedly caressed it.

"You shouldn't hit things like that, you've cracked three of your knuckles. Hold still so I can heal it."

Tony held still, but still mumbled.

"I do a lot of things I shouldn't. Like marrying evil gods."

"I'm not evil."

It just came out, almost automatically, and Loki held his breath in surprise at his own words. It was the first time he actually acknowledged that… Apparently today was a first for many things. Tony had noticed it too. He smiled at his husband.

"Indeed, you're not."

Loki sighed.

"Do you really dislike Lady Pepper this much?"

"She put you in danger, she ignored my wishes completely and she… she…"

"Actually you don't really hate her."

"But that's the most… how would you put it? Infuriating. That's the most infuriating thing about it. She did things that really make me want to hate her, but… I can't. I'm trying to convince myself I hate her while I don't. She's been too much of a great friend to me."

"Why don't you just solve it?"

That just… didn't do it for Tony.

"Okay. You solve your shit with Thor first, then I'll consider taking advice from you."

That… hurt. And it was very true, Loki knew he was being hypocrite by saying Tony should solve his problem just like that while he hadn't been able to clear the dispute with Thor in the thousands of years he and his (not?) brother had been alive. Loki pursed his lips together and said.

"Fine. I solve my shit with Thor, you solve your shit with Pepper. Deal?"

Tony's eyes widened a bit.

"As if you would…"

"Do you doubt my conviction, husband?"

Tony looked at Loki and saw the god looked fierce indeed. Thor would be in for some serious conversation…

"Okay. Let's give it a try. But you go first, okay?"

_(Pagebreak)_

Loki awaited his chance. He knew Thor always went to the kitchen at night to eat pop tarts, so he ambushed the thunder god there, in full armor, while Thor was dressed in nothing but a wide T-shirt and boxers.

"Loki?!"

"We need to talk."

Loki spoke up with his darkest doom-will-come-voice, and Thor almost dropped the toaster. He eyed his brother suspiciously.

"What is the meaning of this, brother? Why do you sneak up on me at night in your armor? Have you decided to return to your evil ways?"

Loki sighed. Perhaps the armor hadn't been his best idea ever… but he needed all the courage he could get.

"It's… decorative. I need to talk to you."

"I am sorry brother, but I don't trust you."

Loki face-palmed for real now.

"Do you really think I would bluntly ambush you in full armor if I was really up to something? I'm not as stupid as you, Thor!"

"Prove it."

"Prove I am not as stupid as you? Err… Where shall I start?"

"No, I mean prove that you're not up to something."

Loki sighed and conjured his armor away, which left him standing in simple black trousers and shirt.

"I just want to talk, okay?"

"I'm listening."

"Okay. To say it with Tony's words: as a brother you really sucked."

Thor's eyes widen a bit. At 5 am in the morning he hadn't expected Loki to ambush him in his undies and then start raking up the past…

"But…"

"No buts. You were always causing me trouble; you always started fights that would end up with me being beaten, and you playing the hero by getting me out of the fight you had started yourself. You were mean, especially when you were older, and you made fun of my magic. I wanted nothing more than to be a good brother and the only thing you ever did was making me feel inferior to you, lesser than you and your friends. There has been not one time you stood up for me against them when there was no honor to gain for yourself. You simply didn't care. And I hated you for that, Thor! I hated you so badly for that!"

Loki was slightly out of breath now, and he stared fiercely at Thor, who looked… shocked. And then, the thunder god did something unexpected. Thor sat down on the floor. No, he kneeled on the floor. He looked up at Loki, looking slightly ridiculous in his undies, and spoke.

"I want to beg you for forgiveness, Loki. I have been a really bad brother indeed. What you speak of is only such a small part of how I failed to be a good brother for you, both in my actions and in my mind. I never saw how you suffered, and in my ignorance I always made it worse. And the worst is that in my mind I always thought I did nothing wrong and put the blame on you. I am so sorry and I wish there was a way I could make it up to you. I… I think I finally understand why you no longer want to call me your brother."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"So, me lashing out at you suddenly makes you come to insight?"

"No. I have been thinking a lot about the things that have happened in the past, looking for reasons why you deserted me, as I really didn't understand. You are right perhaps when you say I am not very bright. What I found made me see how bad I have treated you in our youth. I no longer wish to be that person."

Loki really didn't know what to do with it. Thor looked truly remorseful, and from everyone else he would have thought it an act, but… well, Thor was enough of an oaf to actually mean it. He sighed deeply.

"Thor, I… I don't know what I wanted to reach with this. I just… needed to get it off my chest and…" He sighed again.

"Please get up, I've been getting a lot more in the kneel-before-me department than I deserve lately."

Thor got up, looking sheepishly at Loki.

"I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."

No matter how much Loki wanted to scream and yell that sorry wasn't enough, that it never would be enough, he looked at his shoes and said.

"I don't think I can forgive you already, if ever. But… I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did."

With that Loki walked out of the kitchen, feeling both relieved and embarrassed. Instead of returning to his and Tony's bedroom, he went to the library, to see his daughter. Hela opened sat as usual behind the piano when he entered. She turned towards him, and immediately ran towards him when she saw how he slumped.

"Father… What happened?"

He smiled at Hela.

"Nothing you should worry about, my daughter dear…"

The goddess of the dead looked sternly at her father.

"Tell me."

"I… sort of… reconciled… with Thor. Sort of. I don't know."

Hela softly smiled, and hugged her father while leading him to one of the chesterfields.

"You look tired."

Loki was tired, for one it was 5 am, and then there had been the emotional drain of talking to Thor, and the unnecessary use of magic to conjure his armor for no good reason… Tired was a euphemism.

"Play for me, Hela… please."

And Hela played, her fingers dancing over the keyboard while Loki's mind relaxed into sleep. Around seven there was a soft knock on the library door. Hela stopped playing and magically opened the door. Tony entered. Hela cocked her head to the side when she saw him. It was the first time the engineer entered the library since Hela had made it hers.

"I… Excuse me… I just…"

Hela couldn't help but smile. She softly nudged her head in the direction of Loki, who was sleeping on the sofa.

"Can I…"

"Go ahead."

Tony entered and sat down next to the sleeping Loki, and then let his hand move through the god's black tresses. Loki slowly opened his eyes while making –in Tony's ears- the cutest noise in the universe.

"Good morning sleepyhead…"

Loki's lips curled in a smile, and he then crawled against Tony, promptly falling sleep again. Tony looked at Hela.

"I'm going to put him in bed, good?"

The girl nodded with her usual half-smile.

"I don't think he would mind."

Carefully Tony lifted Loki up –the man was still underweight, so it wasn't that hard- and carried him back to the bedroom. There the god opened his eyes a second time, mumbling, much to Tony's surprise.

"You solve your shit… t-tomorrow…"

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yeah, this chap was mostly Loki-Centric. I couldn't help myself, besides it was about time Loki and Thor started to make a beginning with reconciling (it will take a LONG, LONG time though...)**

**Then, to answer jaquelinelittle: yeah, Loki's everything but a blushing virgin, but he was really insecure about his relationship to Tony. I mean, how would you be; he threw the guy out of a window and now he was suddenly dependent on him! Frigga should be in charge of the Asgardian Emotional Intervention Team. Well, I suppose she can make the whole of that team on herself. That family is in need of lost of emotional intervention... (teehee)**

**Next chapter will have... Plot, Christmas Parties, Darth Vader (don't ask, really), Adoption Pericles and Birds!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Your reviews make me SOOOOO happy! Also, please send cookies for Huginn and Muninn, they have turned to eating my books (hmm, knowledge) and I would like to distract them from that. xD**


	27. Chapter 27

Frigga decided Christmas was actually the same as the Norse feast Yule, so she gracefully took charge of organizing a true Asgardian-banquet-slash-Christmas-Dinner. No complaints, because soon the kitchen started to fill itself with piles and piles of food –how they were ever going to eat all that remained a mystery- and it all smelled equally delicious.

To make the gift shopping less tedious (and less expensive, for not everyone had Tony's budget), everyone had to buy only one gift for one other person. Tony and Loki of course bought for each other, but for the others it was a bit of a "Secret Santa" experience.

"Thor, GO AWAY!"

Thor pranced around the house annoying everyone, from Bruce –whom he insisted on kissing since they happened to be under the mistletoe and he wanted to honor Midgardian tradition- to Justin, who was wrapping his gift and tried his best to stop the thunder god from peaking. After being sent from the kitchen –he ate everything-, the lab –Bruce didn't want to risk another kiss-, and the living room –where Peter and Justin were wrapping their gifts in absolute secrecy- he was now annoying Tony in the workshop.

"But I just want to see what you're doing!"

"No, you want to peak at the Christmas gift, which is forbidden! GO AWAY or I tell Loki."

"You're being unfair, man of iron!"

"The party's tonight, you can see it tonight. Is it so hard to have a little patience?"

Another voice interrupted them.

"We're talking about Thor here, right? I think he is the god of impatience."

Loki entered the workshop. He had wanted to remind Tony that he still had his end of the bargain to meet, and then he had overheard a bit of their conversation. Tony sighed internally. He knew why Loki was there. He still hadn't made things up with Pepper.

"Thor, I need to speak with my husband. Please refrain from listening in on us."

Absurdly compliant, Thor got out. Tony sighed deeply and looked at Loki.

"I know, okay? I'm just gathering courage."

Loki looked unconvinced. He approached Tony, took the engineer's face in his hands and passionately kissed him. When he finally withdrew he whispered.

"You don't need courage. Thor has courage. You have me."

_(Pagebreak)_

And at long last, it was Christmas Eve and they were ready for the party. Thor was hyper like a bouncy ball in a rubber room. He was sort of harassing Natasha with his excitation while they were waiting for the food to be served.

"Please chill out you're getting on my nerves Thor."

"But Lady Natasha, how can you not be excited! There will be gifts!"

"Thor…"

"Be easy on him Tasha, it's his first real Christmas…"

Clint grinned at his friend, who ticked annoyed with her knife against her plate. Justin held up his hand to Thor.

"High five for Team Christmas!"

That turned out to be a bad idea that swung Justin off his chair and made the whole group burst out in laughter.

"Auwch… I think you broke my fucking hand… Merry Christmas to you too…"

Then the doors swung open, and there was Frigga, in all her regal greatness, surrounded by floating pots of warm food. Steve laughed out loud.

"Well, be for Team Christmas as much as you want, I am definitely for Team Frigga on this one!"

The pots contained lots of different foods, all of which Frigga gave unpronounceable names. There were things that were completely unrecognizable, but they also saw smoked mutton ribs, goose roast, and even something that looked a whole lot like complete lamb's heads. As the food landed neatly on the table, the whole group got up from their chairs and applauded for Frigga, who bowed gracefully, then took a seat. Peter looked suspiciously at the lamb's heads. He whispered to Hela.

"Please tell me that's decorative."

The young goddess laughed heartily.

"It's called Smalahove, and it's a traditional Norse dish eaten around Yule."

"It's a head."

"It's very tasty. If you don't like the looks of it I suggest you take the mutton ribs, you'll like those better."

Peter followed his girlfriend's advice, trying not to watch as Hela put a head on her plate among with vegetables and potatoes, and happily cracked it open. Everyone ate; Thor ate the most of them all. With food within range he seemed to have forgotten the previous urgency of gift giving… Frigga surprised everyone by being the second largest eater at the table, which drew the comment from Tony that Thor's appetite was definitely hereditary. The atmosphere was great…

Suddenly Hela got up from the table, a worried expression on her face. Peter followed suit.

"Hela, what is wrong?"

"I… sense something. Wait…"

Everyone waited... Suddenly they all heard an unusual noise, like something hard ticking against the window. Then there was a cawing sound, and a soft but squeaky voice saying.

"This is not the right facility!"

Another cawing noise resounded, and now another, low and deep voice gruffly said.

"Of course this is the right facility."

Hela's worried expression faded. She swiftly pulled away the heavy curtains from the large windows, revealing two rather large ravens sitting on the balcony. She opened the door for them.

"Huginn! Muninn!"

The ravens flew in and settled themselves on Hela's shoulders.

"Good evening, Lady Hela"

"Good ee-ve-niing!"

It had to be said, both the speaking birds had rather annoying voices. Hela didn't seem to mind. She held out her hand and one of them sat down on it. She then proceeded to lovingly pat it on the head. The whole group was rather stunned… well, with exception of the other Asgardians. Frigga smiled, Thor looked worried, Loki just observed. Clint -who else- was the first to comment.

"What did you put in the wine? Did those birds just TALK? Why are there birds in here anyway?"

Natasha poked him.

"Did you just give me permission to throw you out, feathers?"

Frigga clarified.

"Those are Huginn and Muninn, my husband's messengers. They have always had a soft spot for Hela."

Hela had sufficiently caressed and patted both the birds, and now she became serious. She pointed her attention to the one with the high and squeaky voice.

"Muninn, what is your message?"

The raven cawed as if he scraped his throat and then spoke.

"Odin sends his regards to the newlyweds and expects to meet his son in law as soon as possible."

Huginn added then.

"The Allfather also sends greetings to his wife and wishes her a pleasant stay and a safe trip home."

Thor sighed in relief. Apparently the ravens didn't too often bring good news. Frigga smiled.

"You can tell him that I miss him and that I hope Asgard fares well. I will have to discuss his invitation with Loki and Tony first though."

The ravens cawed and looked with beady eyes at the table.

"Now we have resolved that…" Muninn began.

"Is that food you have there?" Huginn finished the sentence.

Hela nodded and made a welcoming gesture to the table. The ravens were polite eaters, despite everything. Sitting on Hela's shoulder they munched away at everything that was left, including the Smalahove. After the first awkwardness, conversation simply continued. The Avengers were used to something by now, they could take a couple of talking birds. Peter felt slightly uncomfortable with a rather big black bird on only centimeters from him. Hela seemed to notice. She turned and introduced him to the ravens.

"Huginn, Muninn, this is Peter. He is my dearest friend."

"You have made friends with a mortal, Lady Hela?"

"Oh shut up Muninn, can't you see the boy's uncomfortable?"

"Hold your beak Huginn! I can say whatever I…"

"You are infuriating! I hope you get bird flu!"

"Why don't they stuff you up for decoration?"

Hela frowned.

"Stop it you two! You're practically worse than Nidhogg and the eagle!"

"But he…"

"But that…"

"No buts."

The two birds made indignant sounds, but stopped their banter. As they flew off to have a chat with Frigga, Peter couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now those are immature."

"Sometimes they have to be reminded that they actually like each other. There are times I believe Odin sends them out to Midgard simply to make sure their endless bickering doesn't drive him nuts."

"So those are your childhood friends?"

Hela softly smiled.

"Ah yes. I'm glad I finally see them again."

"They are…"

"Weird? Loud? Nosy? Annoying the crap out of everyone? Trust me, I know. But they're my friends and I love them."

"Hey, for a moment there I thought you were describing Thor."

Hela giggled at that, then looked at Thor, then giggled again.

"Yeah. The description fits actually."

_(Pagebreak)_

Loki watched them all, and he felt… happy. It was such an unusual feeling for him, to be at a dinner table enjoying a feast, and actually feeling happy to do so. Back in Asgard he has spent the obligatory feasts with thinking of all the things he would rather do than listen to the mindless conversation and drunken banter of the other guests… while now… there was no place he's rather be. When he watched his daughter he couldn't help but smile; she looked so relaxed, so young… The young Peter Parker had truly proven to be a good friend for her. As he saw how intimate the touches of the two were, Loki hoped that the boy knew the dangers of being with Hela. She was his daughter and he loved her dearly, but she was also the first handmaiden of Death, and far more acquainted with Her than any living thing should be. Loki felt a hand take his. He looked up and saw Tony smile at him. It sent warm shivers through him. Never in his long life he had dared to hope to find someone like Tony… He still wondered what had made him deserve the love of the mortal engineer.

"You look way too far in thought, Reindeer Games… what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking how… happy I am to spend this feast with my… family."

Tony pinched the trickster's hand and smiled at him.

"So am I… So am I, Loki."

_(Pagebreak)_

And then it was finally time for the gift giving. Thor was back to being a hyper-excited bouncy ball, until Frigga gave him a stern look and sort of ordered him to sit down. Tony ticked a spoon against his glass and announced.

"Okay everyone… Merry Christmas! It's time for GIFTS!"

That got him applause. Because he was so excited, Thor received as first, a gift from Justin. When he opened it he suddenly had something pink and fluffy in his hands. He stared at it non-comprehendingly. Justin explained, giggling.

"I saw those fluffy pink StarkPad covers, and I thought they were totally made for you… But since you are bad with technology I sort of remade it into a pink fluffy Mjolnir cover!"

Thor clearly didn't know how to react to that… But as everyone was chuckling, he put the pink cover over his hammer, making it look again like it had during the prank.

"I will not put this on Mjolnir during battle… It might get dirty."

That drew more laughter from the whole of the group, to Thor's surprise, since he thought he had made a very reasonable statement.

Then Justin received a gift from Steve. It was a framed photograph that was probably taken by JARVIS, of the whole group sleeping on the couch. Loki was curled against Tony, who protectively held an arm around the god, Clint's mouth hung open and he was drooling slightly on Natasha's blouse, the Russian looked surprisingly peaceful with her head against the archer's shoulder, Thor was sprawled out on the carpet, Bruce was sleeping straight up on the couch, Steve sat with his head against the scientist's knees, and Justin and Peter were leaning against each other while sleeping. The only person who was awake in the photo was Hela, who was staring intently at what was probably the television. Justin's face brightened up when seeing it. Steve smiled.

"Your first real family photo."

Justin had to blink away a tear. He looked at the super soldier and then just agve him a heartfelt hug.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

Frigga gave Bruce a whole box of special tea, Thor gave Clint an antique bow, Bruce gave Frigga a beautiful necklace, Natasha gave Hela a pair of shoes and a dress, Clint gave Steve a subscription to a dating site and a ridiculous pink arrow saying he would gladly play cupid for Steve –causing much giggles from the group and a tomato red Steve-, Hela gave Peter a diary, and Peter gave Natasha a box of chocolates. After that, only Loki and Tony remained. Tony proudly handed Loki a box.

"Merry Christmas, Husband."

Loki unwrapped it, and found… a tiara with reindeer antlers. It drew a sarcastic smile from his lips.

"Of course."

"Put it on!"

And Loki obliged. Peter was sure JARVIS was probably saving this in Tony's personal files at the moment… Then Loki noticed there was a post-it note on the bottom of the box.

_"Open your hand behind your back, and only show the others if you're okay with it."_

At the same moment he felt how Tony pushed a box in his hand. Instinctively Loki knew what it was; he had read up on Midgardian traditions… He bent to Tony and kissed him, whispering.

"At least now my gift won't be awkward…"

With that he handed Tony a similarly shaped box. No one got to see what was in them, but later in the evening they all noticed the two men wore wedding bands; Tony wore a simple white-golden one with an intricate design carved in, Loki wore a yellow golden one with an emerald.

_(Pagebreak)_

JARVIS played Christmas music, and everyone was having fun… Until Hela looked up apprehensively again, glancing at the door. She called out to the ravens.

"Huginn, Muninn! Go look downstairs."

The two birds, which apparently had the same feeling as Hela, immediately flew up and about. They had just left when JARVIS stopped the music and announced.

_"There are two intruders on the down floor."_

"You sure those are not the birds?"

_"Very sure, sir."_

Hela responded immediately. In a haze of black smoke she disappeared. Loki jumped up when he saw that.

"We have to get downstairs, she WILL kill them!"

The whole group hurried downstairs. JARVIS sped up the elevator, but Loki still teleported to be faster. In the hallway the found Hela, holding her arm straight before her, a dark look in her eyes and a petrifying scent hanging around her. From the shadows choking sounds resounded.

"JARVIS, lights!"

The lights went on, and now they could see two men dressed in black choking themselves…

"Hela, stop this!"

Hela didn't respond to her father, she only made a small gesture with her fingers that caused her two victims to press their own throats even harder.

"HELA!"

Loki braced himself and walked up to Hela, putting a hand on her shoulder. There was a bit of bright green light, and Hela went limp in her father's arms. The two intruders managed to let go of their throats, crawling up in fear. Huginn and Muninn found this very amusing, and they started picking with their beaks in the two men, hoping to get a response from them. Peter looked worriedly at his unconscious girlfriend.

"What did you do to her?"

"She'll wake up any minute. I simply had to break her trance."

Indeed, Hela stirred and looked angrily at Loki.

"Why did you do that?"

"I… I'm sorry, daughter… I could not allow you to kill those two men."

"If I wanted them dead, they would be. They needed a lesson. And perhaps a little brain damage."

The others now had cornered the men, who were still being harassed by the ravens. Justin recognized one of them.

"Henry! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You know him?"

"That's my dad's bodyguard."

The most muscled man of the group tried to get up and said with a raspy voice.

"Your father ordered us to get you back."

Justin's face darkened.

"I don't want to go back."

"He guessed so, that's why he sent us."

Justin slowly shook his head. He felt Steve's hand on his shoulder.

"You don't understand. I don't EVER want to go back! That man is not my family, he never was!"

"Legally you are obliged to…"

Tony interrupted.

"Okay Action Man, don't pretend you know anything about the law. Justin is a part of our family and he's going to stay here. No amount of intimidation will convince him and if you ever try to kidnap him again or intrude this property we won't hold our resident death goddess back when she decides to kill you."

The two men glanced at Hela, who eyed them with a glare that seemed to burn right through them, and shivered. The smaller man did make a remark.

"Hammer will give you hell to pay, Stark."

Tony's lips curled in a smirk.

"Then tell him he can get that right back… Starting with the death of his bodyguards if they don't get off my land right now!"

The two men scurried away.

"You're not going to have them arrested?"

Steve asked. Tony shook his head.

"Nah. Hammer needs to hear the message first."

Justin turned to Hela, who was still angry.

"That was such a Darth Vader move! I'm so gonna call you Darth Vader now… How did you do that?"

"Magic, Justin."

"And how did you know they were there?"

"Magic, Justin."

"Wow, you are seriously awesome. Like seriously! How did you get so awesome!"

Hela glared.

"Let me guess. Magic?"

Loki interfered before Hela could burst out.

"You should leave her alone, Justin."

The boy nodded and went to search his best friend. When he saw that Peter was leading Hela away though he resolved to find Steve. He found the super soldier with Tony and Bruce. Slightly embarrassed he apologized.

"I'm… I'm sorry I blew the Christmas party…"

Tony patted him on the back.

"You didn't blow anything! An attack from a death goddess is what every party needs really!"

"Did… did you mean it? That… that I'm part of the family?"

Bruce smiled at the boy.

"You definitely are."

"Don't ever doubt it, Justin."

"Yeah, and if anyone tries to take you away I'm going to send an army of lawyers on his back. It's a bunch of professional liars and sometimes I think they eat money, but if it keeps you here it's worth it."

Justin blushed at those words.

"Thanks guys…"

Bruce chuckled.

"If anything, we owe you for those pranks on Thor…"

**(Author's Notes)**

**So... Darth Vader moves for Hela. I watched the LEGO Star Wars parodies and I couldn't help myself. Plus, it offers a new nickname in Justin's arsenal! And yeah, Justin is going to be adopted by Tony... or something like that. Yay for Huginn and Muninn! Now they are finally in the story and out of my room they no longer eat my stuff. They also thank MHMH003010002 for the cookies. **

**I did not make up the lamb's heads. I wish I had. Norse people are strange. Brrr. **

**Please , please PLEASE REVIEW! Give me a suggestion for a author's gift titbit, you have deserved it lately but I have no inspiration! **

**and...**

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


	28. Chapter 28

Peter supported Hela and brought her to her room. They sat down on the bed together.

"Did you really want to kill those men?"

Hela looked at him.

"I wanted them to live, Peter. I wanted them to live and wake up every night bathing in sweat, I wanted them to tremble and cry, I wanted them to have nightmares of me making them kill themselves every night until they made it end themselves!"

"Ssssh…"

Peter slowly rubbed Hela's back. The young goddess looked at him, her green eyes dark with something he didn't quite understand.

"You don't understand. In thousands of years I never had a family feast. I had almost forgotten what it was like! And then those two mortal fools dare to disturb it, the one time that I get it? You don't understand the anger, Peter…"

"I do. Believe me or not, but I do."

"I have disappointed my father yet again…"

"You haven't. Loki loves you. We all do."

Hela sighed and curled up on the bed. Peter curled right next to her. He pulled the thick black silk blanket over them and held his girlfriend.

"I love you Hela."

Hela didn't answer, and Peter understood. She was an ancient deity, and he was just a 16-year-old mortal. He just wanted her to know that he loved her.

_(Pagebreak)_

Tony looked at his phone as if the device would bite him. For a moment he peaked at the bottle of scotch standing on the dresser, and then he turned back to the phone. He had a mission, no drinking on missions. When did he invent that rule? He sighed. For some reason he had the idea getting any more intoxicated would not have a positive effect on the outcome of this… He picked it up and pressed the first shortcut key. Then he waited.

"This is the voicemail of Pepper Potts. Please leave a message after the tone, of hang up."

He slicked.

"Err… Pepper… it's me, Tony. I know you're probably the very last person you want to hear from, but… It's Christmas, and I felt I had to call you. I'm not drunk and I'm trying my best not to sound like some creepy stalker, so please don't get a restraining order for me. I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for being with Loki though; he is about the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry for hurting you, while you were always there for me, and I'm sorry for being a dick and an insensitive bastard about it. What I did to you was unforgiveable, and I hate myself for acting as I did. It was childish and hurtful. You have never treated me bad, you were always courteous and kind to me no matter what I did, and that one time you needed me to act in the same way, I couldn't. I'm sorry. I know this must sound corny and stuff, but… it had to be said. We all miss you. I miss you, the team misses you,… Hereby I want to invite you for lunch, any time you want, to talk over the plans for the party, and so that I can deliver my apologies in person. I can imagine they don't mean much over the phone. This is the point where I usually start babbling senselessly to a voicemail, so, I'm going to hang up. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas."

With a sigh, Tony put the phone back in place. He kept looking at it though, as if it would miraculously start ringing all of a sudden. It didn't. Without looking up Tony knew Loki had entered the room. He could feel it, like tension releasing.

"I see you solved your shit."

He looked up and shrugged.

"I made a beginning. I think."

Loki sat down on the sofa, crawling close to Tony.

"Every end requires a beginning."

"What you say, Fortune Cookie."

"What?"

Tony grinned at the god's confused face.

"Nothing, my dear. I just remembered I have to take you out for Chinese once."

An idea suddenly flashed through Tony's mind.

"Have you ever skated?"

Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Do you mean the bizarre sport that requires shoes with wheels and ridiculous looking knee-armor?"

Tony laughed.

"No, ice-skating! It's with special shoes on ice, and it may or may not include all kinds of armor, depending on how good your balance is."

Loki cocked his head to the side. He liked ice; it was one of the things the people of Asgard had never understood about him. His heritage had explained all that, but no matter how much he disliked that he couldn't deny it.

"It sounds… interesting."

"That's settled then! We're going to Rockefeller Centre with the whole group, and we're going ice-skating! And afterwards we're going to have Chinese. You'll love it!"

Loki kissed Tony. Internally he thanked the Norns and everyone who would listen for the man that currently held him tight. All the prophecies had done nothing but predict pain and failure in his life… but perhaps they had been wrong…

_(Pagebreak)_

The next day held two surprises. The first one was Tony, saying they would all go ice-skating on the ice rink at the Rockefeller Centre –Justin cheered, Hela looked… doubtful-, the second one was the uncomfortable looking strawberry blonde who entered the Tower, shyly asking after Tony. Steve was the first to welcome her.

"Pepper! Merry Christmas!"

He hugged her, and Pepper cracked a smile.

"Thanks… Merry Christmas to you too Steve… Where is Tony?"

"He's either in the workshop, or the kitchen."

Since the kitchen was closer, that was the first place where Pepper went to look. She was quite surprised when she didn't find the modern lab-like kitchen squeaky clean, cold and mostly empty, but instead found it full of dirty plates and pots, the scent of coffee and chocolate cookies filling the air and a softly hummed tune reaching her ears. When she stepped further into the room she realized she wasn't alone. Behind the sink stood a tall, white-blonde woman who was humming a tune while doing the dishes. Pepper didn't know what to say… She coughed, and the woman turned. It was a beautiful mature woman who bore clear resemblance to Thor in her facial features. She smiled warmly.

"Good day, Lady Pepper."

"Err…"

"I am Frigga Allmother, the mother of Thor and Loki. I don't think we have met before."

"How… how did you know my…"

"I know many things. Please have a seat, the cookies are almost finished."

Pepper wanted to say she was actually just looking for Tony, but something about the warm and hospitable kitchen made her reluctant to leave. Thus, she sat down while Frigga poured her a cup of coffee.

"I dread the day my duties on Asgard will recall me… It is never pleasant to leave a place that has started to feel like home…"

For some reason Pepper felt the goddess was talking about her rather than about herself. This suspicion was confirmed when Frigga continued.

"You used to live here too, no?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid no one informed me of what happened."

"I… I made a mistake."

"I feel this has to do with my youngest son…"

Pepper nodded.

"It's a long story, but in short it came down to me causing Tony trouble, Tony being mad at me, and me moving out."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you considered making things up again?"

"That… that was what I came to do, actually. Well, I don't really know… Tony called me last night, I didn't pick up. I guessed he would be drunk and I didn't feel like listening to his mindless banter. But he left a message on my voicemail, sounding quite collected, that he wanted to talk to me, that he was sorry. And I…" Pepper shook her head, embarrassed. "You probably think I'm stupid, but I've really missed him."

Frigga put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"It is never stupid to miss a friend. Truly stupid is only the one who cannot value the worth of friendship over that of ego."

Pepper looked at her shoes. There was more, but she was hesitant to tell the Allmother about it. After all, what mother wants to hear that someone is jealous of her son? Eventually, explanation wasn't necessary. Almost without them noticing the door had opened, and Loki had entered. Even having more self-esteem didn't stop him from sneaking around… Pepper looked up, and paled at the sight of the god. Much to her initial surprise, the god paled as well at the sight of her. Frigga smiled.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about. I'm going to leave you for a moment."

She left, and Loki and Pepper were left to stare at each other. An uncomfortable silence hung between them, until Pepper caught the sight of Loki's left ring finger, and blurted out.

"You two got married?"

Loki blushed.

"It's… complicated."

Pepper raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. Loki sighed and sat down.

"Yes, we got married."

He clearly saw the sadness in the woman's eyes… it was the same sadness he had seen in Sif's eyes when Thor had declared he wanted to break off their engagement because his heart now belonged to the mortal woman Jane Foster. Before he could say something, Pepper whispered.

"I suppose I should have known…"

Loki wondered what she meant with that, but didn't dare to ask. He remembered very well that the last time They had gotten him, it was because of this woman, and despite that he knew he was protected now, there was always a lingering fear. Again, there was that silence. Now it was Loki who broke it.

"He misses you very much."

Pepper bit her lip. She wanted to yell and scream at Loki, and she wanted to hate him for taking people she cared for from her. One by penetrating his heart, one by stealing his heart... It came down to the same; they were gone from her life. Yet it was more sadness than anger she felt. What had she thought, that she could just come back and everything would be back to what it was before?

"I miss him too… But… Perhaps coming here was a mistake."

She wanted to get up, but she caught Loki's eyes and was shocked by how… honest they seemed. Much too honest for the man in her memory. She turned at him and said, her voice sad and defeated.

"You may have lost the war… but this fight you win."

Loki looked back at her.

"I wasn't aware we had a fight, Lady Pepper."

"You know well enough what I mean."

It was as if the lid went off the cup all of a sudden.

"You killed Coulson. You tried to kill my friends. I am angry with you, Loki. If that doesn't count as a fight, if you think you haven't slighted me, then there's even more wrong with you than I already thought!"

"I…"

Pepper simply continued, the anger gone from her voice now.

"But most of all I am jealous, Loki. I am green with jealousy because you got everything I ever wanted. For some reason I know he won't cheat on you, I know he won't leave you worrying only to turn up the next day drunk off his ass, I know he won't forget your fucking birthday despite having an AI to remind him of it all day! He loves you, and that is more than I could ever say, in all the time I was his girlfriend."

The woman sighed and bent her head, feeling ashamed for letting that all out.

"I want to hate you, Loki. Not because of what you did to humanity, or the planet, or my friends… I want to hate you because somehow you won the heart of the man I would have done everything for simply to have his approval."

"If you want to hate me, feel free. You're not alone."

Pepper shook her head.

"Don't you see I want to hate you simply because I can't? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't allow Tony his happiness?"

"You are a confusing woman, Lady Pepper."

Pepper, tired of all the conversation all of a sudden, chuckled.

"Correction. I am a woman. I can't really blame you to go for a man, really."

"But you would have rather seen it be another man than Your Man."

Pepper nodded.

"Exactly."

Loki nodded and sighed.

"Not that it helps… but I didn't actually mean to marry him. Not saying I regret it, not at all… but the act itself was a bit of an accident."

Pepper's eyes widened.

"Did it include copious amounts of scotch and a Vegas wedding chapel?"

Loki couldn't help but smile.

"Not really…"

And soon, Pepper found out why exactly they called Loki "Silvertongue". With lots of drama and self-mockery he told her how he and Tony had ended up married, and he didn't leave out one embarrassing bit. By the time his story was told, Pepper's jealousy had lessened to a more workable degree. She still didn't really like Loki, but… she would safely say she didn't want to hate him anymore either. Later she spoke to Tony, and apologized herself even before he could.

_(Pagebreak)_

Time passed, and it was filled with funny and less funny events. Huginn and Muninn followed Hela everywhere, making JARVIS complain about… well, bird excrements in and on everything. Tony joked that they could trace every place Hela liked to come by following the poop trails. Frigga then forced the ravens to either use the toilet or go outside for their "needs". The moment Steve pulled open the toilet door and got cursed at by Muninn taking a leak quickly became one of those unforgettable camera moments, recorded by the ever-present JARVIS… Hela colored her hair hot pink on Justin's request –he said pink looked so much more evil than black- only to hate the result and hide in her room until Natasha brought her a saving box of ultra black hair dye. They all went ice-skating, which was fun for a while… Given that Loki had the worst sense of balance in the world and ended up on his ass almost all the time. When Clint made a remark about it, the god froze the man's skates stuck to the ice. Tools were needed to get the archer loose. Rolling over the ice with laughter, Tony and Loki witnessed how Thor volunteered and threatened to crush Clint's feet with Mjölnir. Of course, their presence on the ice didn't go unnoticed for long. First there were a couple of kids asking for autographs –Loki sort of blended into the background then- and eventually journalists were cornering them. Loki didn't have the chance to hide, and it was clear that the god was feeling mighty uncomfortable. As if the journalists felt that, they increased their questioning even more.

"What is the nature of your relationship?"

"What do you think of people saying you've betrayed Earth?"

"Do you believe in being an example for interspecies relations?"

"Does Loki see a psychiatrist?"

"Are there any new plans to conquer the Earth or other planets?"

"Are you still a member of the Avengers?"

Loki was trembling, and Tony could feel the god's distress. He softly whispered.

"Come on, take us out of here… Let's give them something to talk about."

Loki complied happily, and with a bright flash they both disappeared. The flash was nothing but unnecessary waste of magic, but Loki wanted a tiny bit of revenge on those pesky photographers. After blinking a few times the journalists realized their subjects had gone, and they began to harass the other avengers. The only ones spared of the ordeal were the youngsters. Peter sighed to his friends.

"Moments like this make me cherish my anonymity."

Hela was worried about her father.

"You'll see, he'll get another breakdown. You mortals are so inconsiderate!"

"We are inconsiderate? It's not like we came to conquer your planet, right?"

Hela gave Justin a deathglare.

"You have no idea what was done to him!"

Hela was expecting to get into a fight, and she was ready to defend her father if necessary… but Justin simply nodded.

"True. And I kinda like him now, so… I hope he'll be okay."

Hela couldn't help but smile. It was such a new experience for her, people who actually comprehended… Peter took her hand and made her slide over the ice. She loved it. In opposite what she had thought, ice skating as both easy and fun.

That Hela knew her father well was something Tony noticed when he opened his eyes back at the Tower. Loki was pale and shaky on his feet. Immediately Tony took the god in his arms.

"It's okay… Here no one can hurt you."

Loki nodded, but it wasn't very convincing. Tony pulled him on the sofa and cradled him. After a while the shaking calmed a bit, and Loki managed to speak.

"I… I only cause y-you trouble…"

"My dear, to have trouble with those bloodsucking information whores I don't really need you. So far you have spared me a lot of trouble, because since you live here I have barely said or done anything controversial and drunk they could quote and photograph. They're starved! It's not personal, really."

Loki shivered.

"You know it is. I… I tried to rule them. T-they… they hold grudges."

Tony sighed and pulled the god closer in his grasp.

"Maybe they do, but I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Internally, Tony cursed those damn journalists and their nosiness. He let his hand run through Loki's hair, as he always did when the trickster was upset. Loki's breathing evened out and soon he was sleeping soundly with his head against Tony's shoulder. Even though he seemed to be getting better, Tony knew that using magic still completely drained Loki, not to mention the effect of stress on his system. He put the god under a blanket and held him close. More for himself than for his lover he whispered.

"No one will hurt you. Ever."

**(Author's Notes)**

**Late Merry Christmas to everyone! Yes, I'm slow these days, but I'm having exams and those pesky things eat away at my time like nothing else... It's horrible! (HATING EXAMS: who's with me?) **

**Now... I know Frigga could easily magic those plates clean, but I imagine her to be one of those people who finds doing the dishes therapeutical. Then... imagine Hela with pink hair. Justin is such a troll sometimes... And yeah, I couldn't help myself... Loki isn't better yet. Duh. And there's a bit of jealous!Pepper in there too!**

**Now... this is my GIFT to you, dear reviewers... **

**-Tony brought home... a karaoke installation. Clint cheered, Natasha rolled her eyes, Loki and Thor had no clue what it was, Steve sighed, and Bruce looked very annoyed all of a sudden.-**

**Tony: IT'S KARAOKE TIME!**

**Thor: What is this Karaoke thing? **

**Tony: It's getting drunk and singing the lyrics to songs!**

**Thor: Oh, we do that too in Asgard! It is wonderful!**

**-Loki rolls his eyes, remembering barrels of mead being involved and Volstagg giving everyone a headache with a horrid song about glorious battles and food. Mostly about food. -**

**Bruce: Please tell me you're not going to test this tonight. I'm busy with an experiment that requires all my concentration and it already has me on EDGE! **

**- Bruce colors a slight tinge of green... They all look at each other. -**

**Steve: Err... I have earplugs, if you want?**

**Bruce: No need to even try, if Tony's going to sing I bet they can hear him all the way in Washington.**

**Tony: That was just because I asked JARVIS to transmit it there! I was drunk and I thought I was the next big thing in music for some reason!**

**-Bruce drops his head in his hands... It is Loki who comes with a solution of some sort.-**

**Loki: If I knew a magic spell that could make you hulking out temporarily harmless to us... Would you allow me to cast it?**

**Bruce: (sigh) Fine... how bad can it be...**

**(insert green flash and sound of magic)**

**Bruce: ... Mew? **

**-On the floor sits a cute brownish kitten. With a pair of glasses. -**

**Steve: LOKI! **

**Loki: What? I asked permission!**

**Tony: and he can still hulk out?**

**Loki: Pretty sure. Thor, could you grab Bruce please?**

**Thor: Sure brother!**

**-Thor grabs kitten!Bruce with his usual roughness, and startled the kitten lets out a growl, before turning into a slightly bigger, much greener, and a lot fluffier kitten... With sharper teeth. -**

**Thor: AUWCH! He BIT me! **

**-Loki chuckles mischievously... Then it's time for karaoke. While Thor nurses his "battle wounds" and Steve looks after kitten!Bruce, the others check the available songs. There are many, many available songs...-**

**Clint: I think Loki should begin... **

**Loki: What?**

**Tony: That's fair enough... We pick a song for you, and then you can pick a song for Clint! I know you've been going through some Earth music, I'm sure you have some ideas... And if either of you refuses... Then he gets turned into a kitten too! **

**-And so a little later, Loki is holding the microphone...-**

_**Please allow me to introduce myself... I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year...Stole many a mans soul and faith, and I was round when jesus christ had his moment of doubt and pain... Made damn sure that pilate washed his hands and sealed his fate...  
Pleased to meet you; Hope you guess my name... **_

_**I stuck around st. petersburg... when I saw it was a time for a change, killed the czar and his ministers; Anastasia screamed in vain. I rode a tank, held a generals rank when the blitzkrieg raged and the bodies stank... **_

_**Pleased to meet you! Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah... But what's confusing you is just the nature of my game... Just as every cop is a criminal, and all the sinners saints... as heads is tails... Just call me lucifer cause I'm in need of some restraint...**_

**-Loki gave quite the impression of the (admittedly well-chosen) Rolling Stones song "Sympathy for the Devil"... Complete with epic dance moves. When the god of mischief does something, he does it right... And then it was payback time. Clint slicked as Loki threw him a quite demoniacal grin... Soon a ridiculously happy tune filled the room, and Clint's voice sings tremblingly...-**

_**My Little Pony, My Little Pony... aaaaaah... My Little Pony... I used to wonder what friendship could be... My Little Pony... Until you all shared it's magic with me...**_

**-Lesson learned. Never challenge the god of mischief...-**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, NOW PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Ponies and kittens in the author's titbit for SillyKitten, Karaoke for jaquelinelittle (and thank you for the song suggestion, that was absolutely brilliant)... I hope you are satisfied! Please review I need your input! **


	29. Chapter 29

Pepper made sure that the Stark Industries New Years Eve Party would be a high society event with all the right people, all the right publicity, lots of booze, and a fireworks show that would make the inventors of the stuff glow with pride. Tony intended to take Loki with him and formally introduce him as his husband. Ever since Loki had helped them defeat Dr. Doom the public opinion on him wasn't as bad as it used to be, and Tony wanted to show everyone –especially Loki- that he was proud of his new life partner. This meant there would be a small press conference right before the party officially started. Loki was already stressing about it… He tried to hide it from Tony, but the engineer could feel the distress radiating from the god's mind. At night he couldn't sleep despite having Tony close. At last the engineer sat up in bed.

"Something is troubling you and you're not telling me."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Oh come on, don't give me that crap. You've being broody and dark all day. Just tell me."

Loki curled up with his back to Tony, not wanting to talk about it.

"I don't like being outdoors."

Tony smirked.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious? It's a party, not a survival trip!"

Loki hurt inside, feeling as if Tony didn't take him seriously. And explaining he didn't just dislike being outdoors, that he disliked being anywhere except for in this room and that being outside the tower scared the living death out of him… That was just too humiliating. So he just huffed and curled up even further. Tony could feel laughing about it hadn't been the best move… Carefully he put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Loki… look at me please."

"No."

Loki felt like being stubborn and childish. It just came that way, together with feeling confused and embarrassed; it was easier to focus on a plain spot on the wall than to have to look into Tony's eyes. Tony's comprehending brown eyes that would definitely make him break… Tony sighed and curled close to Loki, enwrapping the god's curled up form with his own body.

"Okay."

There was a bit of silence, and Loki felt himself relax in Tony's hold, despite not wanting to. The magic of their connection was just too strong to ignore, he couldn't close himself off for the mortal. Tony felt that and entangled their hands. At that, a tear rolled over the god's cheek.

"You say I don't cause you trouble… but I do. I don't understand how you do not despise me for my weakness… I don't even dare to go outside anymore."

Tony just held Loki in his arms and whispered.

"If you don't cause me trouble, I'm obliged to do it myself… and we both knows what happens then."

"It's not funny."

"I know. I'm being serious. I love you and no matter what happens I always will. I'm proud of you, and proud to call myself your partner. And what a partner would I be if I didn't go out and make it safe for you there with everything I have?"

Loki cried, but he didn't really know why. Somewhere in the back of his mind was still that little voice saying all this was nothing but a cruel illusion, that no one could ever love a monster like him. It made him cry. Tony just held him and let him. When at long last Loki had cried himself to sleep, Tony carefully tucked him in.

"My dear, dear Loki…"

He pressed his lips on Loki's forehead in a soft kiss and wiped away his tears. At the soft touch the god appeared to relax. While he slept in Tony's arms, Tony was lying awake, pondering over ways to cure his husband of this sudden outburst of social anxiety…

_(Pagebreak)_

"You look great."

"Are… are you sure?"

Hela looked at Natasha with big eyes. The Russian spy grinned at the goddess, which was a rare occasion.

"Turn around, will you?"

Hela spun around, and Natasha nodded approvingly.

"It's perfect."

"Are you sure plain black wouldn't have been better?"

"You're young –well, young looking-, you're beautiful… Why would you wear anything plain? I'm not wearing black either, and they call me the Widow."

Hela chuckled at the spy, who was indeed wearing a skintight dress in fiery red silk that wonderfully colored with her red hair.

"You do realize I am eons older than you?"

Natasha nodded, an apologizing smirk on her face.

"It's still a bit odd to me, I mean, you look about 16 most of the time."

"How much would you give me now?"

"I… I really can't tell. Old, but without looking aged."

Hela smiled in approval at that.

"Ah yes. That's… How I prefer to look when I'm in my own realm."

She turned around again, admiring herself in the long mirrors. Natasha found the goddess a fascinating being. She could appear so old, and yet, on moments like this all the years seemed to fall off her face and she became the young girl she looked like.

"I have always wondered what you wear when you're… you know, ruling the dead and such."

"Really?"

It was nothing for Natasha to show such curiosity… The spy acknowledged this though.

"I admit, Clint asked me to ask you."

Hela laughed.

"Good to know… then I suppose it's Clint I should show it to…"

Natasha smiled.

"Well, I believe you have a date waiting for you."

"Speaking of dates… Are you and Clint together or not?"

"We're… business partners. We do whatever is necessary. Now, out of this room young lady! Don't keep him waiting!"

_(Pagebreak)_

"Are you sure?"

"Thor my dear, I feel no need to celebrate this particular Midgardian feast."

"But it's going to be fun!"

Frigga shook her head at her son.

"This New Year's Feast is a feast of mortals, to commemorate the passing of their time. Instead of mourning it they celebrate, and… It is not for us."

"But it's a feast mother!"

"It's about change, new chances, new beginnings, the passing of time. For an old goddess like me it is not needed."

"My brother and I are gods too, but…"

"And would you say you two have no need for a new beginning?"

Frigga sent her son a kind, warm smile.

"Plus, who will make you party animals a decent breakfast if I'm as exhausted as you?"

Thor just embraced his mother in one of those bone-crushing Asgardian bear hugs.

"I love you mother. Happy new year!"

"Thor… I can't breathe."

He let go of her and apologized.

"I'm sorry mother."

"No need. Now, go ahead and have a nice party!"

_(Pagebreak)_

Justin and Peter were both wearing a nicely tailored suit that Tony had ordered for them.

"I look okay?"

"Man, you look fine!"

"You think Hela will like it?"

"Dude, when she sees you she's gonna want to take you right there right now, that good-looking you are!"

Peter blushed and Justin poked him in the side.

"Come on, tonight is no time to be the Holy Virgin! I bet you my comic collection that you're gonna lose that V-Card tonight!"

"Urgh, Justin!"

"No, seriously. Go for it, tonight is your night!"

Before Peter could retaliate, Natasha appeared on top of the stairs, in a skintight dress that without a doubt harbored more weapons than the average armory.

"Gentlemen, I present you… Hela Lokidottir!"

And then she stepped aside. Their mouths dropped open. Hela wore a wonderful floor length dress made of a special fabric that appeared both black and green depending on the light that shone on it. It seemed to float around her, giving her a magical air... On the right side daring cutouts accentuated her beautifully formed body, and a large slit showed an indecent amount of leg, while on the left side a long sleeve covered her arm. The dress seemed to be made so that Hela could if necessary show her natural form without standing out too much. Her black tresses flowed over her back, and a small silver circlet reminded them of her horned crown. She smiled shyly at them as she came down the stairs.

"Oh… wow… That's…"

"Happy New Year's Eve, Peter… Justin…"

Peter felt shivers go down his spine when Hela reached for his hand and entangled her long, bony fingers with his.

"Is my dress… sufficient?"

Peter felt his cheeks glow.

"It's… amazing, Hela. It's perfect…"

"Good."

_(Pagebreak)_

"Is anyone going to tell me why the hell Loki's been moping around in full armor all day? His helmet got stuck in the Christmas decorations, just saying."

Clint announced. Thor smiled apologizing.

"My brother wears his armor when he feels insecure, Son of Barton."

"Well, if he's wearing that to the party it's definitely not going to end well. I can tell that much. Especially in combination with the broody woe-is-me-look he doesn't look particularly festive…"

Tony listened in on the conversation accidentally, and interrupted.

"Clint, seriously. Loki's been though enough, if he wants to wear armor to the party he can do so."

"It's social suicide, just saying."

"I've had worse."

"You had alcohol as an excuse, plus you didn't have trying to rule the world on your track record back then."

Tony opened his mouth to say something back, but in the middle he just changed his mind and walked away. He had bigger fish to fry than bantering with Clint over whether Loki's armor was fashionable or not. He went back into the bedroom, where Loki sat on the bed, indeed in full armor, his head resting on his hands in defeat.

"Loki?"

"I can't do this, Tony…"

Loki sounded hopeless… Tony sat down next to his lover and pulled him closer.

"I'll be there, all the time."

"They'll… They'll…"

"I know from experience that hiding from the press doesn't make them nicer to or about you. You should show them you're not afraid of them, then they'll back off."

Loki looked rather desperate at Tony, sighing.

"But… I AM afraid of them."

"No, you're not afraid of them, you're afraid of being confronted with the things you did in the past. And yes, they will bring it all up. They will ask questions that without a doubt will hurt you and you'll feel cornered by them. They might even insult you, or me, or the other avengers, simply to get a reaction out of you. But you're stronger than that, Loki. I love you, and I know you are."

Loki leaned closer to Tony, his armor fading into a smartly tailored suit.

"Do I have to stay all night?"

"The press meeting will only last for like… half an hour. After that I am allowed to shoot anyone questioning you."

"Really?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I won't do it."

That made the god smile, and as he let Tony hold him tight he felt a little less on edge already.

_(Pagebreak)_

They left to the party in a limousine, all dressed up sharply… The press conference was pretty awkward at first, with Loki practically pinching Tony's hand off, and the others all looking uncomfortable in their party getup… But it was Clint who strangely enough broke the ice, for once.

"So, Happy New Year's Eve to you guys. I think you really could be doing far more interesting things than following us around tonight, so let's get this over with shall we? I'm not a public speaker, not at all, so excuse me if I'm not as polished and autocue as you're used to. You're all here to ask us about Loki, so let me tell yo something about him. I don't really like him. The guy mind-controlled me and stuff, not to mention he tried to rule the world, so yeah. He's not really ranked at the top of my like chart. But before you guys start posing annoying questions there's something you should know. Loki may be a would-be-despot with a not exactly clean slate here on earth, but he makes Tony happier than anything, and he's not as bad as you all think, when you look beyond the horned helmet thingy. He's trying to redeem himself the best he can, so please be easy on him okay? We've all done our share of evil things in our past, and… well, I'm just saying hat if we deserved a second chance, so does Loki. That's all I wanted to say. Thanks for listening."

There was an awkward silence hanging over the journalists when Clint let go of the microphone. Hawkeye was notoriously hard to get answers from, and every press declaration he had ever given was… short. They had never caught the archer saying so much on camera before…

_(Pagebreak)_

Peter, Justin and Hela had already been brought to the party. Hela stared in awe at everything; the guests, the decorations, the buffet… Pepper welcomed them.

"Ah, there you are! Peter, Justin, and…"

"Hela."

"She's my girlfriend."

Peter declared quickly. Pepper nodded approvingly at the girl.

"She's a beauty, Peter… better treat her right!"

They all laughed, and then Hela asked.

"Do you… Do you know how they are doing? With the press?"

Pepper nodded again, giving Hela a comforting smile.

"I've been following the press conference on TV, they're doing okay for now. It's my estimation that they'll most likely be here in a little while."

"I hope my father won't have overexerted himself again…"

Pepper raised an eyebrow, and then a mental light went on.

"Wait… you're… Loki's daughter?"

"In person."

"Aren't you… you know…" Pepper gestured to one side of her face; it was clear the CEO knew her myths pretty well. Hela looked at her shoes and nodded.

"Then how…?"

"Magic, Miss Potts. I thought my actual nature would be too… frightening, for a festive occasion as this."

Pepper slicked, but managed to keep her smile.

"No problem. I need to stay here to welcome the guests, but please go ahead and have some food from the buffet, it's all on the company anyway."

As they walked away, Hela looked sad. Peter held her hand and smiled.

"It's not the face, Hela. No one can tell, and I told you before that I think you're beautiful either way."

"She knew. And she instantly felt disgusted."

"That's more the fact you rule the dead than your face, trust me. She wasn't disgusted at all, more like… impressed, and slightly frightened at your power."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come, let's get something to eat."

_(Pagebreak)_

A little later the rest of the Avengers arrived. The party started as a polite reception, but with every hour fleeing the guests became more inebriated and more eager to dance. By eleven 'o clock everyone was dancing to the music mixed by a rather famous DJ. Peter looked at Hela as she danced, her green eyes glittering with joy as she flung her hair and moved her perfectly shaped ass to the beat. He recalled she had told him that partying people gave her energy, and with the amount of people partying right now she had to be in energy-candy land, he imagined. He danced closer to her, and she smiled at him, an enticing, inviting smile. Soon they were dancing chest to chest, Peter trying to control the trembling of his body that increased every time Hela's perky breasts stroked over his chest. His hands ran over the bare skin the cutouts exposed, and he rejoiced when he felt Hela shiver almost as much as he did.

It was half past eleven when the music and partying had Peter so riled up he whispered in Hela's ear.

"I want you, Hela…"

"Peter…"

The goddess pressed her lips on his, and Peter would have sworn he could feel the magic covering her skeleton half shimmering for a moment. Her voice was hoarse with excitement when she whispered back.

"Then have me…"

The world spun around them, and Peter sensed the tendrils of Hela's magic surround him before he could do anything. He closed his eyes and pressed himself against the goddess. When he opened his eyes again, they weren't on the party anymore. He could feel from the cold evening wind that they were outside.

"Where…"

Before Peter could finish his question, Hela smiled and innocently called out.

"JARVIS?"

_"At your service, Miss Lokidottir…"_

Immediately, all around them soft green lights went on, showing that they were standing on the roof of Stark Tower. Hela looked eerily beautiful in the dim green light… With a nod of her head a bed appeared, on which she spread herself out. Peter was still trying to grasp what had happened…

"You… you prepared this?"

Hela giggled girlishly.

"Sort of… Now… Are you going to keep me waiting?"

And Peter watched as the magnificent dress fade away into a black-and-green lingerie set. The bulge in his pants clearly told Peter he no longer wanted to wait… The moment he thought that, his clothes just… disappeared. It would have been slightly awkward if it weren't for the truly magical atmosphere. He noticed he wasn't cold at all, despite feeling a soft breeze. He climbed on the bed and kissed Hela, who answered his affections hungrily.

"I… This is… you know… this is my first…"

"That's mutual… Don't worry."

Another kiss silenced every last doubt Peter had had left. He pulled Hela's panties down and carefully stroked her privates with his finger. From the wetness of Hela's cunt and the slight moans she let out he could tell he wasn't doing too bad… It just came naturally, from one finger going to more fingers, entering her, moving around to widen her entrance a bit, teasing her clit with his fingers… Maybe she had put a spell on him, Peter didn't know… When he felt how her soft hands stroked his penis he realized he didn't really give a damn. They progressed, kissing, touching, exploring each other's body with insatiable curiosity…

"Please… Peter… take me…"

Hela's voice was pleading, and as he looked into her half open eyes that shone with pleasure Peter felt an intense shiver of pleasure go through him.

"Are you…"

"It's safe. Please Peter…"

And Peter obliged. They both moaned as they rubbed their hips together, rhythmically moving, rolling over the silk sheets while kissing each other passionately. Between moans, Peter uttered.

"Hela… I want you… in your true f-form…"

The goddess' eyes widened in surprise, but as she was already too close to an orgasm to think clearly still, she obliged. It turned out to be a great decision. Hela's cold bones didn't feel hard or painful, but like silk against Peter's skin. Peter felt himself come closer, and as he looked into Hela's eyes he knew he wasn't alone. Her bright green eyes were hazy with delight. He thrust deeper into her and came with a final moan. Hela screamed out and for a moment it was as if Hela's green eyes became all dark, a glowing black… Peter felt happiness overwhelm him, and panting he sank against the goddess, who embraced him, sounding about as exhausted as he was.

"I love you Hela…"

He felt strangely lethargic all of a sudden, warm and happy and blissful… Right before he slipped away he would have sworn Hela whispered.

"I love you too, Peter…"

**(Author's Notes)**

**YES! Hela and Peter have sex, at long last! It's not going to be without consequences though... And yeah, Loki gets a slight attack of social anxiety... But surprisingly enough Clint comes to the rescue. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**70 Reviews and you get another Author's Titbit... With karaoke! (Plus, jaquelinelittle, what about Paramore's "The Only Exception" for Hela, and Tony Bennet's "Experiment" for Bruce?) **


	30. Chapter 30

Peter woke up from his blissed out daze from what appeared to be gunfire. When he opened his eyes though, he saw the sky was filled with colorful blasts of fireworks.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Hela's voice sounded as if her mind was residing in a completely different place. He turned and looked in her eyes. They were green again, that black had probably been a trick of the mind.

"Yeah…"

"Mr. JARVIS t-told me… t-there would be… fireworks… above the tower…"

"It sounds like something Tony would do yeah…"

They lay there in silence, happily watching the fireworks in post-coital bliss. Peter had never thought it would be like that… So tender and soft… Hela's bony hand caressed Peter's body with languid, slow movements. He shivered under her touch.

"No one ever wanted me…"

"I do. I do Hela…"

Hela was happy. Her mind felt like the beautiful show that was going on in the sky… Never she had thought it could be like this, so… intense. All the explanations from her minions and servants couldn't have prepared her for this experience. She realized she loved Peter. It was bad, so bad…. But she couldn't help it. She loved him with all the power her cold heart could produce. She noticed he had fallen asleep again, and smiled her sad half smile.

"Oh Peter… You have no idea what you have done…"

_(PAgebreaka_

Tony woke up in bed, with Loki curled against him, the god's head resting on his chest right next to the arc reactor. He recalled the events of the last evening. The press conference had been over soon enough, but it still had been quite the ordeal for Loki. At the party he had never left Tony's side, throwing him looks of unrefined terror each time they got separated by people wanting to talk to Tony. It had been much like those very first days, only now Loki wasn't alone. Much to everyone's surprise, Pepper had kept him company during the time Tony had been doing his social duties.

They had done the countdown, kissed as the fireworks filled the sky, and then they had retreated, not wanting to hang around with the highly inebriated crowd. Back in the tower they had made love, slowly and sensually, so different from their first times yet not a bit less pleasing. Tony inhaled Loki's scent. The god had a very particular smell, of old books, leather and fire… and something else he couldn't define… Tony loved it. He observed his sleeping lover, who looked so innocent now, so relaxed and untroubled… Recalling in how bad a state Loki had been when he teleported into his workshop, it was almost unbelievable that it was the same man. Tony hesitated to wake Loki, but eventually let his hand slide over the god's spine. Loki shivered at the touch, smiled, and opened his eyes. Tony whispered.

"Happy new year, husband…"

Loki smiled wider and pulled Tony in for a kiss.

"Happy new year, my love…"

They lounged in the bed a little longer, and got up at long last to shower together.

"You know… this is the first time I don't have a hangover after New Year's Eve…"

"Must be my positive influence."

"Who knows, Reindeer Games… Hang around and perhaps you may change my bad habits forever!"

Loki laughed at that, but inside it didn't please him. Tony rejoiced in his mortality with the foolishness of the brave. There was so much he didn't know about the engineer's past, so much he didn't understand, starting with Tony's love of self-destruction and lack of fear when it came to dying… This date they had celebrated was a feast of mortals, a celebration for the passing of time… Yet when Loki thought about it, he didn't find it a reason to celebrate. With every passing year Tony would grow older, and eventually he would die, and then… Loki almost didn't want to think it. Then he would be alone again.

On a whim he embraced Tony, pulling him so close the man almost couldn't breathe.

"Never leave me."

Tony answered the strangely desperate hug and whispered.

"Never."

Loki knew better… But he also knew better than to cry. He let go of Tony and smiled.

"I think I'm going to visit my daughter."

"Sure, I'll make breakfast."

"You mean you'll eat whatever breakfast my mother made."

"Details, my dear, details…"

Tony didn't see how Loki's smile lessened when he turned and left the room…

_(Pagebreak)_

"Dude."

"Mhmm?"

"Dude."

Peter grinned hazily at his friend. Justin sat next to him on the couch, giving him his patented "Justin Is Not Impressed" look.

"What now?"

"You had sex."

"Uhuh."

"With Hela."

"Duh."

Justin's mouth fell open.

"DUDE! I didn't think you would actually do that!"

"You bet… your comics on it. You m-must have been sure..."

Justin raised his eyebrows.

"Peter, are you drunk?"

Peter didn't know. He felt very strange; it had faded at first but grown worse as soon as he had had breakfast. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, when he was honest. Everything was very bright and clouded at the same time.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Seriously, did you get date raped?"

"By Hela?"

"Uhuh?"

"Nope. All consensual. Mhmm."

"Yeah, yeah, you've had sex, I get it. Stop rubbing it in my face." Justin rolled his eyes. "You know what? I'm gonna check out Tony in the workshop. Come see me when you're sober."

Justin left Peter to his own devices, shaking his head at his friend. Yeah, he guessed having sex with a goddess was fun, but he didn't need to act so smug about it…

_(Pagebreak)_

Loki stood at the door of the library, now officially dubbed Hela's Lair, and he could hear her play the piano, as so often. Her voluminous voice sang a peculiar song.

_"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind… He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it… And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget… And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist…"_

Midgardian music had always astonished Loki. For one he had not thought mere mortals capable of creating such variety in music, let alone excel at it as they did. Pop music only recently caught his attention, mostly thanks to Hela, who had taken on the quest of learning songs for every feeling and occasion. Because he knew of the connection between what she played and what she felt, Loki waited to interrupt her until the song became clearer to him.

_"But darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, yes you are the only exception…"_

A light went on for Loki, and at the same time he felt his heart clench. Hela would not…

_"Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts… And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content, with loneliness… Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well…"_

Loki knew enough. He pushed open the door and was met by his daughter in her true form, her eyes radiant with happiness and a smile gracing her living side.

"Father!"

"My daughter… How was your celebration?"

Hela bent her head for Loki, but he could clearly see her blush. Despite the dark sense of premonition that lingered in his mind he couldn't help but smile warmly at his daughter.

"It was wonderful, father. I must say thanks to your friends who allowed me to participate."

Loki sat down on the piano stool next to his daughter.

"Hela dear… They are your friends as well."

Hela looked up and smiled.

"I… I don't know how to thank them."

Loki carefully embraced Hela. He knew he had to ask, but he didn't want to disturb his daughter's happy mood so soon already. She had known so little happiness in her long life, it seemed wrong to take it from her now. Eventually, Hela broke the news to him as well. Blushing red she came out of his embrace.

"Father… I sincerely hope you will not think in shame of me… But I am no longer a pure maiden."

Loki looked sincerely at his daughter.

"Have you been cautious, my daughter?"

It may have been an awkward question in any other father-daughter conversation, but for them… Loki wished he could have been there for Hela when she was younger, but she had been raised at the hands of Death instead. He wished he could have buried her under good advice and warnings, like Frigga had done to him… When he saw Hela's living side grow pale, he realized his suspicions were correct.

"Hela!"

"I… He… He asked me, father! He asked for my true form!"

Hela's eyes were wide with shock. Loki bit his lip. He pulled his daughter close and pulled her up.

"Come. I will bring you to Frigga. Don't worry. It's all going to be okay."

Comforting people wasn't Loki's greatest strength, but after observing the likes of… well, Steve Rogers mostly, he had picked up on a few things. Foremost that warm beverages and encouraging words were practically failsafe. Hela was trembling, and he had to be careful not to make her fall on the way to the kitchen. Luckily no one was there but Frigga.

"Good morning my son!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Then she saw Hela. Immediately she rushed to the girl and helped her on a chair. "What happened? Has she overdone herself at the feast?"

"In a way, perhaps. I have to go. Could you please look after her?"

Frigga looked confused at Loki, who stormed out of the kitchen. Then she bent over Hela.

"What happened to you, my dear?"

Hela looked at the Allmother with teary eyes. The magic had once again covered her bony side, but it did nothing to cover her despair.

"Death… She… My Mistress… I should have known…"

Frigga rubbed her hand over the girl's back.

"Calm, calm… Just tell me."

The girl trembled.

"I have showed Peter… my true form…"

"Didn't you already do so?"

"I… I did it while we were… mating."

Frigga became silent. There were many possible causes for Hela's distress. She decided to go with the most likely one.

"Did he… dislike it?"

Hela shook her head.

"No… But he… My Mistress… She… She… She will take him now!"

"How can you be so sure, granddaughter? The Lady Death is usually lenient towards those young and free of illness. You needn't worry…"

Hela interrupted the mother goddess.

"You don't understand. Her lips and Her hands have touched him together with mine. She was with me, as we mated, he… he…"

"He is mortal."

Frigga finished the crying girl's sentence. If it was true what Hela said, and Death had indeed touched the young mortal, he was sure to die indeed… Hela cried desperately.

"I am only good for death and demise… How did I think love was for me, daughter of the Bringer of Sorrow and the God of Mischief? I am a goddess of death, of chaos!" She banged her head into the table. "I bring chaos down on all I care for…"

Frigga knew from having raised Loki that being a Chaos God was not an easy feat, and Hela was still so young compared to the others… She pulled the young goddess in a comforting hug and caressed her head.

"Sssh… Calm down my dear…"

Hela sobbed, her head buried in the Allmother's cloaks, and Frigga held her like she had so often held her own children when they were younger. When Hela had calmed down a bit, Frigga got up and prepared her a cup of tea, with two spoons of an amber tincture mixed in it.

"Here… This will surely make you feel better."

With all the drama she could muster the young goddess exclaimed.

"Nothing will ever make me feel better again!"

Yet she still drank the tea. If the bittersweet aftertaste caught her attention, she gave no sign of it. Frigga continued to comfort her, and soon Hela's speech became increasingly slurred.

"Wha… wha… I mush… see P-peter…"

"The only thing you're going to see for now is a nice warm bed."

And as the strange concoction had already dulled her senses enough, all that Hela did when hearing that was mumble something unintelligible, before her head lulled to the side and she was sleeping soundly. Frigga carefully took the girl in her arms.

"JARVIS… Are you there?"

_"Yes, Lady Frigga. How can I help you?"_

"Could you show me the way to Hela's bedchambers?"

_"Of course."_

Carrying Hela, Frigga let the AI direct her to the broody dark bedroom that belonged to the young death goddess…

_(Pagebreak)_

Loki found Peter sprawled on the sofa, staring glassily at the Christmas tree. A moment he feared Death had indeed claimed him…

"Peter?"

The boy turned to him, pinching his eyes to see better.

"L-Loki?"

Loki crouched down next to Peter and held a hand to his forehead. The boy was glowing with fever…

"You are ill."

The odd and not entirely unpleasant feeling had changed into a much more unpleasant one. He couldn't think straight, feeling ice cold and burning hot at the same time. Loki's cool hand against his forehead was a delightful sensation… Loki frowned when feeling the high fever of Peter. This… this was similar to the illness Hela experienced after making use of Death's powers… but Peter had done no such thing!

"JARVIS?"

_"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?"_

"Could you alert Mr. Banner that Peter has fallen ill and will be requiring immediate assistance?"

_"Of course." _

Loki silently thanked his husband for inventing such a wonderful servant. Barely a minute later Bruce and Steve dashed into the room.

"What has happened?!"

"Long story…"

Bruce checked Peter's vital signs and shook his head.

"Save it for later. His fever has to be brought down, now..."

Peter's eyes had glazed over, and now he just dreamily stared into space. Loki truly wondered if there was something his daughter hadn't told him of the nature of this young mortal's encounter with Death… These were not the symptoms of Death punishing a mortal for defiling Her handmaiden…

**(Author's Notes)**

**AT LONG LAST, another chapter! I have waited it out a bit, because I only got ONE review on the last one and seriously, I do require a bit more motivation. If you want me to continue this, you'll have to feed my muse your lovely (or mean) reviews! **

**Anyway... Mystery illness for Peter, emotional turmoil for Hela (and her THIRD involuntary sedation this story, poor girl, I feel for her really), existential sadness for Loki (at least a bit), JARVIS being very sparse with words and making himself useful as always, and Justin generally being annoyed with Peter. Ah well, Justin's not one to hold a grudge, after all he hasn't lost his comic collection thanks to Peter and Hela's little tryst xD**

**Again, anyway... **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**HUGINN AND MUNINN ARE STILL EAGER FOR FRESH EYEBALLS OF YOU PEOPLE, THEREFOR REVIEW OR GO BLIND IN PAIN! (They will return in the story, I just imagine them having a NYE celebration of their own by flying out, peaking at improper things and eating all the leftovers.)**

**PS: jaquelinelittle, my most loyal reviewer... The whole cast loves you ;) Prepare for epic group hug. **


	31. Chapter 31

Peter was surrounded by darkness, by black, but for some reason it didn't scare him. He could feel his stomach clench in anticipation for something… but he didn't know for what. Soon the darkness became illuminated by thousands of light dots, giving it the likes of a starry sky. It was beautiful, like drifting in space, but without the cold and lack of oxygen. All of a sudden Peter's calm demeanor was disturbed though, when a flashing bright light suddenly seemed to shoot out of nowhere and surround him like a net that captured him. It was so frightening that Peter couldn't help but scream. He pinched his eyes and rolled on a ball while he got quite thoroughly wrecked by what felt like a roller coaster ride in the strange light. When he finally lay still, Peter felt as if he was going to throw up… He opened his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't done so. He was sitting on the floor of some building, rather demolished, and as he looked around he saw nothing but unpleasant things. A disgusting scent hung in the air, the sky was blood red, and in the distance he could distinguish fires. There was screaming and fighting and a lot of things Peter really didn't want to think about. He crawled up, and his mouth fell open when he saw… Loki, and another man he had never seen before, caught up in a ferocious fight.

The god was wearing his usual battle armor, but it was ripped and stained with blood, and the look in his eyes was so demonic it made Peter want to hide himself. The magic that filled the air was dark and dangerous, like gaseous vapors just waiting for a spark to set everything ablaze… Peter couldn't think straight. Somewhere in his mind there was a voice that seemingly told him something important, but he couldn't understand it. His eyes flashed to and fro, from one party to the other. The other man wore a horned helmet as well, though different from Loki's, held a seriously huge sword, and swung it around like it was nothing. Loki was well-armed with both a staff and his magic though, and the fight was like wild dance, a whirlwind that Peter could barely keep track of. There was a lot of screaming, and Peter didn't understand a word of it, but it didn't sound as if they were being very polite. Suddenly things became misty, and he felt himself being pulled from the premises by some unknown force…

_(Pagebreak)_

Peter was lying in the sickbay, with Loki and Bruce trying everything to break the fever while the other avengers sort of hung around in the lab not knowing what to do. Bruce recognized the symptoms as Loki had done, but the combination of fever-reducing medicine and tranquilizers that had worked on Hela seemed to have no effect on the young spider boy. Bruce was distressed, knowing that such high fever could damage the brain and lead to death…

"Maybe it's his mutation, maybe that's why it isn't working… I must find something…"

Loki knew that stress was bad for Bruce, and he placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Hela had been sick for a couple of days already when you gave her the medicine. Maybe we simply have to wait."

Bruce shook his head.

"I don't know much about Hela's physiology, but she's definitely cut from a tougher wood than us mortals, Loki. Is there nothing you can do? This fever…"

Peter was delusional, he screamed and talked incomprehensible things, and Bruce was afraid that the abnormally high body temperature had already damaged the boy's mind… Loki had tried everything he could, but Death's grip on Peter was still too strong, unusually strong even, and his magical attempts at breaking the fever simply got deflected by it.

"I have tried everything, Her grip is too strong. I do not claim to understand the ways of the Lady Death, the only one who could perhaps shed light on this is Hela, and my mother told me she is too shocked to be woken any time soon…"

The light got shed on it… but not by Hela. It came from an unexpected corner. Loki looked up when he heard Thor's voice.

"Creepy eyes like the stars, huge sword? Sounds like Heimdall to me."

"Huh?"

Thor had been listening to Peter's ramblings for a while now, and although they did not make sense at first he couldn't help but recognize a description of Asgard's Gatekeeper when confronted with one. Loki's mouth fell open.

"No… That… that can't be…"

_(Pagebreak)_

"The white mist had cleared, and Peter found himself standing on some kind of balcony made of black marble. He recognized the surroundings from somewhere, but he couldn't tell from what, his mind refused to function when he tried to remember anything. There was a ship, a pretty enormous ship, and many thousands of people who entered it… Dead people. Peter didn't know how he knew; perhaps it was the pallor of their skin and the empty gaze in their eyes that led him to that conclusion… They formed an army, the biggest army Peter had ever seen. It seemed as if the cordons of dead soldiers just kept coming… He was glad to be on a balcony, above the madness… A terrible screech made him shiver and cringe. A creature he had never seen before rose from the dark depths behind the gates from which the soldiers streamed… Its scales were blood red, eyes wide with hunger and bloodlust, and a huge mouth filled with many rows of teeth opened and let out a screech once more… Peter felt his blood run cold. The whole place seemed to shiver and tremble on its funds… And then he saw someone was actually riding the enormous, fearsome creature that towered over the probably millions of dead. A woman, wearing a regal looking black dress reinforced with pieces of armor and a huge silver crown with horns on her head. Black hair framing her face, that was half alive, and half… dead. A flash of recognition went through Peter's brain, causing him to sink to his knees in pain, clutching his head.

"Beautiful isn't she, my girl?"

The voice was soft and smooth like velvet, but also colder and deeper than any sound Peter had ever heard. How could something so beautiful sounding cause him so much fear? It was a fear that came from the most primal part of his brain, causing him to cower and curl up, not wanting to face the source of the voice.

"Come… Don't fear me… Don't you remember me?"

Peter wanted to say remembering anything hurt, that there was a painful blockage in his brain stopping him from remembering, but he couldn't gather the words. All he managed were pain-stricken guttural noises. A soft, ice-cold hand stroked him over his head, easing the pain.

"Come…"

Peter was still terrified, but now less overcome with pain, and he looked up. She was misty, smoky, as if she had no solid form… And at the same time he could see her night-black eyes without irises, her curves, the elegant form of her eerie body, the… Peter couldn't help but feel awe when seeing her, awe and more fear than he had believed his body could muster. With her velvet voice she spoke.

"Can you see it? The beauty… Isn't it beautiful?"

Peter crawled up, and realized the décor had changed, and it kept changing. All he could see was death, demise, pain and bloodshed… Every situation that came forth from the mist was different and yet the same. There were monsters, there were fighting soldiers, wars, there was rain of blood and tears over the plains and cities blistering under a sun red as blood… And Peter saw. In every horrible thing he could see the beauty of the shady form that had taken his hand in hers, sending chills of fear and cold through his body. With a broken voice he spoke.

"H-how… can s-something s-so… t-terrible… b-be so… b-beautiful…"

And the velvety voice spoke up, a chuckle in her voice.

"It seems my girl was right about you…"

And he felt the icy hands run over his body, and despite his fear Peter couldn't say he didn't… desire it. Something in the scent of this smoky figure that seemed to be all around him sparked a bit of memory that wasn't painful, but blissful and happy.

When the shady lips touched his, he felt all fear slip away, leaving only the bliss. He relaxed completely and his eyes sank close, and he could hear the strange woman with her skin of illusion and her eyes black as the night whisper things to him in her smooth voice, things he didn't understand and didn't have to either… Her coldness felt warm as she held him, almost like a lover would…

_(Pagebreak)_

The alarms in the sickbay started beeping violently, and immediately the space around Peter's bed was filled again with commotion.

"Shit! He's gone into cardiac arrest!"

Bruce yelled for the defibrillator, but Loki had a better plan. He pinched his eyes and whispered.

"Please don't hold this against me…"

Then he placed his hand on Peter's chest and concentrated. A green glow followed, and almost immediately the boy's eyes shot open. He screamed in agony, his face a grimace of pain. The strange dark glow that had hung over Peter's eyes faded, and when Loki pulled his hand back Peter was left panting, his eyes open and panicky. Bruce saw on the machines that his heart rhythm had stabilized –although it was still too fast- and that as by wonder the fever had gone down. Carefully he asked.

"Peter?"

Immediately the boy started to cry. Long, deep sobs testimony of a sadness Bruce didn't understand. Loki did though. He pulled Peter up and held him close like he had done with Hela, softly rubbing his back. It was strange to see, Loki comforting Peter, who cried his eyes out for no apparent reason. Peter uttered incomplete phrases in-between cries, but Loki knew their meaning well enough.

"Sssh… It's over now child… Sssh… It's but a dream…"

The others could clearly see the green glow of Loki's magic that surrounded Peter, and soon the boy had calmed enough for the god to put him back in bed.

"Sleep."

As on command, Peter's eyelids dropped. Loki tucked him in and then turned to the others, his eyes dull with exhaustion.

"Let him sleep. I… We… I can't explain it now."

Ton knew his husband well enough to feel that Loki had overexerted himself… again. He took the god by the hand and led him out of the sickbay, ignoring all the other's stares, and their whispering as soon as the door closed. Outside, he wrapped his arms around Loki.

"Thank you…"

Loki smiled and rested against Tony, feeling drained of all energy. Tony couldn't pick the god up so easily anymore –many hearty meals by Frigga had somewhat solved Loki's underweight problem- but he led him to their bedroom, carefully supporting him so he wouldn't trip. Loki was surprisingly compliant when Tony undressed him and put him in bed. Only when he wanted to get up, Loki protested.

"P-please stay…"

Tony couldn't ignore that. He also rid of his clothes and joined the god in bed, embracing him. Loki crawled up in Tony's arms while Tony stroked his hair. As his breathing evened out, Tony himself felt very sleepy too all of a sudden. Maybe it was the panic rush brought on by Peter's sudden illness that had caused it… He relaxed and sunk into sleep as well. The feeling he got while falling asleep was strangely familiar, and when he suddenly found himself in "Loki's Room", he knew why. The god stood in front of the window, his back to Tony.

"Loki? You okay?"

"I… I needed to talk to you in private. Really private, where even your invisible servant cannot hear us."

Loki turned to Tony, and the engineer was startled by the sorrow on his husband's face.

"Go on…"

"Peter's illness is Hela's doing."

"What!?"

Tony remembered very well that the death goddess had been ordered to spread disease once, and the thought she had gotten to it after all… Loki seemed to guess his thoughts and shook his head.

"Not like that. She didn't mean to. They… fornicated… while Hela was in her natural form, and somehow…" Loki shook his head. "I still find it hard to believe, but somehow Hela's Mistress has taken an interest in your ward."

Tony didn't like this one bit.

"Who is Hela's "mistress", and what exactly do you mean with "taken an interest in"?"

Loki sighed.

"The Lady Death, Tony. The Lady Death has taken an interest in Peter, I don't know how or why, but instead of killing him She…" Tony could see there was a distressed type of embarrassment in Loki's eyes. It could not mean anything positive… Finally the god said. "She engaged in fornication with him."

Tony's mouth dropped open.

"Peter had sex with Death?"

"Something like it. She must have extended Her caress to him while he had sex with Hela, through Hela herself. I don't understand why, but it's the only way to explain what has happened."

"So… Death possessed Hela?"

"No. Death is an integral part of Hela, in a way. Their bond is the core of my daughter's magic."

Tony sat down on the bed.

"Wow. This is a little much… Is he going to be all right? I mean, he's just a kid… He's clever and a bit precocious, hell, I was too, but… He's not going to die is he?"

Loki bit his lip.

"That is the real reason I pulled you in here. Death… Death is known to be a very picky lover… She doesn't easily take a liking to someone. But when she does… it comes with certain conditions."

Tony got up again and walked to Loki, looking concerned. He put his hand on the god's shoulder.

"Stop being mysterious. Please. I love you and no matter what it is I will still love you. Just tell me what's going to happen before I self-combust in tension here."

"He can't die anymore, Tony."

Tony's eyes widened.

"You mean… he's immortal? That's… Err…"

Loki shook his head.

"Death will not claim him. It's not immortality like me and Thor possess… It's different. Our constitution is simply resilient to the passing of time. Peter's… not so much. But I have felt that Death has changed something inside him. More than one thing, I'm afraid."

"Will he still grow older?"

"To a certain age, like me and Thor… You can't tell him, Tony. You are his warden, his surrogate father almost, so I found you deserved to know, but he's too young to be burdened with something like this. He's too young to be Death's lover…"

"I don't know Loki… it seems like a pretty big thing to keep from someone…"

Loki shook his head, trembling all of a sudden. When he looked up Tony recognized the fear that accompanied a flashback.

"No one can know, Tony… If they would know… So would… s-so would Thanos…"

Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Loki, and the god crumbled in his embrace, crying all of a sudden.

"I… I d-don't w-want Them to f-find me…"

"He won't find you. I protect you remember? No one will hurt you."

Tony hadn't heard of this Thanos type before, but he supposed it was the leader of the mysterious "They" that had tortured Loki. Many things were unclear to him, but Loki was in no state to be questioned…

"T-The wrath… of a scorned lover… is unparalleled in destruction, Tony… He will come… He will come for Peter… but… h-he will find me as well… T-they will find me…"

"They won't. I will keep it a secret; no one ever has to know what really happened. He won't find you, ever."

Loki sobbed, and Tony led him to the bed.

"Come, let's go to sleep. It's been a hectic day for both of us."

Tony had to hold Loki through more than one nightmare… He didn't want to think what it would be like if they weren't in this protective dream-dimension. From what he had understood of the whole explanation, Peter had fucked Hela, and accidentally also Death, and with that he had caused himself immortality. So far so good, only Death had while doing so cheated on her partner –why else had Loki spoken of "a lover scorned"- and that partner was apparently not the nicest guy. Even worse, the guy was somehow related to Loki's torture, and this whole endeavor might just lead his tormentors back to his front door. All in all, no good news… While Loki cried in his sleep, Tony was lying awake in the dream dimension, pondering over this messy situation…

**(Author's Notes)**

**So... Peter has made himself a pretty bad enemy, and he doesn't even know (yet). Loki has a point with not telling Peter; we all know what happens to young people convinced they're invulnerable... I wonder if Loki has thought about Hela, and about the fact she won't be under sedation forever... If anyone could tell Peter of his new "condition" it would be her...**

**So... Suggestions, critics, comments? Please REVIEW! I hope you didn't think my descriptions of apocalyptic Ragnarok-ish situations too lame... Also don't worry about Peter going male Mary Sue all of a sudden, if anything I'm going to throw even more trouble at his head...**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I ask you again! I update this story during my exam period, this is asking quite a lot from me and I would appreciate a little bit of acknowledging for that... **

**PS: Hulk-hug for the whole group and jaquelinelittle... And a batch of Frigga's chocolate chip cookies for TheSillyKitten and LadyoftheWeirdwood! (jaquelinelittle can have cookies too xD) **


	32. Chapter 32

Hela woke up when something soft and feathery stroked her cheek. It was a strange but not unpleasant sensation and the repetition of it softly drew her back from the oblivion of sleep. When she finally opened her eyes, feeling warm and comfortable still, a high voice squeaked.

"She's awake! I told you that would work!"

A low voice answered gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me so. No need to be such a bitch about it Muninn."

"A bitch? Me?"

Hela couldn't help but smile when she realized whom the bickering voices belonged to. Her mind was still fuzzed and it was hard remembering what had actually happened, but she would recognize Odin's ravens everywhere.

"Huginn, Muninn…"

"We're here, Lady Hela!"

The room was strangely light, because someone had drawn away the heavy brocade curtains from the window to let the light enter. Yet still the two birds were exceptionally stealthy against the black background.

"W-what happened?"

"Lady Frigga is still an exceptional sorceress, it seems…"

"Has the Allmother erased my memories?"

Hela didn't understand, but the strange feeling in her head made it rather hard to get angry or anything. It was as if some kind of charm had been placed on her, forcing her almost to feel satisfied and happy for no apparent reason.

"We don't know, oh no."

"Oh yes, we don't know."

"Please don't do that, I'm confused enough as it is."

"We're sorry Lady Hela. Shall we alert the Allmother of your awakening?"

"Yes please. I would like an explanation for this."

The ravens flew out the door, and a little later Frigga entered. She smiled warmly at her granddaughter.

"Hela dear, the ravens told me you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"You took my memories."

Frigga shook her head.

"Oh no, I would never take them from you. They are simply concealed, because they made your mind ill."

Hela didn't know what to say. With no recollection of who knew how long and now the notion that she had gone mental, was she in the position to demand that Frigga would lift the spell?

"I… How long have I slept?"

"A few days. Hela, I… I realize this is difficult. I want you to know that I only took these measures to make sure your sleep would not be plagued by nightmares."

"Allmother… Please give them back. I am the Goddess of the Dead, there is hardly anything in Nine Realms capable of giving me nightmares. I don't sleep all that much anyway."

"Frigga appeared strangely uncertain.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Hela became more and more convinced that whatever Frigga had done to her, it had made her forget something crucial.

"Yes, I am. If you please, Allmother."

Frigga sat next to the young goddess' bed and smiled sadly.

"Close your eyes."

Hela could feel how Frigga's hand softly raked through her hair, and the dark tendrils of her magic trembled under the touch. Even with her eyes closed she saw flashes of things, faster and faster, and she could practically hear the humming of the magic resonating with her being. And then, for a moment, everything was blank and white, completely thoughtless. The next moment she opened her eyes and remembered everything. Frigga didn't stop with the comforting movement as Hela's eyes filled with tears. Foolishly, the goddess wished she had chosen to live in ignorance.

"I… H-he is dead, isn't he?"

Surprisingly enough, Frigga shook her head.

"No, my dear… he became very ill, fever wrecked both his body and mind, until your father managed to break it. Now he is in a deep magical sleep so that their healers can assess the damage."

For a moment it looked as if Hela's eyes were going to pop out of her skull.

"He… he lives?"

"Yes."

"But… how is it possible? How can it be if Death herself…"

Frigga's eyes hardened.

"Please, Hela dear. Don't seek out the reasons, and rejoice that your beloved survived the ordeal."

Obediently as always, Hela nodded.

"Of course, Allmother."

Inside the young goddess didn't even think of obeying. Her mind was set on Peter, and her only thoughts directed to whether or not his mind had been deeply damaged by the fever.

"If you would allow me the privacy to freshen myself up and visit him…?"

Frigga nodded.

"Of course my dear. You know where to find me, would the need arise."

_(Pagebreak)_

"I'm such an asshole."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, there is no way you could have known."

"Seriously, he was lying there and I just brushed it off as drunken smugness. If this was the friendship test I have royally flunked it."

Steve patted Justin on the shoulder.

"Life isn't a test. We all make mistakes, some big, some small. And something tells me that Peter is not going to mind it when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up."

Steve didn't want to think about that. He looked sternly into the boy's eyes.

"Don't even think about that. He WILL pull through."

"I… I hope so."

Pale and silent they sat next to Peter's bed. The other boy looked sick, pale and emaciated although it had been only a little while, as if something had exhausted him completely, both mentally and physically. It was not a pleasant sight…

_(Pagebreak)_

Tony woke up first, confused to have fallen asleep in one bed and wake in another. That dream dimension thing was seriously confusing him. Loki lay next to him, curled up in the engineer's arms. He looked troubled, while usually sleep granted him reprieve of his sorrow… Tony gently patted his hair and kissed the god's forehead. Loki slowly opened his eyes to that.

"Good morning my love…"

Loki smiled when hearing Tony's words. He crawled a bit closer to the man, clearly reluctant to get up. Tony wasn't so eager either…

"Have you slept well?"

It was a stupid question, he knew Loki's sleep had been fitful and plagued by nightmares, even though the dream dimension had protected him from the worst of it. He received a fitting look from the god. If anyone would ever make a dictionary of facial expressions depicting whole sentences, Loki would be the perfect model. This one said "Really, Stark, really?"

"Sorry. I didn't know what else to say.

"That's a first…"

Tony chuckled, but it quickly died out. He didn't feel like laughing too much…

"JARVIS, how much time has passed?"

_"Approximately 36 hours, Sir."_

"Wow. Shit. We should go…" He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he caught Loki's eyes. The god didn't want to be reminded of that just yet, and his look seemed to beg for a bit of extra time. "…Get breakfast."

_(Pagebreak)_

Peter felt as if he was slowly rising up after spending an eternity on the bottom of a pit filled with something thick, warm and viscous. Thinking was hard; his thoughts were as slow and pasty as the world around him felt. It wasn't unpleasant, actually… Something in his mind, a strangely tempting voice, urged him to stay where he was, to sleep a bit more. He was very sleepy… Yet there was also the feeling of alarm, of having forgotten something important, that overcame the tempting little voice and made him come up from the depths of whatever that was. His eyelids were heavy and he managed to force them open only the littlest bit…

_(Pagebreak)_

Hela's head was full of thoughts, suspicions and possibilities… and it was so tempting to consult Death, seek out her Mistress' advice. Somehow Hela knew though that whatever Death had done, She would be full of unholy glee about it and not very likely to disclose Her secret to her.

She hadn't put on her Midgardian clothes, instead she had chosen for her royal robes, black silk, leather and brocade, a heavy decorative belt of dwarven silver on which her sword hung and her crown, not her favorite one but one that would allow her to pass through doorways without trouble. She had meant to give herself confidence with it, but now she sat at Peter's bed in the sickbay, stared at by Justin and Steve and generally completely out of place in the modern environment, she felt even worse. Peter looked indeed as if Death had touched him, more than touched him even, quenched her thirst at his life force was a more adequate description. It pained Hela more than anything to know that she was ultimately the cause of it all… Finally Steve and Justin couldn't bear the tension anymore and left the sickbay. It was of course exactly that moment that Peter chose to make a sound.

"Mhhhmm…"

"Peter?"

She took his hand, which was unpleasantly cold.

"Peter, please… please come back…"

_(Pagebreak)_

_"Please… please come back…"_

Peter struggled to open his eyes further, so he could see where the voice came from, that voice… When he finally managed, the sight of a woman clad in black, emanating such familiar power, caused him both fear and delight.

"Y-you…"

He had trouble focusing his eyes…

"Peter, please look at me. Please!"

The voice urged, so he tried his best. He could sense her, her soft tendrils curled around his hand in a loving touch…

"S-so terrible… s-so b-beautiful…"

He didn't see how Hela's eyes became dark with sadness.

"Oh Peter… My dear Peter… What has She done to you…"

_(Pagebreak)_

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Laufeyson, the young Mr. Parker has apparently awoken from his coma."

They had just finished a light breakfast, when JARVIS announced the news. Loki jumped up even before Tony could.

"Who is with him?"

_"Your daughter Hela is with him, but she appears to be rather distraught."_

They hurried to the sickbay to find a staring Hela holding Peter's hand while the boy didn't quite react to her. Loki put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Hela?"

Hela looked up. For a moment Loki had feared she was lost in her mind with sadness, but as she looked at him he saw it wasn't the case, her bright green eyes were as clear as always.

"Father… Death has… she has… He doesn't see me, father!"

Even though Hela's expression didn't show much, her eyes spoke volumes concerning her sadness. Loki mused that the house ghost had to be very perceptive to have seen that….

"It is the magic that put him to sleep, Hela. He needs normal sleep now to shake off the effects. He will feel much better after that."

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so. Don't you see how tired he looks? The spell I cast on him did little for his exhaustion, it served to calm his mind and free it from your Mistress' influence."

"And… did it work?"

"We will soon know."

They looked at the bed and saw Peter had indeed fallen asleep, looking strangely peaceful. Tony, who hadn't wanted to intrude on the father-daughter moment, now remarked.

"Does anyone feel like… you know, watching a movie or something? Anything that isn't worrying, really. Everybody is tense as hell and if I don't get a bit of a release I'm going to spontaneously self-combust."

Loki and Hela both raised an eyebrow, sharing uncanny similar expressions.

"Spontaneous what?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"I just mean that I am sick with worry and I need to get my mind off it for a moment."

They agreed to watch a movie in the large living room. Hela however didn't follow through; she snuck to her room and softly called for the ravens of Odin.

"Huginn, Muninn?"

"Yes, Lady Hela!" The twosome cawed.

"Could you perhaps bring a message to Niflheim for me?"

"Of course milady, what is your message?"

The two ravens looked at each other as Hela took one of their quills and wrote a short note in runes, which she signed with her full title, carefully folded and imprinted with her own magic seal. She handed it to Muninn, and whispered.

"The scent of Death is rising from the ground already. Let those obligated prepare for glory..."

"Lady Hela…"

Huginn sounded concerned, but Hela shook her head.

"You have the message. Please, do this for me."

The ravens cawed, and left with the message. Hela sank down on her chair. If hundreds of years in her Mistress' service had taught her one thing it was that it never hurt to be prepared.

_(Pagebreak)_

Finally, Peter woke up. After all the fuss around him, the waking up part went over without too much trouble. He was clear-headed when he woke up, and most of all his memory of the events was rather vague. He remembered how strange he had felt the morning after having sex with Hela, he remembered falling asleep, and then there were just remnants of nightmares, no real memories, until the moment he opened his eyes to pose that cliché question all people waking up from comas appear to use. Loki had explained what had happened, how Hela's true form had unwillingly unleashed a certain kind of magic on him that had made him ill, and how he had been in a coma for a while until Loki had managed to remove the bad spell. It wasn't an unlikely story…

At first they fussed a bit over him, wanting him to use a wheelchair and stuff, but Peter proved quickly enough he had no lasting physical damage of his encounter with Hela's magic. Only a week later he was walking around again as always, and also his Spiderman-abilities hadn't suffered under it.

There was a difference with before though. At first Hela had been next to his bed all the time, a constant, silent presence… but as soon as he was able to walk again she started avoiding him again. Peter guessed she felt guilty, but that didn't take away his worry and slight annoyance at it…

_(Pagebreak)_

"She's avoiding me."

"Is it any wonder? She almost made your first time your last!"

Peter angrily poked his friend.

"It's not funny. Whenever I see her she looks awful but she always does that disappearing-in-smoke thing whenever I try to approach her."

"Dude. Chill out, she'll come by!"

"She's immortal, Justin. I've been told immortal people tend to take their time to come by."

Justin didn't really know what to say. He was happy that Peter had survived he bizarre ordeal relatively unscathed, but the trouble with Hela bothered him too. Peter was his best friend, he found that Hela, goddess or not, at least owed him an explanation of what had happened.

"I could try to ambush her and make her talk?"

"That wouldn't help… I tried to talk to Loki instead, but he's being weird as well. And Tony keeps throwing me these looks of pity, as if I'm a terminal cancer patient on the brink of death. It's seriously uncomfortable."

"Ah well, at least you're okay. I suppose that once Tony realizes you're not going to drop dead any time soon he'll get over it… and as for Loki and Hela…"

"They'll take their time."

Justin chuckled.

"You have gotten yourself one fucked up family, mate."

"And you haven't?"

Peter jested. It was unofficial, but they had kind of adopted the young Hammer into their "family". Justin blushed at the remark, nevertheless happy to change the subject.

"I'm still waiting for the cops to come and get me, to haul me back to my dad."

"We would never let them." Peter nudged his friend a bit. "You know that, right?"

Justin smiled.

"Yeah. I know that."

**(Author's Notes)**

**YES! FINALLY! BLOW THE HORNS, BRING OUT THE MEAD, ROAST THE BOARS! QP HAS WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**This story, and its painful incompleteness, have bothered me for a very, very long time. 42 days to be precise. And now I'm BACK! And I promise I'm back with regular updates! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! If I hadn't gotten some reviews in those 42 inspiration-less days, I don't think I would have managed to write another chapter. So please, Please, PLEASE with a cherry on top, REVIEW! **


End file.
